


Ace is High

by black_blade



Series: Ace is High [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 133,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_blade/pseuds/black_blade
Summary: A spilt second can be the difference between life and death. When Nick Burkhardt is shot at the precinct, Sean Renard had no idea of the change that it would have on both of their lives. For in that spilt second, two lives were saved. Now, they just have to work that out.





	1. Chapter One

A/N: Starts at the end of Episode 2.14 "Natural born Wesen", follows along the story line for a little while before splitting near the start of Season three. I've tried not to go into too much detail of cannon, since we all know what happened in each episode. This story only takes in the events of the first three seasons and is slash between Nick Burkhardt and Sean Renard. This is not a short story, so enjoy.

Just a side note: I've taken a little bit of an artistic licence for Sean Renard's apartment, Hank's apartment and the trailer (there is no way it's that big inside).

xXx

A spilt second can be the difference between life and death. When Nick Burkhardt is shot at the precinct. Sean Renard had no idea the change that it would have on both of their lives. For in that spilt second, two lives were saved. Now, they just have to work that out.

xXx

Nick held his head up high as he tugged on the arm of the Wesen bank robber as they walked into the station. He was riding on a high as Hank and him pulled the two Wesens along as they did a victory walk. He glanced into one of the meeting rooms to see Captain Sean Renard already talking to the press then he noticed the man coming towards them.

"Gun!"

Everything happened at once, he saw the gun, heard the shout then staggered as the man he held was shot. He locked eyes with the man with the gun whom jolted his hand to the side and fired again. Nick grunted as he felt something connect low on his abdomen without connecting the dots. He stumbled back into a wall as he heard shouting and saw the gunman go down hard under two officers. He glanced over to see the two robbers laid out on the ground.

Press and police pushing on each other as shouting sounded on the air.

Then the pain got through to him and he placed his hand on his stomach. Felt the wetness and glanced down. He'd been shot. He felt the hardness of the wall behind him as his legs grew weak. He leaned into the wall heavily as everything seemed to slow down around him.

"Nick!"

Nick slowly turned his head and locked eyes with Captain Renard's wide pale eyes. The man quickly pushed his jacket against his stomach and he hissed a breath. Hands slowly lowered him down to the ground against the wall as the police got the scene under control and pushed the press back. Nick felt his eyes slip closed as the pain started to eat at him. The noise around him pressed down on his head. The hand shifting on his stomach had him flicking his eyes open to lock with the Captain.

The man wasn't looking at him as he barked orders and held his jacket to the wound. Nick could see that something else under the man's skin as his Grimm senses were pulled to the front of his mind. However, when the other man looked back down at him, all he saw was his pale eyes watching him in concern. It was at that point that Nick started to realise that he felt cold and that the gunshot wound must be worse than he thought as he looked at Renard.

"Nick?" Renard hissed. "The paramedics are on their way."

Nick could see Renard's mask slip, not a woge, but his normal mask slipped. Those, normally, cold eyes were filled with concern and Nick gasped then flinched at the pain. Renard pressed down harder on the jacket. Nick groaned and tilted his head back against the wall. He could feel his heart beating in his ears and the quick breaths of the man beside him. The pain had started to drain off leaving him feeling numb.

"Nick!"

Nick slowly blinked his eyes open and his head rolled to the side to lock eyes with Renard. He felt a tug as their eyes met but his mind was in confusion now as he felt a warmth on his stomach and down his side but couldn't feel much else. He felt like he was tapping into energy that he didn't have as he seemed to see two images of the man before him. He could see Renard's lips moving but couldn't hear the words as he tried to focus on those shifting images.

Then the man was gone and he felt a mask over his nose and mouth then hands were on him. The odd sensation of being lifted then the darkness took him down.

xXx

Captain Sean Renard tried to calm his rapidly beating heart and control his anger. He watched as Nick was wheeled out and he was left holding his ruined jacket in his hands. Hank was on the heels of the paramedics as he watched them. He wanted to follow but knew he couldn't as he glanced around the organised chaos of the station. He regarded the two bodies of the Wesens and sighed. At least one thing had gone to plan. He turned and started barking orders as he ignored the fact that he had the Grimm's blood on his hands and clothes.

xXx

Nick woke feeling groggy and with the soft sounds of a hospital around him. He looked around and blew out a breath. He was alone and he could tell from the darkness outside the windows that it was night. The drugs in his system tried to tug him back down but he couldn't relax as something pulled on him but he didn't know what. He chalked it up to blood loss and drugs as he scanned the room for danger before letting himself be dragged back down.

xXx

Sean Renard looked down at Nick Burkhardt as he slept in the hospital bed.

"He's a very lucky man," the Doctor announced as he walked into the room and picked up Nick's chart. "If he didn't get here as quickly as he did…"

The doctor trailed off and Sean looked at him.

"He should recover well," the Doctor continued. "He's healing well, so far, but we'll keep him here for a while under observation."

"Anything else I should know?" Sean asked and the Doctor shrugged.

"Nothing else, sir." The Doctor replied and replaced the chart. "Good night."

The Doctor walked away briskly and Sean looked back down at Nick's pale face. After the mess with Juliette and Adalind. The last thing he needed was the death of the Grimm, the death of Nick. Sean sighed and looked up when he heard footsteps and Hank walked into the room. He paused when he saw him and shifted his stance.

"Sir?" Hank asked.

"Just checking on Nick," Sean replied mildly. "The Doctor mentioned that he was very lucky."

"Yeah," Hank remarked. "They descended on him pretty quick when we arrived. Was chaos, what about the man that shot him?"

"He was found dead in his cell this morning at the prison," Sean told him and Hank started.

"Dead?"

"Throat ripped out," Sean added. "With no sign of entry. The prison is in lock down while they try to work out how that happened."

"Good thing it wasn't in our cells then," Hank commented with a look that Sean ignored.

"Very true," Sean drawled and looked back at Nick. "Bad enough that this happened at our station."

xXx

"So," Monroe announced as he held his door open. "Everything is just as you left it and I have dinner ready to go and since you're on some nice drugs. Hopefully, you'll be awake long enough to get something into your stomach before they knock you out."

Nick just carefully limped into the house and looked around. The soft ticking of the clocks easing the tension in his muscles as he slowly shuffled to one of the armchairs. He eased himself down carefully as Monroe hovered, before in a rush, he was off to the kitchen. He'd been released that afternoon and Monroe had been quick to come and pick him up. He was happy to be away from the hospital and his well wishes.

"So," Monroe called from the kitchen. "Rosalee said she would drop by with a tea that should help you heal and for dinner. If you don't mind?"

Nick waved his hand when Monroe's head popped around the wall and the man gave him a grin.

"Hank will no doubt stop by with all that stuff that they left at your hospital room as well," Monroe continued as Nick rested his head back on his seat and just relaxed.

The Blutbad's voice and dark presence rolled over him. The ticking of the clocks lulled his senses and for that moment, Nick didn't want to be anywhere else. He felt more relaxed now, than he had the week that he'd been at the hospital, as he sat boneless in the armchair.

"Nick?"

Nick started slightly and looked up at Monroe and the man gave him a smile.

"Dinner is ready," Monroe told him.

With a groan Nick pulled himself to his feet.

xXx

Nick could still feel the pull across his stomach as he pushed himself while Monroe put him through his paces. He knew that the Blutbad was being careful to keep his strength as 'human' as possible as Nick sweated. He had recovered quickly and he thanked Rosalee and her tea as he blocked another punch before turning and stepping back. He still tired quickly and was plagued with fatigue but it felt good to move.

"Stop," Nick ordered in a pant and Monroe paused.

He could tell that the other man was getting himself under control. Nick let him as he panted with his hands on his knees. He could feel the sweat soaking into his shirt and knew that the scent was pushing on Monroe as the Blutbad stepped further back. He glanced up and could see the two aspects of his friend without him woging and he stared.

"What?" Monroe questioned and rubbed his face.

"Nothing," Nick gasped as he just looked at his friend.

"You had an odd look on your face," Monroe stated.

"Just saw your other nature," Nick remarked and slowly staggered over to a log, sat down and snagged up his bottle of water.

"I didn't woge," Monroe stated, not moving closer. "What did you see?"

Nick sighed and dumped the water over his head. Monroe relaxed slightly and gave him an amused look.

"Like looking at two images," Nick answered as he pushed his wet hair out of his eyes. "Both you and the Blutbad."

Monroe looked at him and cocked his head slightly and Nick's lips quirked up. The move made him look more like his wolf side.

"I wonder if that's normal?" Monroe questioned. "Your Grimm powers settling?"

Nick shrugged a shoulder as he shifted around to lean back against the trunk of the tree and grimaced at the stiffness in his body. It felt good to move again and he was due back at work next week which he would be happy with. Even if he would be at a desk for a few weeks. Monroe slowly stepped towards him and Nick could feel the power around the other man as he hooked up one of the water bottles.

"Juliette wants to sell the house," Nick announced. "She says that she can't deal with all of this anymore. I don't think me getting shot helped, life with a cop is hard enough but with the secrets and more…well Grimm stuff…"

"Oh, man." Monroe blew out and took a seat next to him but with a good gap between them. "Sorry."

Nick shrugged a shoulder, he'd seen it coming. Their relationship had been strained since his Aunt had turned up at the house. Then the Grimm stuff, the cat scratch, Juliette losing her memory then the obsession spell with his Captain… not to mention Nick moving out of the house. He was surprised that Juliette hadn't mentioned selling the house earlier.

"She's talking about moving back in with her mother," Nick expanded with a sigh. "I think everything just caught up with her."

Nick could tell that Monroe wanted to move closer but didn't trust himself at that moment. Nick glanced at him and could see the slight red tinge to his eyes.

"I don't know what to say, man." Monroe growled.

"Probably for the best," Nick mused. "I'm not sure that she would have been able to deal with everything. She couldn't even understand that the cat scratch was more than just a scratch. Not to mention the mess with the Captain which I'm still not sure about. I know that they were both under a spell but…"

Monroe carefully reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort and Nick took it for what it was. He could tell that the Blutbad was still warring with his nature in that moment and Nick gave him a smile.

"Come on," Nick announced after a few minutes. "I could do with a shower."

Monroe's lips twitched up in a grin, showing off teeth that were just on the edge of not human and Nick gave him a grin back. Grimm and Blutbad going against everything to work together due to the fact they were friends, no other reason.

xXx

Captain Sean Renard looked up when he heard the station erupt into clapping and cheering to see Nick Burkhardt standing there with a big grin and Hank beside him. He still looked pale and he had a slight hunch to the way that he stood but he looked better than when Sean had seen him at the hospital and a hell of a lot better than when he'd been shot. Nick gave a slight bow and cat whistles sounded on the air.

Sean pulled himself to his feet and to the door to his office. He watched as Nick weaved through the station as people welcomed him back. He could see that the man was still hurting but he also had a wide grin on his face. When that grin turned his way, he expected it to slip but Nick just stepped towards him. Everything was out in the open between them now.

"Welcome back, Detective." Sean intoned.

"Thanks, sir." Nick greeted, then an odd look came to his face before he covered it up. "I'm sure that my desk has been waiting impatiently for me."

"You bet," Hank crowed as he clapped a hand to Nick's shoulder. "I've made sure that you have plenty to keep you busy."

Nick groaned as he glanced at his partner and Hank gave him a grin. The two men worked very well together and Sean was relieved that they had each other's backs.

"Sir," Wu interrupted. "Homicide just came through, messy one this one."

"Right," Hanks stated. "On it. See ya, Nick."

Hank and Wu wandered off leaving Sean and Nick behind. Sean could see the look of longing on the younger man's face before he turned back to him.

"Do you have a moment?" Nick asked.

Sean inclined his head and stepped back into his office. He firmly put his mask on as he slipped back to his desk and Nick took a seat across from him. He settled in and was surprised that Nick had taken a seat. The Grimm normally liked to stand in his office, since he'd found out what he was. Nick just relaxed back and for all the world looked comfortable and Sean frowned in concern. Maybe Nick wasn't as recovered as he first believed. Anyone else would have still been at home recovering.

"What can I help you with?" Sean inquired.

"I wanted to thank you," Nick said softly.

Sean started slightly and his mask slipped for a second.

"For when I was shot," Nick carried on. "I'm still dealing with everything else."

"Of course," Sean intoned, his voice giving away nothing.

"I would also like to ask you for a favour?" Nick questioned and shifted slightly to sit up.

Sean tensed at the request before tilting his head in agreement.

"Juliette wants to sell the house," Nick stated. "I was wondering if you could give me a number of a lawyer?"

Sean tensed all over again and he felt something stir in him at those words as well as a sense of guilt. He knew that his role, while under the obsession spell, with Juliette was playing a part in the break up.

"Of course," Sean replied as he pulled his writing pad close and a pen. "That is not a favour, Nick. I can give you a number of a good real estate agent as well."

Sean wrote the numbers and names down on the paper then looked up to see Nick watching him carefully with an odd look in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Sean asked in concern as he placed the paper on the edge of his table.

"Ah, yes." Nick stuttered and took the paper. "Pain meds are a little strong."

Sean frowned at that answer and picked up Nick's file and flicked it open. They then set about laying out what Nick could and couldn't do while he recovered. Both men falling into working together easily, similar to how it was before Nick found out about him or the fact he was a Grimm. Sean didn't take advantage of that feeling, knowing it was probably due to the pain killers that Nick was on and not a change of attitude.

xXx

Monroe cursed when he dropped his keys and quickly scooped them up to open his front door. He could smell Nick the moment that he walked into the house with a shopping bag in one hand. He dropped his keys onto the table near the front door before pausing. Nick was asleep on the lounge with one arm dangling over the edge as he snored softly. Monroe could feel his wilder nature brush against him at the sight of the man then concern. He walked through to the kitchen and quietly placed his shopping away.

It was only early afternoon and he hadn't expected Nick back from work so early. He stepped back into the lounge room and noticed the cold mug of tea on the table beside Nick's chair. He could smell that dangerous scent around the man as he stood there and looked him over. He could also see his friend and that overrode everything else. He checked Nick over before placing a blanket around him. He had work to be getting on with.

xXx

Sean looked through the glass walls of his office to see Nick Burkhardt asleep at his desk and he frowned in concern. The man normally had energy to burn as Sean pulled himself to his feet and opened his office door. The precinct was mostly empty since yesterday's homicide was taking up most of the detectives' time and they had the room to themselves for now. He paced over to Nick's desk and looked down at the report that the man had been entering into the computer.

"Nick," Sean called and the man twitched slightly.

Sean didn't touch the Grimm as he slowly woke up then started. Sean winced as Nick gasped and grabbed his stomach at the movement as his eyes locked on him. He didn't make a move as Nick calmed down then his eyes were drawn to the mug on the detective's table. He reached over, picked it up and took a sniff and could tell that it wasn't coffee.

"Rosalee," Nick gasped as he held his stomach.

"Ah, yes." Sean muttered and placed the mug back down. "Your roommate's girlfriend."

"Works well," Nick defended as he leaned back in his chair with a grimace. "Better than the pain killers."

"With the side effect of sleep?" Sean questioned.

Nick blew out a breath as he ran a hand over his head. Anyone human would have still been at home resting. Sean knew that Nick wouldn't have been happy with that.

"Perhaps you should refrain from this type of narcotic at work," Sean suggested mildly and met Nick's sharp eyes. "Or at least counter it with coffee."

Nick went to retort then stopped as Sean quirked a smile.

"Was that a joke?" Nick stuttered.

"Poor form?" Sean questioned with a slight shrug of his shoulder as he leaned his hip on Nick's desk.

"Just unexpected," Nick muttered and slowly eased himself up and grabbed the mug. "I shall take your advice and top up on coffee."

Sean snorted as Nick gave him a nod then walked towards the bench with the kettle and coffee (sanity savers) were kept. Sean stayed where he was as he glanced over the detective's desk. He sniffed, taking in his scent as well as his roommate's while Nick made his coffee. He glanced up just as Nick froze with his eyes locked on something. Sean frowned and pushed off from the desk. The behaviour was odd for the detective.

"Nick?" Sean questioned.

He looked over at what had caught the man's attention but there was nothing there. The Grimm just looked frozen to the spot as Sean stepped closer.

"Nick!" Sean called and grabbed his arm.

Nick jolted and lashed out but Sean calmly grabbed his wrist as those wild eyes focused on him. They were unfocused as Sean held him. Slowly something seemed to come back to the Grimm and Sean released him. Nick staggered into the bench to give them space as he panted.

"Are you alright?" Sean asked. "What were you looking at?"

Nick shook his head as he panted with an arm wrapped around his middle.

"Go home, Nick." Sean ordered. "I'll drive you, ease back on the tea and get some rest."

Nick nodded and slowly looked up, Sean shivered at that look. Something wild looked back at him briefly before he was looking at his detective again and they both paused.

"Yes, sir." Nick whispered. "I'll just get my bag and call Monroe to give him the heads up."

xXx

Sean glanced over at Nick beside him in the car. The man was sprawled out in the seat and he could tell that he was close to falling asleep. He was sure that once he dropped Nick off that he would be seeing a certain Fuchsbau after that. They pulled up in front of Monroe's house and Sean took a look around as he stepped out of his car. He could understand why the Blutbad had chosen this spot. Nick slowly pulled himself out of the car and grabbed his bag.

"Thanks, sir." Nick offered as Sean stepped around the car and looked him over. "I would invite you in but I don't believe that Monroe would like that."

"Yes, I believe you would be correct." Sean agreed, he knew how territorial a Blutbad could be and he'd been surprised that he'd let a Grimm into his house.

Nick looked more awake as he gave him a small smile and a nod before he walked up to the front door. Sean watched him until he'd stepped into the house before slipping back into the car. He drove on auto as he made his way through the city that he knew so well and stopped in front of the apothecary. He walked up to the door and through, to the slight tingle of the bell, announcing his arrival as he stepped into the shop. He glanced around, nothing had changed since the last time he'd stood there and he tried not to think about the reason for his last visit.

He walked up to the counter as he heard movement from the back while the different scents on the air made his nose twitch. Rosalee paused with her smile frozen on her face when she saw him. Sean would normally take delight from that response but not today. Rosalee seemed to gather herself before stepping closer.

"How can I help you?" Rosalee asked, an edge to her voice.

"You made a tea up for Nick," Sean stated, not bothering to toe around the issue. "Something in it is reacting with him."

"I know how to make a healing tea," Rosalee hissed, with an amber tinge to her eyes.

"I am not implying that you can't," Sean stated, calmly. "I am just stating that something is reacting with something else that he is taking."

Rosalee paused as her eyes looked him over before with a huff, she stomped out the back and Sean waited. The woman came back quickly with a book in her hand and slammed it down on the counter. Sean winced at the sound as she opened it up and pointed. He slowly pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. Rosalee watched his every move with alert eyes as he smoothed the paper out and placed it next to the book.

"The medication that he is on and the compounds," Sean intoned. "Perhaps you can work out what is making him fall asleep at his desk."

Rosalee pulled back slightly and Sean saw a hint of furry ears before she grabbed a hold of herself again.

"Oh," Rosalee whispered as she looked between the list and her book.

Sean leaned a hip on the counter and quirked his lips up as the woman ran her finger down the two lists. He could tell that she was keeping an eye on him as she worked but he knew that he would be doing the same thing in her position.

"Is it just causing fatigue?" Rosalee questioned. "Monroe mentioned that he fell asleep on his lounge…"

Rosalee trailed off when she realised who she was talking to and Sean gave her a small smile.

"I believe so," Sean answered.

"I think I know what the problem is," Rosalee said quickly to cover up her slip. "I'll just mix something else up for him."

"I dropped him off at his house," Sean mentioned and Rosalee tensed. "I'm sure that he is sleeping off what you gave him."

Sean smirked at the growl that came from the woman in warning. Nick instilled loyalty in the people he attached himself to. Sean himself had been drawn to that feeling around the man even before he came into his Grimm power.

"I shall leave you with it," Sean told her calmly, ignoring the slight fur and amber eyes of the woman before him. "I'm sure that Nick doesn't need to know about our meeting."

Those amber eyes watched him the whole way out of the store.

xXx

Nick woke to soft voices and he knew that Monroe and Rosalee were trying to be quiet but his sense of hearing was more than normal. He slowly rolled out of bed in his loose shirt and pants and felt a lot better. He padded through the house to the lounge room and both Wesens looked over as one as he walked in. He quirked a smile at that.

"I have a different tea for you," Rosalee announced. "The one I gave you was reacting with the pain killer you are on."

"Thanks," Nick offered and slowly eased himself down into the armchair that he had come to realise was 'his.'

"You don't want to know how we know that?" Monroe questioned and Nick noticed the look that the two Wesens shared.

"How did you know that?" Nick asked as he sprawled out.

"Your boss came to see me," Rosalee said and Nick focused on her.

"Yes," Monroe added. "And he had a list of medications that you are on."

"He handed that over."

"He even said that he dropped you off here."

"And knew that I had mixed you up a tea and didn't want me to tell you that he had been by."

Nick stared at the two as the words tumbled out.

"Whoa," Nick cried. "Settle down."

The two shared a look before settling back in their seats.

"I fell asleep at my desk," Nick told them. "The Captain gave me a lift back home which reminds me that I'll need a lift to work tomorrow."

"Just be careful, Nick." Monroe warned. "You know what he is."

Nick blew out a breath as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hard to forget," Nick muttered. "So, how was your day?"

Monroe and Rosalee grinned and Nick sat back as the two Wesens fell into telling him what they had done that day.

xXx

Nick tensed and shifted his hold on his gun as he crouched down outside the back door of a run down house. He could hear Hank yelling out a police warning from somewhere to his left and could feel that slight sense of Wesen from close by. He crept along the wall that he was hidden behind as he zeroed in on that feeling. A sense that he'd only just started to understand.

"Give yourself up!" Hank yelled just before gunshots spilt the air.

Nick quickly kicked in the back door and waited briefly for the door to bounce back. He pushed his way through and into the house as the gunshots grew louder.

"Police!" Nick yelled.

The large man, before him, turned in surprise and Nick got the image of a furry face before he shot him. The man's gun slipped from his hand as he hit the ground. Nick quickly twisted out of the way as the man's partner started shooting. He ducked down and slipped to the side of the couch and quickly shot the second man. He could hear Hank somewhere in the house as he hunkered down in the living room.

"Police!"

Nick glanced over as Hank appeared with his gun out as his eyes assessed the situation. Nick jumped to his feet and quickly used his foot to remove the gun from the first man that he'd shot.

"Ambulance needed at Ace and Regent," Hank called in on his radio. "2 suspects down."

Nick quickly rolled the first man onto his stomach and cuffed his wrists together as Hank dealt with the second man. Suddenly the man under Hank growled loudly and woged. He kicked out at Hank and his partner fell back as the man lashed out again. The Wesen growled loudly as Nick jumped to his feet and the other man turned on him.

"Grimm," the man snarled.

Nick just swung his fist and the man quickly side stepped. His inhuman eyes locked on him with a growl. Nick and Hank went separate ways to divide the man's attention in the small space as the assailant swung around. They could see the blood dribbling down the man's arm from the gunshot wound as Nick lunged forward. The Wesen roared and Nick swung in close as he ducked the man's punch and hit him in his stomach. They both went down in a tangle as the beast started swinging wildly. Nick grunted as the man hit him hard in the side of the head and he tumbled to the side with the blow. Nick's vision doubled as he stumbled to his feet. He saw two images of Hank swinging a pot, of all things, at Wesen's head.

The Wesen roared and then yelped as Hank hit him again and the beast landed hard on his knees. The dark man quickly landed on the Wesen's back and drove him to the ground as the man shifted back to human. Hank quickly cuffed one of the man's wrists and tried to grab a hold of the other as Nick stood there feeling sick in the pit of his stomach. The room rocked around him and he stumbled into a wall when he tried to step forward to help his partner. His balance was completely off from the hit to the head and he didn't trust himself while he could still see double images. He could see Hank getting the upper hand as he clipped the second cuff around the Wesen's wrist.

"Nick!" Hank called and Nick waved away his concern.

The sound of sirens pieced the air and Nick flinched as it shot through his head. He made an effort to pull himself up, feeling dizzy, and knew he had a concussion. He glanced over at Hank and the man and could see two images overlapping on the Wesen's face. He shook his head to try and clear it. That just set off his headache and the sickness.

"Right there?" Hank asked in concern as he held onto the man's handcuffs. "You're got a bit of blood on your face."

Nick gave him a rough grin as he leaned back on the wall. He watched from his place as police and paramedics swarmed on the room before making his way out of the house. He felt his stomach suddenly roll and he quickly hurried behind some bins before throwing up. He knelt down as everything that he'd eaten came up as the world tilted on him. He hadn't realised that he'd been hit that hard.

"Concussion," Hank stated mildly from behind him. "You know they will have to look you over. That was one hell of a hit you took."

Nick just nodded and threw up again.

"Can you get me some water?" Nick requested.

"Sure thing, partner." Hank replied. "I'll find you a medic as well."

Nick quirked a smile over his shoulder before shifting to sit next to the wall. He bowed his head and ran his hands into his hair to try and ease the thumping.

"This seems like a vaguely familiar situation."

Nick's head snapped up to look at Renard then groaned as his head pounded and his vision greyed. He shook his head and his Captain came back into focus then slipped into that double image and he felt his stomach roll. He bowed his head again and cupped it then winced as his hand touched on the side of his face where he'd been hit. He wasn't sure if he was going to be sick again or not.

"Just stay still," Renard warned and Nick glanced at him to see that he was only looking into those pale eyes as he crouched before him. "The paramedics shouldn't be long."

"Why are you here?" Nick asked, hoarsely.

"I was in the area when the call came in," Renard explained, easily. "There were two more that did a runner."

Renard reached into his jacket and pulled out a cloth and held it out to him. Nick reached for it then noticed the blood on his hand and grimaced. He wiped the blood off his face first then his hand. He looked at that bloody cloth, feeling a little detached from the situation.

"How much is Grimm blood worth?" Nick asked roughly and without thinking.

Sean quirked a smile.

"Are you thinking of making some money on the side?" Sean inquired and Nick gave him a rough grin. "I wouldn't recommend it."

"Sorry I took so long," Hank huffed as he hurried back with a bottle of water and a paramedic behind him.

Sean stood and stepped back as the woman crouched before Nick. She started asking a hundred questions as Nick answered and sipped on the water. Hank verifying any questions that needed it. Sean just watched it all, his sharp eyes taking everything in.

xXx

Monroe started awake as he heard the sound of Nick throwing up and grimaced. If the smell of the Grimm's blood wasn't bad enough, the smell of vomit was even worse. He rolled over in his bed and flicked his blanket over his head. He heard the toilet flush and Nick's soft steps as he walked to the kitchen and the fridge opening. He knew that the man was trying to be quiet but the Blutbad's hearing was very acute. He frowned when he heard the front door open then close and the house went silent.

Monroe laid there for a while but didn't hear Nick come back in and he grew concerned. He pulled himself from the bed with a groan and walked silently through the house to the front door. He opened it up and Nick glanced over at him from the top step of the veranda. Monroe could feel the moonlight touching on him as he stepped out of the house. He settled down next to the Grimm without a word.

"Did I wake you?" Nick asked, after a few minutes.

"Yes," Monroe answered and laid a hand on his shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"Better," Nick replied as he leaned back on the porch post and Monroe let his hand drop.

"I heard you," Monroe countered.

"Alright, I feel better after throwing up." Nick amended with a smile. "Better?"

Monroe chuckled and leaned back on the other porch post as he eyed off his friend. Nick looked up at the almost full moon before giving him a smirk. He tilted his head back and howled loudly. Monroe started at the sound before with a laugh he added his own howl to the mix. Nick laughed as they set off a few dogs around them.

They shared a look before both let off a howl before dissolving into laughter.


	2. Chapter Two

Sean paused when he picked up the scent of the Blutbad on Nick and he tensed. It was a strong scent and took his attention away from the bruising on the left side of his detective's face and the black eye. He leaned back on his desk as Hank and Nick gave their reports. Nick looked distracted as Hank gave the report quickly. He would have their full report tomorrow but he'd wanted the details now.

"Anything you want to add, Nick?" Sean questioned and the man started and locked eyes with him. "Were we dealing with normal criminals?"

"No," Nick answered, his voice raw. "You didn't see them?"

"No," Sean answered with a frown.

"Ah," Nick stuttered and both Sean and Hank looked at him. "They were Löwen."

"That would explain the strength," Hank added. "And how he got the upper hand on you."

"Thanks," Nick drawled.

Sean quirked a smile before he could stop himself as Nick glared at his partner.

"Right," Sean announced, breaking into the stand-off. "Have your reports ready tomorrow, dismissed."

When Sean stood up, he got a nose full of the scent around Nick and he had to pull back on his nature quickly. Nick paused and their eyes locked as Hank stepped towards the office door.

"Sir?" Nick questioned with a frown and Hank paused in the doorway as he looked back.

Sean stood up straighter as he grabbed a hold of himself, he couldn't afford to let his nature slip around the other man.

"Yes?" Sean questioned and Nick looked him over.

"Nothing," Nick answered and didn't turn his back on him as they left the office.

Sean wandered around his desk and took his seat. He picked up the first file off the pile but that scent that he'd picked up off Nick stayed with him.

xXx

Nick ducked the fist thrown at him and skipped to the side as a growl sounded on the air. Nick slipped around his attacker and lashed out with his elbow. Monroe stumbled forward as he hit him in the back. He followed that up with a kick to the back of the man's knee and Monroe went down. Nick tried to push his advantage but Monroe rolled over quickly, hooked his feet around his left ankle and twisted.

Nick went down with a grunt as Monroe landed on him with a loud growl. Nick brought up an elbow but had his hands grabbed quickly and pinned as Monroe pushed him down. He froze when he looked up into a dark furry face and red eyes. That deep growl sending a shiver down his spine as he froze. Monroe ducked his head forward and Nick tensed completely as he felt the wolf's breath on his exposed neck. He didn't say or move as Monroe sniffed his neck.

He felt fear flood through him and everything in him screamed at him to fight but he overrode that. He trusted Monroe but the fear flooding him now, pushed on his own nature. Slowly Monroe pulled back and released him before he jumped to his feet. Nick let him compose himself as he slowly sat back up. Monroe paced a few steps away and Nick just watched him carefully. The wolf man paced up and down a few more times as he grabbed a hold of himself.

"Sorry," Monroe offered as he stepped back towards him and held his hand out.

"No problems," Nick replied and let Monroe pull him to his feet. "Should we call it a day?"

Monroe nodded sharply then grinned.

"Rosalee is coming around tonight," Monroe exclaimed. "I have a new recipe to try as well."

"Did you want me to crash somewhere else?" Nick offered as they gathered up their gear.

"Nah, man." Monroe said with a grin. "You're almost like family now!"

Monroe swung an arm around his shoulders and if the Blutbad tilted his head closer to sniff him, Nick didn't take it personally.

xXx

"Nick," Sean called from his office door. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

Nick paused before shutting the office door and Sean waved him to the other chair as he settled behind his desk. He could tell that the man was tense as he sat on the edge of his seat.

"My brother is here," Sean admitted, he found it hard to say the words but he had to place his trust in the Grimm. "I want you to be careful."

"What?" Nick yelped. "How long has he been here? Is he like you?"

"Not long," Sean answered. "No, he isn't like me."

"But he is a Royal?" Nick pressed as he sat forward in his seat.

"Yes," Sean answered and opened up his desk drawer and pulled out a file.

He placed the file onto his desk, in front of the detective, and Nick snagged it up in interest. His eyes widened as he looked at the photo and his eyes flicked up to Sean.

"Half-brother," Sean clarified.

"Did you know," Nick said slowly. "That I can see if someone is Wesen from film?"

Sean jolted at his words and sat forward in his chair.

"No," Sean remarked. "However, that would be a useful talent. Film as in moving film or photos?"

"Video."

Nick rubbed his temple slightly as he read through the file on Eric Renard. Sean sat tensely, knowing that Nick was now aware of Sean's connection to the family and also family ties. Nick took his time with the file before placing it on his desk and looking him over with eyes that saw more than Sean wanted him to see.

"I have been seeing more than I should," Nick confessed and Sean frowned.

"In which way?" Sean questioned.

"I can see what you are," Nick added and Sean tensed. "The same with other Wesen."

"Your Aunt's books-"

"Do not mention this," Nick cut in. "They all say that a person has to woge and that's when they see me and I can see them."

"You can see this now?"

Nick's eyes grew distant for a second before snapping back into focus and he nodded. Sean shivered at that, it was bad enough that Grimms could pick up on them. What Nick was saying upped his concern, to be picked up without knowing, brought fear to him.

"My mother got into contact with me," Nick went on and Sean tensed even more. "I asked her and she replied that she only sees Wesen when they slip into a woge."

Sean relaxed slightly but still felt tense then he quickly logged into his computer as a thought came to him.

"Come here," Sean ordered as he quickly brought up a video of his brother and another royal.

Sean's fingers paused briefly as Nick stepped closer and he got a whiff of his scent as well as the Blutbad's. Something in him growled at that as Nick let a hand rest on his desk and Sean ran the video of his brother without sound on. He glanced at the Grimm as his eyes locked on the screen and couldn't pick up anything different about him. He gave off that slight sense of danger but he always had.

Nick then started badly and brought both hands down on his desk as his eyes locked on the screen. His body brushing Sean's slightly as he focused completely on the computer.

"Play that again," Nick ordered, his voice hoarse.

Sean quickly typed away on the keyboard and filled the screen with the video as he leaned back in his chair. Nick's eyes were locked on the image on the screen as Eric turned and looked towards the camera, Nick shivered.

"I thought they were human?" Nick asked and turned to look at him then pulled back when he realised how close he was to his boss.

"They should be," Sean answered. "But I always believed there was something else there?"

"Their eyes are gold," Nick stated and he leaned his hands the desk as he looked at the screen. "Nothing else changes, just their eyes burn gold."

Sean replayed the video and watched Nick as he watched it.

"Who is the other man?" Nick asked. "He's a Royal as well."

"A distant cousin," Sean answered then paused as his phone rang and he tensed when he looked at the screen. "My brother."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No," Sean answered quickly as he placed the phone on the table.

Nick listened to the conversation in interest as Sean watched him. When he ended the call the two men lapsed into silence.

"Do not allow yourself to be alone," Sean warned. "Everyone in Portland is in danger as long as my brother is here."

Nick just leaned back on the edge of Sean's desk and he felt like their roles had been reversed but he found he didn't seem to mind. The Blutbad scent around the other man however was a different story as it tickled his nose while Nick tapped his table in thought.

"May I ask a personal question?" Sean broached and Nick nodded. "Did you sell your house?"

Nick blew out a breath and stood up, he paced a few steps before stilling again.

"Yes," Nick answered. "Good price as well, I should be able to find somewhere to buy or rent soon. I'm sure Monroe and Rosalee will be happy with that."

Nick paused and looked at him and Sean got the feeling that the other man had said more than he'd intended to.

"Stay safe," Sean offered and Nick frowned.

"And you," Nick returned before slipping from the office.

Sean looked back at the video of his bother and froze it. He felt hatred run through him at the sight of the man and he would take delight when he was no longer a problem for him.

xXx

Nick panted harshly as he ran, he'd lost the others while they'd been running and the zombies closed in around him. He knew that he was being herded and he hoped that meant that the others were getting away. He lashed out as another man tried to grab him and yelled out as he kicked back another zombie, struggling to break free. A woman suddenly latched onto his arm, her teeth bitting deeply into his skin and he yelled out in pain. He smashed his gun into the side of the woman's head.

He winced as the woman was dislodged and kicked out at another attacker. Two more men closed in on him and he braced himself. Suddenly another man jumped down from a shipping container with a growl in his throat. The man landed close to him and lashed out at the first zombie that he could reach. Nick quickly fell into step with Sean Renard, not even blinking an eye at his morphed features as they pushed back against the zombies around them. His back to the other man's and trusting Sean to not stick a knife into him.

They broke through the mass and Sean grabbed his arm and pulled. Nick stumbled after the Captain, his tan coat standing out as they ran. Sean pulled up around a corner of a shipping container and Nick could tell that he was trying to get control of himself.

"My brother is here," Sean panted and looked up at him, his face back to normal. "Help is on the way but I believe that he is after you."

"Me?" Nick gasped. "Why?"

"I don't know," Sean answered. "Could be that you are a Grimm or your connection to me-"

Sean was cut off as a zombie tumbled around the corner and they were off running again. Nick stumbled on a step, when he spotted the Baron standing on top of a shipping container, but Sean just grabbed his arm and tugged him along with strength that surprised him.

"It's a trap!" Sean hissed. "Keep going!"

Sean let him go as they ran, Nick turned around a corner then stumbled as he felt something splash over his face. He yelled out in pain as he grabbed his face and dropped to his knees. He felt hands grab him then a feral growl before everything disappeared in a burst of pain.

xXx

Sean jumped forward and smashed his knife into the Baron's chest without thought or care. He growled, his whole nature on show as he twisted the blade and the creature squeaked and tried to spit. Sean smashed his other fist into the Baron's head. The man's head snapped back as he tumbled to the ground. Sean's knife slipped loose from the man before he was on the creature again and slitting his throat. He grimaced as blood splashed across his face and clothes.

He panted harshly as he glanced over to Nick, laying sprawled out on the ground. Completely out and looking dead and he cursed loudly. He wiped his sleeve over his face before standing quickly and rushed over to the other man. He felt his heart thudding in his chest as he looked down at the Grimm before reaching down. He gathered Nick up and carefully swung him over his shoulder. He grunted under the added weight but just gritted his teeth. He could hear sirens on the air now as he staggered away.

He sighed in relief when he managed to get back to his car. He carefully laid Nick out in the backseat before he looked at his slack face, in all aspects looking dead and he shivered. He felt something in him pushing at him to seek out his brother and get his revenge but one look at Nick had him moving around the car and slipping into the driver's seat. What he did now was more important. He could deal with his brother later.

xXx

Monroe sighed in relief as the police flooded the area and Hank yelled up to them. He grabbed Rosalee in a tight hug and just took in her scent. They had made it and yet Nick was still out there. They quickly climbed down as the police yelled out and started to push the zombies into a shipping container.

"Where's Nick!" Hank demanded the moment that they were down.

"I don't know," Monroe answered, looking around. "He got separated from us."

Hank cursed then pulled out his phone when it rang.

"Griffin," Hank snapped then the tension eased off. "Yes, sir…Yes, I have them…Right. We'll be there as quickly as possible."

Hank seemed to sang in relief.

"The Captain has him," Hank told them and the two Wesens tensed. "He's sending me his address. Nick's been poisoned."

"Give me your phone," Rosalee demanded and Hank handed it over in surprise.

Rosalee rang the last number on the phone.

"Yes?" Renard answered.

"He may not react the same way as the others," Rosalee said quickly and silence answered her before she heard cursing. "He may be more violent or may not be under for as long."

"Right," Renard answered and she could hear a car being pulled over and a loud horn. "Hold on."

Rosalee could hear the phone being placed down, shuffling and then something clicking into place. The phone was picked up again.

"I've sent Hank the address," Renard said quickly. "I'll try to secure him as much as I can. Do you have any more of the antidote?"

"No," Rosalee answered. "But I can make up more."

"Get here as soon as you can," Renard answered and hung up.

Rosalee looked at the address on Hank's phone and texted it to Monroe before handing the phone to Hank.

"Dodson!" Hank yelled out and a uniformed officer looked over. "I need you to take these two to where they need to go."

"Yes, sir." The man answered and looked relieved that he could leave the chaos around them.

"Go," Hank ordered as he rushed to his own car.

xXx

Sean settled Nick on bed and quickly clipped the handcuffs into place around the metal bars of the headboard of the bed. He had double cuffed the man but was unsure if that would hold under Grimm strength. He shivered at the coldness of the man's skin and glazed eyes. He gently slipped his eyelids down to give him an illusion of sleep before using a cloth to wipe down his face. He'd placed a cloth between the cuffs and Nick's skin and he hoped that would help stop the cuffs from cutting into his skin if he tried to pull out of them. At this point, he wasn't sure what was going to happen, and Rosalee's warning had him on edge.

He tried not to take deep breaths as the smell of the man was making his nose twitch. He could pick up Nick's natural scent but it was overwhelmed by other smells that had anger running through him. He stood back and looked down at Nick on the bed then tensed as the cuffs suddenly rattled. When he settled again Sean stepped forward and placed his fingers at his throat but there was nothing there. He started badly when his phone rang.

"Renard."

"I'm at your front door," Hank told him over the phone. "Security let me pass."

"I'll be there in a minute," Sean replied and hung up.

Sean stepped back and took care to close and lock the bedroom door. He hurried through his apartment and opened the door for Hank. The man stepped into the hallway and looked around in interest.

"Monroe and Rosalee will be here when they can," Hank reported. "I have Dodson with them."

Sean nodded and strolled back towards the bedroom that Nick was in. He unlocked the door and they slipped in. The room was fully contained with no windows and with solid brick walls surrounding it. Hank went to walk forward but Sean grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I wouldn't," Sean warned. "He rattled the cuffs before. He could be waking up."

Hank stepped back and just looked his partner and friend over.

"Looks like he was bitten," Hank remarked.

"Yes," Sean agreed. "A few times. I'm sure he'll be hurting after this is all done."

"I don't think that he'll be the only one," Hank remarked. "Did you want to have a shower?"

Sean started and looked at Hank, the man was looking him over and Sean quirked a smile.

"If he breaks through those," Sean remarked. "I'm sure that I'll look worse than I am now."

Hank barked a laugh and clapped a hand to his shoulder and Sean started at the move.

"I think you might be right," Hank stated.

xXx

Monroe looked over at the police officer as he wandered around the shop, picking up items at random as Rosalee worked.

"Do you have enough of everything?" Monroe questioned.

"Yes," Rosalee answered.

Monroe shifted from foot to foot, on edge as his Blutbad nature pushed at him. His concern for his friend overriding everything and it surprised him. He had come to care for Nick and saw him as part of his family. They weren't just Blutbad and Grimm, they were friends. He tensed as the officer picked up another item and knew that his other nature was showing.

"Monroe!" Rosalee hissed and Monroe looked over at her innocently.

"What?"

xXx

Sean tensed as the cuffs rattled and slowly pushed away from the wall that he'd been leaning on as Hank stepped back towards the door. The cuffs rattled louder as Nick started to come around with a soft growl. Red, blood shot eyes flicked open and Sean growled in warning. Those eyes locked onto him and he could see none of Nick that he knew, looking at him. It was a feral look in his eyes and face and it pulled on his wild nature as he stepped closer. Nick shifted on the bed and pulled on the cuffs on his wrists. Using his whole weight to pull on the metal links as he crouched there.

"Sir?" Hank called. "He's going to hurt himself."

"Or us," Sean added as Nick growled and grabbed the metal bars of the bed instead and started pulling. "Wait outside."

"No," Hank said flatly.

Sean didn't order him again, he knew it wasn't worth it as he stepped closer. Those red eyes flicked to him and an animal growl sounded on the air. The sound raised the hair on the back of his neck and sent a shiver down his spine.

"Nick," Sean tried as Nick pulled at the metal bars. "Just settle down, we don't want to hurt you."

Nick gave up on the bars and turned to him. He shivered at that inhuman look and the way that the metal bars had already been bent out of shape. He knew they were very well secured and welded into place. He also knew in that moment that the other man would be able to get free of the cuffs, it was just a matter of time. He stepped closer as those red eyes locked on him. Nick kept pulling on the cuffs but he seemed to have the man's attention at least.

He could see the blood trailing down Nick's arms as the cuffs cut into his skin, through the cloth he'd placed there and he grimaced at the sight. He stood out of Nick's reach and watched him carefully.

"You are safe," Sean cooed, his tone soft as if speaking to a wild animal. "Just settle down."

Nick snarled as his eyes darted to Hank and pulled harder on the cuffs. Sean stepped to the side to block his view of the other man. Those red eyes locked on him again as he lips curled back from his teeth. A growl deep in his throat, Sean answered it with one of his own and Nick paused.

Something seemed to flicker in the other man's eyes and Sean growled again. Then Nick grabbed one of the bars of the bed and pulled harshly with all of his weight. The metal snapped with a loud crack and one of his cuffs slipped lose. Sean quickly stepped back as the Grimm reached for him with a yell. Sean could hear cursing behind him and hoped that Hank stayed back.

"Hank," Sean warned. "Get out, you will have to answer the door when the others get here."

He felt the tension in his shoulders ease as he heard the door open and close. One more person out of harm's way.

"Nick!" Sean said sharply.

If the man heard him, he didn't react as he went back to trying to get loose and Sean knew it was just a matter of time. With another loud crack, Nick pulled himself free and Sean braced himself. The strength it would take to break through the metal bars had him on edge. Nick twisted around and crouched on the bed and stared at him. Sean panted slightly as he stood in just his dress pants and shirt and waited. Both predators eyeing each other off.

Nick moved first.

Sean twisted to the side with inhuman speed as Nick shot forward with a yell. The room was mostly bare, except the bed and side tables. Sean quickly ducked down and grabbed Nick's leg, as he passed him, and pulled. The man hit the ground hard but recovered quickly as he lashed out with his other foot, clipping Sean in the side. He grabbed that foot and twisted and Nick yelped and he went down again. Sean was on him quickly and trying to grab for his wild hands.

Nick yelled out and brought a knee up into Sean's stomach and he grunted as he grabbed a hold of one of Nick's wrists. The two men tangled on the ground, each trying to get the upper hand. The strength of the Grimm on par with his own as Sean called on his wilder nature to try and contain the man below him. He pulled back quickly as Nick threw a punch towards him, the handcuffs flicked up and missed him by an inch. He grabbed Nick's shirt and jerked him forward. He slammed Nick back onto the hard ground with a growl, stunning the man.

He quickly straddled the man's waist as he grabbed for his wrists. Nick tried to buck him off and Sean used his taller and heavier frame to keep him down but it was a struggle. He managed to finally pin both of the man's wrists down as Nick struggled under him. He grunted as one of the man's knees hit his back and he shifted further down his body to pin his thighs down as Nick growled under him. Sean's blood drippled down his face as he panted harshly. He blinked to get it out of his eyes as it splashed onto Nick below him.

Nick suddenly stopped struggling while Sean panted and didn't release his hold. He knew that he would be bruising the man's skin but didn't slacken his hold as he looked down and locked eyes with Nick. He didn't relax as he gasped in breaths until Nick suddenly bucked his hips up and groaned. Sean froze as he smelt a new scent on the air. The feeling of the hardness of the steel handcuffs in contrast to the slick feeling of Nick's blood as he held his wrists down.

"Nick," Sean gasped.

Red tinted eyes focused on him before the man tilted his head to the side and made an odd keening sound that went to other parts of Sean. He roughly pushed down on that part of him and growled low in his throat. Nick struggled in his hands but wasn't trying to break out of his hold as he twisted slightly and arched his back.

"Nick!" Sean yelped as the man bucked up.

With a growl, Sean quickly flipped the man before he could react. Nick grunted as he lay flat on his stomach and Sean quickly twisted his wrists behind his back. The man under him yelled out and started to struggle against him again. Before Sean could hold himself back, he leaned down and growled low in his throat. He then bit down hard on Nick's shoulder where it met his neck as he pushed him down.

Nick stilled under him and went completely boneless and Sean pulled back. He panted harshly as he held Nick's wrists and tried not to think about what he'd just done. Nick had gone completely still as Sean quickly slipped a key from his pocket and locked the cuffs together before the man gathered his wits again. He sat up while he straddled the man's thighs and tried to get his breathing under control. A knock on the door startled him.

"Come in," Sean called.

Monroe came in first in full Blutbad mode then slipped back to human as he spotted him. His eyes were wide as he looked at him and stepped out of the way for the others.

"Hurry up before he starts fighting again," Sean snapped. "That's more than just Grimm strength that he has at the moment."

"Turn him over," Rosalee ordered.

Sean stumbled off Nick as Monroe and Hank grabbed his arms. Nick started fighting the moment that Sean's weight left him. Sean wiped away blood from his eyes as the two men managed to force Nick down on the bed on his back. They held his arms down as the man struggled and Sean quickly jumped forward to grab the man's legs as Nick yelled out. He strained against them and the three were having trouble holding him down.

"Rosalee!" Monroe yelled.

Rosalee quickly jumped forward and plunged the needles into Nick's stomach. Sean winced at the yelp of pain the man made. Nick's struggles started to ease but the men didn't release him as Rosalee stepped back with large eyes. They didn't let Nick go until his struggles eased off completely and he went limp. Sean rocked back on his heels and grimaced as he touched the side of his face. His fingers came away wet with blood and he wasn't looking forward to looking in the mirror.

"Right there, sir?" Hank asked with too much pleasure as Sean sat on his ass.

"You can deal with him if that didn't work," Sean snapped and Hank gave him a grin.

Monroe huffed and sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on Nick's chest. Sean tensed at the move and had to remind himself how close Nick was to the man. He was not going to look at his own actions or reactions to this situation until after he got a few hours of sleep and had a long shower.

"I can't feel a heartbeat," Monroe reported. "But that was the same with the others. How long do you think that he'll be under?"

"I'm not sure," Rosalee replied and looked around the room.

Sean then realised that these people were in his house as he looked at the damage they'd made. He slowly eased himself up with a wince of pain and the help of the bed and the others looked at him. He could tell from their expressions that he looked as bad as he felt.

"Feel free to use the kitchen and anywhere else," Sean told them as he took his weight off his left leg with a grimace. "I'm going to have a shower and find out what's happening at the shipping yard. We still need more of that antidote."

Rosalee started at that and quickly grabbed her bag.

"I'll go with you," Hank offered and Monroe looked torn.

"Stay here," Rosalee ordered and the Blutbad settled back on the bed. "I'll leave you another dose, just in case you need it."

Rosalee and Hank left and Monroe and Sean shared a look as a red tinge came to the man's eyes and Sean just nodded at him.

"Keep an eye on him," Sean ordered. "Call me if you need me."

Monroe nodded and Sean limped to his bathroom, feeling every bruise.

xXx

Monroe leaned back on the wall, next to Nick, and tried not to look at the twisted metal of the headboard and the stillness of the man beside him. It was off putting not to hear the soft beat of the man's heart, like one of his clocks or the soft snores that he was used to. He tried not to take in the smell of the man either and he had debated sitting somewhere else but that only left the floor.

The blood of both Renard and Nick spattered across the surface, stopped that train of thought quickly as he looked back over to the man beside him. Nick was going to be sore for a while as he took in the bruises on his skin and he was sure that the dirt covered even more. That was before he got to the redness of the bite marks on his arms and he didn't know where else. The way that Nick's arms were twisted under him, he knew that he would wake up with sore muscles but there was nothing that they could do about that either. They didn't want to roll him onto his side and run the chance that he could get the upper hand on them.

He sighed and bowed his head before looking up as Renard slipped back into the room. He'd had a shower and Monroe was happier that the soap smell took the edge off the other man's natural scent. Renard looked just as battered as Nick and he was sure that the Grimm had given as good as he got. Renard moved carefully and Monroe was sure it was for his benefit more than Renard's.

"The man that did this?" Monroe questioned and the Zauberbiest hazel eyes focused on him.

"Dead," Renard stated with a glint in his eyes.

"And the man that ordered it?" Monroe pressed.

"Will be dead soon," Renard answered and Monroe shivered at his tone of voice.

Renard stopped beside the bed and looked them over, his body language and face giving nothing away. This was a man that kept things close and yet as he looked at Nick, he saw his eyes flicker and a look of concern flash across his face. A crack in his mask that he was sure that Renard didn't know he'd given away.

"How much do you know?" Renard questioned and Monroe pulled back slightly.

"Everything," Monroe answered and Renard nodded.

"Did you want me to get you a chair?" Renard offered and Monroe gave him a smile.

"Yes, thanks."


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Updating schedule, I try to get a chapter out every week. Enjoy.

xXx

Nick woke with a groan as pain raced up his neck, over his temples and back down the other side. He couldn't feel his arms and his back was screaming at him for the odd angle that he was in. He was laying on his back with his arms twisted under him. He slowly rolled on to his side to ease the pressure on his back and felt even worse. He tried to pull his legs up but they didn't like him much more than the rest of him. He'd taken a beating, that was sure.

"Nick?"

He blinked his eyes open and locked them onto Monroe then frowned. Other things started to seep back into his mind, like the grey walls and the different coloured sheets under him and the fact that there were no windows. He wasn't in his room as his eyes roamed around before focusing back on his friend.

"What-?" He croaked then coughed.

"Here," Monroe offered and held out a bottle of water with a straw.

Nick tried to reach for the straw when he heard a soft rattle and realised that his wrists were bound behind his back. He tensed all over as he woke up to that fact.

"Whoa," Monroe said quickly. "Calm down. Renard!"

Nick looked over when the door opened and his Captain strode into the room with a limp. He stared at the bruises and scrapes covering the other man's arms and face. He'd been in a fight and he hadn't come out well. The man stepped around him and he felt gentle hands on his wrists and the soft click of cuffs being released.

"What happened?" Nick asked, his voice hoarse.

"What do you remember?" Monroe countered as he held out the bottle.

Nick carefully grabbed it and noticed that he was dirty, bloody and had a couple of bite marks down his arms. Slowly the memories leaked back into his mind.

"Zombies?" Nick uttered, still in disbelief.

Sean snorted and leaned back against the wall as he watched him with his arms crossed. Nick knew that he was missing something, that nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

"That's right," Monroe answered slowly. "And I never thought that Zombies and true would be in the same sentence."

Sean snorted and amusement flickered over his face.

"Where am I?" Nick asked.

"My apartment," Sean told him, mildly. "You were effected by Baron Samedi-"

"I was turned into a zombie," Nick squeaked.

"Correct," Sean answered.

"Did I hurt anyone?"

"Only your Captain," Monroe uttered and Sean glared at the Blutbad.

Nick slowly focused on Sean and the bruises and scrapes and felt a sinking in his stomach.

"You were under the control of the poison," Sean drawled. "And not in control of your actions. Due to that point, you will not be demoted to traffic cop."

Nick snorted as he finished the bottle of water and very slowly eased himself up. He was happy that Monroe didn't try to help him. He felt stiff and sore but better to be sitting and looked at the dirt and blood on his clothes and skin. His nose wrinkled up at the sight and smell.

"Rosalee brought some of your clothes around," Monroe said in a rush. "She was sure that you would want a shower and she also brought some balm for those bite marks and scrapes."

Nick nodded and slowly stood up and felt the blood rush to his head. He felt a hand grab his shoulder in a tight grip and nodded in thanks. He glanced over, expecting to see Monroe, but it was Sean who had his hand on him and he tensed. Images flashed through his mind, disjointed and out of place but he knew who had left marks on the other man.

"Alright?" Sean asked as he just stood there.

"Ah, yeah." Nick answered and the man released him.

"I'll show you where the bathroom is," Sean offered. "You can stay here or I am sure that the Blutbad would be happy to take you home."

"Yeah, man." Monroe exclaimed. "You might want to get some sleep. Cos you're not looking very well and kind of pale…well, I think you look pale under all that dirt and well…"

Nick and Sean looked at the man and he just grinned.

"Right," Monroe stated and stood up. "I saw a huge tv and I mean _huge_ tv in the lounge room. That's where I'll be."

Monroe strolled out of the room, leaving the other two men alone.

"Shall we, detective?" Sean questioned in challenged.

xXx

Nick woke feeling better than the last time as he blinked his eyes open and took in the soft light coming through the windows. He'd crashed in another room in Renard's apartment, the thought of traveling all the way back home too much. He'd slept the sleep of the dead, pardon the pun, and felt better for it. He slowly dragged himself from the bed with a groan and wince. He stumbled over to the window and looked out at the view of the city of Portland in the afternoon sun. He knew that a police wage didn't pay for a place like this, Royalty did.

He sighed, turned away and limped over to his bag and pulled out some clothes. He made his way to the large bathroom, taking in the Captain's apartment around him. Nick quirked a smile as he looked around, the place was like the Captain himself, a façade. Nick finished up in the shower and dressed before taking a look around. He found the man's office and glanced around. The apartment was huge and spoke of money but reminded him of a display home. The kitchen was well stocked and he eyed off a steak in the fridge.

"Awake I see," Renard drawled as he walked into the room.

"Have you got a special attachment to the steak in here?" Nick asked over the fridge door and Sean paused.

"None that I can recall," Sean answered as he placed his briefcase down on the table and shrugged out of his tan overcoat. "Or the leftover salad that's in there."

Nick gave him a grin and pulled both items out. Sean took a seat at one of the bench seats as Nick went searching for a pan with Sean's added directions and soon had the steak cooking.

"You'll be happy to know that everyone that was effected by the poison are now back to normal," Sean reported. "If a little unsure how they happened to be locked away in a shipping container."

Nick snorted as he dished out some salad and lifted it up for Renard in offer. The man waved his hand in answer and Nick placed the rest away in the fridge.

"What about your brother?" Nick questioned.

"I'm afraid that he was involved in a terrorist attack in Vienna," Sean answered and Nick looked over at him. "A car bomb from all reports."

Nick placed the steak onto a plate before taking a seat next to his boss and starting in.

"Oh, god." Nick moaned. "Monroe can cook but I do miss a juicy steak."

Sean snorted and Nick could see the amusement on his Captain's face.

"Just hope that Monroe doesn't think that he needs a midnight steak," Sean remarked mildly. "Nothing like waking up to someone taking a bite out of you."

Nick went to retort before Sean gave him a grin and Nick paused at the expression.

"He hasn't taken a bite out of me yet," Nick replied then paused as a memory pushed at him.

The feeling of someone on his back and teeth digging into his shoulder near his neck. His hand went up and touched the spot without thinking.

"Nick?"

Nick started at Renard's voice and looked at him and the memory faded away.

"Sorry," Nick muttered. "Just remembered something."

"What?" Sean asked with a frown. "About what happened?"

"I think so," Nick uttered as he finished the steak. "That was a good piece of steak."

"Should be for the price," Sean drawled.

"Ah," Nick stuttered. "I'll be happy to pay you back then-"

"No need," Sean cut in with a wave of his hand. "Glad I could help with your steak craving."

Nick snorted and took in this more relaxed image of his boss. The man had really stuck his neck out for him and Nick felt his trust in the man shift further back to what it was before he knew what he was. A sudden image of him throwing a punch into the man's face came to mind and he flinched back as pain flashed across his temple. He rubbed his head then started as Renard placed a pill bottle in front of him and a glass of water.

"Thanks," Nick offered and read the label on the bottle before taking two tablets.

"Headache?" Renard questioned as he poured himself a drink.

"Yes," Nick replied. "Mixed in with flashbacks."

"Is that so," Sean remarked as he leaned into the bench as he sipped on his drink. "Anything interesting?"

"Got a good image of knocking you one," Nick added.

"Ah," Sean muttered with a smirk. "I think you might have a few of them and a few others of me returning those punches and a really bad aimed kick."

"Bad aimed kick that I did or you?"

"You."

"Right," Nick muttered. "Bad aimed for a soft spot or below the belt."

"How about," Sean countered. "If you remember doing it, then we shall discuss your conduct."

Nick snorted and muttered something along the lines of 'below the belt.' His boss let that slide as he refilled his cup and Nick's.

"I'll be in my office," Renard announced, breaking the silence. "Feel free to stay another night, you still don't look well."

With that, Renard picked up his cup and walked out the room without waiting for a reply.

xXx

Sean watched the newsreel of his brother's death in his office again. Something seemed to stir in him as he watched the replay and he couldn't quite put his finger on how he felt. No regret to his actions and yet as he watched the vision, he felt a little more alone and knew he'd started a new storm. He also knew that he wouldn't be safe in Portland from the waves from the crown prince's death.

He paused when he heard voices and tensed before he remembered that Nick was being picked up and it was either Hank or Monroe out there. It had surprised him how easily that he'd dealt with the slight scent of Nick in the apartment. His natural reaction to a predator, like a Grimm, would have put him on edge and territorial and yet Nick's presence hadn't brought that forward. He leaned back in his chair as he picked up the quiet voices and he was sure they were coming from the living room.

He sighed and closed his computer down before pulling himself to his feet and striding to the door. The voices grew louder as he walked towards the living room and he took in the sight of Hank and Nick talking on the lounge. They looked over when he appeared.

"Did I mention how cool your place is?" Hank commented with a grin. "That's one hell of a view, sir."

"That it is, Hank." Sean replied mildly.

"Well," Hank exclaimed and rose to his feet. "We should give you back your space."

Nick moved to his feet as well and Sean didn't miss the slight wince and the way he stood, the man was still hurting.

"Thanks for letting me stay," Nick offered with a grin and stepped around the lounge.

Sean took the hand that Nick held out and shook it with a nod.

"No problems," Sean intoned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Take the rest of the week off to recover."

"Thanks," Nick replied and gave him a glance over. "Bye, sir."

Hank gave him a nod as he picked up Nick's bag and they were gone. Sean turned back to the view outside the windows and took in the silence around him.

xXx

Nick tossed in the bed, caught up in a nightmare of his own memories. He muttered and kicked out, images running through his head. Monroe stood in the doorway of the room in concern as he looked at the Grimm.

"Again?" Rosalee questioned softly from beside him.

"Yeah," Monroe answered. "Fourth time this week."

Nick cried out and with a start woke and rolled from the bed. The two Wesens winced in sympathy as Nick hit the floor hard. Nick quickly looked up then flinched back when he saw them standing there. They felt that dangerous presence of a Grimm wash over them before Nick recognised them and cursed.

"Right there, man?" Monroe questioned.

"Yeah," Nick muttered and brushed his sweat soaked hair out of his eyes. "Did I wake you?"

"Nothing to worry about," Rosalee said with a smile.

"Did you want me to stay with Hank for a few days?" Nick asked as he pulled himself up to sit on the bed.

"Nah, man." Monroe said quickly.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Rosalee offered.

Nick blew out a breath before focusing on them in the doorway.

"Just memories of that night," Nick told them.

"When you attacked, Renard?" Monroe questioned.

"Yeah," Nick answered. "And before. I saw what I did to those metal bars, I could have killed someone."

"You have to give credit to the Zauberbiest for that at least," Monroe muttered and Rosalee whacked his shoulder.

"Monroe!" Rosalee squeaked.

Nick quirked a smile at the two of them as they hissed at each other. He leaned back on the bed as the memories faded and his heart slowed back down to normal. He was due to start back at work on Monday and he was looking forward to that. Anything to take his mind off what had happened.

"Did you still want help moving, Rosalee?" Nick asked and the Wesens paused. "Next weekend, right?"

"Yes, that's right." Rosalee answered as Monroe blushed.

"I have some room in my storage unit if you need it?" Nick offered.

Rosalee gave him a grin and Nick felt like he'd found his family, as odd as it was.

xXx

Nick shifted a few boxes around to make more room as Monroe stumbled into the storage unit and huffed. The Blutbad almost dropped the box and Nick quickly grabbed a side before it could fall.

"Thanks, man." Monroe offered with a grin.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to move out?" Nick asked, not for the first time that week. "Give you and Rosalee some privacy."

"Nah," Monroe answered easily as they set the box down. "You do offer us more than just the company."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked as they went back out to his truck for more boxes.

"Well," Monroe stated. "You are a Grimm."

"Wouldn't that mean I bring you more danger?"

Monroe snorted and gave him the look that he knew well. This was a Wesen thing.

"My mother messaged me," Nick commented and Monroe tensed. "She says that it's getting too hot in Europe."

"She's not coming back here!" Monroe squeaked. "Not that- uh."

Nick snorted and picked up another box.

"Don't worry, Monroe." Nick drawled. "I'll protect you from the big, bad Grimm."

Monroe growled as he woged but with the box in his hand, Nick knew he was safe from a stray elbow.

"You might want to get the word out," Nick continued. "I'm not sure that she is coming here but just in case."

Monroe carefully placed his box down before clapping a hand to his shoulder.

"You're one of us, now." Monroe said with a smirk and a hint of red eyes.

Nick gave a laugh at that and stepped back out to get the next box.

xXx

Sean paused when he picked up a scent in his apartment and slowly closed his door behind him. The scent smelt oddly familiar and yet not as he shrugged out of his overcoat and placed his bag and keys down. He took care to pull his gun as he slowly stepped forward with caution. He wasn't sure if the person was still in his apartment or if it was a residue scent. So far it looked like nothing had been touched but he knew better.

He carefully glanced in the mirrors that he'd placed at just the right angles to see into the other rooms in the apartment but couldn't see or smell anyone. He took his time as he carefully paced from room to room. No one was there as he slipped his gun away and pulled his phone. He brought up Nick's number and pressed it without a thought.

"Burkhardt."

"Someone has been in my apartment," Sean told him quickly as he took in the scent.

"Do you need me to come around?" Nick asked. "Did they take anything?"

"I'm just checking now," Sean reported.

"I'll be there soon," Nick promised and hung up.

Sean slipped his phone away as he looked around his office, if anyone was after anything it would be in here. From the stronger layer of scent around the room, the person had also believed that. He frowned as he tried to put his finger on why the scent seemed so familiar. He was looking through his more 'private' catches when a knock sounded at his front door.

Sean opened the door for Nick and stood to the side as the man stepped past him. He picked up his scent and the undertone due to the fact that the man had just taken a shower and froze. He leaned a little close and sniffed and the Grimm froze. Nick's eyes met his and Sean casually closed the door behind the detective.

"Problem?" Nick asked and Sean took a step back.

"Your mother," Sean uttered as he suddenly made the connection and frowned. "That was the scent I could pick up. I had heard rumours lately…"

"You've met my mother?" Nick questioned mildly but Sean could tell from the way he stood that he was tense.

"No," Sean answered as he crossed his arms. "But people that share the same blood have similar scents."

He could see the shiver run down Nick's back but the man didn't remark on his skills.

"You think that my mother has been here?" Nick added.

"Yes," Sean confirmed. "Did you know that she was back in Portland?"

Nick blew out a breath and looked around and Sean watched him carefully.

"Did she take anything?" Nick inquired after a few seconds, not addressing his question.

"Not that I can see," Sean replied and led Nick through to his office.

Nick stepped in and looked around, taking in the fact that his safe was open and he'd pulled other things out, including books from the shelves.

"I can pick up on where she went and what she looked at," Sean told him as he stepped over to the safe. "She didn't get in here or any of the other places that I keep more 'interesting' things."

"Do you think she knows who and what you are?"

"If she knew what I am," Sean said casually. "I'm sure she would have stayed with a knife in her hand."

Nick tensed and looked at him but didn't disagree with his statement. That reaction confirmed more with Sean then if Nick had said anything, the man knew what his mother was like.

"I thought she might come here to Portland," Nick admitted as he picked up a few items. "Not to your apartment though. I already had Monroe warn everyone."

Sean quirked a smile at the way that Nick had become protective of the Wesen communities. He then tensed when the man picked up a few passports with his photo in them but not necessarily his name. Nick just glanced at the few before placing them back down before turning to him. His eyes looking him over as he leaned back against his desk.

"Why did you call me?" Nick asked and Sean tensed even more.

"Burkhardt is before Griffin in my phone," Sean said lightly and Nick quirked a smile.

"And Grimm is before human in the dictionary," Nick countered.

"Well I'm sure that 'human' is in there," Sean stated. "'Grimm,' I'm not so sure."

Nick gave him a grin and Sean started when the man laid a hand on his arm briefly.

"Just let me call Monroe to warn him," Nick told him as he turned away and slipped his phone out. "Keep looking to make sure that my mother isn't going to turn up in the middle of the night with a knife over your bed."

Sean snorted as Nick slipped from the room and he could hear his voice having a one-way conversation. He went back to going through his drawers and he started to get an idea of what Kelly Burkhardt had gotten her hands on. Why she had come here, he still wasn't sure. It could be his connection to Nick or the fact that he's a Renard and Royal?

"Any luck?" Nick asked as he stepped back into the room.

"I would say that she knows who I am and that I am a Royal," Sean answered from his desk as he held up a file. "And my connection to Eric, whether she is aware of any other connection, remains to be seen."

"How do you want to handle this?"

Sean stood up and crossed his arms over his chest as he thought the question through. He could handle himself but against a well-trained Grimm. He didn't want to take that chance or the possibility that one of them may not walk away if it came down to a fight.

"Find better security men first," Sean drawled and Nick snorted.

"I would offer my services but I'm concerned about Monroe and Rosalee," Nick said.

"Your mother isn't aware of your living arrangements?" Sean asked in concern. "Does she know about Juliette?"

"Ah, no." Nick answered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Juliette was still in that coma when she was here last."

"I'm sure that she'll work it out if she goes to your old house," Sean commented. "Did you want a drink?"

Nick started and looked over at him then gave him a nod.

"Sure," Nick answered. "How about a drink out?"

Sean started this time before giving him a small smile.

"I'll just tidy this all up and reset the alarm," Sean offered. "Not that it helped before…"

xXx

Nick leaned back in his chair at the bar and glanced over at his boss as the man's eyes ran over the crowd. They had two beers in front of them and Nick had taken a moment to let his own eyes run over the crowd and pick up any Wesen. His new-found talent making it easier as his eyes drifted back to Sean in the seat across from him.

"I've been sparring with Monroe," Nick remarked and those pale eyes focused on him. "But I could use the extra training?"

"Are you asking me to a fight?" Sean purred.

"If you want to see it that way," Nick laughed. "Sure."

Sean leaned back in his chair and glanced around the bar again.

"I can remember more of that night," Nick added. "You have a greater strength than Monroe."

"Don't tell the Blutbad that," Sean warned with a snort. "I'm sure that he wouldn't take it lightly."

Nick gave a laugh before he sipped on his beer, taking in the feel of the room.

"My family have been in contact," Sean commented mildly.

"About your brother?"

"Amongst other things," Sean mentioned. "And when I say my family, I mean more contacts and back channels."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Well, I had planned on going over there."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"No," Sean answered with a sigh. "But I'm not sure I have a choice."

Nick looked his boss over as the man took care to look casual but he could pick up the tension. He was sure this latest brush with his mother was also putting him on edge. She had managed to get passed his defences and into his home without him knowing. If Kelly could do it then Nick was concerned that others could as well. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys and slipped one off and placed it on the table. He slid the key over the table and Sean eyed him off for a few seconds before picking it up.

"I didn't realise that our relationship had progressed to this stage," Sean remarked dryly and Nick barked a laugh.

"To my Aunt's trailer," Nick explained. "I had it moved, I'll write the address down. If you need somewhere to lay low with no connection to you…"

Nick could see the surprise on the man's face before it was covered back up with his mask but Nick had seen it.

"That…is a generous offer," Sean purred, with a glint in his eyes. "What would you ask in return?"

"How about a sparring match?"

Sean gave a laugh and Nick took in the sight, it wasn't often that he saw his boss laugh.

xXx

Sean blamed his curiosity as he parked his car and stepped out. He calmly adjusted his gun and badge on his belt before shrugging into his overcoat and looking around. He'd parked a few streets away from the address that Nick had given him as he locked up his car and strolled off. The night was mild with just a hint of coldness on the wind as he walked and he had to admit that Nick had chosen a better place, this time, to hide his Aunt's trailer. Not that Sean would admit to Nick that he'd already been in the trailer without him knowing.

He took care as he strolled along to make sure that he didn't pick up a tail. He kept his nature more on the surface in case other Wesen or Kelly Burkhardt were around but so far, he was sure that he was alone. As he came to the storage yard, he easily flashed his badge and was let through by the sleepy guard. He walked down the rows of cars and trailers and almost walked past the one he was after. Nick had spray painted it black and must have taken it for a drive through mud which made it mix in better with the other vehicles around it.

He slipped the key into the lock and let himself in, taking care to shut and lock the door behind him. He pulled a torch from his pocket and flashed it around, taking in everything. The first thing that he noticed was that some items had been removed. The herbs and jars were gone and he was sure he knew where they were now placed. The books had been rearranged and Sean could see where Nick had built in better shelves and what looked like index cards. He got the feeling that Nick had spent a lot of time here as he looked around in interest.

The last time that he had been there, he had been in a hurry but this time was different. If Nick showed up, it wouldn't matter, as he took a seat at the small table. He could smell Nick's scent all around him, as well as his friends. He picked up the book left on the table and thumbed it open to see Nick's writing and drawing skills on the page and he quirked a smile. It looked like, in one way, Nick was following in his ancestor's footsteps as he looked through the pages.

He paused when he heard a car drive up and he looked over to the windows as light lit up the windows as someone pulled up. He placed his torch onto the table before he slipped his gun from his holster and moved towards the door. He tensed as a key scraped in the lock before the door opened. The person on the step froze and allowed Sean enough time to take in Nick's scent.

"It's me," Sean called and heard the safety on a gun being flicked on.

"Did something happen?" Nick demanded as he stepped through the door and into the trailer.

"No," Sean answered as he slipped his own gun away. "Curiosity got the best of me."

Nick snorted and shut the door behind him. The trailer grew smaller with the two men in it but Sean didn't mind. The low roof however was a different story and Nick gave him a look of amusement.

"Are you wishing that you were a few inches shorter?" Nick asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Just a bit," Sean replied as he sat down on the chair again.

Nick leaned over and clicked the light on beside him and the trailer lit up. Sean clicked his torch off and placed it away.

"I pay extra for power," Nick explained. "Hank is trying to get me to install a fridge and Monroe wants a sound system and coffee machine."

"Turn it into a man cave?" Sean asked as he looked back at the book on the table.

"Something like that," Nick laughed and leaned back on the bed. "I have a feeling that you have been here before?"

"Ah, yes." Sean answered.

"The key?"

"Yes."

The two men lapsed into silence but it wasn't uncomfortable. Sean found himself lifting his head slightly and taking in Nick's scent.

"Have you worked out whether you will be taking that trip?" Nick asked as he drew one leg up on the bed and looked at him.

"I should," Sean replied. "The resistance will be making moves as much as the Royals will be. Some things need to be done in person."

"Power struggle?"

"Something like that," Sean agreed.

"And what do you want?" Nick asked and Sean looked at him.

Sean opened his mouth to answer but then thought it through and closed his mouth again. Here Nick was, surrounded by the legacy that his ancestors had left him, and yet was different. Sean could understand that, he was only half Royal. That blood flowed in his veins and yet so did his mother's blood. Two parts of his nature always pushing against the other. He could see that Nick had that same struggle.

"I'm not sure," Sean answered, after a few minutes. "If you had asked me that question a year ago, I'm sure my answer would have been different."

"And you probably wouldn't have answered," Nick pointed out and Sean had to give him that.

"Nick," Sean said softly. "I have to tell you that I had something to do with your Aunt's death."

Nick tensed and a wild look came into his eyes.

"Cancer killed my Aunt," Nick stated.

"Adalind went to the hospital on my orders," Sean expanded.

"Cancer killed my Aunt," Nick repeated with a hard edge to his voice.

Sean pulled back and took in the image and the dangerous edge of a Grimm that he could feel in the trailer.

"I have learnt a lot about the kind of person my Aunt was," Nick stated after a few tense minutes. "She is still the woman that raised me…"

Nick trailed off and Sean allowed him to gather his thoughts.

"She was a Grimm to the core," Nick finished as he looked at his hands. "I now understand the fear that Wesens have for them."

Before Sean could stop himself, he reached out and laid his hand on Nick's knee. The man started and his head shot up and locked eyes with him. Sean didn't remove his hand and Nick gave him a slight smile.

"Now," Sean said, breaking the moment and removing his hand. "Did you come here for a reason?"


	4. Chapter Four

Sean tapped his pen on the table in his office at the station in thought. He was getting more and more concerning reports from Austria about the movements of the Royals. His cousin had taken Eric's place and he wasn't sure if that was an upgrade or downgrade. He really should have left by now and yet something held him back.

With a sigh he threw his pen on his desk and sat back in his chair. His eyes caught on Nick Burkhardt through the windows of his office. He knew what was holding him back, he had spent so many years getting everything into place and now was his time to move. He just hadn't realised how much his place, here in Portland, meant to him. He had built a career and a home here, believing it was just a stepping stone to something else, now he wasn't so sure. He had marked out a territory and had held it, more or less, without violence and now he had a Grimm beside him. No, he couldn't think of Nick that way. The man was something more than just a Grimm.

"Hey, Captain," Wu greeted after knocking. "Parcel arrived for you."

Wu placed a long thin box, about the size of an envelope, on his desk with a smile and left. Sean eyed the box off and carefully pulled on the leather cord around it and opened the lid with care. He stared down at the white feather sitting on a bed of white silk and tensed. The message was very clear as he replaced the lid. He'd started this with the death of his brother, both a relief and a headache.

"Yeah," Sean called at the knock at his door and Nick and Hank stepped in.

"Have you ever heard of real mermaids?" Hank asked and Sean just stared at him.

"Mermaids?" Sean said slowly.

"See," Hank exclaimed and turned to Nick. "I'm telling you this is new levels of strange."

"More so than walking zombies?" Nick countered with a quirk to his lips.

"Hey," Hank added and lifted up his hands. "Don't have to tell me twice about them!"

Nick snorted then his eyes caught on the box and Sean watched in interest as Nick took a sniff and shuffled closer.

"So," Sean intoned. "Mermaids?"

"Or river creatures," Hanks amended. "It looks like something dragged a boy under the water of a lake and drowned him."

"Something?" Sean asked as he sat forward in his chair and pushed the box closer to Nick.

"Yeah," Hank exclaimed. "The boy reports that something grabbed his ankle and pulled him under the water. He even has scratches down his leg to prove that something was there. There were two girls involved as well, so…"

"Could he have tangled it up in something?"

"Doesn't look like it," Nick added. "The kid then said that a woman saved his life but she didn't look human."

"He said that?"

"Not in such simple terms," Hank countered. "But we could read between the lines."

"Could be any number of things then," Sean commented.

"Yeah," Hank agreed. "We're heading back out there now."

"Good luck then," Sean offered. "Nick, a moment before you go?"

Hank shared a look with his partner before leaving, they could see him heading straight for the coffee and Nick grimaced.

"That will be his fourth today," Nick muttered before focusing on Sean. "I'm not looking forward to the car ride. What did you want to talk about?"

"Someone wanted to make a point," Sean remarked and looked at the box.

Nick picked it up and opened it with a frown.

"I would be hard pressed to call you a coward," Nick stated and placed the box back down.

"Someone would disagree," Sean commented.

"Someone doesn't know Captain Sean Renard of the Portland PD," Nick countered.

"I believe I will have no choice but to go," Sean answered with honesty and Nick looked him over.

"Just make sure it's for the right reasons," Nick retorted then opened the box again and picked out the white feather. "It's only worth doing for the right reasons."

Nick held up the feather then slipped it away into his coat pocket and left without a word. Sean leaned back in his chair and looked at that empty box for a while before work pressed in on him again. He lost himself to the workings of a police department for a while.

xXx

Nick ducked and twisted to the side while Sean quickly spun and brought an elbow up and Nick grunted. Sean followed it up with a foot behind his leg and brought the smaller man down hard. He heard Monroe groan from the sidelines. Nick yelped as Sean twisted his arm up behind his back and pressed his knee into his spine. He'd learnt quickly that hand to hand training and Wesen strength was winning out. While he'd managed to get the upper hand with Monroe, Sean had training behind him.

"Hey!" Nick yelped and Sean released him and stood back.

Nick quickly twisted around and glared up at him while Monroe giggled. Both men looked over at him.

"Just feel like I'm getting my revenge from all the times that I've ended up in the same position," Monroe stated in his defence.

"Do you want to change spots then," Nick demanded as he jumped to his feet and fell into stance.

"No, no!" Monroe squeaked. "I'm now a sideline coach!"

Sean snorted and launched his next attack. Nick slipped away from his punch and quickly threw his own which Sean deflected with ease. Both men circled around each other looking for a weakness as Monroe yelled from the sideline. Suddenly Nick jumped forward and Sean slipped to the side and down. Moving faster than a human eye could see, he stepped into Nick's space and grabbed his arm and pulled forward.

"No!" Monroe groaned.

Nick suddenly slipped a foot around his and pushed. Sean grunted as he went down with Nick on top of him.

"Go, Nick!"

Nick tried to twist out of his grip but Sean grabbed him with legs and arms and twisted them. Nick squeaked as Sean used his greater weight and height to change their positions and straddle the other man's waist as Nick tried to wiggle loose.

"Use your knees!"

Sean grunted as Nick brought his knee up into his back and he rolled off the smaller man and to the side. Nick had hit his weak spot and he grimaced at the pain shooting up his spine as he crouched slightly.

"Take him!"

Sean grunted as Nick just barrelled into him and they went down hard in a tangle of limbs. He grabbed one of the detective's arms as he brought his knee up into Nick's stomach. They had said at the start, no holding back. Nick rolled off him and staggered to the side and Sean flipped back onto his feet and eyed him off.

"Yield," Nick coughed and Sean was concerned he'd hit him too hard. "Fuck."

Nick stumbled to one of the trees and braced his hand on it as Sean doubled over with his hands on his knees. Panting and sweating just as heavily as Nick was.

"Water anyone?" Monroe questioned and got two sets of glares in answer. "Round two then?"

xXx

Nick knocked on the door of the Captain's apartment in interest, he'd been surprised by the call but now that he was here. He wasn't sure why he'd been surprised in the first place. He placed his hands into his jacket pockets and looked around the hallway. He looked back when Sean opened the door and gave him a smile and stepped to the side.

"Come in," Sean offered and Nick stepped through the door. "Feel up to a steak?"

"Any time," Nick answered with a grin.

"I have cider as well," Sean said over his shoulder. "Or beer?"

Nick paused at the offer and Sean turned back to him.

"Is this to apologise for beating me up?" Nick inquired and Sean gave a chuckle.

"No," Sean purred with a smile.

Nick fell back into step with him as they walked into the large kitchen. He settled on one of the seats at the bench and took in the view. He could get used to seeing the city through those glass doors. He looked back when Sean placed a cider down in front of him and he gave him a nod of thanks.

"You gave as good as you got," Sean mentioned as he placed the pan on the stove and let it heat up. "Back is still hurting."

Nick snorted and gave him a grin.

"Good to hear I can still hurt the big and bad," Nick commented before taking a sip of the cider. "Nice."

"Take a few home with you," Sean offered before pulling a key out of his pocket and placing it on the bench between them. "In case you need to get away from the happy couple or they need time away from you."

Nick frowned as he looked at the key before focusing on Sean.

"You're leaving," Nick stated more than asked.

"Just for a little while," Sean answered.

"If you are giving me a key, you're not sure if you're coming back."

"I'm coming back, Nick."

Nick gritted his teeth and Sean gave him a slight nod before placing the steaks in the pan. The sizzle of the meat filled the silence as Nick looked at that key before sliding it along the table and into his pocket. Sean gave him a glance and he got a flash of the beast that lay under his skin for a second. The other man was concerned.

"So, this is a going away meal?" Nick questioned and Sean snorted.

"If you want to think of it that way," Sean answered mildly.

"Well," Nick said sharply. "I'm not thinking of it as a last meal."

Sean stilled and his eyes came up his met his and Nick saw something shift in his expression. He felt his stomach drop before the man turned away to flip the steaks.

"I would ask if you will be safe," Nick continued. "But I know you."

Sean snorted and gave him a small smile. He dished up the steaks and pulled some chips from the oven. They settled into their seats with the food and drinks as Nick started to relax. He knew that Sean didn't give trust easily and from his experience of his family, he could understand why. However, at the same time. He got a feeling that Sean was saying something without saying it with this meal.

Images from his nightmares came to mind and he shivered as a memory rolled over him.

"Are you cold?" Sean asked. "I can put the heating up."

"You bit me," Nick blurted out and Sean paused.

"I bit you?" Sean questioned as he placed his knife and fork down.

"When I was poisoned," Nick clarified. "I remember the feeling of someone on my back and then they bit me."

"And you think that was me?" Sean asked.

Nick turned to the other man and could read the truth there, even if Sean's expression gave nothing away.

"I know it was," Nick stated. "What I want to know is why?"

Sean calmly stared back at him.

"I don't know," Sean answered and Nick could see and hear the truth in the words. "Just a reaction."

Nick blew out a breath then started slightly as Sean placed his hand on his arm. The move was out of character for him and drew his attention back to Sean. Those pale eyes were focused on him and for a second Nick saw passed the mask to the man underneath. Not the Zauberbiest or the Royal but the man under all of that. A proud man that was just trying to do what was right. That had to fight for everything that he had.

Nick placed his hand over Sean's and felt like this was a turning point for them. What that meant, he still wasn't sure yet.

"I'm surprised that the Blutbad hasn't done the same," Sean remarked as he removed his hand and went back to his meal.

Nick snorted loudly.

"Been close a few times," Nick muttered. "Makes a guy stop wearing red at least."

Sean barked a laugh and Nick gave him a grin.

xXx

Nick twirled that white feather in his fingers as he sat at the desk in his Aunt's trailer. Sean had been gone for three weeks so far and his life just didn't feel the same. He had found himself at the man's apartment more than once. Just walking around and taking in the view from the balcony. The temptation to sleep in the man's bed had entered his mind, just so he could see the sun rise in the morning. He tried not to think it was for any other reason. He had claimed one of the spare bedrooms, near the second bathroom, to give Monroe and Rosalee a break.

He really didn't want to think too hard about where Sean was or even if he was still alive. The thought that if the man was killed, they may never find out, still plagued him. He had also heard that Juliette had moved back and was staying with a vet friend. She had called him a few times, wanting to talk and going on about remembering everything but he just couldn't deal with her. He knew that Rosalee had been speaking to her and he wasn't sure what to think of that. Monroe hadn't complained, so he'd let it slide.

Nick sighed and placed the feather on the desk and looked at the clock. It was well past midnight again as he packed up and made his way out of the trailer. Monroe knew he wouldn't be home tonight.

xXx

_Sean walked into his apartment and the first thing he noticed was the scent of Nick. He closed his door behind him and placed his bag and keys down before slipping out of his overcoat. He walked into the apartment to the soft sounds of music, the smell of Nick getting stronger until he spotted the man. He stood in just his jeans at the glass doors, looking out at the city._

_"Nick?" Sean questioned._

_The man turned and gave him a grin that had his stomach flipping. The Grimm stalked towards him with smooth steps and silent feet which pulled at his wilder nature._

_"Hey," Nick greeted as he stepped close and wrapped an arm around his neck._

_Sean tensed as the man wrapped both of his arms around his neck and pulled on him slightly. Sean ducked down then Nick was kissing him. Sean growled in the back of his throat as his arms pulled the man close to his body and deepened the kiss. Tasting the other man as Nick's hands slipped down his shoulders._

_"You're been gone too long," Nick whispered in his ear when he pulled back._

_"Nick," Sean gasped as Nick kissed his neck._

_"Way too long," Nick whispered before bitting down on his neck._

_Sean groaned as the smell of the man wrapped around him, the same way his arms did. He could feel himself responding as Nick kissed, licked and bit down on his neck and to his shoulder._

_"Welcome home, love." Nick whispered before bitting down hard where his shoulder met his neck._

Sean woke with a start and his eyes darted around the warehouse but he was alone. He sat there as he held the blanket to his waist and wondered what the hell had brought that dream on.

xXx

Sean hesitated before placing the note down with the rose for Adalind. He still wasn't sure if the child was his. Adalind had never been known as being selective and he was aware of the fact that she had been close with his brother. He sighed and knew his time was running out. At this stage, he just wanted to go home, back to Portland and his life.

Back to Nick.

He pushed down on that last thought roughly as he silently slipped from the room and away. He couldn't afford to get distracted now. He had to keep a clear head, whether the child was his or his brother's, didn't come into play. He had his role to play and he couldn't turn away from that. Even if Nick's words came to him as Meisner fell into step with him. He had one last task to complete then had to get out. He could already feel the noose tightening around his neck and knew it was just a matter of time.

xXx

Sean stepped into his apartment, feeling exhausted. The flight had been too long with too many interchanges as he tried to evade anyone that could have followed him or for an 'accident' to be set up. He dropped his bag to the floor and just threw his coat over it. He glanced around the hallway before making his way into the apartment. He paused when he spotted Nick on the balcony and felt Deja vu wash over him. Except Nick was fully dressed with a cider in his hand.

Sean's eyes ran over the other man as he stalked toward the doors to the balcony. The Grimm turned towards him and gave him a grin.

"You look like crap," Nick remarked and waved his cider at him. "But alive at least."

Sean snorted at the greeting and the tension of the last few weeks started to drain out of him.

"Good to know that you care," Sean replied as he came to stand next to Nick.

"Of course," Nick replied as he turned back and rested his arms on the balcony railing. "I've only just trained you, I don't want to have to break in another Captain, the one you left us with was bad enough."

Sean chuckled and felt the last of the tension in his body disappear as he leaned on the railing next to the man. He looked out at the city before glancing at the man beside him.

"Do you think that if I dropped this bottle from here," Nick suddenly said. "It would hit that security guard?"

"Why would you do that?" Sean drawled.

"Because he's an ass."

Sean looked over at the man beside him and Nick wiggled the bottle with a grin.

"I hear that murder is a crime," Sean commented mildly.

"So it is," Nick mused. "So, if I drop this bottle from here, do you think I would almost hit that guy?"

Sean laughed and took the bottle from his hand and Nick let it go without a fight.

"How about I take that temptation away from you?" Sean suggested, then without thought drank the last of the cider.

"Well, that's one way to do it." Nick laughed and pushed away from the railing. "I was due for another one anyway. Do you want one?"

"Sure," Sean answered.

Nick walked back inside and Sean found himself watching the man's smooth steps. He followed after him with a grin on his face, it felt good to be home.

xXx

Sean woke late the next day, feeling more like himself as he stretched in his own bed. He looked out through the curtains at the soft light before pulling himself up and to the bathroom. He could pick up Nick's scent in the room and knew the man had been in there, but that didn't upset him. He'd gotten used to the man now as he showered and dressed.

He walked through the apartment then paused outside the room that Nick had been using. The door was open and he could see the mess of blankets and sheets. He stepped into the room and could tell that Nick had spent more than a few nights in the room. He'd been unsure, when he'd given Nick the key, whether he would stay here and by the bag on the floor and the heavy scent, he had.

He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to find it well stocked and he had to smile at that. On a plate at the bottom was a large steak and a note. Sean picked up the note and snorted.

_'To repay you for the last steak,' _Was written in Nick's hand with a drawing of a wolf howling at the moon.

Sean chuckled and placed the note on the bench as he pulled out the milk and some cereal. He made up a bowl before he headed over to the lounge and clicked the tv on. He flicked on the news as he ate and took in the dramas of other people's lives for a while. He had never lived with anyone, besides his mothe,r and was unused to another person's scent around him. However, as he sat there, he started to get the feeling that he could get used the Grimm being in his territory and house.

xXx

"ID sir?"

Nick glared at the security man, Phillip Bolin, as he pulled his badge and held it up.

"Was the same as yesterday," Nick snapped. "And the day before that."

"We shall see," The man drawled and gave him a leer. "I heard that Captain Renard is back and I know how he likes his privacy. Do you have ID with a photo, sir?"

Nick growled low in his throat but knew that Bolin wouldn't let him pass until he showed him what he wanted. He pulled his wallet and showed him his card.

"Thank you, sir." Bolin sneered and pressed the buzzer to let him pass.

Nick strolled past and tried not to let the man's attitude get to him as he stepped into the lift. He knew what it was about as he pressed the button to the penthouse with a little too much force. He fumed as he rode the lift up and was glad he was alone. The other security guards just waved him past without a word except that asshole. He flung the door to Sean's apartment open a little too hard and the door hit the wall and he cursed. He felt like slamming it shut but he wasn't sure if Sean was home or not and he'd already dinted the wall.

He carefully closed the door and looked at the mark he'd made and cursed again, he would have to fix that. He knew how Sean liked to keep the apartment.

"Rough day?"

Nick spun around with a start to see Sean standing there with his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"That asshole on the door," Nick fumed and Sean raised an eyebrow in question. "Forget about it. I know that he's just doing his job and I'll fix the wall."

Sean snorted.

"Want a drink?" Sean asked over his shoulder as he strolled away. "You sound like you need one?"

"Ah, yeah sure." Nick answered. "Hey, did you want me to move back to Monroe's place, now that you're back?"

"No," Sean stated, without stopping. "You're welcome here."

Nick stumbled a step at that answer as Sean walked over to the fridge.

"You don't mind me crashing here?" Nick asked. "Cos, I've been looking for somewhere to stay."

"Nick," Sean stated as he turned back to him, holding two beers in his hands. "It's a big apartment and from the looks of your room. You've already moved in."

"Ah, yeah." Nick stuttered and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thought I would give Monroe and Rosalee a bit of space. I could move in with Hank-"

"What," Sean muttered. "On his couch."

Nick snorted, he knew how small Hank's place was.

"Well, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind."

"What's the rent then?"

Sean leaned back on the bench and looked at him.

"That high?" Nick mused. "Well, I could help a little. I used to help Monroe with his mortgage."

"You already pay me in steaks," Sean stated and Nick paused before laughing.

"That sounds like a fair deal then," Nick agreed then grinned. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I think this bit of news might just send Hank over the edge."

Sean chuckled.

"Do you mean that he can deal with Wesens, zombies, mermaids and other creatures." Sean intoned dryly. "But can't deal with his partner living with his boss?"

"Yep, I'll leave that one up to you to explain. I explained the other things."

Laughter was the only thing that greeted those words.

xXx

_Sean pulled the warm body before him closer and kissed the back of the man's neck as his hands drifted lower to tease him._

_"Hmm," His bedpartner purred as Sean wrapped his hand around him and gave him a stroke. "Morning to you too."_

_Sean chuckled as he kissed down the man's neck before gently bitting his shoulder. The man groaned as Sean could feel himself responding to the noise. He licked and nibbled down his back as he slowly made his way down his body. The man shifted and he allowed him to roll onto his back. Nick looked up at him with lazy eyes as Sean moved to kneel between his legs and took in the sight of the man sprawled out before him._

_Nick gave him a grin as Sean leaned down and captured his lips in a burning kiss._

Sean woke with a start and a hard on then groaned when he realised that he was alone. He fell back to the bed and ignored his hard cock. The dreams reminded him of when he'd been under the obsession spell with Juliette and he wasn't sure what he should do. He slowly pulled himself to the side of the bed and bowed his head. He cupped the back of his head and pulled on his short hair and took in the sting.

Now that Nick was living with him, the frequency of the dreams had kicked up and it was driving him mad. He didn't want to make the wrong move and ruin what he had with Nick but knew it was just a matter of time before the man worked out that something was wrong. He wanted to be honest with him but didn't want to drive him away either.

With a heavy sigh, Sean just pulled himself from the bed and to a cold shower instead.

xXx

Sean slowly stirred his coffee as he let his thoughts drift and his eyes took in the café. He picked up Nick's scent and presence before the man appeared with Hank beside him. He dropped a collection of burnt papers before him on the table.

"We come bearing gifts," Hank announced as he signalled a waitress. "Burnt papers in Russian."

"Just because I speak Russian," Sean intoned. "Doesn't mean I read it."

"Well, anything at the moment would help," Nick pointed out.

Sean shuffled the papers around and tried to work out what the Grimm had given him.

"There were a few lines in English," Nick added. "It looks like you are correct and he's a koschie."

"Interesting," Sean remarked and gave up on the papers. "I can't get much off these. It's an old style of Russian. Sounds like you know enough anyway."

"Can never know enough," Hank added.

Something out of the corner of Sean's eye had him turning that way to see a woman turning away.

"Nick," Sean whispered and tilted his head. "That woman?"

Nick followed his line of sight with a frown. The woman just turned the corner and out of sight and Sean cursed.

"What about her?" Hank asked.

"I've seen her twice today," Sean replied as he focused on Nick. "Did you get anything?"

"Nothing," Nick answered. "But I just saw her as she went around the corner. I need to see their face to get an image. Did you get a good look of her?"

"No," Sean answered as he sipped on his coffee. "Just keep an eye out."

"Will do," Nick replied easily. "See you later."

Hank gave him a nod and with that, both men were gone. Sean sat there for a while before gathering up the papers, he had a man to call.

xXx

Nick casually sat in a seat outside a coffee shop, two doors down, from where Sean was having lunch with someone. He's been there a while as his eyes watched the street and knew that he really should be helping Hank with their latest case but something didn't sit right with him.

"Burkhardt," Nick answered when his phone rang.

"Where are you?" Hank demanded.

"Stalking the Captain," Nick replied and silence greeted him.

"Isn't it enough that you live with the guy?" Hank asked.

"Not like that," Nick sighed. "I'm trying to get a glimpse of this woman that's been following him."

"Yeah," Hank replied. "Her name is Nick Burkhardt."

Nick snorted loudly before picking up his coffee.

"Any luck on your end?" Nick asked.

"Nothing so far. You?"

"Nothing."

"Good thing they pay us by the hour then," Hanks commented with a laugh. "Have fun stalking Renard."

Hank hung up and Nick smiled, he then started when a woman slipped into the seat across from him. He looked up and into Juliette's face and tensed.

"Hey, Nick." Juliette greeted.

"Hey," Nick responded and an awkward silence fell between them. "How's work?"

"Good," Juliette replied. "I missed the clinic while I was living with mum…"

Nick leaned back in his chair and tried to keep both Juliette and Sean in his sights but couldn't quite manage it.

"I'm on the clock, Juliette." Nick stated.

"Oh," Juliette exclaimed. "I've been trying to get a hold of you and I remember everything and you're not living with Monroe anymore and they wouldn't tell me where you had gone. I even went to the precinct and they couldn't tell me anything and I have seen them."

"Seen them?" Nick picked out from that scramble of words.

"Monroe and Rosalee," Juliette whispered. "I know what they are. I remember your Aunt's trailer and that night."

Juliette looked at him with pleading eyes, that wish to believe her and not to tell her that she was crazy was on the air. His own Aunt's words echoed back to him about breaking up with her, running through his head. In the end it hadn't been him that did it but the combination of everything around them.

"I need someone to talk to," Juliette pleaded and Nick could tell that she was holding back tears. "Please, Nick."

Nick blew out a breath as he glanced over to see that Sean was still at the restaurant across the road. The woman could have been Juliette he realised, with a coat on and he sighed. The hair colour and height were similar.

"Fine," Nick relented. "I'll call Monroe and we'll met at his place tonight."

"Oh, thank you Nick." Juliette gushed.

Nick just hoped he didn't live to regret it.


	5. Chapter Five

Sean looked at his watch for the fourth time then sighed. It was well past midnight by now and Nick hadn't come home or called him to say he was going to be late, not that he expected that. He knew a hundred reasons why Nick wouldn't be coming home but only one, where he was bleeding out on the ground, came to mind.

Sean gave up on his work and walked into his bedroom to change for bed but knew he couldn't sleep yet as he slipped back into the living room. The apartment felt a little empty without the Grimm's presence and it amazed Sean how easily he'd gotten used to the man being there. He slipped out the balcony door and leaned on what he'd labelled 'Nick's spot' and looked out at the city. Still alive and chugging at this time of night. He followed the trail of an emergency vehicle as it's lights flashed and the siren sounded out of the air.

He couldn't imagine living anywhere else which just tugged on his actions in Austria. Could he really think that he could stay here and control things over there? Be a figure head of the resistance and a Royal. That also brought up thoughts of Adalind and the possibility of her carrying his baby. He cursed at his moment of weakness in that and he should have known what the woman wanted from him. If he'd only been able to control himself or at least used a condom, he wouldn't in in that mess. He curled his hand into a fist as he stared out at the night.

"Nice night."

Sean spun on the spot in an instant, just to see Nick at the doors of the balcony with his hands up.

"Whoa," Nick cried. "Didn't mean to startle you."

Sean relaxed and leaned back on the railing, the coldness of the metal bitting into his back.

"Rough night?" Nick asked and stepped towards him and Sean got the whiff of alcohol around the other man. "I know how that feels."

"How did your stake out go today?" Sean asked as Nick came to lean beside him.

"Nothing," Nick replied. "Except freaking Hank out by stating that I was stalking you."

Sean snorted and turned to lean back on the railing. He could smell the alcohol stronger on Nick now that he was closer and knew the man had had more than just a couple. His words weren't slurring and his steps were still smooth but Sean didn't trust those indicators.

"I have come to believe, that you like freaking Hank out," Sean remarked and Nick gave a laugh.

"Not to the point of him cradling a gun in his hands and firing into an empty cupboard, freak out." Nick mentioned and Sean started. "Took Wesens to get him to that stage."

"Should I be sending Hank to talk to someone?" Sean questioned and Nick gave him a grin.

"He could talk to someone about all this?" Nick countered. "Without being dragged away?"

"I'm sure I could find someone," Sean answered easily. "He can talk to me as well."

"I'll run it by him," Nick stated and looked back out on the night.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they both stood there, taking in the view.

"Adalind is pregnant," Sean said suddenly and was unsure why.

"Really?" Nick replied. "Not overly surprised. She wasn't selective on who-"

"It might be mine."

Nick froze beside him before looking at him with large eyes.

"You're fucked," Nick uttered.

"No," Sean commented mildly. "That's what got me into this mess."

Nick snorted and they shared a look. Sean didn't realise how close Nick was standing until that moment. Sean reached out and laid a hand on the other man's arm and Nick cocked his head to the side but didn't shake his hand off. They looked back out over the city as the slight wind tugged at their clothes. Sean was sure that it was going to rain tomorrow as he took in the smell on the air.

"Juliette saw me today," Nick confessed. "She remembers everything. That’s where I was, she was a mess and crying on Rosalee's shoulder. Monroe and I thought it would be a good idea to leave them to it for a while. That’s when we found a bar…"

Sean pulled back from the railing and nodded toward the apartment. Nick fell into step with him as they walked into the living room. Nick threw himself onto the lounge as Sean picked them up two beers from the fridge and passed one over. Nick nodded in thanks as Sean took a seat next to him.

"When you say everything?" Sean questioned and Nick told him.

When he was done they fell into silence as the ticking of the clock and the hum of the streets around them, the only other sound. Sean could feel Nick's leg against his own as he sat sprawled back on the lounge. That heat of another body close to him, teasing him.

"What are you going to do about Juliette?" Sean asked in interest.

"I don't know," Nick sighed.

Sean didn't realise that Nick's hand was on his leg until the man shifted it. He wasn't even sure if Nick was aware of it as Nick leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Sean's eyes were drawn to his exposed neck and he licked his lips. All that hunger and those dreams rushed back to him at the sight and he had to rope in his natural reactions.

Nick suddenly tensed beside him and his eyes shot open. He locked wide eyes with Sean then was rolling from the lounge.

"Nick," Sean said quickly as he shot to his feet.

Nick stumbled on the first step and the predator in him wanted to press his advantage but he held it back. Nick grabbed the back of one of his armchairs as he stared at him. Sean wasn't sure what the Grimm had picked up but he made sure to keep his hands out to his sides. Nick panted roughly before standing up straight and Sean eyed him off. When Nick stalked closer, he held his ground. He didn't want this to end in a fight between them.

"You-" Nick started to say then cut himself off. "You."

Sean just held still as the Grimm stepped forward until there was no space between them. He pushed down on the urge to grab him or defend himself. Then Nick's hands were cupping his face and his lips were on his. He felt shock run through him before he pulled the shorter man close. His hands slipping under his shirt as he took control of the kiss, tasting the alcohol as well as Nick as he deepened the kiss. He wasn't sure what would happen when they pulled back and he didn't care. Nick's scent wrapped around him as he tasted the man and he groaned.

Nick's hands were on his waist as he pulled back and let his head rest on Sean's chest. Sean just held him and didn't move, taking in the smell of alcohol and Nick's own scent clinging to him. He sniffed the man's wild hair as Nick just rested against him. Sean's arms wrapped around him, he expected to wake up, but knew this wasn't one of his dreams.

"Well," Nick mumbled. "I wasn't expecting that."

Sean snorted as he let Nick go and he stepped back. His sharp eyes ran over him and Sean let him, his guard slipping slightly. Those eyes seeing more than Sean could imagine as Nick's hand came up and brushed the right side of his face. That unfocused look in his eyes, telling Sean that he was seeing more than just the human mask and he shifted slightly. Nick's eyes snapped back into focus at his movement and his hand trailed down his neck.

"Wasn't expecting this," Nick repeated before he pulled him down for another kiss.

Sean grabbed him roughly and pulled him close to his body as he deepened the kiss and could feel Nick's hands on his skin. He shivered at the feeling as Nick's hands slipped down and grabbed his ass. He gasped and Nick took over the kiss as his hands pulled him flush with his body. Then he was falling back with a grunt as Nick gave him a push.

He landed on the lounge before Nick followed him down and straddled his lap. His other nature pushed on him to take over and dominate this encounter but he left it up to Nick. The man just looked down at him with a hungry look in his eyes. Sean responded to that look as his hands settled on Nick's waist and pulled him forward into another kiss.

"Exactly, where do we go from here?" Nick asked, a little breathless.

"You do understand how this works?" Sean drawled, his voice rough.

"In a way," Nick answered. "I meant, where do we go with this now?"

"Well," Sean said casually, as if he wasn't being straddled by the other man. "You already live here and have a key."

Nick gave a laugh and rested his head on Sean's shoulder.

"On that note then," Nick stated and pushed himself up and on to his feet.

Nick held out his hand and Sean grabbed it. With Grimm strength the other man pulled him to his feet but didn't release his hand. He quirked a smile in amusement as Nick dragged him through the apartment. Sean didn't say anything when they walked past Nick's room and to his. Nick let his hand go, once they entered his room, and without a word headed to the bathroom.

Sean quirked a smile and looked over at the clock on his bedside table and groaned at the time. He was going to pay for the late night, tomorrow, when he had to be at an early meeting. He stepped towards the bed and slipped out of his shirt and pants before getting into the bed. Whether Nick had this in mind or not, he wasn't sure as he felt the fatigue pulling at him. He was sure that Nick's head would be hurting him tomorrow and didn't want to make a mistake, now that his feeling were in the open. He sprawled out under the covers as he heard the shower start up in the other room. He was asleep before he got his answer about Nick's reaction but he had a feeling that he was going to deal with a hungover Grimm in the morning.

xXx

Nick woke with a start and a pounding head when he heard a phone go off, which was shortly followed by a thump then cursing. He glanced over to see Sean's bare shoulder and back as the man scrambled around on the floor, cursing. Nick resisted the temptation to run his nails down that exposed skin. Sean finally found his phone and flopped back on the bed and looked at the screen.

Nick noticed the grimace before he answered the phone in French. Nick let the man's cultured tones roll over him as he laid on his back and Sean softly rubbed his leg as he spoke. Nick knew not to make a sound, knowing that Sean would be talking to one of his contacts. After a short conversation, Sean ended the call with a sigh.

"They will be the death of me," Sean muttered as he rubbed his face.

"I hope not," Nick remarked and Sean looked over at him.

"Well," Sean stated and rolled onto his side and snaked an arm over Nick's chest. "We'll just have to stop that from happening."

Nick quirked a smile as he laid his hand on Sean's arm and absorbed the situation that he was in.

"Are you up to training after work?" Nick asked.

"I have a meeting at six," Sean remarked. "It would have to be after seven."

"Would probably be dark by then," Nick muttered as he rubbed Sean's arm.

"That could make it interesting."

Nick snorted.

"The last time that I had a night session with Monroe, he scared the shit out of me when he dropped out of a tree, right in front of me."

Sean snorted a laugh and Nick gave him a grin. They lay there for a while as Nick soaked in the feeling. It had been a very long time since he'd been with a man and the feeling was a little jarring. Sean slipped closer and Nick focused on him.

"Alright there?" Sean asked softly. "You're quite?"

"Just thinking," Nick answered as he turned towards him.

Nick slipped an arm over Sean and touched on his soft skin and ran his hand down to his bare hip. He wasn't surprised the man slept naked or that he had a knife under his pillow. He focused on those pale hazel eyes and could feel that something else under his skin. He slipped his hand lower to curve over the other man's ass. The muscles tensing under his hand slightly but Sean didn't pull back.

"How's your head?" Sean asked.

"Could be better," Nick replied. "But not too bad."

Sean snorted and shifted closer and Nick rolled on to his back. Sean braced himself as he leaned forward over him and took him in a kiss. Nick's hands grabbed his hips as Sean deepened the kiss and took control. Nick let him as he was pushed back into the mattress as Sean shifted to lay between his legs. Nick could feel his hard cock between them as he dug his fingers into his hips as Sean kissed down his neck.

Nick wrapped his legs around the other man's hips as he slipped his hands up Sean's back making the man growl low in his throat. Nick bucked his hips up as Sean licked around his nipple and teased him. One of Sean's hands ran down his side and Nick hissed as his nails scraped along his skin. Sean chuckled, making his breath ghost across his skin and a shiver to run down his back.

He flicked his eyes open to lock with Sean, his face filled with amusement. Before the man wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked him. Nick moaned as he arched his back, it had been a while since he'd been touched this way as Sean slowly teased him. He growled and dug his fingers into the man's back as he got close and Sean shifted to lay beside him.

Nick twisted around and took the man in a kiss as Sean increased his speed and pressure until Nick pulled back and gasped as he came. He panted harshly as Sean held him, once he got his breath back, he slipped his hand down and grabbed the other man. Sean growled in the back of his throat and the sound went right through Nick. Sean grabbed him roughly as he slipped a hand into his hair and took him in a rough kiss.

Nick groaned into Sean's mouth as he stroked him. The man was on the edge and rock hard as he bucked his hips up into Nick's hand. His hands were rough on his skin as they ran down his sides and that just set Nick's skin on fire. Sean pulled back slightly before ducking forward and biting down on his shoulder as he came with a groan. Nick held still as his heart throbbed in his head and the harsh sound of Sean's breaths were loud in his ear.

"Sorry," Sean whispered against his neck.

Nick reached up and ran his hands into Sean's short hair then tugged back on the strands. Sean hissed as his head was pulled back and Nick gave him a rough grin before taking him in another kiss. They relaxed into each other before having to come up for air. Nick rolled onto his back as Sean slipped from the bed. Nick took in the sight of the man, lean and hard muscle as he walked into the bathroom and came back with a towel in his hand.

"Thanks," Nick said as he took the towel and wiped himself down.

Sean stood there, looking down at him and Nick shifted under those sharp eyes.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Nothing," Sean answered as he took the towel from him. "That might bruise."

Nick touched on the spot that Sean had bitten him with a shrug.

"It can go with the other bruises that you will probably give me after training tonight," Nick said blandly.

Sean snorted as his eyes roamed over him and Nick gave him a soft smile.

xXx

Sean wasn't sure if paranoia that was getting to him or lack of sleep but he had felt eyes on him all day. It was making his skin itch and he'd snapped at more than one person that day. In a way, he was happy that Nick and Hank had been busy and away from the office all day. After such a good way to wake up, he didn't want to snap at Nick and ruin it. Sean tapped his pen on his table as he stared at his computer screen.

The plans in Austria were unfolding the right way as the resistance set up what they needed to and the Royals smiled and used hidden knives to get what they wanted. He felt like they were on the edge of something and that both concerned and interested him. The thought of his family had him tensing with hatred and yet that blood ran in his veins. He looked up at the knock on his door to see Nick and Hank and waved them in.

"So," Hank stated. "We had an assault that ended up being a domestic. The grandmother hit Nick in the back of the head for arresting her grandson."

"With an umbrella," Nick muttered and rubbed the back of his head.

"So, is she keeping her grandson company in the cells?" Sean questioned mildly.

"No," Hank replied with a grin. "We gave her a warning and once she realised that Nick's a Grimm. She was quick to apologise and plea for her head."

Sean snorted as Nick blew out a breath.

"That went down well with the rest of the family," Nick muttered.

"Which, at this point, they all panicked," Hank added.

"And scattered like a nest of mice."

"Umbrella and all."

Sean leaned back in his chair as he looked at his detectives in amusement.

"Well, in that case," Sean intoned. "It seems like that case is closed."

xXx

Sean slipped through the forest area that Nick and the Blutbad liked to spar. He'd left his coat and anything else in his car before stepping into the forest and he felt a little naked as he wandered along silently. The moon was full enough that the light made it through the trees and lit his way but he couldn't quite quell the itch between his shoulders. He paused when he heard a rustle and was on high alert. When nothing jumped out at him, he kept going.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around his ankle and pulled. He yelped as he went down, curled around and lashed out with his other foot and heard Nick bark a laugh. He quickly rolled to his feet but couldn't see or hear where the other man had gone. He lifted his nose up and took in the scents around him carefully. He crouched down and could pick up Nick's scent there, the bastard had kept low to the ground.

Sean had a moment's notice before Nick barrelled into his side and they went down in a pile of limbs. He tried to grab the smaller man but he kept slipping away as they tangled. Just as he got the upper hand, Nick would twist away. He grunted as an elbow landed in his stomach before Nick was gone. He heard the other man dashed away as Sean caught his breath. He grinned as a thrill of excitement ran through him at the thought of a chase.

He jumped to his feet and ran after the other man. He had to rely on his nose and senses more than sight as he followed after the Grimm. He could tell that Nick had done this more than once, no doubt with the Blutbad on his heels. Sean's sense of smell was good but Monroe's would be better. Sean paused when he lost Nick's scent and couldn't hear him.

He took careful steps as he kept his eyes open and wondered how Nick wanted to play this. Was he the predator or prey? He froze when he heard a branch snap and turned his head that way with his nose up, just for Nick to crash into him from his other side. He was ready this time and turned with the other man and threw him away. Nick yelped as he went rolling and Sean quickly jumped forward. Nick tried to get to his feet but Sean jumped on him and Nick grunted as his breath was knocked out of him as he hit the ground. He grabbed one of his wrists just for Nick to buck up and try to lash out with his elbow.

Sean caught his other wrist as he brought forward his nature to hold the Grimm. Nick struggled for a few more minutes as Sean pinned him down. Nick went limp and Sean gave him a grin before something slammed into his upper arm. He grunted in pain as he rolled off Nick and staggered to his feet. Nick was instantly on his feet with his eyes darting around as Sean reached up and grabbed the arrow shaft and pulled. Blood flowed the second that the wood came loose. He dropped to the ground when he heard another twang.

"Police!" Nick yelled and pulled his gun as Sean looked up at the arrow imbedded in the tree above his head.

Sean reached up and grabbed the wound, blood flowing between his fingers. He pulled on his nature to try to stop the bleeding, knowing that the arrow had nicked the artery. If he didn't stop the bleeding, he wasn't going to last long.

"Nicky," A woman's voice called.

Nick tensed completely as he stepped back to cover Sean as he kept his gun out and pointed toward where the voice had come from. The bleeding slowed and Sean let go of his other side as a woman stepped forward out of the bushes. She glared at him with a crossbow out and ready. He instantly made the connection between the woman before him and the one that had been following him and he tensed.

"Just step to the side, Nick." The woman ordered.

"No," Nick answered.

"That bolt won't keep him down for long," The woman stated.

"Put the weapon down," Nick ordered, harshly.

"Nicky-"

"Now!"

The woman eyed them off for a few silent moments before she bent down and placed the crossbow on the ground. She took one step back and Sean slowly pushed himself to his feet. He could tell that the woman wanted to grab the weapon as Sean held his arm tightly. He stepped to the side of Nick and the man's hand twitched on his gun but his aim stayed steady.

"Take two steps back," Nick ordered the woman.

"Nicky-"

"Now!"

The woman did as he ordered, then Sean understood what she was. Her dark presence getting to him, passed Nick's own sense. He hadn't seen her nature but he could connect the dots.

"You're Kelly Burkhardt," Sean uttered as he held his arm and the woman twitched.

"And you're a Zauberbiest," Kelly hissed. "Don't you see what he is, Nick!"

"Yes," Nick replied as he lowered his gun. "He is also my boss, Captain Sean Renard."

"Renard…" Kelly whispered. "The Royal bastard."

Sean quirked his lips up at that.

"Which one is worse?" Sean questioned, before he could stop himself.

"You were attacking my son," Kelly hissed and took a step forward. "It didn't matter which part of you is worse."

"Training," Nick corrected casually and they both looked at him. "We were training."

Kelly reeled back from that.

"You can't train with them!" Kelly yelped. "They will kill you!"

"I haven't yet," Sean commented and winced as pain raced up his shoulder. "Nick?"

Nick glanced at him quickly and must have seen something for he stepped in front of him. Sean wasn't sure how he felt about that but it gave him cover to pull a cloth from his pocket.

"You make a move," Nick warned his mother. "And I will shoot you."

Kelly bristled at that but allowed Nick to step forward and pick up the crossbow before he moved back to Sean. He slipped his gun into the holster at his waist as Kelly watched them carefully. He exchanged the crossbow for the cloth and without turning his back on his mother, wrapped the cloth around the wound and pulled it tight. Sean hissed at the pain and Nick gave him a rough grin.

"Pay back?" Nick whispered.

"Not even close," Sean countered.

"Alright?"

"For now."

Nick focused back on his mother and eyed her off.

"We should move this somewhere else," Nick suggested.

Kelly nodded sharply and gave her son a smile that had Sean on edge.

"Lead the way, Nicky."

xXx

Nick was having one of those surreal moments as he sat in a very ordinary diner with three cups of untouched coffee on the table. His once dead mother and his boss, who was a Wesen, sitting across from each other and with him in the middle. He could tell from Sean's slightly more pale face and pinched expression that he was in pain but taking care to hide it. By the glare on his mother's face, Nick knew that she wanted to finish what she started in the forest.

"Right," Nick announced. "Sean, this is my mother, Kelly. Mum, this is my boss, Sean Renard."

"We've done that part," Sean intoned.

"Just thought that I would run it past the both of you," Nick added. "Start the conversation, again."

"You're a Royal," Kelly stated.

"Yes," Sean answered. "The bastard son as you pointed out."

Kelly's lips twitched at that.

"Your brother-"

"Was Eric Renard," Sean cut in with a smirk. "_Was_ being the key word."

Kelly sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. Nick picked up his coffee and took a sip and grimaced at the taste. Kelly turned her eyes on him and looked him over.

"I went to your house," Kelly stated. "You weren't there."

"We sold it," Nick told her. "After Juliette and I broke up."

"Oh," Kelly said. "I spoke to Juliette."

Nick tensed and Sean placed a hand on his knee under the table. The move didn't go unnoticed by the thinning of his mother's lips.

"She didn't know where you were living either," Kelly continued. "She said that a Monroe or Rosalee would know."

Nick tensed all over at those words, he couldn't forgive himself if his mother killed Monroe or Rosalee.

"Monroe and Rosalee are Wesen," Sean stated.

"And I lived with them for over six months," Nick added. "They are good people, remember you met them last time that you were here."

"The Wesen," Kelly mused.

"And good people," Nick countered.

"Which will soon be under police watch," Sean added.

"The Blutbad and the Fuchsbau, right?" Kelly asked.

"My friends," Nick stated coldly.

Kelly eyed them off for a few tense minutes.

"Why are you here?" Nick questioned.

"I heard there was trouble here," Kelly explained with a glance at Sean. "It got too hot in Europe."

"They get that way when one of their own are killed," Sean commented mildly. "Makes them itchy."

"That's one way to put it," Kelly agreed. "Murderous is another. I heard that you were there for a short time?"

"I was," Sean replied simply.

"Reconnecting family ties?"

"Untying them."

Nick leaned back as Sean and Kelly snipped at each other. If they were anyone else, he would have found the amusement in the situation, since both Sean and his mother were armed. He didn't find it as amusing.

"Enough," Nick snapped, fed up.

Sean and Kelly looked at him.

"Sean and I are going," Nick stated. "Stop following him and don't kill any Wesen, while you are here."

"Nick-"

"No," Nick cut in. "I've heard enough tonight. Sean is injured and I want someone to look at the injury that you inflicted. You have my number, call me next time."

Nick moved to his feet and threw a few bills on the table. Sean was sure that Nick wasn't aware of the danger that he was giving off as he stood there and by the shocked look on Kelly's face, she could feel it too. Nick pieced them with that Grimm stare and Sean could feel his other side pulling at him. That hunger ran through him but he pushed it roughly to the side as he stood.

Nick reached out and grabbed his arm in support and Sean didn't shrug him off. He was making his claim clear even if he wasn't aware of it. Kelly didn't miss the movement as Nick dropped his hand.

"Good night," Nick offered to his mother.

"Good night," Kelly whispered.

They walked out of the diner, both keeping an eye on the other Grimm. Nick slipped into the driver's seat of his car as Sean carefully eased himself into the other side.

"Hospital?" Nick asked.

"No," Sean answered. "I have supplies at the apartment."

"Sean," Nick said softly.

"It's fine," Sean stated.

Nick clenched his jaw and pulled out. He drove in silence as Sean sprawled out in the seat beside him. He could tell he was hurting as they pulled up out the front of the apartment.

"What about your car?" Nick asked.

"I'll have someone pick it up," Sean answered. "Use the parking garage."

Nick nodded and drove the car down into the undercover parking lot.

"Does this mean that we don't have to bypass that asshole?" Nick questioned as they got out of the car.

"No," Sean stated. "Knowing our luck, he'll be there."

Nick gave him a grin as they went to the lift. Luck was on their side for a change and they were waved through to the lift up to the apartments. Sean stepped in and leaned back against the wall of the lift as they went up.

"Alright?" Nick questioned in concern and Sean nodded sharply. "Could have been worse, further over and it would have been in your chest."

"Bad aim?" Sean gasped.

"Do you believe that?"

"No, she had another bolt ready to go."

They shared a look before Nick pulled his phone out and dialled Monroe.

"Hey man," Monroe answered.

"My mother is in town," Nick said quickly. "Sean is going to have a car sit on your place but if you need a place to hide. Go to my trailer."

Sean pulled out his phone to order that car.

"Gee, man." Monroe whispered. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Nick answered as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm at Sean's apartment. Be careful, call me if you have any problems."

"We will," Monroe answered.

"She's been talking to Juliette," Nick added.

"Nick," Monroe moaned.

"I know."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, Monroe."

Nick ended the call as they stepped off the lift and stopped at the apartment door. Sean finished his own call and slipped his phone away. Nick opened the door and let Sean through first and the other man quirked a smile at that.

"Bedroom," Sean stated and Nick gave him a grin.

"Doesn't seem to be the time," Nick replied with a smirk.

"The day started there," Sean commented. "We might as well end it there."

Sean suddenly stumbled and Nick grabbed his arm to steady him.

"My room is closer," Nick stated and tugged him that way.

"First aid kit is in my bathroom," Sean told him as Nick helped him to the bed.

"Just sit there and I'll get it," Nick ordered and walked out.

Sean carefully slipped out of his coat and looked at the blood soaking the cloth that Nick had tied around his arm. He hadn't realised how much blood he'd lost. He loosened the cloth and carefully peeled away his shirt. He wrinkled his nose at the stale smell as he placed the shirt on the side table.

"That looks worse than I thought it would," Nick commented.

Sean had to agree, the bolt had gone right through the muscle of his upper arm. He knew it had nicked the artery but the added healing from the woge had helped him from bleeding to death. He knew that type of healing could still be an option but wasn't sure if Nick would be open to that. Nick laid out the first aid kit and wiped away the blood first as Sean held it out.

"Does your other form give you healing?" Nick asked casually.

"To a degree," Sean answered.

"Would it help now?"

"Let's just clean it up first."

They fell into silence as Nick worked. Sean knew that he was suffering from blood loss as he felt light headed but there was nothing that he could do about that. Nick tied off the bandage and moved to tidy everything up.

"You know that you run a chance with an infection," Nick commented. "I'll just get you a bottle of water. Why don't you get into bed?"

"Best offer I've had all night," Sean said with a smile. "Thanks, Nick."

Nick gave him a nod before leaving the room and Sean carefully toed his shoes and socks off. He stood up slowly and let his pants fall before slipping under the covers. Nick's scent wrapped around him and he took a deep breath as he relaxed. He didn't hear Nick walk back into the room as he slipped into sleep.

Nick knelt down beside the bed and gently touched Sean's face but the man was out. He wasn't surprised with the amount of blood he'd lost and how much had happened in such a short period of time. He knew they had slowly been coming to this point, he wasn't sure how long the thoughts had been in his head but he knew that it felt right.

He pulled himself to his feet and placed the bottle of water on the bedside table with some pain killers. He loosened his belt and let his pants fall as he pushed down his underwear and pulled his shirt over his head. He walked around to the other side of the bed and slipped in. He curled along Sean's back and wrapped his arm over him carefully as he settled in. Sean's skin felt slightly cool but started to warm up as Nick held him.

xXx

"So," Monroe broached as he shared a look with Rosalee. "Your mother's in town…that's nice."

"Yeah," Nick stated as he sipped on his coffee. "Gee, Monroe. You have outdone yourself with this one, new blend?"

Monroe beamed.

"Monroe took a couple of cups out to the officers outside," Rosalee told him with a smile.

"I bet they would have liked that," Nick commented.

"So," Monroe stated. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Well, she wasn't clear on why she is here." Nick pointed out. "But she did shoot Sean with an arrow."

"She what!" Monroe exclaimed.

Nick sighed and leaned back on the lounge as he explained what happened.

"Oh, this is so not good." Monroe muttered. "Well…I mean…"

"No," Nick stated. "This is so not good. I don't know what I'll do if she starts hunting Wesen here."

"You don't think she would," Rosalee said in concern and Nick shrugged.

"She may be my mother," Nick said slowly. "But I don't know her."

xXx

Sean froze when he felt the cold metal of a gun barrel pressed to the back of his neck.

"Hello, Captain Sean Renard," Kelly Burkhardt greeted mildly. "Place your hands on the steering wheel."

Sean sighed and did as the woman ordered, he got a sense of déjà vu as Kelly shifted in the back seat of his car and looked at him.

"Upgraded?" Sean commented.

"It seems for you," Kelly stated. "That it was necessary."

"We could have just met for coffee," Sean remarked mildly. "I would have been happy to give you my phone number?"

Kelly looked him over as Sean looked back at her, he took care to hold onto his nature tightly. Working with Nick had helped with that as he calmly met Kelly's eyes.

"Just how close are you to my son?" Kelly demanded.

"I am his boss," Sean replied, without expression.

"And on a personal level?"

"We are still working that out."

Kelly's face twisted up at those words and Sean was concerned that she was going to do something stupid. He tried to keep calm as he watched the woman seated behind him.

"This is wrong," Kelly uttered and Sean clenched his hands on the steering wheel.

"Which part?"

"All of it," Kelly snapped. "I'd heard rumours about Nick and now you are confirming them!"

"He is a good man," Sean snapped back. "A good cop and person."

Kelly eyed him off as Sean tried to control his temper.

"I've also heard rumours about you, bastard." Kelly hissed.

"Some of them are true," Sean stated with a glare.

"Let's hope, for your sake, that they are the right ones that hold some truth," Kelly uttered before she slipped from the car.

Sean didn't bother following her as he slipped his phone from his pocket.

"Burkhardt."

"Your mother and I just had a chat," Sean intoned and smirked when he heard cursing.

"Are you alright?"

"Perfectly," Sean replied and smiled when Nick sighed.

"Did you get an idea of what she wants?"

"Information more than anything," Sean replied. "I get the feeling that she may be working for the Laufer."

"Is that good or bad for us?"

"I'll let you know."

"Right," Nick replied. "I'll see you tonight then."

"Stay safe," Sean offered before hanging up.

xXx

Nick looked at his phone when it beeped.

_'Meet at noon, same diner. M.'_

Nick sighed and looked at his watch before looking at Hank next to him.

"Can you drop me off at the diner on Third and Ohia?" Nick asked.

"Sure," Hank replied. "Are we having coffee and food?"

"My mother wants to meet," Nick told him.

"So, we won't be sharing a table?"

Nick snorted and Hank gave him a grin before turning left at the next set of lights. They drove with just the radio filling the silence for a while.

"I suppose, by your silence, that you don't want to talk about it?" Hank questioned and Nick sighed.

"I don't know what to think of this," Nick admitted.

They pulled up at the diner, stepped out and looked around. Running their eyes over the cars and the diner before walking in. Nick headed straight towards his mother, already seated in a booth and she looked up. She looked them both over with hard eyes before her expression softened and she moved to her feet smoothly.

"Mum," Nick greeted. "This is my partner, Hank Griffin. Hank, my mother, Kelly Burkhardt."

"Nice to meet you," Hank offered and held out his hand.

"And you," Kelly replied and shook his hand.

"I'll just find a booth to disappear into," Hank said with a smile and walked away.

Kelly watched him as Nick settled at the table and signalled the waitress. His mother slowly sat back in her seat and they ordered lunch before eyeing each other off.

"Don't get me wrong," Nick broke the silence. "It's good to see you…you just caught us off guard and well shot Sean and… How are you?"

Kelly gave him a small smile.

"You look well, Nick." Kelly said as her eyes looked him over. "I'm not too sure of the situation here but it's really good to see you."

"Well," Nick stated and sat back in his seat. "I'm happy to fill you in, while Hank drugs himself up on caffeine."

Kelly's lips curled up in a smile and Nick could see her relaxing across from him. He wasn't sure what kind of relationship that he would have with his mother but he was willing to try and from the expression on Kelly's face, she was willing to try as well.


	6. Chapter Six

Sean soon learned that Nick worked more hours than he gave him credit for. He noticed it more since they were sharing a bed as Nick came and went at odd hours. Not that Sean himself wasn't woken by his phone at strange times. Nick would just groan and roll over in the bed as Sean would slip from the room, if needed. Nick didn't ask what the calls were about and Sean didn't ask when Nick came home smelling of dirt, blood or strangely something else that Sean couldn't put his finger on, not that he really wanted to know what it was and had just pointed Nick towards the bathroom.

When it came to work, the rules changed slightly and Sean found himself pulled further into the type of work that Nick would get himself into. Kelly Burkhardt seemed to have disappeared for now but Sean knew that wouldn't last. He was aware that Nick was in contact with her but he stayed out of that. He found himself more concerned, not that he would admit it, about Adalind and his cousin. Viktor in some ways was worse than Eric, while his brother had always had a jealous focus on him. Viktor was a 'family man' and that worried him.

"So," Nick announced as he walked into the apartment and dropped his laptop bag on the kitchen bench. "What is it about Royals?"

"In which way?" Sean asked from his place on the lounge.

"Well," Nick stated as he came over towards him. "You have all these powerful Wesen and the Verrat-"

"Who work for the Royal families."

"-But they are working for humans, right?" Nick finished. "Royal blood but humans?"

"As far as I am aware," Sean replied.

Nick seemed to think that over, the mind of a police officer milling over the information.

"However," Sean added. "You mentioned seeing something in my brother."

"Yes," Nick mused and looked at him.

"Do you see that in me?" Sean asked in interest.

"No," Nick answered but then looked unsure. "Maybe…it's hard to tell with you."

"Due to my Zauberbiest blood?"

"Possibly."

"Do you think there is more to it?"

"I don't know."

"Well," Sean drawled. "This conversation was enlightening."

Nick snorted and gave him a grin.

"So why do people follow the Royals?" Nick repeated.

"Power, money, standing, tradition." Sean said with a shrug. "The normal reasons that people are corrupted and turned."

Nick huffed before he turned and flopped down beside Sean and the other man curled his arm around his shoulders. Nick wiggled into his embrace and Sean took a guilty second to pull him tight and take in his scent.

"They want to rule the world," Sean grumbled and Nick snorted.

"Of course," Nick drawled.

"They," Sean stated. "However, could do it."

Nick tensed in his arms.

"They would have to stop fighting themselves first," Sean went on. "But they have done it before, once they have built alliances and borders."

"And that's what the resistance is trying to break up?" Nick questioned.

"Yes," Sean whispered as he sniffed Nick's hair. "If they are too busy fighting themselves they can't turn on the rest of the world."

They fell into silence as Nick rested his head against his chest and Sean just took in the feeling of the man in his arms. So close to that dangerous presence that a Grimm gave off as he held him. He wasn't sure if he should mention his concern over Adalind and the baby, Nick was aware of the child but did he want to bring that into their relationship, as new as it was, at the moment. Adalind still had a while to go in her pregnancy and yet the reports he'd been getting were concerning to say the least.

He leaned further back on the lounge as Nick shifted to lay a leg over his, he let that go for now. He was sure that he would have time to broach the subject with Nick before the baby was born. He still hadn't received confirmation that the child was his, but at the same time he knew, even if his mind hadn't accepted it yet.

xXx

Nick woke with a start but wasn't sure what had woken him. He laid still with Sean's arm over him and his soft breathing on the back of his neck. Their legs were tangled together as they lay there and he focused on his hearing. He could hear the soft sounds of the city outside but the apartment was quiet. After a few minutes, he slowly relaxed back into Sean's embrace, then the man shifted slightly and he was awake again.

He tensed all over again when Sean tightened his hold on him in his sleep. That's when he heard a slight 'tink, tink' sound. He gently untangled himself from the other man and Sean rolled away in his sleep and curled up away from him. Nick slipped out of the bed and padded on silent feet out of the room. He crouched slightly as he walked and tried to pick up on any noise. The apartment was dark around him but Sean liked to keep the curtains open which let in enough light for him to see.

He paused when he heard the sound again and it led him to Sean's office. Nick palmed one of the knives that Sean kept around the apartment as he slipped closer to the open door. He crouched down beside the doorway and took a quick glance inside before pulling back. He hadn't seen anyone, but that didn't mean anything in his line of work. He tried to hear anything else, but came up empty.

He took a chance when he heard the noise again and rushed into the room. A growl sound on the air before someone crashed into him. He grunted as he hit the floor hard and lost the knife as a black furry head and large teeth were inches from his face. His hands came up to the man's neck. They struggled as Nick tried to get the upper hand and the man tried to both hit him and struggle out of his hold. It was a dirty fight as fists and claws landed and Nick regretted not dressing. The Wesen's claws just sliced easily into his exposed skin, leaving stinging marks in their wake. Nick slammed a knee up into the man's stomach and the Wesen tumbled away with a growl. Nick jumped to his feet, his knife on the ground between them.

They both looked at it briefly before Nick jumped forward. The Wesen was faster and slammed into him. Nick yelped as he was pushed back into the wall and the breath was knocked out of him as his back and head hit hard. The man wrapped a clawed hand around his neck as his other grabbed one of his wrists and pinned him. Nick lashed out with his spare hand but the man just grunted with the blows. He expected those claws to rip into his throat but the man seemed more determined in strangling him then slicing him open.

"Grimm," The man growled as he bared his teeth, inches away from his face.

"Police!" Sean shouted. "Drop him!"

The man tightened his hold on his neck and Nick saw stars as his throat was closed off. He tried not to panic as he smashed his fist into the Wesen's side again and again but he was losing strength as his air was cut off.

"I will shoot! Let him go and step back!"

The Wesen leaned in close as Nick could feel his vision dimming and his struggles grew weak. He felt like the mouse that the cat was playing with before they went in for the kill. He reached up and grabbed the man's wrist as his legs gave out under him and his vision tunnelled.

Bang!

Nick was falling, which he only worked out when his body hit the cold concrete floor. He gasped in breaths and could feel a weight on him.

"Nick!"

He gulped in breaths as he felt a hand on his shoulder and Sean's voice talking softly from beside him. His throat burned as he sucked in as much air that he could, feeling light headed and dizzy. Slowly he became aware of Sean crouched before him with his hand on his shoulder and looking pale. The man was naked as he knelt there with his phone in his hand as he spoke to someone.

"Nick?" Sean questioned as he hung up. "Paramedics are on their way. What happened?"

Nick tried to talk but it just came out as a cough that raked his body. He then noticed the blood; his eyes took in the mess of the room and the man's body laid out on the polished concrete floor. At some point, Sean must have turned the light on.

"Verrat?" Nick gasped.

"I believe so," Sean answered. "I'll get you some clothes."

Sean stood up and carefully stepped out of the room as Nick panted. He slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position against the wall and looked down at the claw marks on his stomach and chest. They were going to be hard to explain but didn't look as deep as he thought they would. He looked up sharply when Sean returned fully dressed and holding out a pair of jeans and a shirt. Nick struggled into them as Sean knelt down beside the man that he'd killed. He carefully uncurled the man's hand to reveal the tattoo on his palm.

"You would think that they would hide that better," Nick whispered, his voice hoarse.

"This opens more doors for them then closes," Sean stated as he looked over at him in concern. "Alright?"

Nick nodded and grimaced as he used the wall to get to his feet. He stumbled on his first step as the blood rushed to his head. Sean suddenly appeared next to him as he grabbed his arm to steady him. Nick leaned back into the wall as Sean pushed his shirt up and checked the claw marks.

"Not too deep," Sean remarked. "Did you hear him?"

Nick nodded and Sean carefully guided him out of the room. Nick eased himself down onto one of the seats at the bench in the kitchen, just as a knock sounded at the front door.

"Stay here," Sean ordered before walking off.

It was going to be a long night.

xXx

Hank looked over to his partner being seen to by a paramedic before his eyes strayed to his Captain and knew that this incident was going to kick up the rumour mill. Not that there were many people in the department that didn't know about Nick couch surfing since Juliette had had her accident. But, he was sure that the fact that Nick was sleeping at the Captain's apartment would stir something up. Police could be nosy and yet they stuck by their own and he knew a few colleges that felt for Nick and his situation. Holding a relationship in their line of work was hard enough and he should know, with the number of ex-wives he had.

"Hey, man." Hank greeted Nick, once the paramedic had walked away. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Nick answered, his voice rough and the bruises already coming up on his throat. "Do we know anything more?"

"Not yet," Hank answered as Nick slowly pulled his shirt back on, over the bandages. "The Captain has already filled them in on the story."

Nick nodded and didn't cover up the wince when he shifted, the man had taken a beating.

"Did you get a good look at him?" Hank asked.

"No," Nick answered. "Something furry but not the normal Verrat, more cat like."

Hank snorted at that answer as the Captain walked over to them. They all looked over when the stretcher with the dead man was wheeled out. Another one for the morgue.

"He was doing something on my computer," Sean told them softly. "That must have been what woke you up, Nick?"

"I heard a tapping," Nick whispered. "But he wasn't over near your computer."

Wu walked over and gave them a once over.

"Anything else, sir?" Wu asked.

"No," Sean answered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Forensics shouldn't be much longer," Wu commented. "Did you want a car to stay outside?"

"Not right outside," Sean answered. "Get them to pull up a couple of streets away. I'll call them if there is anything else tonight. Start running his fingerprints and see if you get a hit."

"Yes, sir." Wu said and walked off.

"Hank," Sean stated, turning to the man. "Why don't you help Nick back to his room?"

"Yes, sir." Hank answered quickly, knowing a dismissal when he heard one. "Come on, partner. I'll even tuck you in."

Nick groaned as he pulled himself to his feet and Hank stayed close to his side but he got his feet under him without help. He nicked the bottle of water off the table before they walked down the hallway. Hank looked around in interest as they made their way further back into the apartment. Nick led them into a tasteful room, the bed was a mess of blankets and Nick's bag was on the floor. If Hank didn't know better, he would say that Nick was staying in this room.

Nick eased himself down onto the bed and Hank gave him a look.

"What?" Nick asked.

"From the sounds of it," Hank said mildly. "And the look of you, that was a close one."

"He was strong," Nick remarked. "Very strong and caught me by surprise. Do you know how he got in?"

"We think…and this is only a guess, so far. That he climbed up from the outside."

"He climbed up."

"He climbed up."

Just the thought was mind boggling, they were on the sixteenth floor.

"From the bottom up?" Nick uttered in disbelief and Hank shrugged.

"The only thing we have found is that the lock on the balcony door was jimmied open and the apartments below this one, don't have balconies," Hank told him. "If he came in that way, he climbed up."

"That is…"

"Concerning," Hank finished for him. "Since it's all glass windows."

"I saw fur," Nick remarked. "So, he wasn't a spider Wesen."

Hank shivered at the thought.

"Get some sleep, Nick." Hank advised. "I'm sure that you'll be stuck at your desk with paperwork tomorrow."

"Yeah," Nick grumbled with a grimace. "I'm not looking forward to that."

xXx

Sean could feel anger coursing through him as he watched the last of his men leave the apartment. Just the thought that someone had broken in, and he hadn't heard it, caused anger to bolt through him but for Nick to almost be killed…his thoughts blanked out at that and he was happy that he was alone as his inner nature showed itself as he woged. He was pissed. His men had picked up on his mood and were quick to do their work and get out.

"Captain."

All but one as Sean got his temper under control and turned to Hank. The dark man looked him over carefully before stepping closer.

"Nick's asleep," Hank reported. "I think the medics gave him something for the pain."

Sean nodded sharply.

"Did you want me to stay?" Hank offered.

"No," Sean answered, his voice back under control. "But be careful. I have a car sitting on your house as well."

"That's some nice overtime," Hank said with a whistle and a grin. "You're going to be well liked."

Sean let his tense muscles unwind as he opened his front door for Hank and the man got the idea.

"Good night, Hank."

"Night, sir."

Sean shut the door carefully after the detective and made sure it was locked before walking back towards Nick's room. He stepped into the room and looked down at the man sprawled out on his back with his arm over his stomach. He had bruises coming up on his face already and he could see the white of the bandages on his arm and shoulder. He felt that anger course back through him at the sight of the bruises as he sat on the side of the bed.

He hadn't heard anything until Nick cried out and by then he had just the right presence of mind to grab his gun before bolting down the hallway. Sean sighed and pushed that thought aside as he gently brushed a lock of Nick's hair away from his face before pulling the blanket up to cover him. He had to find out if the man had found anything, not that it matter now that he was dead. But there could have been more than one since the Verrat were like vermin, there was never just one.

xXx

Nick woke feeling stiff and sore as he rolled over and wiggled to the side of the bed. He took a moment as he sat there before stumbling over to the bathroom. He let the hot water run as he unwound the bandages before stepping into the shower and washing himself down. He braced his arms on the wall as he let the warm water ease the tense muscles in his back and glanced at the claw marks on his chest and stomach. He was lucky in a way that he didn't need stitches as he finished up and stepped out of the shower.

He found a healing balm on the sink with a note from Sean, telling him that he would see him at work when he felt well enough to come in. He smiled at the curving letters before uncapping the jar and smearing it over the cuts that he could reach before stepping back into his room to dress. By the time that he walked into the kitchen, he was feeling more human as he made up breakfast. At ten in the morning, he knew that Sean had already left for the day and would, no doubt, be breathing down someone's neck at the station. He found no other note from Sean as he picked up his work bag and headed out.

He walked out of the lift to see his favourite security guard on the front desk. The man gave him a look over as a sneer curved up his face.

"Morning, detective." Phillip Bolin greeted. "Your police buddies had people complaining last night."

"What a shame," Nick muttered.

"Yes," Bolin sneered. "They didn't like their peaceful sleep interrupted."

"I'll be sure to pass your message on to my Captain," Nick told him with a glare. "He'll be happy to know about your complaint after a man was able to enter his apartment without his ID being sighted at the door, last night."

Bolin just smirked at him but knew he hadn't won that round then his eyes trailed down to the bruising and slight cuts on Nick's neck.

"Sorry to hear that you had trouble," Bolin remarked blandly. "Should I inform the rest of the tenants that they may experience 'trouble'?"

"No," Nick snapped and walked out the front doors to find his car.

By the time that he made it to the station he was not in a good mood.

"Whoa," Hank greeted and held his hands up. "That's one hell of a glare and you haven't even seen your desk yet."

Nick just groaned and slumped in the chair at his desk. He just stared at the paperwork and the computer without moving.

"I would suggest turning the computer on first," Hank remarked from his desk, then leaned over and pressed the button. "I'll help you with the first step."

Nick just cursed at him in answer and Hank gave him a grin. Hank decided that coffee might be a better idea than tormenting him and wandered off. Nick just sighed and stared at his computer as it started up. By the time that Nick had entered his report on what had happened last night, he was ready to eat and dose himself with more coffee. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes then felt someone close to him. He started and flinched to the side, just to see Sean beside him.

"Not the reaction I was hoping for," Sean intoned and as he stood there with his hands shoved into his jacket pockets.

"You startled me," Nick gasped.

"Not surprising after last night," Sean said easily. "How does lunch sound?"

"Better than more paperwork," Nick answered with a groan.

Sean stood back as Nick pulled himself to his feet with a grimace of stiffness and he was sure he'd be having more pain killers with his food. They ignored any looks thrown their way as they walked out of the station and took the Captain's car to a diner. Nick looked around in interest of why Sean had chosen this place until he saw the waitress. He couldn't help but stare at the woman as she worked, he hadn't seen her kind of Wesen before.

"The man that attacked you," Sean questioned. "Did he look like her?"

"I don't know," Nick replied and quickly looked away as the woman glanced over at them. "He had dark fur, like her, but I'm not sure on the features. Not the normal Verrat."

Sean gave him a nod and looked at the menu but Nick could tell that something was bothering the other man.

"Okay," Nick stated. "Spit it out."

Sean gave him a look that had Nick pausing and a blush came across his face. Sean gave him a smirk.

"I'll remember that for future reference," Sean remarked.

"You know what I mean," Nick snapped.

"I don't like how close these people are getting to us," Sean admitted.

"Were they after us, though," Nick commented. "Or after what you know?"

"That is the question," Sean agreed. "They still got too close."

Nick looked down at his coffee.

"What would you suggest then?" Nick asked.

Sean glanced around the diner as the waitress weaved through the tables and placed their meals down. Her name tag read 'Alice' as she gave them a nod and a smile. She drifted off and Nick got an image of a tail behind her and he quirked a smile.

"Something distracting?" Sean drawled.

"She has a tail," Nick uttered with a quirk to his lips. "What were we talking about?"

Sean snorted and gave him a look that sent a bolt through Nick and made him focus on him that little more.

"Our next move," Sean reminded him.

"Coffee," Nick replied and wiggled his cup.

Nick's eyes were drawn back to the woman as she smiled over at him as he held up the cup. He watched as that tail twitched behind her as she picked up the jug. She had dark fur on her face and slightly pointed ears, he was reminded of a black cat. More feline then what he'd seen from other cat like Wesens. With the pain killers he was on, he was finding it hard to focus as the woman's tail flicked behind her as she worked. He started to wonder how she would look if she was fully woged and what that tail would feel like.

"Nick," Sean said, breaking into his staring.

"What is she?" Nick asked. "A cat of some kind."

"Hybrid," Sean answered. "Similar to a Pflichttreue."

"Her fur is completely black though," Nick pointed out. "Pflichttreue are more leopard like with white or orange fur. She is more like a panther…ah."

"Yes," Sean answered as the woman stepped up next to their table and poured the coffee.

"Can I get you anything else?" Alice asked with a smile.

"No, thank you." Nick answered for them.

"The bill," Sean added. "When you are ready."

Alice's eyes flicked to Sean and Nick noticed the look of fear which she covered up with a smile. With effort, he pushed her Wesen image to the side and got a glimpse of straight black hair and slightly Asian features but with striking pale blue eyes. Those eyes bled over to her Wesen form.

"Yes, sir." Alice said quickly and walked away.

"They call them, 'night stalkers'." Sean explained. "They are born when one parent is Pflichttreue and the other…not."

"Are they stronger?" Nick asked. "The man last night was a lot stronger than other Wesen I've faced. Closer to that troll one."

Sean snorted at that and Nick waved his hand.

"I can't keep track of all these German names," Nick muttered. "Monroe just starts reeling them off and well…"

"Try remembering all the royal families and their connections," Sean grumbled.

"Too many cousins?"

"Something like that."

They fell into silence and Nick gave the waitress a smile and nod when she dropped the bill on the table. He was distracted by that tail again as she walked away on silent feet.

"Nick," Sean started to say then stopped.

"What?" Nick asked as he focused on the other man.

"Adalind," Sean broached, and Nick knew that he was waiting for his reaction. "I've been trying to get plans into place to get her out of Vienna."

"And her baby?"

"Yes," Sean agreed and Nick tried to read his expression but he was giving nothing away.

"Are you sure that it's yours?"

"It has royal blood," Sean replied as he leaned back in his chair. "There is a very good chance that it is mine, if it isn't, then it would be my nephew or niece."

"How far along is she?"

"Just over five months from what I can gather."

Nick fell silent at that as he looked the other man over. He'd gotten better at reading Sean's expressions but he was taking care to not give himself away.

"So, still a little while to go," Nick remarked.

"I'm not so sure," Sean replied. "Regardless if the baby is mine or my brother's, it still has Royal blood. It will be a very powerful tool, which my family would take full advantage of."

"This is out of my depth, Sean." Nick stated and Sean sighed and leaned his elbows on the table. "On this, I bow to your experience."

"Is that your way of saying that it's my family issue to deal with?" Sean questioned with a quirk to his lips.

"I have enough family problems," Nick muttered. "One that shot you."

"So, very much like my family then," Sean added and they shared a look.


	7. Chapter Seven

Nick found himself at the trailer elbow deep in books and half asleep. He should have gone home hours ago but he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep until he had some answers. He had felt something around Sean and the waitress and he was sure that something had brushed against him while he fought the man last night. He knew that he could pick up on Monroe but had always thought it was a scent or just the fact that he knew the man so well. Now, he wasn't so sure.

He shifted slightly and then hissed as it pulled on the cuts on his skin, he pulled up his shirt and looked at them. That was another thing that he'd noticed as he looked at the healing lines in interest. Something else was going on and he had a feeling it was more than just his Grimm abilities settling.

xXx

Sean grew concerned when Nick wasn't home when he got there. He walked through the apartment while he played with his phone. Nick had mentioned that he had some work to do and he was sure that it was Grimm work. He fiddled with the phone and sighed before slipping it away. He would give him another hour before calling as he walked into his office and soon got caught up in his work.

Sean blew out a breath as he shut his computer down and looked at the clock in concern. He tapped his pen on the table before pulling out his phone and just looked at it. He pulled up Nick's number and hesitated with his thumb over the screen. He placed the phone back on the table and stared at it. He knew that he was on edge after the attack last night but he also knew he wouldn't be able to sleep without knowing. He picked up the phone again and called Nick.

He listened as the call rang out and he got Nick's answering message. He hung up then called him again with the same results. He blew out a breath as he hung up.

"Where are you," Sean whispered as he stood up.

He paced a few steps then it dawned on him and he felt like an idiot.

"The trailer," Sean muttered.

xXx

Sean casually scaled the fence of the holding yard and walked along the rows of trailers and cars until he came to Nick's trailer. He knew he'd made the right choice when he spotted Nick's truck, tucked away beside the trailer. He carefully stepped up to the door and knocked first, he didn't want to startle the man. When Nick didn't answer, he slipped out the key. He opened the door and smiled when he spotted Nick asleep, slumped over the desk and surrounded by books.

"Nick?" Sean whispered and the man twitched in his sleep.

He stepped closer as he ducked his head and gently laid a hand on Nick's shoulder. He rubbed his shoulder and gently touched on the skin of his neck where he could still see the bruising. Slowly Nick woke up under his hands as Sean kneaded the tight muscles.

"I hope that's Sean," Nick muttered into his books. "Cos I'm going to be pissed, if it's not."

Sean chuckled and added his other hand into rubbing his shoulders, taking care not to touch on any area that he knew that Nick had been hit. He stepped closer and ran his hands into Nick's hair and the man went boneless. Sean chuckled as Nick moaned and shifted until he was sitting up.

"I tried calling you," Sean remarked as he stepped back.

"Really?" Nick asked. "I didn't hear my phone go off."

Nick patted down his pockets as Sean stood back with his head tilted, so he didn't hit the top of the trailer.

"Bugger," Nick cursed and looked up at him. "Must have left it in the car."

Sean smirked and sat down on the narrow bed beside Nick.

"What were you doing?" Sean asked, looking the books over.

"Trying to work something out," Nick muttered. "And finding nothing."

"Anything I can help you with?" Sean inquired and Nick got an odd look on his face.

Nick lifted his hand up and Sean looked at it, seeing the red marks still around his wrist. Nick leaned forward slightly and cupped his face as he closed his eyes. Sean held still, unsure what the man was doing as Nick stilled. He watched in interest as the Grimm frowned and started to breathe a little heavier. Nick then let his hand fall as he bowed his head and Sean placed his hand on Nick's knee and rubbed his leg.

"Okay?" Sean asked in concern.

"I think…" Nick trailed off. "I need sleep."

Sean snorted in amusement, he knew that feeling well.

"I know a bed that's waiting for me," Sean commented. "I'm happy to share."

Nick lifted his head and looked at him, his eyes seeing right through him. Sean shivered at that expression before his eyes snapped into focus.

"I'll take you up on that offer," Nick replied and gave him a grin.

Just like that, Sean was looking at Nick again before him and he ran his hand further up his leg.

"I'm happy to drive," Sean offered.

"That's a lot of happy, you don't want the rumour of that getting around."

xXx

When they walked through the front door of Sean's apartment. He reached out and grabbed Nick's hand. The other man turned to him in question and Sean gently tugged him closer as he softly kicked the door closed.

"What?" Nick uttered.

Sean stepped forward as he grabbed Nick's other hand and looked down at him. He released him and let his hands rest on his hips instead. He gently pulled him close until there was no space between them. He ducked down and took the shorter man in a lingering kiss as he wrapped his arms around him. He could feel Nick's hands on his skin and brushing against his lower back. That vulnerable spot as Sean kissed down Nick's neck, being careful of the bruising.

"Hmm," Nick moaned as Sean's hands slipped around his ass. "I heard there was a bed and sleep on offer, since it is past midnight."

"Ah, the life of a police officer," Sean purred. "The high life of caffeine and lack of sleep."

Nick snorted and Sean kissed his neck once more, taking in the taste of him before stepping back. His hands resting on his hips.

"Lead the way, my prince." Sean mocked, with his head tilted to the side.

"Ha!" Nick laughed. "I won't say what that makes you."

Sean rumbled a laugh and followed after the other man.

xXx

Sean woke to the feeling of someone draped over his back and a soft snore in his ear. He still wasn't used to the feeling and tensed before he realised that it was Nick. He turned his head slightly to look into Nick's sleeping face, the man was completely out of it as he lay half covering him and using him as a pillow. Instead of pulling back from the feeling, he took it in. He was not good with relationships and preferred sex without attachments. Which brought him back to his problem with Adalind but he tried not to think about that with Nick draped over his back.

He gently reached back and ran his hand down to Nick's hip. The man twitched slightly and he became aware of another part of Nick as he shifted. He felt himself respond to that as he ran his hand over Nick's skin until he rolled away onto his other side. Sean shifted around and curled along Nick's back as his hand continued to explore as he pushed the blanket back. He ran his fingers under the claw marks and could see that they had scabbed over already. He'd noticed, since Nick had been shot, that he had started to heal faster. He wasn't sure if the Grimm was aware of that or not as he gently ran his fingers over the bruising.

"That tickles," Nick muttered.

"Does it?" Sean purred and kissed the back of his neck. "What does that feel like?"

"That you are testing the waters?"

Sean smiled and kissed Nick's shoulder as his hands slid down his side and over his hip. Nick was all muscle from training and his natural gift of being a Grimm. Sean slipped one of his legs between Nick's as he trailed kisses down his neck and shoulders. He pushed down on the temptation to bite down as he tasted his salty skin. His hand slipped over his hip and grasp his hard cock. Nick moaned as he bucked his hips forward and Sean gasped as he rubbed back into him.

It wouldn't take much for Sean to roll that little further and take the other man but he held himself back. Just the sight of the bruising and cuts reminded him that Nick may not be up to that. Nick shifted further back into him so that there was no room and rocked his hips back into him. Sean was having trouble controlling his natural reaction to dominate the situation as Nick worked him up. He moved up onto one elbow as he rocked his hips forward and Nick pushed back into him. It wouldn't take much to slip into the other man, to push him down into the mattress and take him completely. To bite down into his skin and taste his blood.

"Sean," Nick gasped.

Sean snapped back into focus and pulled back sharply. Nick took advantage and with surprising agility as he twisted around in his hold. Then he was kissing him as he took his cock in his hand and was pulling him in time with Sean's own movements. Nick growled low in the back of his throat and the sound went right through him as he thrust forward hard. Nick met him the whole way as Sean's hands grabbed him and pulled him close.

The kisses became rougher and he rolled on top of the other man. He slipped between Nick's legs as one hand grabbed his hip and he thrust into the hand that Nick still had on him as they panted. He could feel himself getting closer. Could feel his fingers digging into Nick's skin as he growled and lowered his head to his neck. Nick's free hand tangled in his hair, pulled him close and he bit down sharply. Blood filled his mouth and he came hard as he pushed the other man down. He heard Nick gasp as he swallowed his blood and felt something twist in his stomach.

"Sean!"

He came back to himself sharply and pulled back. Nick looked up at him with a dazed look in his eyes, almost like he was drugged. Sean cursed and quickly rolled off him.

"Nick," Sean whispered and quickly rushed to the bathroom to grab a towel.

He pushed the towel against Nick's neck as the other man's eyes slipped closed.

"Nick!" Sean panicked, he hadn't meant to do that. "Nick!"

Nick's eyes slowly opened as he tried to focus on him. He'd never had this happen before but he'd never been this close to a Grimm before either. Slowly something seemed to come back into Nick's eyes as he focused on him.

"Sorry," Sean gasped, all composure gone now. "Nick?"

"Hmm," Nick muttered. "Tired."

"Nick?" Sean whispered. "Just look at me?"

Nick's eyes slowly seemed to clear as he looked up at him. Sean pulled away the towel then frowned at the mark. There was only a little blood on the towel and the bite mark didn't look that deep but he remembered swallowing down Nick's blood. Could taste it in his mouth as he ran his fingertips over the spot. It looked like that he'd only scraped his teeth over his skin.

"Sean?" Nick uttered.

Sean looked at the expression of confusion on Nick's face and was sure it was reflected in his own face. He quickly used the towel to clean himself and Nick up as the other man watched him.

"Your hands are shaking," Nick whispered.

Sean paused and looked at his hands, they were shaking. He just laid back down and pulled Nick close. The man folded into him and slipped one of his legs between his as Sean's hands ran into his hair.

"Sorry," Sean whispered into his neck.

"Hmm?" Nick muttered. "You keep saying that."

"I'm not sure what came over me," Sean admitted and Nick tensed.

Nick ran his hand down his side to rest on his hip and Sean soaked that in. He expected the man to pull back, to be repulsed but he didn't. It had taken a lot for him to admit to a lack of control. He prided himself on his self-control but it had slipped before.

"We'll just take it slow," Nick muttered into his neck. "This is new for both of us."

Nick relaxed in his arms until he slipped into sleep as Sean held him. They didn't have to be up for another couple of hours as Sean ran his thumb over Nick's skin. It wasn't as easy for Sean to shake what had happened or what he thought had happened.

xXx

Sean leaned on the railing of his balcony as he looked out over the city as it woke up around him with a mug of coffee in his hand. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts as he stood there and he couldn't focus on just one issue. He glanced over when he heard the glass doors slide behind him. Nick stepped out with a mug of his own in his hand.

"Bit chilly out here," Nick remarked. "Might rain later."

Sean nodded and leaned back on the railing as he took in the image that Nick made as he stood there. The wind ruffling his hair as he looked at him.

"Thought you might have done a runner on me," Nick said with a quirk to his lips. "Then realised that this is your apartment."

"Couldn't sleep," Sean remarked as he looked down into his mug.

"Because of what happened before?" Nick questioned as he stepped closer.

"In part," Sean answered.

"Sean," Nick drew his name out as he closed the distance to him with a frown. "Did you taste my blood?"

"Yes," Sean answered as he closed himself off.

"Won't that take your powers away?"

"What?" Sean uttered with a frown. "Take my powers away?"

"Blood of a Grimm," Nick mentioned and Sean snorted.

"I am not a Hexenbiest, Nick." Sean drawled. "I am part Zauberbiest."

"Male Hexenbiest," Nick said with a shrug and Sean groaned.

"Not the same."

"Care you clarify that?"

"We share some powers but we are not the same," Sean explained. "It is more than just being male or female. I am only part Zauberbiest which makes me a hybrid, due to my Royal and human blood. I did not inherent much from my mother which was a blessing in a way. My family didn't see me as much of a threat. If I had been born a female or inherited more power from my mother, it might have been a different story…"

Nick stood in front of him and sipped on his coffee as he milled over what Sean had told him. He had told very few people that information. Nick looked at him and his eyes slipped out of focus slightly and Sean woged for him. Nick quirked a smile at that as Sean looked into his dark eyes and held back a shiver. He was still getting used to that look as he let his wild nature go.

"Do you have trouble holding that form?" Nick asked in interest. "You never hold it for long."

Sean shrugged a shoulder, he always felt self-conscious of his other form. He'd hidden it for so long that it felt odd to pull it forward. For that power to flood through his body. Nick must have picked up on his how he felt as he let the conversation drop. He came to stand next to him and leaned on the rail. They stood there in comfortable silence for a while.

"Can I expect to be bitten…when we have sex?" Nick remarked mildly.

Sean coughed when his coffee went down the wrong way and Nick gave him a look of amusement.

"I'll take that as a yes," Nick muttered.

xXx

Sean opened up his e-mails, when he arrived at his office, and was drawn to one first. He opened it then sat back as he stared at the ultrasound of the baby on the screen. He didn't know what to think as he looked at the image of a child that could be his. He had not expected a one-night stand to have such lasting effects and he knew that this was just the beginning. He glanced up to see Nick seated at his desk in the pen and sighed. He'd made this mess, had taken a selfish and manipulative woman to his bed and now he had to deal with the results.

He slipped out one of his spare phones from his desk drawer and dialled a number from memory.

"Can you talk?" Sean asked over the phone in French.

"Yes," Meisner replied. "You got my e-mail."

"Yes," Sean answered as he brought up the medical report then paused. "Did you read the medical report?"

"Yes," Meisner confirmed. "But only quickly. She is looking well for her condition."

"Any interest in her?"

"Plenty, but no one was following her."

"Keep close," Sean ordered.

Meisner hung up and Sean was left looking at his phone before his eyes were drawn back to the scan. He looked up when Wu knocked on his door and he waved him in. He felt instantly on edge at the look on the man's face.

"Bad case," Wu said softly. "Highway patrolman has been killed…scalped. In fact."

Sean felt the blood drain from his face as anger bolted through him. His mind drawn away from Adalind and the baby and onto something that he could do something about.

xXx

"Yea," Sean called out when Wu knocked at his door.

"Finally got a hit on the man that broke into your apartment, sir." Wu reported as he walked in and closed the door. "Took a while to find him due to the fact that he is from Rotterdam in the Netherlands. He has a lengthy criminal record that filled three pages and is on wanted lists in two countries."

Wu held the file out and Sean took it in his hand, he had expected as much.

"How did he get into the country?" Sean questioned as he opened the file.

"We haven't found a record of him entering the country," Wu countered. "We are seeing if he came in on a fake passport. Which seems likely."

"Good work," Sean told Wu and the man paused. "Keep looking."

Wu didn't leave and Sean looked up from the file.

"The tattoo on his hand was flagged in the system when I entered the photo," Wu told him.

"What department?"

"FBI," Wu remarked dryly and Sean paused.

"Do we know how he got into my apartment?" Sean questioned instead of addressing that.

"Broke into the apartment under yours," Wu answered. "Cut through the glass window and climbed up onto the balcony. He knew what he was doing and from his rap sheet, he's done this many times before."

"Right," Sean said as he tapped his pen on the table. "Unless the FBI says otherwise, keep digging."

"Yes, sir."

xXx

"Burkhardt," Nick answered his phone.

"Hey, Nick," Monroe greeted and Nick smiled. "So, dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well Rosalee was wondering…if you would mind…well, I don't know how to ask this but Rosalee and…"

"Is it okay if Juliette comes around for dinner as well?" Rosalee cut in as she grabbed the phone.

"Ah," Nick stuttered. "Um, sure. Yeah, that's fine."

"Thanks, Nick." Rosalee exclaimed.

"Thanks, Nick." Monroe echoed, once he got his phone back off his girlfriend. "They have become a bit like girlfriends."

Nick snorted at the thought as he leaned back in his chair at his desk in the station.

"You can bring Sean if you want to," Monroe said quickly. "I don't mind feeling like a fifth wheel!"

Nick chuckled at that.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Nick replied as his eyes were drawn over to Sean in his office. "He's got a lot on his mind at the moment. I could ask Hank?"

"Yeah," Monroe said cheerfully. "Much better idea-not that Sean wasn't a good idea. Just-"

"I understand," Nick cut in with a sigh. "I'll see you at about six?"

"Yeah man. See you tonight."

Nick smiled as he hung up his phone and went back to his computer.

xXx

Juliette nervously played with her napkin as Nick and Hank shared a work joke as they ate at the table. Rosalee was talking about an odd customer that had come into the shop as Monroe hung on her every word. She had gotten used to Rosalee and thought she was sweet but Monroe still put her on edge. Her eye caught on Nick as he laughed and he seemed more carefree than she had seen him in a long time.

Nick turned his eyes towards her and she felt a bolt run through her and knew that she still wasn't over the man. Nick smiled at her before turning toward Rosalee and laughed at what she was saying as Monroe piped in. They tried to draw her into the conversation and she was grateful as they ate. She'd felt so disconnected with her old life, once her memories came back. She also had her regrets as her eyes lingered on Nick and how she had handled everything.

"This is great," Nick commented to Monroe. "Bit spicy."

"Rosalee put a bit too much chilli in," Monroe mentioned with a soft look at the woman.

"Very good," Nick added. "Keep that up, Rosalee."

Rosalee blushed under the praise and Nick gave her a grin.

"How's the clinic?" Nick asked Juliette and she started.

"Um," Juliette uttered. "Good, like I never left."

"I bet they were happy to see you back," Hank added.

"Yeah," Juliette muttered. "Mum was happy to have her house back as well."

"Have you found a place?" Monroe asked. "Or still couch surfing?"

"Ally is letting me rent a room," Juliette stated without looking at Nick. "It's a big house and she works nights so I don't see her much."

"Sounds like when I lived with my ex-wife," Hank laughed. "Was better that way, I didn't have to see her."

They gave a laugh as Hank grinned.

"Did you get a place, Nick?" Juliette asked and she noticed the glances that went around the table.

"I'm staying with a work friend," Nick commented mildly and Hank coughed.

"Not Hank?" Juliette said with a frown.

"No," Nick answered and Juliette could tell that he wasn't going to say anymore.

"He crashed here for a _long_ time," Monroe cut in. "Not that I minded, that is."

"Yeah, sure." Hank drawled. "I see you upgraded in roommates quickly."

Nick barked a laugh as Rosalee blushed again.

"Even put a ring on this one," Hank added with another laugh.

Monroe wrapped his arm around Rosalee and just beamed and they all relaxed back. Juliette felt like she belonged in a way and her eyes strayed over to Nick again.

xXx

Sean looked up when he heard his front door open and close. Then the soft sound of singing and he smiled. Nick was in a good mood, if he was singing. He listened as Nick made his way to the kitchen before he focused back on his computer. The other man would know he was there if he needed him which was proven correct when he looked up and saw Nick in the doorway.

"Hey," Nick greeted with a grin. "Do you want a drink? I was just going to make up a Jack and cola."

"Sounds good, thanks." Sean commented. "How was dinner?"

"Really good," Nick added. "Monroe wants to meet for a training session tomorrow afternoon. I think with his parents and everything else that he has some steam to work off. You're welcome to come?"

"I have a late meeting tomorrow," Sean replied.

"No problems," Nick stated. "I'll get you that drink."

Nick slipped away from the door and Sean listened to his soft steps as he walked back to the kitchen. He found himself smiling as he leaned back in his chair and could just hear Nick's soft voice.

"So," Nick announced when he walked back into the office and placed the drink on the table. "I found out something interesting yesterday."

"That would be?" Sean asked before he sipped on his drink.

"What you see in me when you woge," Nick remarked and Sean stilled.

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Nick answered with an odd look in his eyes.

"You just found that out yesterday?"

"It wasn't high on my list."

Sean snorted and looked at Nick fondly. The man gave him a grin as he came around the desk and Sean leaned forward. He clicked away on the computer until he brought up the e-mail of Adalind's scan. He hesitated slightly before tapping it and the scan came up on the screen. He didn't look at Nick, he wasn't sure he wanted to see his expression.

"Adalind?" Nick questioned.

"Yes," Sean answered.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or girl?"

Sean stated and looked up at Nick beside him.

"No," Sean answered and sat back in his chair.

"May I?" Nick asked and pointed at the computer and Sean nodded.

Nick leaned forward and Sean took in his scent as he tapped away on the computer. He brought up the scan then the medical report. The image only ran for a few seconds and Sean's eyes were caught on it once again.

"Could be a girl," Nick remarked lightly. "Do you know what you are going to do?"

"Get her away from my family," Sean stated with a sigh. "Beyond that, I don't know."

Nick pulled back from the computer, turned and leaned back on his desk as he looked at him. He had that thoughtful look on his face as he looked over at the bookcase behind Sean.

"I can only do so much here," Sean added. "I can only hope that my contacts over there can get her to safety."

"You're not flying over there?"

"No," Sean answered. "I ran enough of a chance last time."

Nick nodded.

"You're taking this well," Sean broached and Nick blew out a breath.

"Well," Nick stated. "I can't say my life has been exactly 'normal' the last few years."

Sean reached out and placed his hand on his arm.

"Even this is a big change," Nick remarked. "Just over two years ago, I had a house and a woman that I was planning on marrying and now…Well, now; two of my friends aren't human and I'm living with a man that's about to have a baby with a woman that tried to kill my partner and me."

"Ah," Sean uttered and drew his hand back. "I might have had something to do with that last bit."

Nick tensed before him as his expression closed off.

"Not that I thought that Adalind would take it that far with Hank. I warned her," Sean said in his defence, feeling guilty about that. "She deserved what you did to her…I wouldn't have been so…lenient."

Nick just looked at him and Sean could only guess what he was thinking before he tapped the computer screen.

"And this?" Nick questioned.

"The chance that I will ever see the child are very slim, Nick." Sean commented, honestly. "There would be no way that it can be brought up by me and the chances that my family will get a hold of baby are very high. I can only try to get Adalind out of Vienna and into the hands of the resistance. That is the only chance they have."

"Is she on board with that?" Nick questioned, he was in police mode now. "Isn't this what she wants?"

"I believe that she had grand plans when my brother was still alive," Sean drawled. "A fairy tale of living in a castle and a happily ever after."

Nick snorted.

"I'm a Grimm," Nick stated. "I know how those fairy tales work out."


	8. Chapter Eight

Warning: Implied cutting or self-harm.

xXx

Sean carefully pulled his nature close and pushed it down as deep as he could. He glanced around before he silently crept through the bushland. He'd noticed lately, the way that Nick reacted around him and other Wesen and he had a feeling that it was their wild nature that the man was picking up on. He wanted to test a theory without Nick knowing which meant catching the Grimm off guard.

When he neared the clearing that Nick and the Blutbad liked to use for training he could hear the sounds of fighting. His hearing was that of a human, while he held his Zauberbiest nature close, as well as his reaction time so he was being very careful. He crouched down slightly and used the bush as cover as he crept closer to the sounds of fighting. He glimpsed flashes of Nick and Monroe and the way they moved together. Nick was getting a lot better but Sean could see room for improvement and took mental notes of what he could teach him in their next training session.

He crouched down and peered around one of the large trees and smirked as Nick tripped Monroe and the Blutbad went down hard.

"That's cheating!" Monroe yelled as Nick stood back with a grin on his face.

"Whatever works," Nick replied mildly.

Monroe suddenly woged and lunged at Nick and the man yelped and twisted out of the way with speed that surprised Sean. He had to hold himself back as the fight got a little dirty as Monroe fought with the wild nature of a Blutbad. Twisting and turning on instinct as Nick tried to keep one step ahead of the other man. There were reasons why Monroe's kind were feared. He may not be well trained but he didn't have to be. Monroe got the upper hand and brought Nick down with a tackle that had Sean wincing in sympathy.

He then tensed all over when Monroe leaned forward and sniffed Nick's neck. He had to quickly grab a hold of himself as Monroe bared his teeth and growled. By Nick's reaction, Sean could tell he'd been in this position before, as he held completely still but even from this distance he could feel the power of a Grimm on the air. He sighed in relief when Monroe got a hold of himself and pulled himself to his feet and paced away. Nick was careful to sit up slowly and wait the other man out.

Monroe's human mask slipped back into place as he walked back to Nick and held his hand out to the other man. Nick gave him a grin as Monroe hauled him to his feet. The two men spoke quietly together as Sean knelt down and waited for his moment. He had to time this right. The two men drifted back to a fallen tree and took a seat as they pulled out water bottles from Nick's bag. They relaxed back as they spoke quietly and Sean waited until they were distracted enough.

He stood up carefully then took a slow breath, making sure he didn't tip his hand too early. He made sure that he braced himself as he kept Nick in his sights. He waited until Nick looked over towards his direction then woged as he brought his power forward.

Nick started badly and was jumping to his feet as Monroe lifted his head and sniffed the air. Nick looked around with wide eyes before focusing in his direction as Sean kept his power forward. Nick rushed towards him and Sean waited. Nick's steps slowed when he saw him with Monroe a step behind.

"Sean," Nick breathed as he rested his hands on his knees. "You scared the shit out of me."

"But you felt that," Sean remarked as he pulled his nature back.

"Well yes," Nick gasped.

"Nick," Monroe uttered, catching on to what Sean had done.

"What?" Nick questioned, turning on Monroe.

"That's what I thought," Sean stated and Monroe looked over at him with wide eyes.

Suddenly he had the Blutbad before him. Monroe grabbed his coat and slammed him into the tree behind him. The blow knocked the breath out of him as he looked down into Monroe's red eyes and large teeth. The man growled in his face and Sean held still.

"Monroe!" Nick yelped.

"Stay back!" Monroe growled over his shoulder as he pushed into Sean.

He met those red eyes as Nick stumbled back in shock. Monroe leaned close and Sean leaned his head to the side to expose his neck. It took everything in him to let the man lean forward and sniff him. Monroe slowly eased back and Sean looked at him as he shifted back to human.

"Could you tell anything?" Sean asked.

"No," Monroe answered and stepped further back. "And I know your scent well enough by now."

"Would one of you like to explain what is going on here," Nick snapped.

Both men looked over at him and they could see the Grimm in him. Nick was pissed, which took a lot, but he was pissed now.

"Ah," Monroe muttered.

Sean snorted in amusement when the Blutbad stepped behind him slightly as Nick stepped forward.

"Tell me, now." Nick demanded.

"I was testing a theory," Sean explained and Monroe snorted. "I was proven both right and wrong."

Nick crossed his arms over his chest and they could still see that look in his eyes.

"And that would be?"

"Nick," Monroe said slowly. "You picked up on what Sean did. You picked up what a Wesen can pick up."

Nick stepped back.

"What was that you did with Sean then?" Nick snapped.

"You have been…close with him," Monroe mumbled then shifted in embarrassment. "Sometimes there can a connection between a Wesen and a human but it has to be entered into willing by both people."

"And you're not human," Sean finished.

Nick uncrossed his arms and stared at them in shock, that dark presence of a Grimm still around him. Both men were sure that Nick wasn't aware of the sense of danger that he was giving off.

"And there isn't a connection that I can smell," Monroe added.

"Then…" Nick trailed off.

Nick's Grimm nature retreated and both Wesens relaxed at that. They loved and trusted Nick but that look still hit them on a different level.

"We're not sure," Sean answered. "You can pick up on my Wesen nature the same as another Wesen-"

"Which is something that a human with a connection to a Wesen can do?" Nick cut in. "But that connection needs to be willing made by both people?"

"Yes, and I haven't made a connection to you, Nick." Sean stated. "However, you have shown signs of it being there."

"And I show talents more than just a Grimm would have," Nick added

Sean and Monroe shared a look at that.

"Nick," Sean said softly.

Nick turned away from them and paced away a few steps before rounding on them again.

"I'm not human!" Nick shouted.

"No," Sean said calmly. "You are not human but you're not Wesen either, Nick."

"I'm a Grimm," Nick hissed then his eyes grew wide. "Is that what happened that night? With you and me and…?"

Sean shifted as Monroe sniffed, picking up the scent on the air.

"I don't know," Sean answered.

"Ah," Monroe muttered. "Should I turn away and plug my ears? Because I don't want to hear something that I can't unhear."

Nick cursed and stalked off, Sean wanted to go after him but knew the man needed time. He had a feeling that's what Nick had been looking through the books in the trailer for that night. He'd known that there was something different about his talents but not what. Sean crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Nick stop near his bag, next to the fallen tree.

"Could you have made a connection with him?" Monroe whispered and Sean glanced at him. "Not that I want to pry."

"If I did," Sean intoned. "It was not intentional and I don’t remember doing it. Nick would have also had to make the connection at the same time."

Monroe whistled.

"The talent he shows," Sean remarked. "The hearing, strength and speed. They are more than just Grimm talents. The ability to sense us, that isn't an ability they have. He can see us without us woging and can pick up on the fact that we are Wesen from film. He has been showing abilities beyond a Grimm or a Wesen."

"Oh, man." Monroe moaned.

"I'm sure that he'd already worked out that he is different," Sean added. "I am also sure that he can hear every word that we are speaking now."

"Sean," Monroe whispered with wide eyes. "A connection wouldn't explain all that."

"I know!" Sean snapped in frustration, then leaned close so that he could whisper in the other man's ear. "I'm not sure he would accept a connection to a Wesen, if that is what this is. To do that is to take a part of us into himself and make himself less human. You know that kind of connection can't be forced but I'm not sure what this is."

Sean pulled back as Monroe looked at him in shock. They both slowly looked over to Nick standing there with a bottle of water in his hand. He may be very accepting as a Grimm but could he take a connection to a Wesen? One that may have been forced onto him? Monroe grasped Sean's shoulder, briefly, before slowly walking toward Nick. Sean just watched them, he badly wanted to go to Nick but he didn't want to be refused.

To be rejected.

Against everything in him, he turned and walked away. He felt like a coward leaving Monroe to explain everything but at the moment, he couldn't. He was sure that Nick would rather hear it from his friend.

xXx

Nick tensed when Monroe stepped up beside him and he sighed.

"Please, explain this?" Nick whispered hoarsely. "What a connection between a Wesen and human is?"

"It is a way to allow a human to live in our world," Monroe explained. "To help open their mind, in a way, and give them protection. A Wesen will make a connection to someone, it's a two-way connection. It allows the human to sense Wesen to a degree, similar to what you do but they don't see the physical change. They feel the…presence. That's what your Captain did, he flared out with his power and you picked up on it."

The thoughts in Nick's head stuttered to a stop.

"In return the Wesen can control his wilder nature better," Monroe added. "But Sean is only part Wesen and he is also Royal."

"Gold eyes," Nick whispered.

"What's that?"

"They have gold eyes," Nick repeated. "Not completely human."

"Either way," Monroe stated. "I couldn't smell a connection between you and him. You both have each other's scent on you because…"

Monroe finished in a cough and looked away briefly.

"I'm different," Nick uttered. "I couldn't find anything in my Aunt's books about what I can do."

"I don't know what to tell you," Monroe said with a shrug. "You're the first Grimm I've come across. I doubt other Wesens could shed any light on the real abilities of Grimms…beyond decapitation."

Nick looked down at the bottle in his hand.

"You can stay with Rosalee and I," Monroe offered. "If you need some time to work through this."

Nick slowly looked over and noticed that Sean had left and felt his stomach drop.

"Sean," Nick whispered.

"He's hurting," Monroe commented. "I think he feels responsible for this."

Nick uncrossed his arms before picking up his bag.

"I need time," Nick told him. "I'll see you later."

Monroe grabbed his arm before he could walk away.

"Don't shut us out," Monroe pleaded. "I'm sure that we can fix this."

Nick nodded sharply and Monroe let his hand drop. Nick turned and walked away.

xXx

Sean woke with a start when his alarm went off and he groaned. He rolled over then paused, Nick wasn't there as the memories soaked back into his mind. He slowly pulled himself from the bed and to the shower. He tried not to think about how he was feeling as he dressed for the day. He walked through his empty apartment and his eyes were drawn to the small things that reminded him that he didn't live alone. He was sure that Nick would talk to him when he was ready but what his head told him and how he was feeling were two different things.

Once he arrived at the office, the day just slid further downhill. Rushed calls to get contacts into place for a woman that may be carrying his baby. Another call to Adalind to try and convince her that the Royal family would happily kill her and the thought that he could be a father soon. It seemed to happen all at once as he got bad report after another. As he pushed and put people he cared about in danger. The fact that Adalind seemed to be showing signs of getting her powers back only a side note as he worked.

"Captain," Hank called from the door and Sean looked up. "Have you seen Nick? He's not answering his phone."

Sean felt a chill at Hank's words and pulled out his phone and dialled Nick's number but it went straight to voice mail. It didn't even ring which meant that his phone was off. He looked at the clock on his table and realised how late it was.

"Come in," Sean ordered. "And shut the door."

Hank did as he was ordered and paced over towards him.

"Did you have a fight?" Hank asked, on edge.

"That is hard to explain-"

"Explain then," Hank cut across him with hard eyes.

Sean looked Nick's partner over before waving him to a chair. Hank hesitated slightly before taking it as Sean watched him until the man shifted. Then he found himself doing something that he thought he never would to a human, he explained what was going on.

xXx

Nick just stared at the book in front of him. It amazed him out of all the books that his Aunt had; from many, many Grimms. Not one of his ancestors had written anything down about their own powers. Yes, they said that they seemed stronger than humans but nothing else. They had the talent to see Wesen but they didn't have any of their powers. As far as they saw themselves. They were humans with a greater strength and the ability of sight. Nick's search for more information on Royals had ended the same way. They saw themselves as humans with the blood to rule. A birth given right for them to take, as they saw fit.

He blew out a breath as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. The last time he'd slept, he'd been beside Sean. Beside a man that he had fallen for and could be the source of his new talents, but was that such a bad thing. Nick didn't know but his mind kept being drawn back to that drugged feeling after Sean had bitten him. That feeling of being controlled somehow, that feeling of something wild just under Sean's skin as he moved against him.

Then the panicked look on the other man's face. When he'd realised what he'd done or almost done. Nick had felt fear run through him, not fear of Sean, but the fear that the man could have done anything to him and he would have just surrendered. What happened if something like that happened when he was fighting? Nick sighed and grabbed his head to try and stop his thoughts from going around in another circle.

xXx

It was in the early hours of the morning when Nick found his first clue. He'd found it in a small journal tucked away in a larger book. He was half asleep when he opened the small book and tried to read the cramped script before pausing and going back.

_'…In a small cottage in the backcountry of Scotland, I found an unusual situation. I had been hired to investigate poaching by a nearby Baron that was concerned that his land rights were being exploitered. When I came across the carcass of a deer, I grew concerned about the monster that had ripped the animal apart in such a way. This was the fifth such disgrace that I had happened upon._

_The deer looked to have been brought down by an animal in the way that it was killed and the pelt had been ripped in such a way that no human hunter would do. Which led my thinking to a Wesen hunter, due to the way that parts of the animal had been cut with a knife and yet others mauled like a beast. The Baron believed that a person was using hounds to hunt down his animals on his land and wanted it stopped._

_I was led to believe different but had yet to see the beast that was poaching from this land. For over two months I slowly narrowed down my search area until I came across a cottage. With great care I approached with my horse and called to the occupants of the dwelling. A woman of middle years appeared from the rear of the cottage and I approached with care._

_The woman held a knife in her hand and I started my name and if she had seen anyone hunting with hounds. She denied seeing anything and yet she reacted to me in an unusual way for a human. She kept her knife close and had a wide-eyed expression on her face. If I didn't know better, I would believe it was a reaction of a Wesen without a change and that drew my interest. She informed me that she would ask her husband, when he returned, and with the amount of hostility she was giving off, I retreated._

_I set up camp close by and crept back under cover of night. I kept close watch and was rewarded by seeing a large man approach the cottage and head around back. The sounds of wood being chopped led me to where the man was swinging an axe with strength that gave away his wild nature. I had yet to see the face of the creature but grew concerned for the safety of the woman. I settled in to watch and confirm that this could be the creature that had stolen from the Baron's land._

_Concern and fear ran through me at the sight of the woman at the back door and I readied my sword. The man however reacted against nature as the woman came closer and they embraced. Shock kept me in my place as the woman spoke quietly with the man and if I did not know better, I would have believed them true husband and wife. I retreated with care._

_Over the next week I become intrigued by this mix couple and their interactions. I had seen the true face of the man and knew him for what he was. The foul Blutbad and from the bodies of the animals I found. He was the hunter that I was hired to find and his violence was clear to see in his kills. However, he showed nothing but care for the woman that he was living with. He would leave early and arrive late and I had yet to find what he did for work._

_On one such occasion I crept closer to the cottage to see if I could learn more from this pairing. I was close to the door when the woman barrelled out with her knife in hand and rushed towards me. I parried in the nick of time and the speed and strength of the woman took me by surprise. I would have believed that I was fighting a beast, if not for the fact she did not change her face._

_When the woman yelled Grimm, I grew more concerned, while I fended her off. I tried to tell her that her husband was not a man but a beast. She was aware of that fact as I pushed her back. When I had her contained and restrained, I begin to question her. Her resilience was commendable as I pressed my questions and she spoke of a bond to the beast. Which gave her similar powers to the creature that had corrupted her._

_As I waited for the beast to return, I noticed something that drew my attention back to the woman as her wounds seemed to heal. I readied my gun as the woman yelled out to her husband in warning. How the woman had been able to know that the Blutbad had returned was something to ponder later as the beast appeared fully formed._

_The commencing fight led to the death of the creature and left the wife in a state of distress. Whom later died of her injuries and wasn't able to be put on trial.'_

Nick rubbed his eyes after the story and could read between the lines. The soft light of dawn filtered through the windows of the trailer as he paged through the book. The man went on to find another mix couple and there was more information.

_'We have split the Pflichttrue and the human with mix results. We have established that they hold some kind of connection and that the human has absorbed some of the beast's talents. Advanced healing seems to be the main ability between them, we have tested this at length with unusual results. We have concluded that distance is the main factor and the further the pair are from the other, the slower the healing becomes. This discovery has allowed us to define if a 'bond' exists between a human and Wesen.'_

Nick sat back in his seat for a moment, just trying to process what he was reading. He then leaned over and hooked up one of the knives off the side table. He pushed his sleeve back and flicked the blade open. He pressed the knife to the skin of his arm just below his elbow until blood appeared before grabbing up a cloth and cleaning the blade. He wiped his skin and looked at the cut. It had stopped bleeding already and he sighed.

With a groan he cleared off some space on the bunk and laid down for a few hours sleep.

xXx

"The trailer is gone."

Sean started and looked up at Hank in the doorway.

"What?" Sean uttered.

"I went to everywhere that I thought that Nick would go," Hank explained as he stepped into the office. "The trailer is gone."

Sean felt that coldness wash through him, over twenty-four hours had passed since he'd spoken to Nick last. He wasn't answering his phone and hadn't made contact with anyone, it was out of character and it was concerning everyone. Sean wanted to give him time but this new news had him on edge.

"Flag it," Sean ordered. "I want that trailer found."

Hank stilled.

"Captain," Hank said slowly. "If we flag that trailer…other people could be looking for it. It is still registered under his Aunt's name."

Sean cursed, he wasn't thinking straight. Sabastian wasn't answering his calls which concerned him greatly. Nick wasn't answering his calls, which was scaring the shit out of him. Adalind was due to have his baby in a few days and that was a whole other mess.

"You're right," Sean agreed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"This is not like Nick," Hank stated. "He doesn't run away."

"I know that!" Sean snapped and jumped to his feet.

He paced his small office as he tried to think while Hank watched him. He wanted to throw something but had to hold onto his control. He stopped and placed his hands on his desk and bowed his head. He hadn't realised how much he'd come to care for Nick, until now.

"Captain," Hank said slowly and Sean raised his head. "Maybe this is Nick's way of saying that he just needs time."

"I can't help but think that something has happened to him," Sean admitted, saying words that he normally would have keep tucked away inside. "That he is in danger."

"Just give him a little longer," Hank suggested. "Then flag his car. Cover it up as being a welfare check."

Sean nodded in agreement even if his stomach was twisting into knots in concern, which was a new feeling for him.

xXx

Nick stared at the cut on his arm, the fourth one along his forearm in interest. The first one he'd made had healed and the second was scabbed over, the third still looked raw. He had noticed the healing rate had changed the further that he drove away from Portland and he was having trouble getting his mind around what was happening. He had also noticed that some of his other more 'Grimm' talents had faded slightly.

He looked around the scattered mess of the trailer with tired eyes and a pounding headache. He'd noticed that as well as a pull back toward Portland, back to Sean. He now knew there was a connection between them. Had it confirmed the further that he drove and felt like he was running from the truth. He looked back down at his arm before getting out of the trailer and into his car. He'd parked down a side road but he needed food and a drink.

xXx

Nick ducked the clawed hand aimed for his head as the message that a Grimm was in the bar spread like wildfire. He'd been happily having a drink and burger when he realised one minute too late that he'd sat down in the wrong kind of bar.

"I don't want to fight!" Nick yelled. "I'm a cop! I just want to have a drink and a burger!"

"You're a Grimm!" The man before him growled and threw a punch.

Nick blocked him and twisted to the side.

"I just want a drink!" Nick yelped as he looked around.

"Not here, you won't!" Someone else shouted.

Nick winced as a fist slammed into his ribs and he slipped to the side. He hadn't even seen the man moving, which proved how out of it that he was.

"I'm happy to leave!" Nick exclaimed.

"In a body bag, Grimm!"

Nick ducked the next fist as he tried to back up to the door. He'd really just wanted that drink and it was a steak burger as well. He blocked a fist and landed one of his own in frustration. If they wanted a fight he was going to give them one, since they weren't happy to let him walk away.

He pulled back from one man and spun towards another as he flicked out with his fist. He could feel the sting in his knuckles as he smashed it into a furry face and brought his elbow into the middle of another Wesen. They may be fighting with tooth and nail but Nick was fighting with experience. Other Wesen slowly started to back up until Nick had space around him. He looked from fury, scaly to human faces and he could start to see the reluctance to take on a Grimm start to get through to them.

"Can I leave now?" Nick panted. "Now that you can tell others that you met a Grimm and walked away?"

He'd been in enough brawls to know that they had worked out that it wasn't worth going on now that the best fighters had been taken out. Nick gave them a cop stare down before stepping towards the bar and picked up his plate and glass of beer.

"I'm taking this," Nick stated.

"Get out, Grimm." One woman hissed as the four men, that he'd laid out, groaned on the ground.

"Planning on it," Nick remarked and walked out.

xXx

Nick carefully cleaned his knuckles under the tap in the campground's toilet block. Before he wiped down the cuts that he'd made on his arm. He was sure that his healing had progressed back to what he would call normal 'Grimm' healing. He finished up and looked at himself in the mirror. He had one of those moments of; 'what the fuck are you doing?'

He had done just what Monroe had pleaded with him not to do. Gone against his nature and had run away from everyone, even Sean. The man that he had come to care for more than he allowed himself to realise until then. He still had answers to find but he couldn't keep going the way he was. He sighed and cleaned up everything that he'd brought back into his bag and walked back to the trailer. He sat in his car and picked up his phone and for the first time in five days. He turned it back on and just stared at the messages on the screen. He'd been an idiot as he placed the phone in the cup holder and started his car back up.

It was time that he faced his problems and stopped denying what he already knew.


	9. Chapter Nine

Warning: Implied cutting or self-harm.

xXx

Monroe glanced out his window to see Nick's car and the trailer. He felt a bolt go through him at the sight and he was out the door quickly. No one had heard from him in almost a week as Monroe stopped at the door to the trailer before knocking. He started to shift when no one opened the door and he could see that Nick wasn't in his car.

"Nick?" Monroe called as he knocked at the door again. "Nick!"

Just as Monroe was about to walk back to the house to get his key for the trailer, the door opened. He sucked in a breath as Nick looked at him with that Grimm look in his eyes. The man looked rough with his hair in disarray and he hadn't shaved but that wasn't the concerning part. Nick had been in a fight, perhaps more than one from the bruises and cuts over his bare chest and arms.

"Monroe?" Nick whispered as he squinted in the morning light.

"That's right," Monroe answer in concern. "How about you put on a jacket and Rosalee will make you a cup of tea?"

Nick cocked his head to the side and Monroe's concern went up a notch before Nick turned around and scrambled around in the trailer. He waited for him outside before Nick reappeared, wearing a jacket but no shirt as he stumbled out and onto the sidewalk. Nick looked around with a glazed look in his eyes and Monroe gently grabbed his wrist.

"Come on," Monroe encouraged. "Come inside."

Nick nodded and just followed behind him without a word and a slight limp. Something had happened and Monroe didn't like it. There were too many scents on the other man to pick just one but the ones he could, gave him a shiver. Something or someone had gotten the drop on the Grimm. He gently helped Nick sit on the lounge before going through to the bedroom.

"Rosalee," Monroe whispered as he woke her gently. "I need you to make Nick one of your 'special' teas?"

"What? Nick?" Rosalee stuttered as she woke up. "He's here!"

"Yes," Monroe uttered quietly. "He doesn't look good. Can you make him one of your teas?"

"Um, yeah sure." Rosalee muttered and Monroe gave her a smile. "I'll be there in a minute."

Monroe picked up his phone as he padded back to the living room to see Nick sprawled out on the lounge and already half asleep. The man looked exhausted and Monroe could tell it wouldn't be long until he was asleep again. He dialled Hank's number as he kept an eye on the Grimm.

"Griffin."

"Hank," Monroe whispered. "Nick's here."

Silence met his words and he could hear noise in the background and knew he was at the station, even at this early hour.

"Hold on," Hank said and Monroe waited.

"Monroe?" Sean asked, as he grabbed the phone.

"Nick's here," Monroe repeated. "And he doesn't look good."

Rosalee entered the room and went over to Nick and Monroe watched them carefully. Nick was slow to respond as he looked up at her but he took the cup in his hands as Rosalee sat down next to him. He relaxed when Nick gave Rosalee a small smile and they started talking softly.

"In what way?" Sean questioned and Monroe could already hear him moving.

"He looks like he's been in a fight," Monroe reported quietly. "But somethings not right, it's like he's been drugged or something. He seems a bit out of it and was falling asleep in his chair."

There was silence on the other end of the call before he heard a phone being shuffled around.

"We're coming over now," Hank said into the phone. "Be warned, the Captain is not happy."

"Good luck in the car," Monroe offered. "Rosalee has given him one of her teas."

"I'll warn the Captain," Hank promised before hanging up.

Monroe looked over at Nick and Rosalee and couldn't shift the concern in the pit of his stomach. He'd lived a quiet life before Nick Burkhardt came into it. However, as he looked at his best friend and fiancé, he couldn't see his life any other way.

xXx

Sean could see Hank gripping the seat as they flew around corners, he didn't have the siren on but he was tempted. He was having trouble controlling his nature and knew that it wouldn't help Nick if he slipped. He couldn't help it, with everything that had happened this week, he was already on edge. Hank made a squeak as Sean took a corner hard and he smirked.

"I could have taken my car," Hank mumbled under his breath.

"You don't trust my driving, detective?" Sean asked.

"At the moment, sir?" Hank whimpered. "No."

Sean chuckled and eased up on the speed and Hank gave him a nod of thanks. They pulled up behind Nick's trailer and Sean looked it over as he got out of the car. Nick had taken it a fair distance, going off the dirt covering the surface and his truck. He walked up to the front of the house and knocked on the door. Monroe answered quickly and he could see how the situation was from the concern on his face.

"We moved him to the bedroom," Monroe reported. "He's asleep now."

Monroe stood to the side and the two police stepped into the house.

"Is that breakfast I smell?" Hank asked with his nose up.

"Yes," Monroe answer with a small smile. "Come on, I just started."

Sean stood there a moment, thankful for Monroe before he took in Nick's scent. It was a confusion of smells and it put him on edge as he walked through to the room that Nick used to sleep in. Nick was sprawled out on his stomach on the bed with a pile of blankets over him. Rosalee looked up from her place on the side of the bed and gave him a small smile.

"I gave him one of my teas," Rosalee whispered as she stood up. "It should help to flush out anything from his system, if he's been drugged. I'm not sure if he is acting this way due to lack of sleep or something else. But he has been in a fight and he's exhausted."

"Thank you," Sean offered and he meant the words.

"We'll just be having breakfast," Rosalee offered. "Take as long as you want and I'll try to save you some."

Sean gave her a nod and didn't relax until after Rosalee left. He stepped closer to the bed and looked down at Nick. He could see what Monroe had seen and picked up, Nick looked very rough. He sat down on the side of the bed and gently tucked some of Nick's hair behind his ear as he took in the sight. He felt something unwind in him, now that the man was in front of him. Something that had been clawing at his insides, stopped. He gently rolled back the covers and looked at the rest of the damage done to Nick's body.

"Hey," Nick croaked and Sean looked into Nick's eyes as he squinted up at him.

"Did you take a drug or was given one?" Sean asked quickly.

"No," Nick answered and slowly rolled onto his side. "Was in a bar fight, only took some pain killers."

"A bar fight?" Sean repeated in disbelief.

"Big bar fight," Nick uttered with a groan.

"Were you perhaps in the wrong bar?" Sean questioned.

"That too," Nick agreed and rubbed his head.

Sean's hand darted out and grabbed his wrist. He pulled Nick's arm out straight.

"What?" Nick whispered, his eyes already half closed.

Sean stared at the cuts down Nick's arm, they were deliberate and were spaced evenly apart. They were not from a fight, he looked up to see that Nick was fighting sleep and that he wouldn't get any more answers toady.

"I've missed you," Nick added softly.

Sean felt something flood through his body at those words, but couldn't put his finger on it. All the tension drained out of him and all he wanted to do was curl up with Nick in the bed and show him how much he'd missed him. It was the smell coming from Nick and those glazed eyes that stopped him.

"You have concerned a lot of people," Sean told him, his words coming out strained. "Just sleep and we'll talk when you're in a better state of mind."

"You might be waiting a while," Nick replied with a snort and Sean released him.

"I can wait," Sean answered and Nick gave him a tired smile.

Sean pulled the covers up as Nick rolled back over in the bed and he was asleep quickly. He gently ran a hand over his head as he listened to Nick's soft breaths.

xXx

When Nick woke next, it was dark and he could hear soft voices. He slowly pulled himself out of the bed and stumbled two doors down to the bathroom. His feet moving on auto as he walked the familiar path. He started the shower up before starting to strip down, knowing it took a while for the hot water to come through as the pipes knocked slightly. He glanced at himself in the mirror and winced. He could understand everyone's concern.

He stepped into the shower and just let the water wash off the dirt, blood and tension of the last week. The water ran brown for a while as he washed and he took care to clean the cuts on his skin. His eyes were drawn to the cuts that he'd made on his arm and could see that they were almost healed. He now had his confirmation, but he wasn't sure if he was relieved or not. When he stepped out of the shower, he noticed a pile of clothes near the door and smiled.

He wasn't sure how he would have survived without his friends around him over the last few years. He towelled off and dressed and felt more human as he brushed out the tangles in his hair as much as he could and shaved. He needed a haircut, he decided, as he looked in the mirror. He turned away from the image and felt like he could face the Wesens now. He walked through the house and into the living room. Rosalee and Monroe looked up at him and he didn't miss the sharp look in their eyes.

"Hey, Nick." Monroe greeted with a grin. "How're you feeling?"

"Better," Nick replied and it was the truth. "A lot better, thanks."

"Did you want some food?" Rosalee asked. "There are left overs in the fridge?"

"Yes, thanks." Nick answered and was already headed that way. "No offence Monroe, but I could really go for a steak."

"None taken," Monroe answered, then gave him a wary look. "I'm sure that Sean can help you out with that craving."

"Yeah," Nick agreed as he opened the fridge and grabbed the first bowl in there. "I'll have to hit him up for one."

He quickly grabbed out a fork and dug into the food. He didn't know what it was, only that it was good and seemed to have pumpkin as the main ingredient. He looked up to see the two Wesens watching him.

"Is it okay that I finish this off?" Nick asked, holding up the bowl.

"All yours," Monroe answered. "Do you even know what that is?"

"No," Nick answered. "It's good though."

Monroe snorted and Rosalee gave him that fond look.

"I'll just change your bedding," Rosalee offered as she stood up.

"Thank you," Nick stated as he finished off the bowl and looked around.

"Take whatever you want, Nick." Monroe told him as he walked over. "We'll be going shopping tomorrow anyway."

Nick gave him a grin and went hunting in the fridge. He pulled out a bowl of something that looked familiar and started on that.

"There's some sneaky ham in the back," Monroe whispered. "Was left over from when my parents were here and Rosalee hasn't found it yet."

Nick's eyes lit up as he went hunting in the back of the fridge and came up with the goods. By the time he finished the ham, he was stuffed and feeling sleepy again. He leaned his hip on the kitchen bench as he sipped on his glass of water.

"You okay?" Monroe asked gently.

"Ah, yeah." Nick answered. "Better than I was. A bit more sleep and I should be able to face the day. Sorry, I didn't call. I just needed to deal with some stuff."

"We understand," Monroe said. "But we are still pissed at you."

Nick lowered his head and nodded.

"Yeah," Nick muttered. "I'm a bit pissed at myself as well."

Monroe rested his hand on his arm and Nick looked up and into the face of his friend. One of his best friends, a creature that his ancestors would have killed without question and he shivered.

"Are you cold?" Monroe asked in concern.

"No," Nick answered simply.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Um, yes."

"And?"

"I'm still processing it," Nick admitted. "You were right."

Monroe tensed at those words.

"There is a connection?" Monroe uttered and Nick nodded.

"But it's not like anything I could find out," Nick answered. "Somehow, Sean and I made a connection between us."

Monroe shivered at that answer and Nick didn't take it personally.

"I'm not sure when it happened," Nick added. "But I think that, in doing so. Sean saved my life."

xXx

Sean paced up and down his apartment. Sebastien had been killed but Meisner had managed to get Adalind and his daughter to safety or so he hoped. He ran his hands through his hair harshly and allowed himself to have that moment as he paced. His mind was a jumble and he only hoped that the resistance knew what they were doing. He stepped out onto his balcony and looked out on the city before him. Subconsciously standing in the same spot that Nick would stand at.

He could feel the grief at the loss of Sebastien sharper than he had expected and the loss of his daughter now that she was in the hands of the resistance. He would never see his child and would no doubt only hear rumours of her growing up. He didn't want to think of Adalind and her twisted plans or the fate that awaited her. He tried to let those thoughts roll over him as he looked out at the city before him. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone walking up behind him until Nick's scent touched on him. He turned in one movement and Nick gave him a look of amusement.

"You're jumpy," Nick commented mildly. "You didn't hear me cursing at the security guard from up here?"

Sean chuckled as Nick came to lean beside him, his arm brushing his as his heart slowed back down.

"He's an ass to everyone," Sean added. "But he is a very good security guard and ex-special forces."

"Ah," Nick exclaimed. "Now it makes sense. All you have to say is that he is a closet gay and my world view will change."

Sean laughed and before he could think it through, he wrapped his arm around Nick's shoulders. The man turned in his embrace and Sean ducked down and kissed him. He pulled him close as he deepened the kiss and Nick's hands slipped under his shirt. He took his time to taste the man, they had a lot to talk about but for now he didn't care. He needed the comfort after the week he'd had.

Sean pulled back and rested his forehead against Nick's and took in the soft smile on the other man's face.

"Sorry for running," Nick offered softly. "I just…I needed time…and answers."

"Shh," Sean whispered.

He just wrapped his arms around the smaller man. He pulled him close as Nick rested his head on his chest and Sean took in his scent. He'd had a shower and all he could smell was the Grimm's natural scent under the soap. Sean's phone suddenly went off in his pocket but he ignored it.

"Are you going to answer that?" Nick muttered into his chest.

"No," Sean answered easily.

Nick chuckled, slipped his hand into his pocket, pulled his phone out and held it out for Sean to see the screen and he groaned. Nick stepped back as Sean took the phone and answered it in French.

"That's my part done," Meisner stated. "I think a vacation might be needed now."

"Yes," Sean agreed. "Thank you."

There was silence for a beat.

"I'm going to dump this phone," Meisner advised.

"Take care," Sean added.

"And you," Meisner answered then hung up.

Sean sighed and looked out at the city before slipping the phone away. He started slightly when Nick wrapped his arms around him from behind. Sean reached back and gave him a gentle tug and they switched positions. Nick leaned back into Sean and he wrapped his arms around him as they looked out on the city as Sean rested his chin on the shorter man's head. Nick was completely relaxed in his arms as they stood there before Nick chuckled.

"Problem?" Sean drawled.

"I feel short," Nick commented and Sean snorted.

"I feel like a leaning post," Sean countered. "Should we take this inside?"

"Just a little longer," Nick requested. "I like the view and the company."

xXx

Sean woke slowly, curled along Nick's back as the man snored softly before him. Their legs were tangled together as Sean had his arm over the top of him and he took in the feeling. He could feel something in him shifting. After the tension and stress of the last week without Nick he could feel his loyalty changing. His alliances shifting to the man in front of him and he wasn't sure what to think of that.

He had handed over his supposed daughter to the resistance. Handed over a baby with Royal blood to be raised by strangers at the expense of a contact that he respected. Who had betrayed and redeemed himself to both Sean, the resistance and his family. When he first realised what Nick would become, it had all been about bringing a Grimm to his side. As he held the man and felt that connection to him, he could only think about them.

He carefully pulled the blanket back and looked at the marks on Nick's arm. Someone had deliberately made those cuts. They were too evenly spaced and of a similar length to have come from a fight and he ran his fingers gently over the healing marks. The ones closest to Nick's elbow were older and healed, while the one near his wrist were new. He had a sinking feeling that Nick himself was responsible and that scared him. What had happened to the him?

Nick shifted in his sleep and Sean kissed his bare shoulder as the man slowly woke up. Nick shifted around and Sean laid back on the bed as Nick looked down at him. An odd look came to Nick's eyes and he slowly moved to lay between his legs and Sean tensed for a second before relaxing. Nick leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss before trailing kisses down his neck and Sean moaned and tilted his head to the side.

"Just a warning," Nick whispered and he shivered as his breath brushed him. "I'm going to bite you."

Sean grabbed his sides and Nick paused, his breath teasing him before Sean tilted his head further to the side. Exposing his neck to the other man and Nick kissed him before biting down sharply. Sean felt a bolt go through him and his hands tightened on Nick as he moaned. He bucked up into the other man as Nick kissed the spot and he felt something shift as he panted. He brought his legs up on either side of Nick and captured the other man between them. Nick just licked his neck over the spot and the feeling was driving him mad as he rubbed himself into Nick and could feel how aroused Nick was.

"Drawer," Sean gasped. "Lube."

He loosened his hold enough for Nick to grab the lube and he looked up at Nick above him. He'd never allowed someone else to dominate when it came to sex but at that moment. He felt like this was right as Nick spread some lube on his hand and looked at him.

"Do it," Sean hissed then wiggled slightly at the feeling of Nick pushing a finger into him.

"Right there?" Nick asked in amusement.

Sean just grabbed him and pulled him down into a kiss and bucked his hips up in answer. Nick didn't need any more encouragement as Sean locked his legs around him and Nick pushed forward slowly. Sean moaned and could tell that Nick had done this before with a man as he pushed forward slowly and shallowly first before easing further in. Sean shifted slightly at the feeling before groaning as Nick hit a spot and the other man chuckled. He aimed his hips and hit that spot again and Sean's head fell back on the bed.

Nick shifted slightly and Sean unhooked his legs and he watched him with half lidded eyes. Nick gave him a grin as he pushed all the way in and took him in a deep kiss. Sean's hands wrapped around his ass as he bucked his hips up and groaned.

"Greedy," Nick whispered as he kissed down his neck to that same spot as he rocked his hips forward. "What do you want?"

Sean had no idea as he panted then Nick bit down on that spot again and he growled as he bucked up sharply. Nick pulled back before thrusting forward as one hand snaked around Sean's cock and he growled louder. He wanted to flip them, to take over this encounter, then all that faded away as pleasure rolled through him. He was pushed closer to the edge as Nick picked up the pace.

His hands grabbed Nick's hips and pulled him in time to his thrusts as the other man released his cock and braced himself. With one hard thrust, Sean tipped over the edge and dragged Nick with him as he came. Nick panted above him as he twitched forward and Sean moaned at the feeling. Nick then ducked down and bit down on that spot hard enough to break skin and Sean hissed at the feeling. He was sure that his nails were leaving marks on Nick's skin. He didn't know why Nick kept biting that spot then he felt it.

He panted as something seemed to run over him and he felt both hot and cold at the same time. He rolled them without thinking and Nick sprawled out on his back as Sean ducked forward and bit into his skin. Nick gasped as Sean tasted blood then came back to his senses. He went to pull back but Nick grabbed him with surprising strength as he wrapped his legs around his waist, holding him in place.

"Taste it," Nick ordered.

Sean didn't say a word just closed his mouth over the spot and felt something settle into place as blood flooded his mouth and he collapsed onto Nick. The man just grunted and took his weight as they both panted harshly. Sean had never felt anything like it as he lay there, not able to move even if he wanted to.

"Willing entered into," Nick whispered.

Sean shivered and pushed himself up just enough to shift to Nick's side and sprawl out. He looked at the other man and could tell that he was trying to recover just as much as he was. What they had done was more than just sex, he could feel that. Nick just laid a hand on his hip and his eyes were caught on those cuts and he frowned. The fresher ones had scabbed over completely and he could only see slight pale lines for the others.

"Healing," Sean whispered and Nick looked at his arm.

"Healing," Nick agreed then laid his head back and closed his eyes. "First sign."

"You found something?"

"You could say that."

Nick leaned over the bed with a groan and snagged up one of his shirts. Sean grimaced as the man used that to wipe himself down then offered it to him.

"Not the best, I know," Nick commented as he sprawled back on the bed. "Can't be bothered moving any further."

Sean snorted and quickly cleaned himself up before looking at the shirt before placing it on the side table. He laid back in the bed and Nick curled into his side as he laid a leg and arm over him and Sean ran a hand through his hair. Nick went boneless and Sean took in the feeling. They had human things to deal with but at the moment he didn't much care.

"I have a list of questions," Sean mentioned a while later. "But a shower is high on another list."

Nick snorted as he lifted his head and locked eyes on him.

"Want company?" Nick asked with a smirk.

xXx

"So, a daughter?" Nick asked as he sipped on his coffee.

"Yes," Sean answered, still unsure what he felt about that.

Nick didn't say anything else as his eyes were drawn to the woman with a tail. He was sure that Sean had driven them here for a reason but at the moment that tail was distracting. Which might have been the reason, Sean could be like that.

"They should be safe with the resistance now," Sean told him as he ate his breakfast. "That is my hope."

"Is it out of your hands?" Nick asked as he focused back on Sean.

"Yea," Sean answered. "My part is done."

"No child support?" Nick inquired with a quirk to his lips, then threw his hands up in his defence at the glare he received. "Sorry, bad taste. Coffee hasn't soaked into my brain yet."

"Are you going to explain what happened before?" Sean questioned as he leaned forward in his chair.

"The connection," Nick explained as he blew out a breath. "As Monroe and you said before, needs to be willing entered into. Somehow we made a connection without realising it."

"Unwillingly?" Sean asked in interest.

"No," Nick replied and rubbed his face. "I would say that, we made the connection to save my life."

Sean stilled at those words.

"Healing is the main component of the connection," Nick expanded.

"The shooting," Sean muttered. "When you were shot at the station."

Nick looked at him and slowly nodded.

"I would say so," Nick agreed.

"The doctors were surprised when you pulled through," Sean recalled and felt cold at the thought. "I don't remember making a connection."

Nick shrugged a shoulder as he watched the woman serve another customer as her tail twitched behind her. He could have pushed the image to the side but he kept it in his sights in interest.

"Can we break it?" Sean asked in interest and Nick shrugged.

"I don't know," Nick answered. "I'm sure that Rosalee could ask the council, they might know more than what I've found out."

"And before? When we had sex?"

"Well," Nick muttered and rubbed the back of his neck. "My guess was that it was out of balance…."

"And we rebalanced it," Sean finished, knowing it was true but not how he knew.

Nick gave him a grin and they fell into silence. The waitress looked over at them and Nick held his cup up and she gave him a smile.

"You like her," Sean stated and Nick looked over at him. "The waitress."

"Why does she fear you?" Nick countered.

"She might have seen more of my nature than intended," Sean said with a grimace. "Her type of Wesen are more sensitive than others."

Nick quirked a smile as the woman came over with a hint of black furry ears and that tail. Nick gave her a smile as she poured his coffee, her eyes flashed amber as she looked at Sean. The Captain just slid his cup her way and she filled it up.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Ah," Nick uttered. "Bacon sandwich?"

She gave him a smile and a nod.

"On the way," She replied and walked off.

"Hungry?" Sean asked in amusement.

"Just a bit," Nick replied with a smile.

xXx

Nick groaned when a phone went off and tried to hide under his pillow.

"That's your phone," Sean muttered and Nick groaned louder.

Nick struggled out of the pile of blankets and scrambled around on the table until he came up with a phone.

"Burkhardt," Nick mumbled, half asleep.

"You told me to call next time," A woman's voice said primly.

Nick swore and was instantly awake as he nudged Sean next to him.

"Wake up," Nick hissed at the other man before focusing on the phone. "What's wrong?"

"We're coming in hot," Kelly Burkhardt said and Nick could hear the engine of a car in the background. "We need somewhere to disappear."

"We?" Nick asked as he sat up and Sean looked at him.

"I have an Adalind Schade and a baby with me," Kelly stated and Nick felt a chill. "I believe that someone you know, knows her."

"Hold on," Nick said and muted the phone.

"What?" Sean asked when Nick looked at him.

"Adalind and the baby," Nick said quickly. "My mother has them and they are heading here. She says she is being followed and that they need somewhere to hide."

Sean paled then cursed.

"I'll set something up," Sean told him as he pulled himself out the bed and snagged up his phone. "Tell her that you'll text her the details."

Nick nodded as his eyes trailed over Sean's naked form as he slipped silently from the room. He turned his attention to his phone.

"We are putting something into place," Nick told her. "Tell her nothing, I'll text you the details once they are in place."

"Thank you," Kelly offered before hanging up.

Nick just looked at his phone in shock.

"Got them a place," Sean announced as he walked into the room and Nick held out his phone. "They should be safe for a day or so but this could go badly and quickly. They won't just have the Verrat on their heels and my family know that I am here. Once they work out she's headed here, they will make the connection."

"Then we need a plan in place," Nick replied.

Sean nodded as he stood there naked and tapped away on his phone. Nick moved to his knees on the bed and Sean glanced at him. He finished up on Nick's phone and handed it back. Nick took it as he knelt on the side of the bed and Sean stepped closer. Nick settled his hands on the taller man's hips and kissed his stomach before looking up at him.

"Okay?" Nick asked.

Sean just placed his hands on his shoulders as he looked down at him on the bed. There was a hungry look in the other man's eyes that made Nick shift slightly. Sean quirked a smile as he ran his hands along his shoulders and Nick pulled him closer. He glanced up at him before dipping forward and kissing his stomach again as Sean started to harden. Understanding that Sean needed something to distract him from the situation. Nick kissed across his stomach and down his hip as Sean's hands played along his skin.

He glanced up to see those pale eyes watching his every move before Nick licked up his cock then swallowed it down. Sean groaned as his hands tightened on his shoulders as Nick bobbed his head up and down on his hard cock. He held his hip with one hand as his other drifted over to his balls and teased him.

"Nick," Sean groaned and Nick pulled back.

Nick shivered at the wild look in the other man's eyes before he let Sean push him back on the bed. Nick went to move further up the bed but Sean grabbed his hips and pulled him to the edge of the bed and he gave him a grin. Sean paused long enough to grab the lube from the side table and coated his cock and fingers before kneeling down.

Nick gasped as Sean licked up to his cock as he pushed a finger into him and he squirmed. Sean chuckled and his breath ghosted across his cock and balls, making him shiver. Sean grabbed his hips and pulled him further to the edge of the bed as he took the head of his cock in his mouth and swirled it around. One of Sean's hands drifted down and he felt more fingers in him as Sean teased him and he bucked up.

Sean pulled back and stood as Nick looked up at him with lazy eyes. Sean grabbed his hips and pulled him and Nick wrapped his legs around his waist. It was an awkward angle as Sean held him before with a hard thrust, he pushed into him. Nick winced at the pain before Sean knelt down on one knee and gently pulled out and thrust forward. All Nick could do was lay back as Sean watched him until pleasure rolled through him as Sean wrapped one hand around him and he bucked up.

Sean slowly pushed him further onto the bed as he pulled his cock in time to his movements and Nick groaned. He knew he'll pay in the morning as Sean dug his fingers into his hip. He could see Sean losing control as he paused and pushed him further onto the bed and grabbed both his wrists and pinned him down. His movements became rougher but when he ducked down and took him in a kiss. His lips were soft in contrast to his hard thrusts. Nick was caught between pain and pleasure as Sean kissed down his neck. He tried to wiggle his hands but Sean just held him tighter with a growl.

Sean quickened his pace as he used one foot on the floor to pound into him and Nick lost all sense of what was going on as pleasure ran through him and he groaned loudly. Sean released his wrists and grabbed his ass as with one hard thrust he came as he pulled him forward. Nick winced, still hard as Sean twitched forward into him. Sean then grabbed his hard cock, his hand sliding up and down until Nick tipped over and came hard with a grunt.

Nick panted with Sean looking down at him with wild eyes, his cock still hard and in him and he groaned when he pulled back and rocked forward.

"Move up the bed," Sean ordered roughly.

Nick wiggled back as much as he could as Sean settled between his legs again and slowly rocked forward. Nick groaned at the feeling. Sean worked him up slowly this time, teasing him with kisses as he gently took him until he tipped over and came as he kissed him. Sean pulled back and looked down at him with soft eyes as he pulled himself loose and Nick moaned at the feeling. Sean laid down beside him and gently cupped his balls as he stroked him.

"Don't think I'll come again," Nick whispered.

"That's okay," Sean replied as he played with him.

He grabbed Nick's hip and gently shifted them to lay beside each other. He slipped his hand up and down Nick's cock as he kissed him. Nick just took in the feeling as he bucked his hips into Sean's hand. The pleasure building until with a gasp he came. He panted as Sean held him. He started slightly when Sean used a towel to wipe him down and he looked into amused eyes.

"Right there?" Sean asked softly. "I got a little carried away."

Nick quirked a smile at that as he shifted to lay over Sean's chest with a leg over one of his.

"You can pay for breakfast then," Nick muttered.

"Fair deal," Sean answered as he ran a hand down his back.

Nick shivered before Sean pulled the blanket up and he just lay boneless over his lover as Sean ran his hand up and down his back. They would deal with the problems of tomorrow, tomorrow.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Season 3, episode 17. 'Synchronicity.'**

**Nick Burkhardt: But he's working with the Resistance. Aren't you doing the same thing? **(Taking about Sean Renard)

**Kelly Burkhardt: There's a huge difference. I'm not in this for myself. He's got too many strings. Royal blood, Zauberbiest…he cannot be trusted.**

xXx

A/N: The above quote sums up the Sean Renard in the show and inspired this story. I wondered, if Sean had only one tie (Nick Burkhardt) what difference would it make?

I have glossed over the details, of cannon, in this chapter and I'm running with the fact that the events would have transpired very much the same as in the show. Please, don't take this as laziness on my part, it just lets the story roll on. Hope that this chapter isn't too disjointed. Enjoy.

xXx

Nick showered carefully with the soap that Sean hated as he made sure to wash every part of himself. Taking care around certain areas as he washed every scent off his body. The heavily scented soap taking care of everything else. By the time that he stepped out of the shower, his skin was slightly pink from the hot water. He dressed quickly in the clothes straight from the wash. The rest Sean would pack away and drop off at Monroe's later that day before the cleaner would arrive to give the apartment a once over. They had to be careful that his scent wouldn't be picked up.

When he stepped into the kitchen, Sean winkled his nose at him and Nick quirked a smile.

"Don't like it?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"Makes me want to take you back to the bedroom," Sean remarked with a glint in his eyes. "And cover you with a different scent."

Nick barked a laugh as he picked up his coat and swung it around his shoulders. He shifted his gun and badge on his belt as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Doesn't that sound lovely in the morning," Nick countered. "And before coffee."

Sean gave him a grin that had Nick thinking about that offer of heading to the bedroom, before the thought of having another shower stopped that train of thought.

"Coffee it is then," Sean purred. "And at the place you like so much."

Nick gave his lover a grin.

xXx

Adalind gently rocked her daughter as she fussed and wiggled. She was aware of new levels of exhaustion as she tried to get her to settle down and sleep. She looked over at the other woman as she slept and didn't know what to do. She didn't know why she'd been brought here and who had set them up in the motel on the edge of town and it put her on edge. Being back in Portland put her on edge and the thought that Sean was here…she didn't know what to do. 

Her daughter wiggled and squealed slightly and she couldn't understand why she wouldn't settle. Adalind rocked her as she looked out as the morning light touched the room.

"Did you want me to take her?" Kelly offered.

Adalind looked her and slowly passed her daughter over with relief.

"I can't get her to settle," Adalind whined. "She's not hungry or needs changing. She just won't settle."

"Just try to get some sleep," Kelly advised as she settled in the only chair in the room.

Adalind stepped over to the bed and slipped under the covers. She fell asleep quickly to the soft sounds of Kelly singing to her daughter.

xXx

Nick sent a text to his mother's phone from outside the motel room and waited. Kelly appeared with a baby in her arms and he paused at the sight.

"She's sleeping," Kelly said softly.

"Adalind or the baby?" Nick whispered.

"Both," Kelly replied as she looked him over. "You look well."

"Yeah," Nick agreed as he looked at the child and Kelly shifted the blanket so that he could see her. "Why are you here?"

"I didn't know where else to go," Kelly replied. "Is this really your Captain's baby?"

"Either his or his brother's," Nick agreed. "Not mine at least."

Kelly looked at him and Nick just stared back. Kelly then smiled and it changed her whole face as she wrapped an arm around him carefully. Nick hugged his mother back as he looked down at the sleeping child before his mother stepped back.

"She seems to be taking after her mother," Kelly reported as she rocked the child. "And father, if we hadn't already been introduced, I wouldn't have made the connection between her and Renard."

"You said that you were being followed?" Nick asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Everyone will be after the child," Kelly answered. "The Verrat tried before we even got on the plane and it's just a matter of time before the Royals are back on our tail. I'm sure they will make the connection between Renard, Portland and Adalind. Hopefully, we'll be gone before then."

"Not yet," Nick corrected and Kelly locked eyes with him. "We cleared out my stuff from Sean's apartment and had a cleaner come in. We are assuming that once Adalind gets a chance, that she will run to him. We don't want her to make the connection between Sean and I."

"Where are you staying?" Kelly whispered.

"With Monroe," Nick answered as he rubbed his neck. "He's being good about it…for now."

Kelly looked him over and Nick could see what others saw in him as he felt that presence around his mother.

"You have something planned," Kelly stated more than questioned.

"In a way," Nick answered then flicked his eyes to the motel room's door. "Just play along. No matter what happens, just play along. As far as you know, you are not aware of Sean Renard or Adalind's connection to me. It will not take the Royals long to catch on to why Adalind is here."

"I trust you Nick," Kelly said after a few seconds. "If no one else."

"I'll take that," Nick replied with a smile. "We'll be in contact."

xXx

Sean looked down into that tiny sleeping face and felt a smile come across his own. His hands looked too big as he held the child gently. He never thought that he would have this moment. Whether he held his daughter or niece, didn't matter. She was blood to him, hearing the words 'daddy' from Adalind didn't confirm anything in his mind. He looked up at the blonde before him and she gave him a smile that turned his stomach. She was still the spoilt little girl that he remembered.

He looked back down to the sleeping child and took in everything about her, from her scent to her features. Committing them to memory for he knew that in a short time, he would never see her again. That possessive streak in him wanted to steal the child away but he knew that was stupidity and suicidal of him. He had a new love that he wasn't prepared to give up on a selfish whim.

He carefully handed the baby back to Adalind and knew that he had a role to play in this. Adalind gave him a smile with a glint in her eyes and Sean knew what she wanted from this meeting. He also knew there was no way he was going to go there. Just the smell of her repulsed him.

xXx

Special Agent Weston Stewart of the FBI woke with a start, a grimace of pain and the piecing sound of sirens and knew that his plans had gone to hell. He glared at the entrance area of Sean Renard's apartment before putting his car into gear as the first police cars arrived on scene and felt a bolt dread run through him. His orders had been simple, but as he slowly drove away as more marked cars arrived, he knew that his life had just got complicated.

And the Royals didn't take excuses or failures well.

xXx

Kelly and Sean eyed each other off over the kitchen in Monroe's house. Sean leaned back on the bench and crossed his arms over his chest. They could hear the soft voices of the others in the living room as Kelly looked him over. He could feel that dark presence of a Grimm around her and Sean took the first step.

"Thank you," Sean said into the silence and Kelly's eyes sharpened.

"For what it's worth," Kelly stated. "I'm sorry."

Sean nodded and looked over to the door to the room then back to Kelly. He tensed when the woman stepped closer and placed her hand on his arm. There would have been a time that he would have pulled away from such an open act of comfort. As he looked into Kelly's eyes, he also knew there would have been a time that she would have killed him without a second thought. They had both passed that point as they stood there.

"I'll do the best that I can," Kelly offered and Sean nodded. "You just look after my boy."

"I'm not sure that Nick would like being called a 'boy'," Sean remarked in amusement.

Kelly stepped back and gave him a small smile before pulling a piece of paper from her pocket and holding it out. Sean took it in his hand and looked at the number and e-mail address on it. He felt his heart clench as Kelly offered him a way to contact her. They both looked over when Rosalee walked into the room and paused.

"Oh," Rosalee uttered. "Sorry, I was just going to make some tea."

Kelly gave them a nod before she stalked from the room without a word. Sean slipped the paper away as Rosalee came closer.

"I'll give you a hand," Sean offered and Rosalee just gave him a smile in answer.

Sean wasn't sure how he would have been able to get through this without his friends around him. He'd always been an outsider but not anymore.

xXx

Sean was quiet as they drove and Nick felt concern for the man. He didn't know what to say after they had handed Diana over to his mother. Knowing that Sean would never see his daughter again. Nick turned the car down a side road and pulled over, the forest surrounding them. Sean looked over at him with blank eyes and Nick turned the car off.

"Come on," Nick encouraged.

Nick walked around to the other side of the truck and Sean slipped out and shut the door. Nick locked the car as he slipped his hand into Sean's and tugged him into the forest. The taller man followed behind him without question as Nick took them deeper into the woods. When the road disappeared behind them, Nick stopped and turned to Sean.

The taller man fell into his arms and Nick wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. He wasn't sure if Sean was crying or not as he just held him tightly. Taking in his scent as Sean took in the comfort that he was offering. They stood there for a while before Sean stepped back.

"She won't stop looking for her," Sean told him, hoarsely.

"I know," Nick answered.

Sean then cupped his checks and kissed him gently.

"I'm not giving you up," Sean hissed. "I don't care what happens. I'm not giving you up."

Nick gently rested his hands on Sean's hips as the man let his head rest on his shoulder. Sean pulled him close as his hands slipped under his shirt and gently touched on his skin. He expected Sean to be possessive but he just held him. His every move gentle as Sean stroked his skin but didn't push into a sexual touch.

"Never," Sean sobbed and Nick knew he was crying now.

Nick was sure that everything was catching up with Sean in that moment. To show this vulnerability to him, spoke louder than words. Sean pulled back and kissed him, taking control as he held him close and Nick let him. He pulled back and rested his forehead against his own, Nick just looked into his eyes. Sean's hands slipped around his ass as straightened and looked around.

They soaked in the soft noises of the forest around them and the odd car as it passed on the road. They hadn't been this close in over a week and they both just took in the feel of the other. This had been a strain on both of them. To play the roles they'd had to play. Now, they weren't restricted to those rules as Sean's hands clenched around his ass.

"I have a hotel room," Sean said after a few minutes. "Come on."

Nick chuckled as Sean slipped his hand into his and tugged him back to the car. Their roles reversed as Nick followed behind.

"You're not taking me to a hotel to have your way with me?" Nick asked and Sean glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm sure I can make time for that," Sean purred and the sound of his voice sent a shiver down his spine. "After a steak and fries."

Nick barked a laugh this time and let Sean take his keys from his pocket to drive to the hotel.

xXx

Sean grabbed Nick the moment that he stepped out of the shower and the man squeaked. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around him from behind as he kissed down his neck and Nick tilted it to the side. He pulled Nick back into him as he rocked his hips forward, stating plainly what he was after. Nick twisted his head around and Sean took him in a kiss as his hands roamed.

"I'm surprised you lasted until after dinner," Nick gasped as Sean ran his nails down Nick's sides. "Hmm."

Nick twisted around in his hold as Sean stepped him back towards the bed with a glint in his eyes. Nick just went with him, no argument as Sean pushed him back on the bed. Sean looked down at Nick sprawled out before him, still slightly wet as he looked up at him.

"I might get a little rough," Sean warned, as he held himself back.

Nick gave him a sly smile that had Sean growling. Sean knelt on the bed as Nick wiggled further up. He grabbed up the lube before rolling onto his stomach. Sean paused at that move as he felt desire run through him. He hadn't expected Nick to hand over full control to him as he looked over his shoulder at Sean with a challenge in his eyes. Sean could feel his control slipping as he settled between Nick's legs. The Grimm grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under his hips as Sean ran his hands down his bare back, leaving faint red marks.

Nick shivered under him as he slicked up his fingers and kissed down the lines he'd made as he prepared Nick. The Grimm wiggled slightly and he grabbed his hip in a hard grip to hold him still. His control slipping even further as he grabbed Nick's hip in his hand as he thrust forward. Nick moaned under him as Sean draped himself over his back as he pushed until he was fully in the man below him.

Nick bucked back into him as he moved up onto his knees. Sean growled and pushed him back down. Nick squeaked as Sean bit down into his shoulder sharply and grabbed his wrists tightly above Nick's head. Holding the man in place but took care as he rocked his hips forward as Nick groaned. Sean had just enough control to make sure that he didn't push Nick too far as the Grimm bucked back as he thrust forward. He didn't want to hurt the man but his control was fraying.

He kissed the mark he'd made as he slipped a hand around Nick's cock and he felt the man stiffen, before he came. Sean paused as Nick caught his breath before pushing him down into the mattress. He took over full control, his hands rough as he took Nick hard and the man groaned loudly. The sound spurred Sean on until he tipped over and came hard. He collapsed over Nick's back as he panted.

Nick suddenly elbowed him in the ribs and he rolled to the side with a grunt. Then he had Nick straddling his waist and he looked up at the Grimm above him. Feeling that dark presence touching on him as he felt himself responding. Nick ducked his head down and bit him hard on his shoulder and Sean yelped this time. Nick chuckled and Sean was sure that that wouldn't be the only mark left on his skin by the time the night was out. Nick pulled back with a glint in his eyes and Sean grinned. Sean wasn't the only one that had built up frustrations as he felt himself twitch. He grabbed Nick and pulled him down into a kiss, for now, forgetting everything else but the man above him.

xXx

Sean looked down at Nick fondly as the man laid sprawled out on his stomach, fast asleep. He gently pulled the blanket up and covered the mark that he'd left on his shoulder and knew that he had a mark that matched on his own shoulder. He sat down on the bed and ran his hands over Nick's head. Completely relaxed now that their mingled scents were around him. No other scent but their own in the room and he took that in as he sat there. He was sure that Nick was going to be stiff when he woke but hadn't complained and had met him the whole way. Sean had to admit that was feeling a little sore himself.

Suddenly Nick's phone went off on the side table and the man twitched in his sleep but didn't wake. Sean leaned over and looked at the screen before answering it.

"Sean," He answered.

"Sean, man." Monroe exclaimed. "Dude, I am so sorry."

Sean blew out a breath.

"Did you want Nick?" Sean asked. "He's sleeping."

"Ah, yeah." Monroe muttered. "Adalind was just here."

"She went there?" Sean demanded as he stood up. "Are you and Rosalee alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." Monroe sighed. "She's just upset and doesn't know what to do. She wanted to know where Nick was, I told her that I didn't know. Rosalee gave her a tea to calm down."

"Monroe," Sean whispered.

"Yeah, I know." Monroe cut in. "It's just that she's lost her baby-ah. Your baby and…"

Sean ran a hand over his head as he looked over to the bed.

"If you don't feel safe," Sean stated. "Go to the trailer. Nick and I are in a hotel for now. Adalind has a room at another hotel and it's paid for the next week."

"So," Monroe stated. "We deal with this another day?"

Sean snorted.

"That's a good way of saying it," Sean agreed, then admitted. "I can't deal with her at the moment."

"Yeah, man. I understand. Just look after yourself and Nick, yeah?"

"Take care, Monroe." Sean whispered. "Call if you need us."

"Will do," Monroe agreed and hung up.

Sean lowered the phone and looked down at Nick. He felt cold but he knew a way that he could warm himself up.

xXx

Nick woke to the smell of bacon and coffee and moaned. He heard a chuckle nearby and opened his eyes to see Sean seated at the small table with a paper in his hand.

"That was almost a sex groan," Sean remarked. "Didn't realised that you have that much of a fetish for bacon. Should I feel jealous?"

"Of steak maybe," Nick countered evenly with a grin.

Sean gave him a fond smile in return.

"I'll keep that in mind," Sean drawled. "Just in case, I find you in bed with a medium rare steak."

Nick laughed as he pulled himself to the side of the bed and snagged up a pair of jeans from the mess of clothing on the floor. It took him a little longer to find a shirt, and in the end, he settled on Sean's jacket instead. He slipped into the chair beside the other man and dug into the food without a word. The sounds of Sean rustling the paper and the city outside the glass doors of the balcony were the only sounds in the room.

Nick sat back in his seat, once he'd finished his breakfast, and looked over to Sean. The man looked at him over the top of the paper with a soft look on his face.

"No waitress with a tail to serve you here," Sean intoned and Nick snorted and gave him a grin.

"Damn," Nick remarked. "I suppose I can settle for a Zauberbiest instead."

"How about a Royal Prince?" Sean countered mildly.

Nick moved to his feet and gave him a bow and Sean snorted at his antics.

"If my prince needs me," Nick stated with his nose up. "I shall be on the balcony, admiring his kingdom."

Nick palmed his coffee as Sean gave him an amused look as he walked out the balcony doors and looked out over the city. The view wasn't as good as from Sean's apartment but it was still a nice view. He glanced over his shoulder when he heard Sean answer his phone and he tuned him out as he took in the sight.

"Holiday is over," Sean announced as he came to the door. "Double murder."

xXx

"Oh, man." Hank groaned. "That can't be good."

"No, that can't be good," Nick agreed.

Both detectives looked at the crude drawing of a scythe made with the victims' blood on the wall.

"We just solved one problem," Hank muttered.

"We should be used to this by now," Nick added.

"What? The blood of the victim used to make a drawing of the weapon of the Grim Reaper?" Wu asked as he stepped up next to them. "No one gets used to that level of strange."

"What do we know?" Hank questioned.

"Well," Wu stated, drawing out the word. "Both men were brothers and had arrived in town about a week ago. Driving a rental which they picked up from the airport. Still finding out from the airport where they flew in from."

Sean chose that moment to walk into the room and his eyes were drawn to the blood on the wall. Nick could read the expression on the man's face as his eyes looked over the blood before he walked over to them.

"What do we know?" Sean asked and Wu recounted what he'd already told them. "Keep on it, I want to know where these men came from."

"Right on it, sir." Wu announced and hurried off.

"Was this to draw you out?" Sean asked Nick.

"Got our attention," Nick replied. "Seems odd to kill two people that only arrived a week ago."

"Would have made more of a point if they'd killed someone that lives here in Portland," Hank added, implying one of the Wesen that Nick had made friends with.

"They have been quiet since my last message to them," Nick remarked and had two sets of eyes locked on him. "Ah, probably not the best place to mention that."

Sean sighed and looked around.

"At this point, I would suggest protection detail," Sean uttered.

Nick and Hank looked at him and he sighed again.

"Carry on then," Sean conceded. "Just take care."

"You too, sir." Hank added and Sean focused on him. "Adalind turned up at my door this morning."

Sean grimaced and looked back at the drawing.

"Holiday is over," Sean muttered. "Time to face the witch."

Hank snorted and clapped a hand to his shoulder.

"Better you than me, sir." Hank offered and Sean gave him a glare. "Good luck."

xXx

"Home, sweet home." Nick announced as he opened the door to the room that Sean was renting and Hank quirked a smile. "For now, anyway."

Hank looked around in interest.

"This place is almost as big as my apartment and look at that view!" Hank exclaimed.

"Your apartment has two rooms, Hank." Nick pointed out. "This is just one room."

"A bedroom that barely contains a queen bed is not a second room," Hank muttered. "Almost worth looking at the other side of the fence, if I can find someone with the Captain's money."

Nick barked a laugh as Hank looked out at the city view.

"I'm not sure that Sean would like to be called a 'sugar daddy'," Nick remarked mildly and Hank's head shot around to him.

"I'm joking, Nick." Hank added quickly. "A little light-hearted banter to lift the mood."

Nick snorted and dropped his bag onto the bed.

"I'm sure that the Captain has other endearing traits," Hank laughed. "Behind that brooding exterior."

"That he does," Nick agreed with a smirk that had Hank screwing up his face and throwing his hands up.

"Don't want to know," Hank cried. "Don't want to know."

xXx

Sean's back slammed into the front bumper of his car and pain flared up his back as he grunted at the impact. He looked into the red and puffy eyes of Adalind as she managed to both glare and cry at the same time. He held his hands up to show that he didn't want to fight as he looked at the woman. So many things running through his head, so many things that he wanted to say but couldn't.

"She was your daughter!" Adalind cried. "You just handed her over to him!"

"He would not have stopped!" Sean snapped back. "He would have killed all of us for her. Would have ripped this town apart to get to her!"

Adalind paused as Sean let his nature show as he met her eyes. Let all the frustration and anger come to the surface as he glared at the woman in front of him.

"So, you just hand her over!" Adalind yelled as a few police looked over at them and Sean waved them off. "Just like that!"

"No," Sean hissed lowly and Adalind paused. "Use your brain for once in your life and think beyond yourself!"

Adalind reeled back with wide eyes as she shifted forms and he was looking at the beast under her skin. The sight of it repulsed him as she froze then sniffed the air. She paced forward then pulled back and he knew what she was picking up off him. She slipped back to her human form and looked at him with large eyes.

"Where is my daughter?" Adalind questioned as tears slipped down her face.

"I don't know," Sean answered honestly and glanced around.

The parking lot had suddenly become empty around them as word spread. He focused back on Adalind as the woman stood there, she looked so small as she looked at him. Her makeup had run and her face was puffy and her eyes red. Every bit the child she acted like and yet Sean could see something else in her expression. It looked like her time in Vienna had left its mark on her.

"Use your head," Sean hissed as he stalked forward. "You have to let her go! You were willing to sell her before she was born-"

Adalind growled as she suddenly rushed forward and smashed into him and his back collided with his truck again. He grunted and grabbed Adalind's wrists as she went for his throat with a cry. He held her until she collapsed against him, crying into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry," Sean whispered as her cries started to ease off. "So sorry."

Adalind pulled back with wide eyes, he'd shocked her with his words.

"This is the best option for our daughter," Sean pleaded. "Her only chance. We have to let her go for her to live."

"NO!" Adalind yelled and ripped herself away from him and stumbled back.

Sean straightened up with a wince of pain up his back and hoped Adalind was finished with throwing him into his car.

"She's my daughter!" Adalind shouted. "She should be with me!"

"That would mean her death!" Sean snarled as he stalked towards her.

"I'm her mother!"

"And I'm her father!"

Both Wesens froze as they panted and looked at the other. They had reached a stalemate as they stared at each other.

"You don't think that I want to see her grow up?" Sean hissed. "To see what kind of woman she will grow into?"

Adalind stumbled back a step and Sean pushed forward.

"We did what we could to give her a life!" Sean said roughly. "She could never have a life with us!"

Adalind froze as the blood drained out of her face and her eyes were locked onto him. Slowly she nodded as tears spilled over and down her face.

"He…" Adalind sobbed. "He doesn't have her?"

"No," Sean answered and grabbed her arm in an iron grip. "Play your part, if you want your daughter to live!"

Adalind bared her teeth at him, her inner nature showing through. Sean held her for a second before releasing her and she lashed out. Sean grunted as he turned his head, feeling her nail slashing his face. He turned back to her, just in time, to grab her as she crashed into him, sobbing and he wrapped his arms around her. Sean just held her as he could felt blood dripping down his face.

xXx

"What the hell happened to you?"

Sean quirked an eyebrow at Hank as he walked into the hotel room and the man coughed.

"I mean," Hank amended. "What the hell happened to you, sir?"

"Piece of advice," Sean intoned. "Don't mess with a Hexenbiest that is willing to tear out your throat."

"Don't have to warn me about that," Hank muttered. "I've already tangled with the witch."

Nick snorted from his place in the chair near the window.

"That time she wasn't going for your throat," Nick remarked and Hank glared over at him.

"I believe that I can take over now, Detective." Sean cut in before Hank could retort.

"Yeah, sure." Hank muttered as he walked towards the hotel door. "Like I want to be here for the lover's quarrel."

Nick and Sean looked over at Hank in amusement as he waved over his shoulder and slipped from the room. Sean turned back to Nick and the other man looked him over.

"Anything worse than the scratch marks on your face?" Nick asked.

"Back might be a bit of a mess," Sean told him with wince. "I'll just have a shower and we'll have some food in."

"No problem," Nick replied.

Sean slowly made his way to the bathroom and knew that his back would be stiff and sore tomorrow. He slowly stripped down and winkled his nose at the smell of the Hexenbiest on his skin and clothes. He lost count of how long that he just stood there with the hot water running over his back before with a groan he pulled himself out of the shower. He smiled at the fresh clothes that Nick had placed near the door and dressed. Nick looked over when he walked into the main room.

"Lay down on the bed," Nick ordered. "And I'll rub some of Rosalee's balm into your back."

Sean gave him a smile as he slipped out of his shirt and laid down on his stomach and Nick whistled.

"Ouch," Nick commented. "Just loosen your belt and slip your pants down a bit."

Sean winced as he did just that then started when Nick straddled his legs. He slowly relaxed as Nick ran his hands over his back as he worked the balm into his skin. He relaxed further as the balm numbed the ache in his back and he took in their mixed scent on the sheets.

"Are you happy to order in?" Nick asked as his hands slipped further up his back.

"Yea…yes." Sean answered. "Whatever you want."

"Burgers then," Nick answered. "With fries, I've had a craving for fries all day."

Sean snorted at that as Nick's hands worked into the tight muscles of his shoulders. He groaned and went boneless as Nick's fingers skilfully worked on the knots in his shoulders and upper back. The man had a talent for this as Sean relaxed into the mattress as he drifted slightly. He didn't realise he'd slipped into sleep until he heard a knock on the door. His head shot up as he tensed just to see Nick wheeling a cart in with food. He flopped back on the bed as he rubbed his face.

"Have a nice nap?" Nick asked in amusement. "You've been out for a couple of hours."

Sean's nose twitched at the smell of food and his stomach grumbled. He pulled himself from the bed with a soft groan, his back stiff as he pulled his pants up and tightened his belt before snagging up a shirt.

"I ordered a hamburger for you," Nick remarked as he sat down at the table. "Chicken burger and extra-large fries for me."

Sean snorted as he slipped into the chair across from Nick and pulled the plate towards him. He watched Nick in amusement as the man dug into the food as he picked up the fries on his plate. Nick could pack it away if he wanted to as he finished the fries quickly and started on the burger.

"You're not hungry?" Nick asked.

"I just don't inhale food," Sean retorted. "Like a human vacuum cleaner."

Nick snorted and gave him a grin which Sean returned. A comfortable silence fell between them.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Sean looked down at the photos on his desk in concern. The reapers had made a mess of the two brothers that they'd found. He was still waiting on the ME's report to see if they were Verrat. Due to the fact that their hands had had an unfortunate misfortune of coming across an iron. He was hoping the ME could tell if there was a tattoo under the surface layer of skin. The fact that his cousin had been in Portland increased the possibility of Verrat. The question was why would reapers kill two Verrat and leave their calling card?

Going after Grimms were more their style, but were they after Nick or Kelly Burkhardt? Kelly was already, god only knew where, and these killings had just happened. He looked through the glass windows of his office to see Nick tapping away at his computer. He'd assigned Hank and Wu on the murders for the moment while Nick stayed at the station but he knew he couldn't keep that up.

Sean logged into his computer and went searching to make sure that his cousin had left and who had been with him. He looked up when Wu and Hank arrived at his door. He waved them in.

"So," Wu reported. "The two now deceased brothers flew in from Vienna with a group of ten people. Including the man that came to see you sir, Viktor too many names to remember. They have all left the country except for the two brothers-"

"And they won't be leaving any time soon," Hank added. "ME has found a drug that she doesn't know in their system, some type of sedative, and has looked into seeing if there is a tattoo on their hands without any luck. She thinks that there might be something there but not what the design is."

"They were killed two days before we found then," Wu mentioned.

"Two days?" Sean questioned with a frown.

"That's what the ME reports," Hank said with shrug.

They both knew that there were creatures out there that could preserve the body for that amount of time.

"They were well preserved for being dead that long," Nick added from the doorway and Sean waved him in. "I didn't notice any flies, now that I think about it."

"Yeah," Wu stated with a frown. "That's a little on the strange side."

"Portland strange or just strange?" Hank asked the sergeant and he shrugged.

"Back to the point," Sean cut in.

"Not much to go on, sir." Hank reported. "They came into the country with enough cash money so they didn't leave a paper trail and the motel was paid for by Viktor's company for the week."

Sean tapped the table in thought.

"Nothing on the killers?" Sean asked.

"A very rough image on CCTV that we think might be the killer and nothing else," Wu said as he looked at his notepad. "No witnesses, fingerprints or anything to trace."

"Ghosts," Nick muttered.

"No one heard two men being murdered?" Sean asked in disbelief.

"ME believes that they were drugged before being murdered," Hank said.

Sean frowned at those words, that was not the reaper's style.

"And no one found the bodies for two days?" Sean pressed.

"They had a do not disturb up," Wu reported. "The staff didn't smell anything and only found them when they went to clean the room."

"Keep on it," Sean told them. "And keep me informed."

"Right, sir." Wu agreed.

Wu and Hank left, leaving Nick and Sean alone.

"Does this seem a little strange to you?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Sean answered.

"Could there be a personal connection between the brothers and the reaper or reapers?" Nick mused. "Could they be working with another Wesen? One that could preserve the bodies?"

"Possibly," Sean mused. "The reapers could have followed them from Vienna. Any time a Royal is on the move it causes waves."

"Then why leave a Grimm calling card?" Nick added. "Would your cousin care if two of his entourage were killed?"

"Not in the least," Sean answered. "They would have just been his hired muscle. The confusing thing is the fact that the tattoo was obscured and the men were drugged. Unless that happened before the Reaper arrived but that still brings up why they were targeted."

They fell into silence as Nick leaned into the wall near the door.

"They could have left?" Nick commented. "You can't keep me chained to a desk until we know."

Sean nodded in agreement, Nick could look after himself.

"One more day then," Sean comprised. "Then you can go play with Hank again."

Nick just barked a laugh and gave him a grin.

"Thanks, boss."

xXx

"How does it feel to get out?" Hank asked as he drove.

"Better than looking at a computer screen," Nick replied. "Did you have fun with Wu?"

"That man has some strange taste in music."

Nick chuckled as they drove to a reported homicide with suspected domestic abuse. They pulled up behind a marked car and Nick glanced around. It was a plain neighbourhood with nothing that stood out. The houses were of a cookie cutter design with only a slightly different colour scheme to separate them out. By the twitching of a few curtains, cop cars weren't a common occurrence but by the fact there were no crowds, they were expected at the same time. They walked towards the front door when Nick's eyes were caught on a young girl on a swing set with a uniformed police woman close by.

"Hey partner," Wu greeted Hank with a lopsided grin and the man groaned. "This one seems straight forward. Husband has a long list of domestic abuse and it looks like he went one punch too far and the wife grabbed a gun. Her name is Shelly Martin and has been married to the victim, Daryl, for five years. Wife admits to killing her husband but has said nothing else."

"The child?" Nick asked and Wu flinched.

"Yeah," Wu uttered. "Her name is Violet and is four years old…she saw the whole thing, we have child services on the way. Wife is in the living room, under watch."

Hank and Nick walked into the house to see the body of the husband sprawled out in the entrance hall near the stairs to the upper floor. They toed around the forensics with care and through to the living room. A blonde-haired woman sat staring at the carpet in handcuffs with a policeman watching her. She didn't look up as they entered.

"Mrs Martin," Hank greeted. "My name is Detective Griffin and his is Detective Burkhardt."

The woman very slowly looked up and they could see the bruise already coming up on the side of her face. The red tint to her eyes and the blank look of someone pushed too far.

"We're just going to ask you a few questions," Nick added and nodded to the policeman and he walked away.

"I killed him," Shelly stated without emotion.

"Did he hit you?" Hank asked. "That's a nasty bruise."

"I killed him," She repeated and looked back down at the floor.

"Can you tell us what happened before you killed him?" Nick tried but the woman just stared at the floor.

Hank pulled Nick to the side of the room.

"I don't think we're going to get anything out of her," Hank whispered.

"Yeah," Nick agreed and looked over to the woman.

He couldn't sense anything around her or see another form as he focused. He would say that this was just a simple human case. Of a woman pushed too far by her abusive husband.

"I'll get the uniform to take her back to the station," Hank replied. "We'll get a shrink to look at her."

Nick gave him a nod and Hank walked out of the room. Nick approached the woman and crouched down in front of her.

"Mrs Martin," Nick broached gently. "We are going to have an officer take you back to the station with your daughter. Do you have any other children?"

The woman slowly looked at him and Nick frowned at that blank look. It was a look he'd seen on people high on drugs and yet not the same. He chalked it up to shock.

"Did you have any alcohol or drugs?" Nick asked, just to be sure.

"I killed him," She uttered.

Nick's frown deepened.

"Mrs Martin," Nick tried again. "We need to know if you have anyone that we can call or other children?"

Suddenly and without warning, Shelly yelled out before swinging her cuffed hands at his head. Nick quickly brought up his hands to try and block but he was already off balance and went down hard on his back. The woman screamed as she swung her hands around and Nick just tried to fend her off. He winced as the woman's nails scratched at his arms before Hank and another officer pulled her off.

They had to lift her off the ground as she yelled and screamed. She kicked out at anyone as two more officers ran into the room and grabbed her legs. Nick slowly got to his feet as Shelly just suddenly went limp. The four officers cursed as they laid her down as medics were called.

"What the hell?" Hank exclaimed and looked at him with large eyes. "What did you say?"

Nick just shrugged as he touched the side of his face and looked at the scratches on his arms.

"She just went nuts," Nick replied. "I asked if she had any other children or someone that she wanted us to call. I think she might be on drugs."

"We'll run the tests," Wu replied as he looked him over. "You might want to get those scratches looked at, it looks like you went a round with an angry cat."

"Thanks," Nick drawled.

They watched as the woman was lifted up and taken away. She was completely silent and unresponsive again.

"Did the husband have scratches?" Nick asked with a frown. "Or any defensive wounds?"

They walked back into the entrance hall and Nick crouched down. He looked at the body of the man over. They could easily see the cause of death as they looked at the nasty gunshot wound to his chest. From the placement of the shot, they knew that the man would have died quickly.

"No scratches that I can see," Hank remarked as he crouched down on the other side of the body. "Just the gunshot wound."

Nick pulled on gloves and picked up the man's right hand, his knuckles were reddened and split. He turned the hand and looked along his arm but couldn't see any scratches or defensive marks.

"Normally, I would say that this was a clean-cut case," Hank muttered. "Now, I'm not so sure."

"Maybe the tox report will give us something," Nick suggested. 

"Hey guys," Wu announced from up the stairs. "We've found something that you'll want to see."

Wu showed them to the main bedroom upstairs. Nick froze when he saw the scythe in the back of the cupboard behind some jackets and shirts. He looked at that weapon and ran his eyes over the inscription and felt a chill run down his back. It was displayed on the back wall of the cupboard like a trophy. This just made the case more interesting, maybe the Reaper hadn't left town after all.

"I don't see any sci-fi stuff around here so it's not a prop," Wu remarked as he looked the weapon over. "The edge looks sharp as well, I wouldn't like this swinging towards me."

Hank and Nick shared a look.

"I'll call it in," Nick told him and Hank nodded.

Nick made his way out of the house and pulled his phone.

"Renard," Sean answered.

"So," Nick stated. "This case may be a little more complicated then we first thought."

"How so?"

"We have found a scythe," Nick reported.

"Reaper?"

"The wife isn't," Nick commented. "The husband could have been but he'd dead now. The wife did go crazy when I tried to talk to her."

"Are you alright?"

"Just a few scratches and a wounded pride," Nick answered. "So, normal really."

"Is the wife Wesen?" Sean asked.

"Not that I could see," Nick mentioned. "She's on her way to the station with her daughter. Maybe you can see more than I can?"

"Not without tipping my hand," Sean replied. "Call me if you get anything else…and Nick. Watch your back."

"I'll have Hank do that," Nick commented and Sean sighed.

"Try to stay out of trouble then," Sean amended.

Nick laughed and hung up and glanced around before moving back into the house.

xXx

Monroe looked across the dinner table at Nick then snorted. Nick glared back, the rumour of him being taken down by a slip of a woman had gotten out quickly at the station. The ribbing had followed and Nick's headache had only kicked up as the day had gone on. Hank had been quick to fill the others in on the altercation when they had arrived at Monroe's house for dinner. Nick had not been impressed.

"Don't start again," Nick snapped and Monroe barked a laugh.

"Still don't know how a slip of a woman got the upper hand on a big, bad Grimm." Hank laughed.

Nick groaned as he looked around the table and found no support there and he grumbled under his breath.

"She was quick," Nick defended.

Rosalee gave him a soft smile and patted his arm as Monroe and Hank laughed. Juliette looked a little put out but gave him a smile when he looked at her. It felt good to be around his friends again, not that spending time with Sean after they had spent time away from each other wasn't good. But it felt good as he laughed along with the others.

"Nick," Juliette broached when he went to step into the kitchen to help Rosalee wash the dishes. "Can I talk to you?"

"Ah," Nick stuttered as he held the dishes.

"I'll take these," Monroe offered and he palmed the dishes off to the Blutbad.

"In that case," Nick remarked. "Sure."

Juliette led him outside and they stood on the porch. Nick looked up at the thin moon hanging low in the sky and the forest across the road. He'd missed the smell of the woods as he stepped over to the two seats and sprawled out in one. Juliette hesitated before stepping closer to him and Nick tensed.

"Nick," Juliette broached, nervously. "I know that things between us fell apart and with my loss of memory and well everything else…"

"What do you want, Juliette?" Nick asked as he sat up in his seat.

Juliette paced away and Nick pulled himself to his feet and stepped over next to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Look," Juliette said in a rush. "I'm sorry for what happened and I really like Monroe and Rosalee. I shouldn't have told you to leave and now that I remember everything and Hank said that you're not seeing anyone and I was wondering…"

"Whoa," Nick cried and held up his hands. "Slow down."

Juliette blew out a breath and looked up at him.

"Could we try again?" Juliette whispered.

Nick froze as he looked down into Juliette's face.

"Look Juliette," Nick defended. "Hank was wrong when he told you that I wasn't seeing someone."

Juliette froze this time.

"But he said that you weren't seeing another woman," Juliette said quickly.

"I'm not," Nick answered and Juliette pulled back.

"If you don't want to see me then just say it," Juliette snapped in anger.

"I am seeing someone," Nick stated and rubbed the back of his neck.

Juliette just looked at him as the anger drained away.

"Then you're seeing…" Juliette trailed away.

"A man," Nick replied mildly. "Which is why Hank didn't say that I was seeing someone."

Juliette just stood there and Nick was sure that she was in shock. This was something that he hadn't shared with Juliette even after all the years they'd been together. It wasn't something that he wanted many people to know.

"How long?" Juliette demanded. "When we were still together?"

"No," Nick replied.

"Do I know him?"

"Ah, yes."

They both fell into silence at that as Juliette looked up at him. He tensed when she reached out and touched his face.

"She got you a good one," Juliette remarked and Nick groaned.

"Don't start," Nick muttered and Juliette smiled.

xXx

"Okay, Nick." Hank snapped, "spit it out!"

Nick looked over at his partner in question after they'd left Monroe's house.

"You have been quiet since we got in the car," Hank remarked.

"Juliette," Nick explained.

"And?"

"She wanted to start a relationship again."

A horn sounded when Hank pulled down on the steering wheel sharply and he cursed.

"What!" Hank squeaked then pulled the car over. "That's why she was asking if you were seeing another woman."

"Yes," Nick answered as he ran a hand over his hair.

"Sorry, man." Hank uttered. "I didn't think."

"Cop answer," Nick muttered.

"Yeah, sorry." Hank offered. "So where am I taking you?"

"Sean's apartment," Nick said instantly. "Home."

"Yeah, okay."

xXx

"ID please," Phillip Bolin asked when they walked into Sean's building. "Photo ID, Detective."

Hank looked at the man as he showed his badge, which hung around his neck.

"You want to see photo ID?" Hank uttered. "Is a police shield not enough for you?"

"Sorry, sir." Bolin said, without sounding the least bit apologetic. "With the trouble we've had lately, we are taking photos of everyone's ID for our records."

"Just to let us into the building?" Hank demanded as Nick pulled his wallet.

"Just do it Hank," Nick told him as he held out his driver's licence.

"You live here and you have to show ID to get into your own apartment?" Hank demanded.

"Sorry, sir." Bolin replied. "Won't take a moment."

Hank slammed his ID onto the counter and glared at the security man. The man gave him a smile then looked at Nick and his eyes caught on the bruise and scratches.

"I haven't seen you for a while, Detective Burkhardt," Bolin drawled. "Did you have a fight with Captain Renard?"

"I don't see how that has anything to do with you," Hank snapped.

"The apartment is in the Captain's name, detective." Bolin stated with a smirk.

Hank glared at the man as Bolin took a photo of their IDs before handing them back. He pressed the button for the doors that led into the lift.

"Have a nice night," Bolin offered.

Hank stormed off and Nick followed after.

"That man is an ass," Hank snapped, once they were alone in the lift and on the way up.

"Yes, he is," Nick agreed.

"I hope he isn't like that with the Captain," Hank said with a smirk.

"Could you imagine if he was," Nick countered with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah." Hank agreed. "I bet that he would have him pinned under one of his brooding glares in no time."

They shared a look at that, since both of them had been pinned under one of those looks from their Captain. They stepped off the lift and Nick unlocked the door to the apartment.

"No more hotel rooms?" Hank asked as they walked through to the kitchen.

"Lucky," Nick answered. "Sean said he had a late meeting. Do you want a beer and to watch some TV?"

"Sure," Hank replied. "I've seen the size of the TV."

Nick just snorted as he grabbed out two beers.

xXx

Sean looked down at Hank Griffin sprawled out over his lounge, asleep and wondered how he'd come to be in this situation.

"I'd heard that a Prince can wake sleeping beauty from her sleep with a single kiss," Nick whispered in his ear as he wrapped an arm around his waist. "Want to give it a try?"

Sean snorted in amusement and looked down into Nick's smiling face.

"We don't want to scare the bloke to death," Sean countered, dryly and Nick chuckled. "Leave him there, he looks comfortable."

"And he'll freak when he wakes up and realises where he is," Nick added with a smirk.

Sean just wrapped his arm around Nick's shoulders and led him off towards the bedroom in answer.

xXx

Hank woke slowly to the sounds and smell of cooking as he laid out on a comfy but small bed and blinked his eyes open. He started badly and flinched back when he looked into the pale eyes of Sean Renard seated in the chair across from him with a paper in his hands.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Renard purred.

Hank may or may not have made an unmanly squeak and Sean's lips twitched up.

"Don't tease the man," Nick called out. "Not when he'd slept on a lounge and hasn't had coffee."

"Nick!" Hank yelped and twisted around to see Nick in the kitchen, cooking. "Oh, man. I'm having one of those surreal moments."

Nick grinned and flipped a pancake in casually.

"We'll feed you at least," Nick commented.

"And I won't even remark on the fact that we could hear you snoring from my bedroom," Sean added and Nick sniggered.

"Oh!" Hank exclaimed. "That is so not fair."

"Coffee?" Nick offered in apology.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Sean woke to the feeling of Nick shifting beside him and glanced over his shoulder. Nick was normally a soundless sleeper and once he was asleep, he was hard to move, but not tonight. Nick rolled towards him and twitched in his sleep before rolling back the other way and mumbling something under his breath. He settled and Sean curled along his back then pulled back. Nick's skin felt hot, he reached over and clicked the bedside lamp on.

Nick muttered something and twitched. Sean reached out and placed the back of his hand to Nick's forehead. He was more than hot as Sean shook Nick's shoulder sharply.

"Nick!" Sean hissed and shook him.

"K, wha'?" Nick muttered and blinked his eyes open.

"Nick?"

"Sorry," Nick mumbled. "Did I wake you?"

"You're running a temperature," Sean stated as he rested his hand on his forehead.

"Wha'?" Nick slurred. "Was having a nightmare…I think."

"Do you feel sick?"

"No," Nick answered and rolled onto his back. "Just tired."

"I'll get you something for the fever," Sean told him and slipped from the bed.

He padded silently to the kitchen, completely naked. He picked out a bottle of water from the fridge before walking through his bedroom to the bathroom. He pulled out the first aid kit and removed a pill bottle before stepping back into the bedroom. Nick had fallen back to sleep and he carefully knelt on the bed and grabbed his shoulder.

"Nick," Sean called gently as he shook his shoulder.

Nick was slow to respond and peered up at him with slitted eyes. Sean wiggled the water and pill bottle, making it rattle. Nick groaned as he wiggled around until he was sitting up and took both in hand. Sean watched him carefully as he took two tablets.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Nick grumbled, looking more awake.

Sean just took the two bottles from his hands and placed them on the bedside table. Nick shifted around without a word and curled up away from him and Sean frowned at that. He slipped under the covers and touched Nick's back, feeling the heat. He was sure it was nothing but he couldn't shift the concern. He turned his back to Nick's and was asleep quickly.

Sean was awake and rolling from the bed before he realised that it was Nick that had yelled out and that the man was still asleep. He blew out a breath and crept back to the bed as Nick fought his way through the nightmare. He wasn't sure if he should touch him or not. He flicked the light back on and could see the sweat on his skin and the stale smell on the air.

"Nick," Sean hissed, then louder. "Nick!"

Nick started badly and fought his way out of the blanket and bed. Sean winced as Nick looked around wildly before focusing on him. He tensed at the blank look on Nick's face before something came back to him. The other man looked around with a frown.

"Nightmare?" Nick suggested, a little unsure.

"Can you remember what it was about?" Sean asked as he sat down on the bed.

Nick blew out a breath before flopping back on the bed on his back and Sean quirked a smile at that. He laid the back of his hand to Nick's forehead, ignoring the sweat, as he felt the heat.

"I'm not sure," Nick replied as he closed his eyes. "Claws maybe."

"Claws?" Sean questioned.

"Think so."

"Come on," Sean encouraged. "You can't sleep like that."

Nick groaned and wiggled around until he was back under the covers. Sean curled along his back and gently ran his hand through his hair. Nick fell asleep quickly, going completely boneless. Sean hadn't planned on falling back to sleep but the next time he woke, soft light was seeping into the room from the windows. Sean glanced over his shoulder to see Nick asleep beside him. Sean sat up in his bed and laid a hand on Nick's forehead, he was still hot but not feverish.

Sean then turned his attention to his phone. He logged into his e-mails as the morning light bleed into the room. Nick's soft breathing the only sound as he started to go through his e-mails. Nick muttered something under his breath and Sean glanced over at him. His brow was furrowed as he shifted in his sleep. Sean gently ran his hand over his head and the man settled. He would have to wake him up soon, but for now, he let Nick sleep.

The decision was taken out of his hands for not ten minutes later. Nick woke with a yell and wild eyes and Sean was careful not to move in case he set the Grimm off.

"Nick," Sean whispered and those large eyes locked onto him.

Nick relaxed back with a groan.

"So," Sean announced. "The wife that killed her husband. Her tox report came back."

"Yeah?" Nick asked.

"She had an unknown drug in her system," Sean added. "And by the fact that you had a fever and those scratches look red. I would say that the drug can be passed along. I'll have them compare it to the drug that was given to the two brothers and we'll see if they are the same or similar."

Nick stared at him.

"I have booked you in to have your bloods drawn as well," Sean continued.

"Right," Nick muttered. "And if I go into a murderous rage?"

"It will bring back memories of when you were turned into a zombie," Sean countered mildly.

Nick blew out a breath and rubbed his head.

"In the case of a 'murderous rage'," Sean added. "I will be taking you to that appointment."

"Sounds like a date," Nick quipped, dryly. "I'm going for a shower."

Nick just laid there and Sean quirked an eyebrow.

"The shower is in the bathroom," Sean commented.

"I'm mentally preparing myself," Nick muttered before with a groan he rolled from the bed.

Sean's eyes drifted over Nick's body as he padded across the room to the bathroom. He went back to his phone as Nick showered. Sean looked back up when Nick walked back into the room with a towel around his waist. His eyes tracked him in interest as Nick strolled into the walk-in cupboard to dress. More and more of Nick's clothes had turned up at his place and Sean felt like Nick had moved in completely now. Even if both of them hadn't said as much.

"So," Nick announced as he stepped back into the room. "Juliette was at dinner at Monroe's place."

"Yes?" Sean asked, his full attention on the other man.

"Well, Hank had mentioned that I wasn't seeing another woman." Nick continued and Sean tensed. "She asked me if I wanted to give her another chance."

"Is that so?" Sean purred.

"She was a little surprised when I informed her that I was seeing someone," Nick commented as he stepped towards the bed.

"I imagine she would have been," Sean mentioned casually, but he knew he was giving himself away. "Did you ever mention to her about your preference?"

"Not something that came up in conversation," Nick added as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"How did she take it?"

"Like a woman that just had her world view tipped upside down."

Sean chuckled and relaxed as Nick looked at him. He reached out and laid his hand on Nick's thigh and the other man covered his hand with his own and rubbed it.

"Do you want me to make breakfast?" Nick asked.

"Better you then me," Sean commented and Nick quirked a smile.

"Right then," Nick announced and stood. "I'll get right on that, boss."

Sean gave him a grin and Nick returned it.

xXx

Sean tapped his knee as he fiddled with his phone in his other hand. He was not a patient man, when it came to waiting rooms, and the receptionist's looks weren't helping. He was almost glad when his phone rang and he had something else to focus on.

"Renard," Sean answered.

"Hey, Captain." Wu said into the phone. "We have another one of these crazies with the tattoo here-"

"Dead or alive?"

"Very much dead, with the same symbol on the wall and everything. Blood's still dripping, so this one is fresh."

"Any witnesses?"

"Hotel manager called it in. Heard screaming, so he locked himself in his office, and called 911."

"CCTV?"

"Not in this kind of place, best we have is the gas station across the road."

Sean blew out a breath.

"We're still at the doctors," Sean told him. "You and Hank start working this until we are done here."

"Sure thing, Captain." Wu said. "How's Nick?"

"I'm not sure yet," Sean answered, touched that Wu sounded concerned. "Does this man have any connection to the two brothers?"

"Too early to tell," Wu replied. "We have a passport here and he arrived after the brothers were found dead. He's an Austrian national from the passport."

"How long after?"

"Less than twenty-four hours."

"So," Sean summed up. "This man-"

"Lenard Tracer," Wu cut in.

"-Could have come over after the brother's bodies were found?" Sean finished.

"Possibility."

"Right," Sean stated. "Call me back if you get anything else."

Sean hung up and could feel the tension in his shoulders. He was never happy when Reapers or Verrat were in his territory, even more so now, since his lover is a Grimm. He tapped his phone in thought, why would Reapers be hunting down Verrat? Sean went back to his phone while he waited for Nick. He looked up when he heard a door close and Nick stood there, looking tired.

Nick signed a few forms before walking over to him and Sean slipped his phone away as he stood.

"She thinks that I just caught a bug," Nick reported. "She took my blood as you ordered and will let us know the results in a couple of days. She cleaned up the scratches and doesn't think they have anything to do with the fever but we both know what damage a few scratches can do."

"Yes," Sean agreed, dryly. "We have another Verrat murder and a Reaper calling card."

Nick tensed and Sean led them out of the clinic and back down to his car.

"Reaper?" Nick asked.

"We can assume until we know more," Sean answered. "But the same message was on the wall. Feel up to seeing the crime scene?"

"Sure," Nick replied.

Sean paused when they reached the car and glanced around before placing the back of his hand to Nick's forehead. Nick gave him a look but Sean didn't care as felt his forehead and the slight heat.

"I'm fine, Sean." Nick muttered.

Sean just hummed in answer as they slipped into the car and he started it up. He pulled up the e-mail with the address of the latest murder before placing his phone into the cup holder and put the car into gear.

"Do you mind?" Nick asked as he picked up his phone.

"No," Sean answered.

Nick pulled up the crime scene photos that they had uploaded to the system. Sean's more modern phone and larger screen, making it easier to see the photos. He pulled up the other crime scene on his phone and compared them.

"They look the same," Nick remarked. "I would say that it was the same killer. This second murder was more violent so I would say that a drug wasn't involved."

"More their standard?" Sean questioned.

"I would say so," Nick agreed.

Nick went back to the two phones as Sean drove and they fell into a comfortable silence. They pulled up out the front of a motel, where a marked police car was still parked and they both looked around.

"Bit out of the way," Nick remarked. "Almost out of our area."

"Well known motel," Sean commented. "Not the first time we've been here."

Nick and Sean walked towards the marked car and the officer stepped out as they drew closer.

"Morning, Captain." Franco greeted as his eyes flicked to Nick. "Hey, Nick."

"How's it been here?" Nick asked.

"Quiet," Franco replied. "Lots of people leaving for some reason. Only one bloke left at the far end."

"Did we do a check on him?" Nick asked.

"Yep," Franco answered. "He checked out, he's here for work and the room his being paid for by his employer. Rough bloke but he stated that 'the bloke's dead, can't do much about that now'."

"How well did he check out?" Sean asked.

"Just a rough bloke," Franco replied. "That may have been in one too many back-town motels. He's not our killer."

"How do you know?" Nick pressed and Franco shrugged.

"Did he see or hear anything?" Sean questioned, instead.

"Said he heard screaming and turned his TV up," Franco informed them. "As I said, rough bloke."

Nick winced at that and Sean looked around.

"Keep a look out," Sean told Franco.

"Yes, sir." Franco said and slipped back into the car.

Nick leaned down and looked at the sergeant in the car.

"What was the name of the bloke?" Nick asked and Franco pulled out his notepad and thumbed through it.

"Robert Hiller," Franco replied.

"Did you want to go get something to eat while we're here?" Nick offered and Franco grinned.

"Thanks, Nick."

Nick stood up and Franco pulled out in his car. Nick looked over to the motel room with the only car out the front and they walked that way first. Nick stepped back and let Sean knock on the door. A rough looking man answered and looked them over, Nick got the double image over the man's features and he averted his eyes in case he woged.

"Mr Hiller," Sean greeted as he pulled his badge. "I'm Captain Sean Renard and this is Detective Burkhardt. We understand that you heard the murder of Lenard Tracer?"

"Was that the bloke's name?" Robert asked.

"Yes," Sean drawled. "You heard screaming?"

"Was none of my business," Robert countered, gruffly.

"A man being brutally murdered didn't upset you?" Sean commented, completely still.

"Can't say it didn't disturb me," Robert muttered and looked around. "I just keep to myself."

"So, you didn't see anything?" Sean pressed.

"Nothing," Robert replied.

"Thank you for your time," Sean offered and Robert nodded and stepped back into his motel room.

Nick and Sean shared a look before strolling down the rooms to the one with the police tape.

"Anything?" Sean asked.

"Lowen," Nick answered.

Sean paused at that.

"They don't normally lay low when someone is being killed," Sean pointed out.

"Unless what was doing the killing is worse than them. Do you think that he saw something that made him hide?" Nick asked and Sean shrugged. "I didn't get the impression that he was lying."

Sean stepped up and opened the door. He pushed the police tape up and ducked under and into the room. They both paused as they looked over the damage done to the room. What had been done to the furniture was nothing compared to the body. It had been ripped apart and they were sure that if they didn't have the man's passport, it would have been hard to ID him. They also took note that the killer had made sure to place the man's hand palm up with the Verrat tattoo on show.

"He didn't go easy," Nick commented as he looked around.

"No, he didn't," Sean remarked as he stepped carefully up to the wall. "This looks the same."

"Yes," Nick agreed as he looked it over. "You can tell by the way that he has curved the blade and the extra marks on the handle down here."

"The same killer?"

"Yes."

Sean looked around the room and took in the blood and damaged furniture. It would have been a blood bath, which gave them hope in a way that they would find something that would lead them to the killer.

"I wonder what brought this on?" Nick muttered. "This is a lot of violence just for one kill."

"Reapers are not known for their restraint," Sean mentioned as he crouched down and looked at where the body had been sprawled out. "Looks like he was bleeding out for a while. He must have drawn this while he was still alive. The killer knew what he was doing."

Nick flinched at that, that was new levels of morbid. He took a sniff of the room but the smell of blood and other bodily fluids overrode everything else. Nick carefully stepped back to the door and slipped under the police tape. He looked out at the carpark and the road as Sean finished in the room.

His eyes caught on the maid as she finished up on a room a few doors down. He strolled down towards her and the woman glanced up at him. He got the double image for a second, she was a Mauzhertz, mouse Wesen. He carefully pulled his badge and held it up and she twitched slightly.

"Detective Nick Burkhardt," Nick introduced. "Have you been cleaning rooms today?"

"Um, yes, sir." She replied shyly with a slight accent to her words. "Everyone left, except for room sixteen."

"Did you see Mr Tracer before his death?"

"No, sir."

"Did you clean his room while he was here?"

"No, sir."

"Did anyone leave anything behind in the rooms that was out of the ordinary?"

"Well," She uttered then hesitated and looked around. "I thought this was odd."

She walked back to the storage area for the cleaners and opened the door. Nick looked around in interest. It was mostly filled with towels and sheets as the woman stepped in and to a shelf that seemed to be the lost and found section.

"I didn't catch your name?" Nick remarked.

"Oh, Mary Mitz," the woman replied with a quick smile. "The man in room six left this behind."

She pulled out a bag and held it out to Nick, he took it in his hand and looked at the herbs and jars in interest.

"At first, I thought it was drugs," She admitted with a shrug. "People leave that behind sometimes, especially when the police show up."

"And the police are called to pick them up?" Nick questioned.

"I just report it to my boss," Mary replied, nervously. "That's the motel policy, sir."

Nick moved out of the small room and spotted Sean talking to the manger.

"Looks like my boss is talking to your boss," Nick commented. "Thank you for your help."

Mary gave him a small smile and scampered away back to her work. Nick strolled over to Sean's car and placed the bag down on the hood and looked at the jars and herbs. Some looked vaguely familiar as he carefully shifted things around with gloves on his hands.

"What's this?" Sean asked as he stepped up beside him.

"What the man in room six left behind," Nick commented. "Might be worth getting his details."

"And a trip to the spice shop?" Sean asked.

"Yeah," Nick answered.

They both looked up when Franco pulled into the parking lot and beeped his horn. Nick gave him a wave as he placed everything back into the plastic bag and placed it into Sean's car.

"I'll get that information from the manager," Sean told him and walked back towards the office.

Nick walked over to Franco's car and tapped the top and the window wound down. He crouched down and Franco gave him a grin as he held up a kabab.

"Did you happen to see the man in room six leave?" Nick asked.

"No," Franco replied.

"Okay," Nick said as stood up. "Keep an eye out."

"Sure, Nick."

Nick walked back to Sean's car and leaned back on the front bumper while he waited. The sun warming his skin as he looked around but the carpark was quiet. He crossed his arms and tapped his hand in thought. His eyes caught on Sean as the man strolled across the parking lot, his long strides eating up the distance. The taller man paused and raised an eyebrow in question when he drew close.

"Hey, Captain," Franco called out and they both looked over. "Double murder just got called in."

They both groaned; it didn't rain, it poured. Nick's phone then went off in his pocket and he slipped it out.

"Burkhardt," Nick answered.

"Hey, Nick." Monroe greeted. "I know that you have a lot going on and you have been sick but…um, Adalind is here and I don't know what to do."

"She's there?" Nick uttered and looked at Sean. "Adalind is at Monroe's house."

Sean cursed and turned away and Nick could feel him losing control on his nature.

"Sean!" Nick snapped.

"I'll get the details from the sergeant," Sean told him and stalked off.

"Nick?" Monroe asked over the phone. "What do you want me to do?"

"Um," Nick muttered. "Just keep her there for now. We seem to have a Reaper on the loose whom is hunting down Verrat and a double murder just came through."

"Oh, man." Monroe exclaimed. "I may have got the good end of the deal then."

Nick snorted, "I wouldn't want to change spots with you."

"Thanks, man." Monroe grumbled and hung up.

Nick slipped his phone away as Sean walked back towards him. The taller man waved his hand at the car and Nick slipped into the passenger side. Sean settled into his seat and started the car up. Nick gave him a glance but could tell that he wasn't in the mood to talk. Nick clicked on the radio and flicked the stations around until he found one he liked. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He started when Sean laid a hand on his knee and he glanced over at him.

"How are you feeling?" Sean asked softly, his eyes on the road.

"Tired," Nick replied. "But okay."

Sean just rubbed his leg before focusing on the road. They pulled up behind a marked car and slipped out. Nick looked around the wooded area in interest. He could see Hank's car already there and as they walked into the forest area, he picked up on Wu as well. They watched their steps as they walked and Nick looked the bodies over in interest. They only looked young but had died violently.

"Hey, partner," Hank greeted. "Long time, no see."

"Have I been stealing him away for too long, Detective?" Sean drawled.

"Of course not, Captain," Hank back tracked. "Wu's been keeping me company."

"Which leads us back to the two men stabbed and dead on the ground," Wu cut in. "Not that I mind being fought over."

Nick quirked a smile as Wu reported what they knew so far. He crouched down and looked at the marks on the men but as far as he could see they were made by a knife and not claws or teeth. He looked around before his eyes focused on something. He walked over and knelt down and looked at the chess piece in interest. Except for a little blood it was clean so he knew that it hadn't laid there for long.

"What'd you find?" Hank asked.

"Chess piece," Nick remarked. "It has blood over the top so was here before the blood started to fly."

Wu placed a red flag down and Nick moved to his feet. Sean was over talking to another officer.

"Adalind has turned up at Monroe's house," Nick told Hank and the man groaned.

"She's not just going to disappear," Hank pointed out. "She just lost her baby."

"We know that," Nick sighed as he looked around. "We just haven't worked out what to do with her."

"Well, think of something." Hank warned. "Before she does something that will bite us in the ass. You know what she is capable of, the games she likes to play."

Nick nodded and his eyes caught on Sean.

"Yeah," Nick agreed. "And with a Hexenbiest that could be a nasty bite."

"Oh, yes." Hank agreed.

"Hank," Sean stated as he walked over to them. "I want you and Wu to follow the leads."

"Yes, sir." Hank replied. "Right on it."

Hank hurried off and Sean and Nick shared a looked before heading back up to his car. They drove in silence, except the sound of the radio, for a while. Nick glanced over at Sean when he noticed where they were headed. Sean pulled up in front of Monroe's house and they stepped out of the car together. Nick and Sean strolled up to the front door and Sean knocked loudly. Monroe answered the door quickly with a look of relief.

"Oh man," Monroe greeted quietly. "Am I glad to see you two."

"That bad?" Nick asked.

"Oh, no. Just, you know…" Monroe trailed off and stepped to the side. "We just don't know how to deal with her."

Sean and Nick stepped into the house and Sean's eyes were drawn to Adalind laid out on the lounge, asleep.

"Come on, Monroe." Nick whispered and grabbed the Blutbad's arm and tugged him towards the back door.

Sean silently thanked Nick as he knelt down before Adalind and grabbed her shoulder.

"Adalind," Sean whispered and the woman slowly woke up.

"You found her!" Adalind exclaimed then her eyes looked around.

"Adalind," Sean said and sat back in his heels. "You have to stop."

Adalind sat up and looked at him on his knees before her. She went to open her mouth then paused, she couldn't remember ever seeing Sean on his knees or even placing himself in a vulnerable position. He had always held himself up proudly and never bowed to anyone. Even in their sexual encounter, he hadn't given her an inch and had dominated the whole time. Now he was before her and he didn't look like the proud Royal that she used to know.

"How can I stop?" Adalind whispered. "Our daughter is out there."

"Our daughter," Sean intoned. "Is as safe as she can be at the moment."

"But she needs me," Adalind sobbed.

Sean carefully stood up before taking a seat next to Adalind. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gently coxed her into his embrace. Adalind resisted for a few minutes before she broke down into crying.

"She needs to be kept safe," Sean whispered into the woman's tangled hair.

"Will we see her again?" Adalind sobbed.

"I hope so," Sean replied.

Adalind just held onto him as she cried and Sean tried not to push her away as her scent pushed on him. At one time, it would have pulled on him, now it was different. He just ran his hand over Adalind's hair. He looked up when Monroe ducked his head around the door and held up a cup and Sean nodded. Monroe disappeared back into the kitchen as Sean carefully pushed Adalind back.

"What do I do now?" Adalind uttered, looking lost.

"I can’t answer that," Sean told her. "You could go back to work-"

"My daughter," Adalind cut in. "You have to help me!"

Sean bowed his head and ran his hands through his hair. He could understand the wish to get his daughter back but it was overridden by the fact that he knew it would be a death sentence for her and anyone else found with her.

"Adalind," Sean tried again as he looked at the woman beside him. "When I was thirteen, my brother decided that having a half-brother, was one member of the family too close to the throne for his liking."

"What does-"

"Just let me finish," Sean cut in over her. "With his mother's help, he sent a hunting party of Verrat to find us. My mother got a tip off and before I knew it. We were running for our lives with the Verrat on our heels. Eric was only fifteen years old and we shared blood. That is how much the Royal families care. Once your use to them is over, they tie up loose ends."

"But-"

"This is the way they work," Sean continued. "I could never forgive myself if my daughter fell into their hands and was twisted to their way of thinking."

"But will she be happy?" Adalind questioned as she wiped her eyes.

"We can only hope," Sean answered. "For it is in her best interest that we are not part of her life. I would rather give her a chance of life then a death sentence."

Adalind sobbed and bowed her head. Sean rubbed her back and glanced up to see Monroe hovering and Sean nodded his head.

"So, coffee for you Sean," Monroe announced, as he held two mugs. "Just as you like it and tea for Adalind."

Adalind looked up with a frown as Nick leaned in the doorway to the kitchen with his own coffee in hand.

"Just as he likes it?" Adalind uttered.

"Well, yes," Monroe gushed and placed the drinks down. "More sugar than I would recommend but who am I to pass on dietary advice-"

"But you know how he likes his coffee?" Adalind questioned then looked around and noticed the Grimm. "Nick!"

Adalind jumped to her feet and looked between the three men. Nick just casually sipped on his coffee as he looked at her.

"He knows how Sean likes his coffee," Nick remarked, mildly. "Because he has been here, more than a few times."

Adalind just stood there as she looked at each man, feeling like she was missing something.

"Well," Monroe announced, breaking the awkward silence. "Lunch anyone?"

"I'm on board with that," Nick agreed. "That pumpkin thing was nice."

"'Pumpkin thing'," Monroe moaned as he walked back towards Nick. "Have I taught you nothing!"

Sean quirked a smile as the two men walked into the kitchen and the familiar sounds of cooking started up. He looked back at Adalind as she just stood there with her mouth gapping.

"Right there?" Sean questioned lightly.

Adalind's head whipped around to him and she opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"What is going on?" Adalind finally settled on.

"Nick and Monroe are cooking lunch," Sean recited. "While I enjoy a cup of coffee and you stand there in shock."

Adalind glared at him before storming into the kitchen. Nick and Monroe looked up from cutting up vegetables. Nick placed the knife down carefully as he looked at Adalind.

"You didn't like your tea?" Monroe asked, innocently. "I can make you a coffee."

Adalind stalked forward and Nick stepped to the side of the bench as he held his hands out to his sides. Adalind stepped up to him and Nick held still. Adalind went up on his toes, leaned forward and sniffed him.

"Hey!" Monroe squeaked, on Nick behalf. "Personal space!"

Nick tensed as Adalind sniffed him before the woman grabbed his shirt and threw him back. Nick grunted as his back connected with the wall and then Adalind was in his face. He looked into the face of the beast under her skin.

"How dare you!" Adalind hissed.

"Nick!" Monroe yelped.

Nick held up his hand as Adalind leaned in close to him. He knew what she was picking up as she sniffed him.

"Adalind," Sean whispered and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Just calm down."

"No!" Adalind yelled and pulled away from both of them. "You tricked me!"

Nick stayed where he was as Adalind gulped in air and looked around wildly.

"You were all in on it!" Adalind shouted as items started to shake on the shelves.

"Not in the house!" Monroe moaned.

Nick and Sean grabbed an arm each and dragged Adalind out of the house. They marched her across the road to the woods and didn't stop until they reached the clearing they used. They let her go and the Hexenbiest turned on them with a snarl. Sean and Nick stood shoulder to shoulder as they looked at her. Her eyes darted between them as her human mask fell back into place.

"You!" Adalind snarled and pointed to Sean then at Nick. "And him!"

"Surprise," Nick muttered and stepped over to lean back into a tree.

"Then everything that has happened?" Adalind uttered.

"Needed to happen," Sean told her. "We needed to play our parts to get our daughter to safety."

"You keep saying that!" Adalind yelled as she closed the distance between them.

"It is the truth!" Sean snapped, losing own control on his temper. "How many times do I have to keep saying the same thing!"

Adalind stumbled back and Sean grabbed her arms and shook her.

"Don't you understand!" Sean yelled, all control fleeing him. "I did the only thing that I could so that my daughter could live!"

Adalind tried to pull away from Sean but he just tightened his hold and pulled her close.

"Whether you believe me or not," Sean hissed. "Doesn't matter. You need to let this go."

Sean released Adalind and she stumbled back with wide eyes. She looked even more like a child and he couldn't understand what he'd seen in her. She used everything that she had, even her body to get what she wanted. Now, it had backfired on her and she didn't know what to do. Adalind's eyes drifted to Nick and Sean growled low in his throat in warning. Adalind turned back to him and a smile slowly curved up her face.

Sean stalked forward and grabbed Adalind's arm in a steel grip and pulled her close again. Adalind's eyes focused on him and he saw the flash of fear, as he woged.

"If you even think of playing your games," Sean warned. "I won't hesitant."

"Sean," Adalind whispered and relaxed in his hold and gave him a wide-eyed look. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you are a Hexenbiest," Sean hissed.

"Sean," Adalind purred.

Sean threw her away from him with a snarl. Adalind yelped as she hit the ground and Sean stalked back towards Nick. The Grimm just looked at him mildly with that dark look in his eyes, so Sean knew that his mask had slipped. Nick stepped away from the tree and Sean grabbed him with a growl. He pulled him close, roughly and Nick titled his head to the side without question. Sean didn't bite down, he just sniffed his neck and the frustration drained out of him.

"Just settle down," Nick cautioned.

Sean nodded and stepped back. He turned back around to see Adalind staring at them from where he'd thrown her on her ass. He slowly stepped back towards her with his hands out to the sides and could see the fear.

"I apologise," Sean offered and held out his hand. "I lost my temper."

Adalind looked at his hand for a long second before taking it and Sean easily pulled her to her feet. He released her the moment that she was on her feet.

"The hotel room that you are in is paid up for the next week," Sean told her. "Take some time to work out what you are going to do with your life, Adalind."

"What life do I have here!" Adalind hissed. "My baby is gone. I put my faith in you and you betrayed me!"

"I gave you, your life!" Sean hissed back. "They would have killed you the second that your baby was born!"

"How do you know that!"

"Because I know my family!"

"You killed Eric!"

"Yes," Sean yelled. "To keep him out of my life! And away from Nick!"

Sean and Adalind panted harshly as the words fell between them. They'd always kept their composure but at that moment they were laid bare. Adalind slowly turned and focused on Nick.

"Did you kill my mother?" Adalind demanded.

"No," Nick answered.

"The police were right," Adalind uttered. "Your mother killed my mother."

"I have no doubt that she has killed many Wesen," Nick countered. "She even shot Sean with a crossbow."

Adalind's eyes flicked back to Sean and he gave her a smirk. She seemed to weigh them up as her eyes flicked between them before she sighed.

"I could do with a coffee," Adalind confessed in a small voice.

They made it back to the house and Monroe opened the door and looked them over.

"Just in time," Monroe told them. "Lunch is all done. Come on in."

Sean and Nick shared a look as they walked into the house and Nick closed the door behind them. They settled at the table and Nick gave Monroe a grin before piling his plate up. Sean just gave him an amused look as Nick dug in. Monroe had made pumpkin and potato pancakes with a large salad and Nick moaned at the taste.

"Right there, Nick?" Monroe questioned in amusement.

"These are great," Nick stated. "Could do with a little chilli sauce."

"Don't give him chilli sauce," Sean countered and Monroe quirked a smile.

"Worried about the ride home?" Monroe questioned mildly.

"Yes," Sean deadpanned and Nick nudged him.

Adalind just watched it all with wide eyes.

"If you give him chilli sauce," Sean added. "He's staying here."

Monroe barked a laugh and was moving to the fridge and Sean regretted his words.

"He could use a nap," Monroe remarked when he came back to the table with a jar in his hand. "Bud's wife made it."

"Thanks, Monroe." Nick cried and grabbed the jar.

Sean just shook his head at the antics, he had planned on dropping Nick off at the apartment but this was a better plan. Then he looked at Adalind and just focused back on his lunch.

"Thank you, Monroe." Sean offered, once he was done. "Nick's all yours."

"Play date," Nick snorted as he looked over at Monroe.

"More like day care," Monroe moaned then grinned.

Sean stood up and placed a hand on Nick's shoulder.

"Be good for your uncle Monroe," Sean intoned with a straight face.

"Bye, Sean." Nick drawled.

Sean rubbed his shoulder slightly before looking around the table. His eyes lingered on Adalind but he could see the fight had gone out of her. He locked eyes with Monroe and nodded in thanks.

"See ya, man." Monroe offered.

Sean strolled out of the house, he had work to do.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Renard," Sean answered his phone at the station.

"Captain Renard?" A female voice questioned. "This is Special Agent Katrina Chavez of the FBI."

"How can I help you, Agent Chavez?" Sean asked, tensely.

"Would it be possible to meet in regards to Special Agent Weston Steward and a couple of recent murders that you have been investigating?" Chavez requested.

"I have time this afternoon," Sean offered. "At about four?"

"I can meet at your precinct?" Chavez mentioned. "I'll send you an e-mail of the murders that we are investigating."

"Very well," Sean consented and opened his e-mails. "I have some more information about your agent as well."

"Ah, yes." Chavez muttered. "Those killings happened at your apartment and you have recently had another murder with the same tattoo on their hand?"

"That's correct," Sean agreed. "I look forward to our meeting."

"As am I," Chavez replied, without sounding that way and hung up.

Sean placed the phone down and was happy now that Nick wasn't there. There was something not right about that FBI department.

xXx

Sean looked up at the knock at his door, right on four, and called the woman in. She stepped in and looked around with sharp brown eyes. She was short with olive skin and a stern expression on her face and a no-nonsense attitude. Sean waved her to a seat as he took in the feeling around the woman.

"Take a seat," Sean offered as he stood and collected the files that the woman wanted. "Are you taking over the case of the murder of Lenard Tracer?"

"Not at this stage," Chavez replied as she took a seat and Sean laid the files down before her on his desk.

"What would you like to talk about then?" Sean asked in interest as he retook his seat.

"We have had a string of killings related to these tattoos," Chavez replied. "We are curious about the connection?"

"To our murderer or to your FBI agent?"

"That is the question," Chavez answered with a slight tilt to her head. "You have proof that Agent Steward ordered those men into your apartment?"

"Yes, it's in the file," Sean stated mildly.

"And who was with you?"

"That's in the file as well."

The woman cocked her head to the side and he got a faint feeling around her. Without her woging he wouldn't know for sure but he got a suspicion. He was good at picking up the feeling of a Wesen.

"Any word on Agent Stewart?" Sean questioned in interest.

"We're looking into it," Chavez replied and Sean knew what that meant.

"We are here if you need any help in 'looking into it'," Sean intoned and the woman glared at him. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Chavez said. "A detective was with you at your apartment?"

"Correct."

"I would like to speak with him," Chavez stated. "Is he in today?"

"He went home early, sick." Sean said smoothly. "I'm sure I can set up a meeting with him tomorrow?"

"I can set up that meeting, if you will give me his number?"

"Of course," Sean replied and picked up his pen.

He wrote out Nick's number without hesitation as the woman's eyes watched him carefully. He placed the paper on top of the files.

"Anything else?" Sean questioned as he sat back in his seat.

"No," Chavez said and stood. "Thank you for your time, Captain Renard."

She held out her hand and Sean stood as well and shook it.

"Oh," Chavez said without releasing his hand. "Any relation to Eric Renard?"

"Yes," Sean replied smoothly.

"My condolences then," Chavez offered and let his hand go. "Were you close?"

Sean stood up to his full height and gave her a cold look and felt satisfied when the woman shrunk back slightly.

"We aren't close anymore," Sean said coldly.

Chavez nodded sharply as his message got across and she quickly fled the room. Sean took a moment to collect himself before slipping his phone from his pocket and calling Nick to fill him in.

xXx

Nick woke to the soft sounds of voices as he rolled onto his back. He rubbed his face before focusing on the ceiling and remembered where he was. With a groan, he flicked the blanket back, before sitting on the edge of the bed. He slipped his shirt back on before standing and pulling his pants on. He ran his hands through his hair a few times before heading down the stairs. He frowned when he found just Monroe and Rosalee. It was late enough that he'd expected Sean to be back from the station.

"Hey, Nick." Rosalee greeted with a wide smile. "We were just writing out some wedding plans."

"Oh, yeah." Nick replied as he crashed into the armchair. "Tell me all about it?"

Rosalee gave him a big grin as Monroe groaned.

"How about dinner first?" Monroe interrupted and Nick grinned.

"I won't say no to that," Nick laughed. "Wedding plans over dinner it is?"

xXx

Sean felt fatigue pulling at him as he rolled his car to a stop outside of Monroe's house. He groaned when he noticed Nick and the Blutbad seated on the porch with beers in their hands. He stepped out of the car and made his way towards the two men.

"Sean," Monroe called. "My man, you want a drink?"

Nick held out his beer in offer and Sean groaned.

"I knew leaving you here, wasn't a good idea," Sean grumbled and Nick snorted.

"Well," Nick announced and stood up. "My ride is here. Thanks, Monroe."

"No problems, man." Monroe cried. "Got me away from wedding plans. Oh yeah, are you coming Sean?"

"To your wedding?" Sean clarified.

"Well," Monroe drew the word out. "Nick's my best man, so I was thinking that you should be his plus one. Juliette will be there though…"

"Thank you for the invite," Sean drawled. "And the warning."

Nick laughed and finished off his beer and passed the empty bottle over to the Wesen.

"See, ya," Monroe said with a wave of his own bottle.

Nick fell into step with Sean as they walked towards the car and Nick slipped into the passenger side. Sean's nose wrinkled at the smell of alcohol and the Blutbad on Nick. The other man just sprawled out in the seat and laid his head back.

"Did you get any sleep?" Sean asked as he drove.

"A couple of hours," Nick replied. "Adalind did a disappearing act while I was asleep which both Rosalee and Monroe were happy with."

Sean's hands tightened on the steering wheel, if Adalind thought that she could use Nick. She would see how far his temper could go, his rage at his brother had led to his death. Sean wasn't sure what he would do if Adalind wanted to play her games with Nick. Sean just focused on the road as he drove and when he glanced over again, he noticed that Nick had fallen asleep. He smiled at that as he pulled up in the parking garage and turned the car off.

He leaned over and gently rested the back of his hand to Nick's forehead but he didn't feel hot. He traced his fingers down Nick's face and neck before grabbing his shoulder and giving it a shake. Nick woke with a start as his eyes darted around before focusing on him. Nick leaned back in the seat with a groan. Sean shifted around as he cupped Nick's face. He gently leaned forward and captured Nick's lips in a kiss.

Nick moaned as Sean ran his hands down his neck and settled them on his shoulders. He could taste the alcohol as he deepened the kiss then groaned when he tasted Nick's own unique taste. He pulled back when they had to breath and Nick gave him a grin.

"Did you miss me?" Nick uttered and Sean just kissed him again in answer. "I'll take that as a yes. What do you think this FBI agent is after?"

"She's fishing," Sean replied.

"The question is for what?" Nick countered.

Sean tapped the steering wheel in thought.

"It seems like she's made the connection between you and your brother," Nick mused as he leaned back in his seat. "And you believe that she might be Wesen? She would be aware that Eric is Royal. What files did she want again?"

"She is looking into murders of Verrat but not the case when we found the scythe," Sean stated.

"And the Verrat like to hang around the Royals," Nick added.

They fell into silence and Sean let his hand rest on Nick's knee.

"I wonder if she's fishing for more than just that," Nick said slowly. "She would have seen the Reaper calling card."

"You think she might be looking for a Grimm?"

"She would know there is one in Portland," Nick pointed out. "And plenty of Wesen know who I am but seem to need to see if for themselves…"

Sean's hand tightened on his leg.

"Maybe that's it," Sean stated. "Look at me."

Nick looked at Sean and he woged and Nick frowned at the move.

"The moment that she woges," Sean remarked. "She will know what you are."

Nick's frown deepened as he averted his eyes enough that Sean couldn't see his nature reflected back at him and he frowned this time. He slipped back into his human mask and Nick looked back at him. They fell into silence in thought.

"Could there be a spell to hide Wesen from seeing me?" Nick asked.

"I have no doubt that there are spells to strip Grimms of their abilities," Sean intoned. "I don't believe that we'll have to go that far."

"What would you suggest?" Nick inquired. "I can't wear sunglasses or keep my eyes averted the whole time."

"So, you know that works?" Sean questioned.

"Yes," Nick answered. "It's harder when someone knows that I'm a Grimm for they try to make direct eye contact."

"Perhaps Rosalee may be able to find something in her books," Sean advised.

"I'll ask her tomorrow morning," Nick said and opened his car door. "Coming up? Or are we sleeping down here?"

xXx

Sean woke slowly with the feeling of a lean body along his back and an arm over his chest. He took in the feeling as Nick snored softly, he reached back and gently ran his hand down the other man's side and hip. Nick shifted slightly as Sean ran a hand over his ass and pulled him closer. Nick moaned and rubbed himself forward as Sean held him. Sean carefully pushed back on Nick's hip and the man rolled away from him. Sean shifted around and braced himself as he kissed Nick's neck.

He made his way down Nick's body as the man slowly woke up. He shifted to lay between Nick's legs as he licked around his belly button before dipping his tongue in. Nick moaned and arched his back as Sean teased him. He grabbed his hips as he slipped lower before taking Nick's cock in his mouth. He could feel himself harden at the noises that Nick made as he licked and sucked his cock until Nick was rock hard and panting.

"Sean," Nick gasped.

Sean pulled back and looked up at Nick, sprawled out before him on the bed. He slowly crawled back up Nick's body and the other man reached into the bedside table to grab the lube. Sean took it into his hand as he knelt between Nick's legs. He squeezed out some lube onto his hand as Nick sat up and kissed and licked down his side as his hands roamed. Sean shivered at the feeling before gently pushed Nick back on the bed. He shifted to lay on his side before reaching between them and grabbed both their cocks and stroked them. Nick moaned before pulling him close and taking him in a kiss. Sean took his time as he slowly stroked them but he could tell that Nick was close.

"Sean," Nick groaned.

Sean chuckled as he quickened the pace and Nick bucked his hips up and Sean groaned at the feeling. Without warning, Sean found himself on his back with Nick's teeth scraping the skin of his neck. He moved his hands above his head and Nick pinned them there. He shifted his legs to the side when he felt Nick's finger against him. Nick took him in a rough kiss as he widened him and he wiggled slightly. This was still a new feeling for him as he looked up at Nick above him.

"Sean," Nick whispered in his ear before kissing his neck.

"Nick," Sean groaned and bucked up.

Nick chuckled and moved into place. He gently rocked forward and Sean groaned at the feeling. Nick's hands still locked around his wrists as each time he rocked forward, he pushed in a little further until Sean was panting and bucking up. Nick picked up the pace and Sean wrapped his legs around the smaller man. He jolted slightly when Nick bit down on his neck before moaning in pleasure. He held on as long as he could as he met Nick the whole way. Both moving together before Sean bucked up sharply as he came with a loud groan.

Nick kissed along his shoulder as he rocked forward and Sean tried to wiggle loose. Nick paused and pulled back to look down at him. Sean wiggled his hands and Nick released him. With a growl Sean rolled them to straddle Nick's waist. He hadn't done this before as Nick glided him into place with his hands on his hips as he went down on his cock. Nick groaned at the feeling as Sean rode him until with a groan. Nick bucked up as he came hard as Sean leaned down and bit his shoulder. Nick squeaked and bucked up again and Sean pulled back sharply. Nick looked up at him with glazed eyes and Sean felt his stomach clench at the look.

He gently leaned forward and kissed Nick, he was slow to respond before Nick tightened his hold on his sides. Sean carefully rolled until they were side by side as he ran his hand down to Nick's ass and grabbed him. Nick squeaked again and Sean chuckled as he slipped one of his legs between Nick's and he rubbed his bum. Nick wrapped himself around him before rolling away and snagging up a small towel from the bedside table. He quickly wiped them down before snuggling back into Sean.

"Nick," Sean whispered and Nick focused on him. "You had that look in your eyes before."

Nick nodded and just snuggled into him further in answer and Sean held him. It was still early as Sean closed his eyes. The next time he woke it was to the sound of his alarm going off. He groaned and whacked the bloody thing as Nick tugged him back and he grunted as Nick curled along his back.

"Right there?" Sean questioned in amusement.

"Yes," Nick replied and kissed his shoulder. "Very good."

They lay there until Sean's alarm went off again and they both groaned. Sean wiggled to the side of the bed and his shut the alarm off before he snagged up his phone. Nick moved to lay his legs on either side of his and looked around him as Sean brought up his e-mails. Nick kissed his shoulder as Sean looked through reports and other e-mails.

"I'm glad you’re the Captain," Nick remarked and Sean snorted.

"Every little problem," Sean muttered. "And I get an e-mail about it."

"Enjoy," Nick offered before slipping from the bed.

Sean watched him the whole way to the bathroom, feeling himself responding to the smooth way that Nick walked and the ripple of muscle. That hard body capturing his attention as Nick stepped into the bathroom. He went back to his e-mails then paused at a Doctor's report and opened it up. It was Nick's blood results and Doctor's notes. He looked it over with a frown.

"Find something interesting?" Nick asked.

Sean looked up to see the man with a towel around his waist as he walked into the walk-in cupboard.

"Your Doctor's report just came in," Sean reported. "Bloods are clear and she reports that you are in good health even with the slightly higher temperature."

"So," Nick asked from the cupboard. "No drugs?"

"Not that they could pick up," Sean answered as he read through the report. "Might have worked its way out of your system."

Nick stepped back into the room and Sean held his phone out as he stood up. Nick palmed the phone as he settled on the bed in Sean's spot. He quirked a smile at that as he headed to the shower. When he re-entered the room, Nick had picked up his own phone and he smiled.

"I called Rosalee," Nick told him. "She's looking into her books but she doesn't think that she has anything that could help us."

"Has Chavez called you?" Sean asked.

"Nope," Nick answered. "But I'll text you the moment that she does…oh."

Sean paused and looked back to Nick.

"What?" Sean questioned.

"My mother sent me some photos," Nick said and looked over at him. "Baby photos, I'll send them to your phone."

Sean felt his chest tighten at that and he nodded in thanks. He walked into his cupboard to dress and noticed Nick's clothes in a tidy pile to the side, on one shelf, and a couple of jackets hung up. He dressed and stepped out and looked at Nick, the Grimm looked over at him and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I was thinking of selling the apartment," Sean remarked and noticed how Nick stilled. "Too many people have found this place."

"Sounds reasonable," Nick muttered, without looking at him. "Where were you thinking of moving?"

"Not sure yet," Sean answered. "Somewhere harder to find, out in the woods maybe."

"Sounds like a good idea," Nick commented and stood up. "I'll start breakfast."

Nick walked out and Sean frowned after him in confusion. He stepped over and picked up his phone and opened the message from Nick. Two photos came up and he looked down at them with a soft smile. He then entered a phone number he knew well and connected the call.

"_Oui_?" A woman answered.

"Hello, mother." Sean greeted.

"Sean," His mother gushed. "How are you, my son?"

"I'm well," Sean answered. "We have things to talk about."

xXx

Nick flipped the pancake without thought as he let his thoughts drift. He glanced around the apartment and took in the paintings and other things around the place as well as a few of his items. Maybe he had pushed things a little too far and with the connection between them. He had made assumptions on their relationship.

The smell of burning had him cursing and he quickly slipped the pan off the cooker. He flicked the pancake into the bin and stepped back to the cooker and tried to focus.

"Did you burn something?" Sean asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Ah, yeah." Nick replied. "One got away from me."

Sean chuckled and slipped into the seat as Nick poured him a coffee. He placed a plate down, pulled out jam and a few other items and placed them on the bench. He slid the plate with the pancakes towards Sean before turning back to the cooker and pouring the next one.

"These are nice," Sean remarked. "Is this home-made jam?"

"Bud," Nick explained. "Well, Bud's wife."

"Ah, yes." Sean commented.

"I mentioned that you liked raspberry jam and well…" Nick trialled off as he added another pancake to the pile. "There are a few other kinds in the fridge, if you are interested…"

"This will do," Sean answered.

"I might be late home tonight, I have something that I have to do," Nick remarked mildly and watched Sean's eyes focus on him. "I'll have Monroe with me."

Sean nodded and went back to his breakfast but Nick could pick up the tension.

"Just be careful," Sean cautioned after a few minutes of silence. "There is still a Reaper out there…and an FBI agent."

xXx

Monroe looked around the Real Estate office in interest as Nick spoke with a woman. Nick had been sparse with the information when he'd picked him up. Only stating that this wouldn't take long and that he needed him to sign some papers.

"You must be Mr Blutbaden," The woman greeted as she came over and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Mellissa Calfee."

"Ah," Monroe stuttered. "Hello."

"Just come on through and we'll sign the papers," She offered with a smile.

"Yes, papers." Monroe muttered and looked over at Nick.

Nick grabbed his shoulder and Monroe wasn't sure if that was in support or to push him into the office. Monroe settled into his seat with Nick next to him.

"I must say that I thought this piece of land was going to be a hard sell," Mellissa commented with a smile. "Even with the amount of people wanting to live 'off the grid'. Once people understand there is no power set up or running water…"

Monroe turned to Nick and the Grimm gave him a wink which just pulled on his wilder side and probably not in the way that Nick intended.

"That's just what we want," Nick replied. "It's perfect."

Mellissa looked up and gave them a smile that had Monroe shifting then almost squeaked when Nick laid his hand on his knee.

"Isn't that right, dear?" Nick asked with a smile.

"Um, yes." Monroe uttered. "Just what we want."

"Perfect," Melissa cried.

Nick pulled out a cheque from his wallet and placed it on the desk and the woman grabbed it up with a smile.

"I'll be back in a minute," Mellissa told them. "Just have to make a copy."

"Of course," Nick said with a smile. "Take your time."

Monroe growled the moment that the woman was out of the room and Nick focused on him.

"You brought some land?" Monroe demanded.

"No," Nick answered. "You have brought some land, I got her to put it in your name."

Monroe paused and Nick ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry for the late warning," Nick offered. "With everything going on, it slipped my mind. I needed somewhere to park the trailer that couldn't be linked to me."

"So," Monroe growled and leaned in close to the Grimm. "You're putting it in my name?"

"Yeah," Nick answered mildly. "You'll love it."

Monroe went to retort when the real estate agent walked back in with the papers.

"Here we are," Mellissa announced and placed the papers down. "I just need you to sign here Mr Blutbaden?"

"Of, course." Monroe grumbled and signed where the woman pointed.

"Perfect," Melissa gushed with a big smile. "I'll just copy these and then the land is all yours."

She walked out again and Monroe turned to Nick with a red glaze to his eyes. Nick pulled back and held his hands up in his defence.

"It's all paid for," Nick explained quickly. "Nothing owing and there are no connections to the land."

Monroe growled.

"It's a nice picnic spot," Nick hedged. "I'm sure Rosalee will love a walk through the woods."

"You owe me," Monroe hissed, his eyes still red.

"More than I can count," Nick replied easily.

xXx

Nick was regretting his decision as he drove the trailer with a silent Monroe beside him. He didn't think it was such a big deal to put the land into Monroe's name instead of his. By the way Monroe sat silently, he'd made a mistake. He sighed and turned off the main road and down a forest trail. He'd been out here a few times as he took care on the rough road. Picking the smoothest way through with the trailer.

He started slightly when Monroe wound the window down and stuck his head out. He just wound his window down as he eased the car along the lightly marked trail. He came to a flat area just wide enough for him to turn around. He carefully backed the trailer into place and pulled up the hand break before he turned the car off.

He stepped out of the car and stretched his back before walking back to the towbar. He pulled the break up on the trailer before disconnecting it from his car. He froze when he felt Monroe close to him and glanced up to see the Blutbad standing there. His eyes were red and feral and with a stillness around him that had a warning bell going off in the back of his mind. He slowly stood up, unsure what had brought the beast forward in his friend.

"Look, Monroe."

Nick squeaked when Monroe lunged at him and he quickly twisted to the side as Monroe pushed his advantage. Nick was already unbalanced and slipped on the wet leaves and slid down the steep side of the house pad. He scrambled on the wet leaves and gravel until Monroe barrelled into his side. He grunted under the impact and managed to get a leg up. He kicked up and Monroe growled as he was flipped.

Nick tried to scramble to his feet, just to slide further down the hill and Monroe was on him quickly. He felt fear bolt through him as Monroe pulled him up and slammed him back first into a tree. He grunted as the air was pushed out of his lungs and his head hit the tree hard. His hands came up to grab Monroe's wrists. His heart pounding in his ears as he looked into Monroe's furry face and red eyes. Fear bolted through him as he was reminded of the first time they had met.

"Monroe!" Nick yelped.

Monroe pulled him forward just to slam him back into the tree and Nick groaned then froze. Monroe leaned forward and sniffed his neck and Nick panted harshly. He had no idea what had sent the other man into a rage but he was sure that he was the reason. He was really regretting his decision now.

"I'm sorry," Nick whispered. "I should have given you more warning."

Nick could feel Monroe's breath on his neck now and knew those large, sharp teeth were inches away from his skin. He didn't fight, any move from him now, could tip the scales and blood could be spilt between them. He could feel his heart beating in his ears and he held tight to Monroe's wrists as the other man's hands were tangled in his shirt tightly. Monroe then crossed that line and bit down sharply where his neck and shoulder met.

Nick felt his leg go weak as his hands tightened on Monroe's wrists. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. He trusted Monroe as he felt the pain flare up his neck and his eyes rolled back slightly. Then Monroe was gone and he was falling. He had just enough sense to bring his hands forward to break his fall as he panted harshly. He could feel blood dribbling down his neck and chest.

Nick slowly looked up when he heard cursing to see Monroe looking pale and crouched before him. Monroe reached out to him and he flinched back without thought and Monroe froze.

"Oh, man." Monroe muttered. "Nick, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, just stay there. I'll get a towel."

Monroe ran off before Nick could say anything and he let his head drop. He'd brought this on himself. Had pushed Monroe too far, forgot what he was in his hurry to get this piece of land. He should have told Monroe what he had planned and shouldn't have just sprung this on him. Nick flinched back when he felt someone close to him and Monroe paused with the towel held out.

"Sorry," Monroe uttered. "Here, you're bleeding, Nick."

Nick just looked at him blankly and Monroe shifted closer and gently placed the towel against his neck.

"Sit down Nick," Monroe encouraged. "Just hold this."

Nick slowly shifted around and winced when pain ran up his back from hitting the tree and his head pounded. His hand came up and grabbed the towel and Monroe rocked back on his heels and looked at him. Nick could tell that Monroe was on the edge of panic by his wide eyes and pale face. Monroe reached out and Nick flinched, involuntary, and Monroe quickly pulled his hand back.

"Oh, man." Monroe stuttered. "Sean's going to kill me. Nick?"

Nick slowly looked up at him, he felt sluggish as he pulled the towel away from his neck and looked at the blood soaked cloth. Monroe cursed, then he was before him, and pulling him up. He was tugged to his feet and Monroe quickly pushed the towel back against his neck as Nick staggered.

"Just hold that there," Monroe ordered as he pulled him up the slight hill.

Nick stumbled along, feeling detached from what was going on around him as Monroe pushed him into his car. He fell into the seat and started when Monroe pawed through his pockets.

"Wha' you doin'?" Nick slurred.

"Keys Nick," Monroe answered and pulled them out. "You're losing a lot of blood, keep your hand on the towel."

Nick started to feel sick as Monroe started the car up and picked his way through the woods back to the road.

"I'm so sorry Nick," Monroe said in a rush. "I didn't mean to and that bite is deep. I'm not sure what came over me and Sean is so going to kill me…oh and Rosalee. Nick?"

Nick slowly rolled his head towards Monroe and the man cursed as they hit the main road. When they pulled up at a set of lights, Nick felt Monroe pawing at his jacket and pulling his phone out. Monroe thumbed through his phone as Nick's eyes slipped closed.

"Sean!" Monroe exclaimed. "I'm sorry man, really sorry…but Nick. Ah…there was a problem…I lost control…we're heading to the hospital…I know!... I said, I'm sorry!…Yes, he's here but he's a little out of it…St Joe's. We're just pulling up now, please don't kill me!"

Nick started when Monroe was beside him and pulling on his arm. He stumbled from the car, then other hands were on him and he tried to pull away as people appeared around him.

"Just calm down, Nick." Monroe hissed. "We're at the hospital."

Nick glanced around as hands pushed him down into a seat then he felt hands on his neck. His eyes rolled over to Monroe as he hovered close by. He felt light headed and groggy. Detached from everything going on around him as he was wheeled into the hospital.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Sean could feel rage coursing through him and he tried to grab a hold of that. Monroe had sounded panicked on the phone and he had an idea of what happened. What he didn't understand is what had tipped Monroe over that edge. He'd seen Nick and Monroe fight and knew that he'd come close a few times. Was that what happened, training gone too far? He pulled up in the parking lot and slammed his door shut.

He stalked into the hospital and pulled his badge for the woman at the front desk.

"Captain Sean Renard," Sean stated. "My detective, Nick Burkhardt, came in earlier?"

"Yes, sir." The woman behind the desk replied as she tapped away on her keyboard. "Fifth floor, room two-two-six."

Sean nodded and headed towards the lift as soon as he stepped out of the lift, he could smell the Blutbad and he followed that scent. He turned the corner to see Monroe seated in a chair with his head bowed. Sean flared his power and Monroe's head snapped up and his eyes shone red briefly.

"Sean!" Monroe yelped and jumped from his chair. "I'm so sorry!"

"What happened?" Sean demanded.

Monroe blew out a breath and flopped back in his chair and Sean crossed his arms over his chest. Sean could pick up the scents around the man and the feeling that he was giving off, guilt was the main one. Sean grabbed a tight hold on his temper, he needed to hear the other wesen out. He knew how close Nick and Monroe were and he was more than a little concerned with the situation.

"Well," Monroe stuttered. "Nick came to pick me up and said that he needed me to sign some papers. I thought he just wanted me to sign as a witness or something…"

Sean sat down next to Monroe as he spilled out the whole story and he felt on edge. He could see where Nick had gone wrong and the Grimm hadn't noticed. Sean sighed and against his better judgement, he placed his hand on Monroe's knee. The man's rambling words stuttered to a stop.

"I'm so sorry man," Monroe whispered and Sean nodded. "He didn't say anything to you?"

"No," Sean answered.

"Maybe he was hoping to make it a surprise," Monroe said in a rush then looked around. "Well, it was still a surprise."

Sean snorted and removed his hand and stood up. He looked through the glass window into Nick's room. He could see the man asleep in the bed and hooked up to an IV. He felt that rage pushing on him again.

"Did you drink his blood?" Sean asked and Monroe groaned.

"I tried not to," Monroe moaned. "I swear!"

Sean nodded, "How about you head home?"

"Ah, yeah." Monroe uttered. "I have Nick's car."

"We'll work something out tomorrow," Sean told him.

"Yeah…um, right."

Monroe stood and looked in on Nick before turning to him.

"I'm-"

"Stop!" Sean cut across him. "It happened. Go home and we'll talk tomorrow."

Monroe nodded and went to walk off then stopped. He pulled a phone from his pocket and held it out. Sean took the phone from him.

"Nick's phone," Monroe explained before wandering off.

Sean watched him in concern before looking down at Nick's phone. He pulled up Rosalee's number and pressed it.

"Nick," Rosalee greeted. "How much longer are you keeping Monroe?"

"It's Sean," Sean replied. "Monroe is on his way home. Nick's at the hospital and Monroe is blaming himself."

"What! Why?" Rosalee yelped.

"Monroe bit him," Sean answered.

"Oh, god." Rosalee moaned. "How bad?"

"Just look after Monroe," Sean stated. "I'll take care of Nick."

"Okay," Rosalee whispered. "Thanks, Sean."

"Sure," Sean replied before hanging up.

He noticed another missed number on the phone that he didn't know before he slipped Nick's phone away in his pocket. He gently opened the door to Nick's room and slipped in. He looked down at Nick sleeping and the bandage on the side of his neck before taking a seat in the chair next to his bed. He gently reached out and grabbed Nick's hand. He ran his thumb over his knuckles before bringing his hand up and kissing the back.

"Woken by a kiss from my prince?"

Sean locked eyes with Nick and gave him a smile.

"My princess," Sean whispered. "What would you ask of me?"

"A rescue from the big, bad hospital," Nick retorted with a wink.

"Alas, I cannot grant you your wish." Sean intoned, blandly. "I have failed in my first task."

Nick snorted and carefully sat up in the bed without removing his hand from Sean's. He was dressed in a hospital shirt and had an IV drip in place. Sean just lifted his hand up and kissed his knuckles again, tasting his skin.

"Giving it a second go?" Nick questioned in amusement.

"No," Sean answered and kissed his hand again. "Monroe explained what happened."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

Nick groaned and hung his head then winced slightly.

"I was hoping to make it a surprise," Nick explained. "I needed to move the trailer and this plot of land came up. They wanted a quick settlement at a low price."

"And you didn't want it traced to you," Sean summed up.

"Yes," Nick answered then smiled. "It's a nice spot. Just woods all around and a bit of a rough track to get out there."

"You had this planned for a while," Sean commented and Nick nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"A little light headed," Nick replied as he reached up then paused when his hand touched on the bandage. "And itchy."

"Good afternoon, I'm Doctor Porco." An older man greeted as he walked into the room. "You must be Nick Burkhardt and…"

"Sean Renard," Sean finished and the Doctor's eyes were drawn to their joined hands.

"Nice to meet you," Porco offered. "We want to keep you in for the night, Mr Burkhardt. You suffered a nasty dog bite and lost a lot of blood. We have started you on antibiotics in case of an infection and given you a tetanus shot."

"Any way that I can leave now?" Nick asked.

"I wouldn't advise it," Porco remarked mildly. "We would feel better to get some fluids into you after your blood loss-"

"Nick!"

The three men looked over to see Juliette standing there and Sean looked at her in confusion. Juliette looked at them with large eyes then she focused on their joined hands and the blood drained from her face.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Mr Burkhardt." Porco offered with a smile. "Good night."

"Thank you," Nick whispered and the man fled quickly.

Juliette stepped forward and shut the door behind her before focusing on them. She crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at them. Both men knew that expression on her face, she wasn't leaving until she had answers.

"How did you know I was here?" Nick asked.

"My roommate's sister works here," Juliette answered. "She called me to say that you were admitted. What happened? What are you doing here Sean?"

"I was bitten," Nick said as he looked her over. "Why did you come here?"

"Well," Juliette stated as she stepped forward and Sean released Nick's hand as he leaned back in his chair. "I was concerned."

"I'm fine," Nick said with a small smile. "Even have my own nursemaid."

Sean groaned and Nick threw him a grin.

"Oh," Juliette whispered and her eyes darted between them. "You two?"

"Yes," Nick confirmed and Sean tensed.

"Oh," Juliette repeated. "Are you both going to the wedding?"

Nick just groaned.

xXx

Nick started awake when his phone went off and he reached for it on the table next to his bed.

"Burkhardt," Nick answered roughly.

"Detective Nick Burkhardt?" A woman asked.

"Yes," Nick answered as he laid back on the hospital bed. "Who is this?"

"My name is Special Agent Katrina Chavez," The woman informed him. "I left a voice messages on your phone yesterday?"

"I'm sorry Agent Chavez," Nick said. "I was badly bitten by a dog and I've been at the hospital since yesterday. I didn't get a chance to check my messages."

There was silence at the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Chavez stated and she did sound authentic. "When you are recovered, I would like to set up a meeting?"

"No Problems, Agent Chavez." Nick answered. "How about next Monday?"

"At…eleven?" Chavez inquired. "Here at my office?"

"Could you send me the address?" Nick asked as he rubbed his face.

"Yes," Chavez replied. "I will see you then, Detective. I hope you're feeling better soon."

"Thanks," Nick said and she hung up.

Nick sent a quick text to Sean before pulling himself from the bed and to the bathroom.

xXx

Monroe shifted on his feet outside the hospital room. He wasn't sure what his reception was going to be as he glanced through the glass windows.

"Would you just come in!" Nick called and Monroe started.

Monroe's lips twitched at the command before he pushed the door open and stepped in. Nick looked at him from the bed as Monroe stepped closer. The smells on the air made his nose twitch as he looked Nick over.

"Take a seat," Nick offered. "I'm hoping to get out of here soon."

"I'm so sorry, Nick." Monroe said in a rush. "I tried to hold back."

Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he waved it at the seat again. Monroe settled into the seat.

"Please explain what happened," Nick requested. "I'm guessing that this is a wesen thing."

"You could say that," Monroe groaned. "You gave me territory, Nick. Power over your territory in a way, it pushed on my more…animal side. With your connection to Sean it just tipped me that little closer to the edge. I'm sorry."

Nick nodded slowly.

"I'm starting to believe there are certain things that I just won't understand," Nick said slowly. "What should I have done differently?"

Monroe blew out a breath and was thankful for the fact that Nick was being understanding about this. Monroe reached out a hand to lay on Nick's arm when the Grimm flinched and he froze and let his hand drop.

"Just warning," Monroe said into the silence. "And the part of playing a couple at the real estate office. Don't state a claim over me in that way, it pushes at that other side of me."

"I'm sorry," Nick uttered as his eyes held his.

"We may look human, Nick." Monroe confessed softly. "But you have seen that other side of us. We deal with that every day and for more violent wesens like Blutbaden…"

"I understand," Nick stated.

Monroe gave him a small smile but things didn't feel as comfortable between them like before. He didn't want to lose Nick's friendship over this but he'd lost friends for less than what he'd done to Nick.

xXx

Sean reached into his coat for his keys before grabbing his phone instead as it went off. He pulled it out and opened the text message then paused. There was no text, just a photo of a baby and the hovering toy above her and he smiled. He hesitated for a second before sending the photo to Adalind. He slipped his phone away, pulled out his keys and stepped into his car. He hadn't slept well last night without Nick beside him.

He drove on auto to the hospital and was looking forward to seeing the man again. It was a feeling that he was getting used to. A feeling that he didn't want to lose, much like Nick himself. He parked his car easily and made his way up to Nick's room with a bag in his hand. Nick looked over to him when he arrived and gave him a grin. Sean held up the bag and Nick's grin widened.

"About time!" Nick exclaimed as he threw back the blanket and slipped from the bed.

Sean chuckled as he stepped into the room and Nick grabbed the bag. Sean flicked the blinds close as Nick stripped down and Sean's eyes caught on the bruises down his back as Nick dressed.

"How is the murder investigation going?" Nick asked as he pulled out a belt.

"Dead end on all accounts," Sean reported. "Hank is leading on the double murder with Wu helping on running down anything he needs."

"Reapers?"

"Even less," Sean answered. "Just ghosts."

Nick paused then ran his hands through his hair.

"Fries," Nick said suddenly.

"Fries?" Sean repeated.

"And a steak sandwich," Nick added with a glint in his eyes.

Sean laughed and clapped a hand to Nick's shoulder. Nick wrapped his arms around his neck as Sean's hands slipped under his shirt. He dipped down and took Nick in a gentle kiss as he took in his taste and scent. Nick pulled back and sniffed his neck and Sean quirked a smile at that as he held Nick close. He shifted slightly and kissed Nick's neck and he groaned.

"With coffee," Nick added and Sean snorted. "What?"

xXx

Nick touched on the slight red mark on his neck in interest as he stepped closer to the mirror. He'd seen the mark that Monroe had left on his neck when it had been dressed last night and it had been ugly and deep. They had stitched some of it closed and left the rest open to drain. There was no sign of that now except the stitches. He picked up a pair of scissors and carefully tried to cut thread.

"Need a hand?"

Nick yelped in surprise and dropped the scissors as he looked at Sean in the doorway. The taller man pushed away from the doorway and picked up the scissors. He stood behind Nick and gently ran his fingers over the mark before using the scissors to clip through the stitches. Nick watched him in the mirror and handed him a wet cloth to wipe the mark down. Sean leaned down and kissed the spot as he wrapped his arms around Nick's waist and he shivered.

"Looks like your healing ability is getting quicker," Sean commented as he kissed up Nick's neck. "Monroe called before, he has invited us to dinner tonight, said he has some fancy ciders that he wants us to try."

Nick opened his eyes without realising he'd closed them and focused on Sean in the mirror. He shivered when Sean kissed the spot between his shoulder blades as his hands spread out over his stomach. Nick leaned his hands on the counter as Sean slowly kissed down his back and he shivered at the feeling.

"The bruising has faded as well," Sean remarked between kisses.

Nick moved quickly and without warning, he grabbed Sean's wrist in one hand and the scissors in the other. He pulled on Sean's arm as he flicked the scissors open and slashed down. Sean yelped and Nick winced at the sound he made. Sean growled and grabbed him and Nick looked up at the Zauberbiest. Nick panted harshly as he took in the image of the man beside him but didn't release his arm. They both then looked back down at the deep cut that he'd made on Sean's arm.

"Is that normal?" Nick gasped as the cut slowly healed while they watched.

"No," Sean whispered as he let his wild nature go.

Nick picked up the wet cloth and wiped down Sean's arm, cleaning off the blood to see the thin red mark. Sean picked up the scissors that Nick had dropped and Nick held out his arm. He carefully placed the blade against his skin and sliced down with one stroke. Nick hissed at the pain but kept his arm out. His healing was slower than Sean's had been but still notable. Nick ran the wet cloth down his arm and the cut still bled but not as freely and it was already clotting.

"Warning next time, Nick." Sean whispered in his ear and Nick tilted his head back to look up at him.

xXx

Monroe shifted from foot to foot while Rosalee watched him fondly.

"Maybe we should have got some steaks," Monroe muttered as he paced. "You know how much he likes them."

"It's fine, Monroe," Rosalee tried for the third time. "You know he is happy with whatever you serve him."

Monroe paced up and down as he wrung his hands and Rosalee watched him. They both froze when they heard a car pull up out the front and doors closing. They relaxed when they heard Nick's voice then Monroe was pacing again. Rosalee stood up and walked to the front door and opened it up.

"Rosalee," Nick greeted with a grin. "How are you?"

"A little nervous about the wedding," Rosalee replied and gave Sean a smile. "How are you?"

"Hungry," Nick replied with a laugh.

"He's been doing nothing but eat since I picked him up yesterday," Sean drawled. "I have no idea where he's putting it."

Rosalee laughed and closed the door behind them. Nick glared at his lover and Sean's lips quirked up in a soft smile. Rosalee gave them a fond look and they both looked at her.

"You two are so cute," She gushed.

Nick paused and stared at her while Sean lifted an eyebrow and Rosalee blushed.

"Ciders, anyone?" Monroe asked and held up two bottles.

Rosalee grabbed the two bottles in one hand and Sean's arm in the other. Sean followed after her in amusement, feeling like the girlfriend being pulled away for a girl talk. Rosalee lead him into the kitchen and palmed off one of the ciders to him and placed the other on the bench.

"We'll let them talk," Rosalee said with a smile. "I'm sure that Monroe will move it outside if it gets a little physical. Not that I think it will, he's really been beating himself up about what happened. I felt tempted to take him out back myself and kick him but that would have just felt like kicking a dog when they're down."

Sean snorted and sipped on his cider.

"I don't believe it will come to that," Sean remarked mildly. "Are you looking forward to the wedding?"

Rosalee groaned.

"Juliette has been helping with all the plans," Rosalee explained. "I'm not sure that I would have gotten as far as we have, if not for her…But I shouldn't-"

"No," Sean cut in. "It's fine. She turned up at the hospital."

"Really?"

"Yes," Sean clarified. "She said that her roommate's sister works at the hospital."

Rosalee pulled back and looked at him.

"She knows about you and Nick?" Rosalee questioned.

"She does now."

"Well," Rosalee said with a smile. "That will make the wedding less awkward."

xXx

Monroe looked at Nick then looked away as they stood there as an awkward silence fell between them.

"I apologise," Nick ventured and Monroe head snapped up. "I should have explained what I was planning and asked you about placing the land in your name."

Monroe stepped forward and Nick tensed, the movement didn't go unnoticed by the Blutbad.

"Look Nick," Monroe whispered. "You don't owe me an apology…"

"Well," Nick announced with a smile as he brushed it off. "Now, that's out of the way. Dinner?"

Nick stepped forward and Monroe grabbed his arm. Nick flinched at the move without thinking. They both froze and Monroe released him like he'd been burnt. That flinch ran right through him and hit a spot deeper inside. Nick reached out and grabbed his arm but Monroe shrugged him off.

"Come on," Monroe muttered. "How about we have dinner and a few drinks and try to forget everything else?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Nick said with a grin.

xXx

Sean looked over to Nick asleep in the armchair next to him fondly. He gave Rosalee a nod of thanks when she held out a mug of coffee. He took it in his hand and looked over at Monroe staring into the fire.

"Monroe," Sean called out and the Blutbad slowly looked over at him. "He doesn't blame you."

"I blame me," Monroe muttered.

"Well, that's a different issue," Sean remarked and sipped on his coffee.

Monroe's eyes flashed red for a second. Sean raised an eyebrow and he turned away. Sean looked back over at Nick as he lay sprawled out in the armchair.

"Poor bloke," Rosalee whispered. "That mark doesn't look too bad, Monroe."

Monroe snapped his head up and sniffed the air before pulling himself to his feet and stepped closer. Sean tensed as Monroe silently crouched down next to Nick and gently pulled the collar of his shirt to the side. He looked at the red mark with a frown before his eyes darted over to Sean and the man gave him a smirk.

"Connection," Sean drawled. "Healing is a main factor…apparently."

Monroe sighed and let Nick's collar go before straightening up. He looked down at Nick for a minute before turning to Sean.

"I feel like one of those Blutbaden that Grimms would kill," Monroe confessed and Sean sat up straight in his chair with hard eyes. "He's one of my best friends and I…"

"We all slip," Sean intoned. "Regardless of how good our control is."

"Even you!" Monroe hissed in anger.

"Yes," Sean answered. "More than once. Your teeth weren't the first to mark his skin, Monroe."

Monroe pulled back and looked at him as Sean just sipped on his coffee.

"Nick has also let that control slip," Sean added. "And we should be going as well."

Sean pulled himself to his feet then kicked Nick's chair. The man snorted and woke with a start as Rosalee giggled.

"Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty," Sean drawled and Nick groaned. "Time to go."

xXx

Nick looked into the glass and tried not to take in the smell of the green substance in the bottom of the cup. This was not the way that he wanted to end his weekend.

"How long will this last?" Nick asked.

"Three days," Rosalee replied. "You did read the side effects, right?"

"Three days," Nick uttered and looked down into the cup.

"Side effects?" Sean questioned and Rosalee shoved the book towards him along the counter. "Ah."

"If you want her to not know you are a Grimm," Rosalee stated. "This will make sure of it."

"I'm guessing that we'll be going to the drug store after this," Sean muttered as he ran his finger down the page. "These will wear off in three days as well?"

"The ability for us to see him when we woge will," Rosalee answered vaguely.

"Are we really sure that she is trying to confirm that Nick is a Grimm?" Monroe asked, not for the first time. "She could walk up to him in the street and just woge."

Nick just stared at the foul mix in the cup before with one move, he drank it down. The smell hit him first and he almost gagged. He thought he was going to be sick as he swallowed it down. Then the taste soaked in and he did gag as Rosalee quickly pushed a bowl his way. He coughed as the mixture burned his throat and twisted in his guts and he grabbed the counter tightly. Then his sight just disappeared and it felt like someone hit him in the back of the head. He collapsed to his knees with a groan and felt hands on his shoulders.

"Nick!"

Nick groaned and grabbed his head as pain bolted across his temples and it felt like someone was hitting him with a bat in time to his heartbeat. Then it was gone, he blinked his eyes open. His sight was blurry and out of focus. He realised that he was on the floor, curled up in a ball with someone's hand on his shoulder. He slowly uncurled and blinked his eyes a few times. He could feel an ache in his stomach as he looked up and into the blurry face of Sean.

"Nick?" Sean whispered.

"If you're going to be sick, the bowl is right here." Rosalee told him and pointed to said bowl.

"You're a bit pale, man." Monroe added.

Nick just groaned and laid back on the floor and Sean snorted. He screwed his eyes shut as rubbed them with his fingers. Someone grabbed his wrists to stop him.

"Don't do that," Rosalee said, sternly. "Just let it do its work."

Nick nodded and removed his hands and blinked his eyes open. He could see better now as the world came into focus slowly. Sean knelt beside him with concern in his eyes. He tried to focus on him to see his other nature and felt nothing.

"Can you woge?" Nick requested.

Sean nodded and Nick frowned.

"I can't see anything," Sean announced and Nick's frown deepened.

"I can't either," Monroe uttered. "That's odd."

Rosalee had her head tilted slightly as she looked at him and Nick felt a little sick.

"What do you see, Nick?" Sean questioned.

"Nothing," Nick uttered and felt like he was missing a part of himself. "You're all woged?"

"Yes," Rosalee answered and quickly grabbed the book. "It says here, that it takes 'the sight of the Grimm' for three days. The potion seems to be working, you can't see us and we can't see you. They would use this to get away from Grimms, hard to find Wesen if you can't see us."

Nick suddenly yelped and grabbed his head as a bolt of pain smashed into him. He grabbed his head and rolled onto his side as the pain increased and he cried out. Something felt very wrong as something twisted inside of him and he could hear voices calling his name and hands on him. The pain kept coming and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. It felt like his head was going to explode.

"Knock him out!"

He felt something pinch his arm before the world of pain slipped away as he went limp.

xXx

"That wasn't in the book," Rosalee said in a panic.

Nick was still curled up with his hands over his head. Sean very carefully pulled Nick's hands back and winced at the sight of blood under his nails. Something had gone wrong as he rubbed his chest.

"What are you doing?" Rosalee demanded and Sean looked up.

"What?" Sean asked.

"You're rubbing your chest," Rosalee pointed out. "Why?"

"Feels tight," Sean replied with a frown.

"Oh, no." Rosalee stuttered with wide eyes. "We forgot!"

"The connection," Monroe uttered. "He's connected to you."

"You think that's what went wrong?" Sean questioned. "It's easing off now, just felt like heartburn."

Monroe snorted and gave him a rough grin.

"Don't start, Blutbad." Sean growled, not in the mood. "How long will that sedative keep him under?"

"Normally…probably half an hour." Rosalee answered. "Did you want to move him to the bed?"

"Why didn't we do that before he took it?" Monroe moaned.

xXx

Nick woke to the soft sounds of Rosalee talking to a customer in the shop. He lay on the bed out the back of her store. He looked over beside him to see Sean reading a file and quirked a smile.

"Thinking of becoming a detective?" Nick asked.

"I seem to be short one detective a lot of the time," Sean replied mildly. "I'll have to look at promoting someone or calling in another detective from another precinct at this rate."

Nick snorted, sat up then grabbed the bottle of water off the table beside him and drank it down.

"How long was I out?" Nick asked.

"About an hour," Sean replied. "How do you feel?"

"Beside thirsty, good."

"Did you want me to woge?"

Nick finished the bottle and looked at him and nodded. Sean tilted his head slightly and Nick watched him in interest. He couldn't see the change as Sean looked him directly in the eyes.

"I can't see anything," Sean remarked and shifted slightly.

"Neither," Nick commented. "This is odd."

Sean nodded in agreement.

"I pulled some other files with Verrat killings or the symbol of the Reapers," Sean commented. "It would seem that our FBI agent also pulled the same files as well as ones on you, Hank and myself."

"Chavez or Stewart?" Nick asked in interest as he sat on the side of the bed and looked at him.

"Just the FBI department," Sean answered. "I'm not sure what they are looking for but if she is Wesen then she would most likely know about Verrat. She alluded to the fact that I'm a Renard…I would assume that she is aware of the Royals."

"Should we be more concerned with the FBI, the Reapers or the person doing the killings?" Nick asked and Sean shrugged.

"We don't have to worry about the ones that are dead," Sean answered simply.

Nick gave him an amused look and Sean quirked his lips in a smile. Sean reached out and tangled their fingers together. Nick frowned as he ran his other hand over the back of Sean's.

"That's odd," Nick remarked, when he couldn't feel that other feeling under Sean's skin that he'd become used to. "I'm not doing this again."

"Let's hope that once is enough," Sean added. "It's just as disconcerting from my side."

xXx

Sean woke wrapped around Nick and it felt off, he would be happier once the potion wore off and the Grimm felt 'right' again. It put him on edge, even if he knew it was Nick in his arms, that feeling that he'd gotten used to wasn't there. He pulled back and ran his hand down Nick's side and could still feel something between them as he stroked Nick's skin. His hand drifted up to the mark that Monroe had made and his fingers skipped over it as Nick twitched as he woke up.

The Grimm glanced over his shoulder before rolling onto his back with a groan. Sean snorted as he curled into his side and let his fingers brush over his chest and the hard muscles of his stomach. Nick rolled towards him and Sean captured his lips in a kiss, tasting the other man as Nick ran his hand down his side.

Sean pulled back and looked into Nick's eyes as the other man's hand drifted down and cupped him then paused.

"Too strange?" Nick asked and Sean nodded.

"Sorry," Sean offered. "Just doesn't feel right."

Nick snorted and just pulled him into another kiss, the taste and smell of the man was the same as he wrapped an arm over him. Nick felt the same and yet different as they lay there until Nick's phone went off. Nick rolled away from Sean and snagged it up.

"Burkhardt," Nick answered.

"Hey, Nick." Monroe greeted. "How're you feeling, man?"

"Good," Nick replied. "I'll be happier once this wears off."

"Did you and Sean want to come around for dinner tonight?" Monroe asked. "In apology for making you, well, not a Grimm."

Nick snorted in amusement and looked at Sean and he quirked a smile with a slight nod.

"Sure," Nick answered. "You're just curious."

"Of course," Monroe stated.

xXx

Nick looked around the FBI department in interest at eleven, he could tell that they had a bigger budget than the PD as he looked at the newer building and gear. He walked up to the main desk and gave the woman a smile.

"I'm Detective Nick Burkhardt," Nick announced and held up his badge. "I have a meeting with Special Agent Chavez."

"I'll just call her up," the woman replied as she tapping away on her computer. "Please, take a seat."

Nick gave her a smile and took a seat, he didn't have to wait long until a dark-haired woman with sharp eyes, stern face and olive skin arrived and looked him over.

"Nick Burkhardt?" She asked as Nick stood. "I'm Special Agent Katrina Chavez, please follow me."

"Nice to meet you," Nick greeted as he followed after the woman.

He kept expecting to see flashes of fur, feathers or scales but it didn't happen and it put him on edge. He hadn't realised how often he used his new talent to look around the room and pick up the Wesen. They stopped at the plain looking office and Chavez held the door open for him.

"Just take a seat, Detective." Chavez offered.

"It's Nick," Nick replied with a smile as he settled into his seat. "I'll be happy to answer any questions you have."

The woman paused and looked at him sharply before settling into her seat behind the desk and opening the first file.

"We'll start with the man that attacked you at Captain Sean Renard's apartment," Chavez replied as she looked at the file. "You were living with Captain Renard at the time?"

"Couch surfing really," Nick replied with a shrug, throwing her with personal information. "Since my ex kicked me out."

Chavez paused again and those eyes caught on him as she tilted her head slightly. He was sure that she had just woged and he held her eyes mildly.

"Can you take me through what happened?" Chavez asked and Nick knew that he'd put her on an uneven footing in this interview.

"Of course," Nick said. "Anything you want to know Agent Chavez."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Sean looked up at the knock on his office door and waved Nick in. Hank followed after the Grimm and shut the door.

"How was our FBI agent?" Sean questioned, once the two men were settled into their seats.

"A little put out," Nick replied with a grin. "I'm sure that she'll work it out in the end. She's a smart woman with sharp eyes. She's more focused on finding Agent Stewart at the moment, it seems."

"Is she on our side?" Hank questioned.

"I'm not sure what side she's on," Nick answered. "Sean?"

"They always play by a different set of rules," Sean remarked. "Could you tell if she woged?"

"Not without seeing it," Nick mused as he ran a hand through his hair. "I can only guess but I would say yes."

"She was seeing if you were a Grimm?" Hank questioned. "How is that going?"

Nick blew out a breath as Sean grimaced and Hank laughed at their expressions. Wu knocked on the door and Sean waved him in.

"We got a lead on that photo of the woman about the double murder," Wu reported. "She's staying at a Backpackers on Main and 23rd street, under the name Theresa Rubel."

"We're on it," Hank announced and stood.

"We'll take my car," Sean said and stood up. "This woman intrigues me."

xXx

Sean froze as he held the woman against the car and looked into her dark eyes, like an abyss spinning down before he saw the beast under his skin looking back at him. Sean stumbled back as the woman yelled out and went for his throat. Nick and Hank quickly grabbed her shoulders and hauled her back. She yelled out as the two men tried to hold her while Sean tried to catch his breath.

"She's a Grimm!" Sean chocked out in disbelief.

"What!" Nick squeaked then ducked as he woman threw an elbow out.

"She's a Grimm," Sean repeated then stepped back into the fight.

The woman focused on him and threw herself forward. He quickly sidestepped and grabbed her arm as he twisted his body and brought her down. Nick grabbed one of her arms as Sean twisted the other behind her back as she struggled and shouted out. She was like holding an eel. Every time you thought you had a good grip on her, she would wiggle loose with a surprising amount of strength.

"Just settle down," Nick yelped as he got an elbow to the chest. "Just stop, we're not trying to hurt you!"

"Get off me then!" The woman yelled as she struggled.

Hank then clipped a cuff on the wrist Sean held before clipping the other on the one that Nick held. Sean eased up on his hold before sitting back and Nick and Hank pulled the woman to her feet. She locked eyes with him as Sean stood and dusted his pants down.

"He's going to kill me!" She yelled out.

"No, he isn't," Nick told her. "This is Captain Sean Renard and I'm Detective Nick Burkhardt and this is Hank Griffin. I'm a Grimm as well."

"He's going to kill me!" She repeated and tried to struggle loose.

"I'm not going to kill you," Sean snarled and pulled his badge and held it up. "We just want to ask you a few questions about a double murder."

"They attacked me," She defended.

"Are you Theresa Rubel?" Hank questioned and she nodded sharply.

"No one calls me that," She snapped back with a glare.

"What do they call you?" Nick uttered.

"Trubel," The woman stated proudly.

"Well you have certainly brought that here," Sean commented. "Take her in."

"Sean," Nick broached.

Sean nodded and walked away to give them space. He stood far enough away that he couldn't hear them but still close enough that he could come to their aid. His eyes tracing over Nick as he stood there with his arms crossed. Now that he knew what the woman was he could feel that presence around her but it was just a flicker of what he normally felt from Nick. She was just the beginning of the Grimm that she would become while Nick was further along.

"Renard," Sean answered when his phone rang.

"Hey, boss." Wu greeted. "You're not going to like this but we have another one of those killings with the Grim Reaper symbol."

Sean swore with his eyes focused on the two Grimms.

"Text me the address and we'll be there soon," Sean ordered. "We are just wrapping something up."

"Yes, sir." Wu replied and hung up.

Sean went to slip his phone away before a message caught his attention and he opened it up. He scrolled through it in interest before smiling and sending a reply back. He looked up to see Hank and Nick marching the young Grimm towards him, between them.

"We have another murder," Sean reported.

"I didn't do it!" Trubel defended.

"Let's hope not," Sean answered. "Get in the back of the car."

"You can't just order me-"

"Get in the car," Sean hissed and Trubel shut her mouth quickly.

Nick clapped a hand to her shoulder and opened the back door of the car. He shoved her in then followed her into the car. Sean slipped into the driver's side as Hank collapsed in the passenger seat.

"What kind of murder are we looking at?" Hank asked.

"Another Reaper," Sean replied as he put the car into gear and pulled out. "Wu just called."

"Reaper?" Trubel demanded from the back.

"Reapers are Wesen that seem to like hunting down Grimms," Nick replied and Sean glanced in the rear-view mirror and could tell that the woman didn't believe him. "This one seems to like killing people and leaving a calling card."

"Radio?" Hank asked.

"Please," Sean answered and Hank chuckled as he flicked it on.

Sean eased the car to a stop outside a motel and stepped out. He did a quick glance around.

"Put Ms Rubel into the back of the one of the marked cars, for now," Sean ordered. "Take the temptation to run away from her."

"Yes, sir." Hank answered and grabbed Trubel's arm and pulled her towards a marked car.

Sean looked down at Nick as he glanced around. He let the Grimm take everything in before Nick frowned then rubbed his eyes. Suddenly his head snapped up and over towards the gas station across the road. Just as an old Volvo station wagon pulled out and Nick focused on the car as it drove past. Nick then winced and rubbed his temple as he felt a headache coming on. It seemed like the potion was wearing off earlier than they thought it would. He was just happy that he got through his meeting with Chavez without a problem.

"Nick?" Sean questioned.

"That car," Nick uttered. "Did you catch the number plate?"

"Gas station CCTV should have recorded it," Sean remarked. "Wu!"

Wu looked over at them before making his way over.

"So, we have one male," Wu reported. "Throat cut and it's pretty nasty, they didn't care about the mess they were making-"

"Wu," Sean cut in. "I need you to collect the CCTV footage from the gas station across the road for the last twenty-four hours, from this time back."

"Right on it, sir." Wu replied quickly and hurried off across the street.

They walked towards the motel, police and cars swarming around. Nick and Sean made their way up the stairs to the second level. They stopped outside the room and peered through the open doorway. Wu hadn't been kidding, it was a blood bath. Nick stepped into the room and to the side, out of the way of the forensics. His eyes caught on the drawing on the wall.

"We have a problem," Nick uttered. "This isn't the same killer."

Sean felt a chill at Nick's words as he carefully picked his way over to the victim and crouched down. He pulled on some gloves, and ignored the blood, as he gently eased the man's hand out then felt that chill again. He checked his other hand before looking over at Nick as he studied the drawing.

"No tattoo," Sean called over to him as he stood and Nick gave him a nod and tilted his head to the side.

Sean got the message and they both walked outside and back down to the parking lot. Sean and Nick looked around and his eyes were drawn to the young Grimm in the back of the marked car.

"Same killer?" Hank asked as he came over to them.

"No," Nick answered. "Same drawing but the artist is different."

"Victim wasn't Verrat," Sean added. "Doesn't fit the MO of the last two Reaper murders."

"Another Reaper?" Hank questioned.

"Possibly," Sean drawled. "We'll have to see what the techs say about the murder weapon to confirm. They are murderers regardless. Hank, run down the leads with Wu."

"Or lack of," Hank muttered and gave them a nod before walking away.

"What about Trubel?" Nick asked.

Sean blew out a breath.

"Go get her," Sean ordered. "We'll take her with us."

Nick nodded and wandered over to the marked car and pulled the girl out. He looked them over as Nick tugged on her arm. She had stopped struggling but Sean was sure that if they gave her an inch, she'd be running. She pulled further back when they got closer to him and Sean could see the fear in her eyes. The fear of a child that had been on the run and had found out the monsters were real and that no one was going to save her. She then straightened up and looked him right in the eye and Sean gave her a smile. She had a back bone at least as a hard look came into her eyes. She would fight to her last breath and he was in no doubt that she was a Grimm.

"We have things to talk about, Ms Rubel." Sean intoned as he opened the back door of his car.

"He'll kill me," She gasped and tried to break out of Nick's hands. "If you leave me with him, he'll kill me!"

Sean grabbed the woman's arm and threw her into the car and she yelped. He palmed off his keys to Nick as he slipped into the seat next to the young Grimm. Nick didn't say a word as he started the car and pulled away from the motel. He looked at the woman and could see her trying to control her fear.

"You are a Grimm," Sean stated. "Nick is a Grimm, he has the same talent that you do to see Wesens. We are not going to hurt you, unless you do something stupid."

Trubel just stared at him with large eyes. Sean settled back in his seat as he kept one eye on the Grimm as Nick drove. He didn't need to know where they were going, he already knew. When they turned onto a forest trail, Trubel tensed and Sean could tell that she was planning to run the second that she could. She had the feel of a predator and yet the actions of prey and it pulled on his wild side.

Nick stopped the car near his trailer and pulled up the handbrake. He stepped out of the car and opened the door for Trubel. The woman didn't know whether to pull back from Nick or Sean. Sean took that out of her hands and pushed her out of the car. She squeaked as Nick caught her and she untangled herself from the seatbelt. Sean strolled around the car and Nick took care to uncuff Trubel's wrists. Once the woman was free, she spun away from him quickly.

She braced herself as her eyes darted from Nick to him then looked around.

"Is this what you do?" She demanded. "You've brought me out here to kill me!"

"Because we have nothing else to do," Sean drawled. "Then to bring young women out to the woods and kill them. After arresting them in relation to a double murder and showing her our badges and just taken you from a crime scene."

"Ignore him," Nick told her as he walked to the trailer. "He's just cranky that he hasn't had lunch yet."

"Or coffee," Sean added as he crossed his arms and just watched Trubel.

"I bet you're wishing that Monroe had installed that coffee machine now," Nick quipped as he came out of the trailer with a book in his hand.

Nick flicked the book open to a page then held it up for Trubel to see. The woman's eyes widened as she stared at that page. Nick held the book out to her. She took it in her hands in shock, her eyes flicked over to him and Sean gave her a level stare.

"You're a Hexenbiest?" Trubel stuttered and Sean groaned, Nick just had to grab that book.

"No," Sean answered as Nick snorted. "I am a Zauberbiest."

"Male Hexenbiest," Nick added and Sean groaned.

"Not the same," Sean grumbled. "I'm only half, anyway."

Nick snorted and looked over to him.

"What does that mean exactly?" Nick asked and Sean growled softly.

"Priorities, Nick." Sean pointed out.

Sean and Nick looked back at Trubel as she tried to look at the book and them at the same time.

"Did you kill those two men?" Sean questioned.

"They attacked me," Trubel defended. "Before I knew it, they were on the ground and I ran. I just wanted to get away."

"Then got into their truck and ordered take away," Sean added.

"They attacked me!" Trubel yelped and held up the book. "They were monsters."

"Not all Wesen want to attack you," Nick stated.

"But they are monsters!"

"Yes," Sean intoned. "They are and capable of great violence but so are humans."

Trubel looked at him with wide eyes.

"Some are more prone to it than others," Nick conceded. "And some just want to live their lives."

"The challenge," Sean told her. "Is working that out."

"You're both cops," Trubel uttered.

Sean pulled out his badge again and held it out, she hesitated for a second before snatching it from his hand. He didn't take it personally then glanced at Nick sharply when he rubbed his head again and quirked an eyebrow in question. Nick just shook his head and Sean focused back on the woman.

"Captain Sean Renard," Sean introduced again. "Nick is a detective in my department."

She looked at his badge and the book in her hand before looking around. Sean knew it was too much too quickly. Nick picked up on that as well.

"Hungry?" Nick asked with a smile. "I could go for a coffee and some fries."

"Ah, yeah." Trubel stuttered and held out Sean's badge.

He carefully reached out and took it from her hand. He slipped it away as Trubel watched his every move. Nick held up his keys and he gave him an amused look.

"I'm going to have to move the seat again," Sean complained and Nick gave him a grin.

xXx

Sean watched as Nick's eyes kept being drawn back to the waitress as she cleaned tables and he knew that Nick's talent to see Wesen was starting to come back. He couldn't see the woman's tail but by the way that Nick's eyes tracked back and forth he could. Nick then flinched and rubbed the side of his head and Sean felt concern run through him. It looked like the talent to see Wesen wasn't the only thing coming back to Nick. He then snorted as Nick quickly looked away when the waitress looked back over to them before gliding towards them smoothly.

"Would you like anything else?" Alice asked with a smile.

"Trubel?" Nick inquired.

"Milkshake?" Trubel answered between fries.

"What kind?" Alice questioned.

"Chocolate," Trubel continued. "With cream."

"Coming right up," Alice replied and wandered off.

Sean looked on in interest as Trubel put Nick to shame in putting food away and started to wonder if it was a Grimm thing. She paused when she noticed him watching her and gave him a glare.

"I think that you have beaten Nick's record," Sean commented mildly.

"Record?" Trubel demanded.

"In the amount of food that a person can eat in one sitting," Sean explained as he picked up his coffee and Nick snorted.

"Been a while," Trubel muttered and started back in on the food.

Nick patted the leather-bound book on the table and Trubel's eyes were drawn to it.

"Believe us now?" Nick asked and Trubel slowly nodded.

"Doesn't mean I trust you," Trubel said blandly.

"We don't expect you too," Nick remarked.

"So," Trubel started to say then paused when the waitress came over with her drink and placed it down before walking off. "What happens now? Am I still under arrest?"

"You are a person of interest in a double murder," Sean told her flatly. "Drink your milkshake."

Nick snorted loudly before covering it up with a cough. Then gave him a grin that had Sean thinking thoughts that he couldn't entertain in public. Nick's phone ringing pulled him away from those thoughts.

"Burkhardt," Nick answered his phone.

"Hey, Nick." Rosalee greeted. "I've worked out what the herbs are that you brought me. Do you have time to come by? Or wait until tonight at dinner?"

"We'll swing by soon, it's been a bit of a full on day." Nick told her then looked at Trubel. "I will be bringing Sean and another Grimm."

Rosalee was silent on the other end of the phone.

"Oh," She stuttered. "Okay, I'll warn Monroe."

"Thanks, Rosalee."

"No problems, Nick."

"Does she have something for us?" Sean asked.

"Yeah," Nick answered and looked at Trubel. "We are going to a spice shop that is run by a friend of mine. She and her partner are Wesen and good people."

Trubel looked sceptical at them before trying to get the last of the chocolate syrup out of the bottom of the glass with the straw. Sean pulled out his wallet and counted out a few bills and placed them on the table. He saw the way Trubel's eyes followed his every move as he stood and gave Nick a nod before he walked out to the car. He knew that Nick had things to talk to the younger Grimm about without him there.

He leaned on the side of his car as he pulled his phone then paused. There was a text from Adalind sitting there and with a sigh he called her.

"Sean," Adalind purred and Sean recoiled from that tone of voice.

"Adalind," Sean countered. "What do you want?"

"You sent me a photo of Diana," Adalind sobbed. "Why?"

"I thought it was only fair to pass the photo along to you," Sean answered.

"Fair?" Adalind hissed. "Only 'fair'. Did you think it was fair when you handed her over to someone else to raise-"

Sean ended the call in frustration and didn't answer it when Adalind tried to call back. He flicked the phone onto silent as Nick and Trubel appeared. He took notice of the smooth way they walked and his lips quirked up. Sean slipped into the car and Nick and Trubel took the back seat, it looked like Nick still didn't trust the young Grimm not to do a runner. Sean flicked on the radio as he drove then started when Nick leaned over from the back and flicked it to a different station. Sean was starting to believe that his car wasn't just 'his' anymore.

They pulled up in front of the spice shop and Sean stepped out and looked around. Nothing stood out to him as Nick and Trubel got out of the car and the woman looked around in interest. Sean kept an eye on her as Nick came around the car and they walked towards the door. Nick went first with Sean at the rear and Trubel in the middle. He was sure that fact didn't escape her notice as she looked around the shop. Her mouth dropped open as she looked at all the jars and she reached out to grab one, Sean grabbed her wrist. She started and pulled back and he released her.

"Don't touch," Sean warned.

She stood back and crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at him and Sean raised an eyebrow. She looked away first under Sean's level stare and stalked over to Nick.

"Hey Nick and Sean," Rosalee greeted with a smile then her eyes flicked to Trubel. "Hello, I'm Rosalee."

"Trubel," The woman muttered and tilted her head slightly.

"Nice to meet you," Rosalee replied with a slight shiver. "You must be the new Grimm?"

"Apparently," Trubel mumbled.

"Well," Rosalee gushed and pulled out the plastic bag that Sean had dropped off. "These were interesting."

"So, they are more than just regular herbs?" Nick questioned in 'police' mode.

"Oh, yes." Rosalee said in a rush. "And bad news as well. When these are added together with a couple of other ingredients they make a very powerful sedative."

Sean stepped forward in interest and Rosalee showed them which herbs would need to be used.

"Enough to knock out Hundjägers?" Sean questioned.

"Yes," Rosalee confirmed and flicked her eyes to Nick. "Or a Grimm."

Sean tensed at that.

"And the other herbs?" Nick asked.

"I'm not sure," Rosalee replied. "Mainly harmless but if they have a Hexenbiest and other ingredients…"

"Speculation," Sean finished and Rosalee gave him a smile.

"Is dinner still on tonight?" Rosalee asked as her eyes flicked to Trubel.

"How about," Sean countered. "You come to our apartment for dinner instead?"

Nick looked over at him in surprise and the offer was worth it to see Nick's expression.

"Ah," Rosalee stuttered then gave them a smile. "Yes, of course."

"We'll have another guest with us," Sean added. "And she eats more than Nick does."

"Hey," Nick spattered. "In that case, I'm calling Hank."

Sean shrugged a shoulder and glanced at Trubel to see her watching them in interest.

xXx

Sean stepped into the apartment to silence and he tensed slightly. He held the bags from the vegetarian restaurant in his hand as he walked into the kitchen. Nick had set the table in the dining room and he smiled at that then counted the spots and wondered who the last spot was for. He looked over to see Trubel in one of the armchairs with the book in her hands but her eyes were focused on him.

"Where's Nick?" Sean asked as he placed the bags down.

"Said he was going to have a shower," Trubel replied.

"You didn't want to have a shower as well?" Sean inquired as he pulled out plates. "There is a second bathroom."

"I just got stuck reading," Trubel answered and stood up. "I'll do that now."

Sean nodded and started to dish out the food. He paused when the buzzer went off and he let the others in. When a knock came at his door, he strolled that way easily and opened the door.

"Hey, boss." Hank greeted as he strolled past. "Do you still have those ciders from last time?"

"In the fridge," Sean answered.

"Thanks for the invite here, Sean." Monroe greeted.

"It's vegetarian all round tonight," Nick called out from back in the kitchen. "Monroe you better hurry up before Hank takes all the drinks."

Monroe grinned and hurried forward. Rosalee and Juliette rounded out the group and Sean tensed when he saw her.

"I hope you don't mind me coming?" Juliette whispered, looking unsure.

"Nick said it was okay," Rosalee added, nervously. "I checked with him first."

"That's fine," Sean intoned as they moved back to the kitchen.

Nick had finished plating everything up while Monroe and Hank were helping place it on the table. Sean sided up next to Nick and the man gave him a grin.

"Trubel has gone to have a shower," Sean reported as he picked out a cider before Nick and the others could steal them all. "Monroe, have you had food from the Little Green Hopper?"

"Yeah," Monroe replied. "Is this where you got this?"

"Yes," Sean answered.

They looked over when Trubel arrived and she stood there for a few seconds before Rosalee stepped forward and introduced her to everyone. They settled at the table and Sean placed his hand on Nick's knee under the table. He could see Trubel relaxing as she sat between Juliette and Hank and he could understand why Rosalee had asked Juliette along. She was a human that was still trying to understand the world around her. Much like Trubel herself.

"Right there?" Nick asked as they stood in the kitchen together after dinner.

"Bit drained," Sean admitted softly. "How are you?"

"Bit of a headache," Nick answered. "I can feel more now than I could before."

"It's wearing off?" Sean asked and placed his hand on his arm. "I can't feel anything yet."

"Yes, it's wearing off. Why don't you head back to your office?" Nick offered. "I'll keep the kids under control."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Sean groaned and Nick gave him a grin as he rubbed his arm.

xXx

Nick made his way silently down the hallway and glanced in at his old room to see Trubel sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep. He walked past her room and towards Sean's at the end of the hall. He opened and closed the door and using the soft light coming in from the windows to make his way to the bed. He could see Sean already curled up and asleep as he stripped down. Nick slipped into bed and gently snaked an arm over the other man and Sean shifted.

"Is there still an apartment out there," Sean muttered.

"Apartment? Yes." Nick snorted. "Ciders? No."

Sean chuckled and rolled onto his back as Nick shifted around and laid his head on his chest. Sean curled his arm around him and he relaxed back. They lay there for a while as Nick looked out on the lights of the city and listened to the beat of Sean's heart under his ear. The warm burn of good food and alcohol making him sleepy.

"Should we be concerned with waking to a woman holding a knife above us?" Sean asked and Nick snorted.

"I think we are more likely to wake up and she's done a runner," Nick replied as he curled further into Sean's side. "I wouldn't worry too much, I'm sure one of us would hear her before she could use that knife."

"Hank and Juliette were keeping her in the conversation," Sean muttered as he rubbed Nick's back.

"I know how she feels," Nick mused. "It's hard to take it all in, when you start seeing Wesen, and she's been on the run for a while."

"I'll have Wu do a full background on her," Sean told him. "We'll have to take her to the station to make a statement on the two men that she killed."

Nick nodded.

"What are you planning on doing with Wu?" Sean broached and Nick blew out a breath.

"I don't know," Nick muttered as he ran his hand down Sean's stomach. "Hank wants to tell him but I can't help but think that it might just tip him over the edge again."

Sean rolled on to his side and took him into his arms as he captured his lips in a kiss as he tangled their legs together.

"I could talk to him," Sean offered.

xXx

Sean woke alone and frowned as he glanced around the room but couldn't see Nick. He felt concern rush through him as he rolled from the bed and snagged up his pants and shirt. It was only early and they didn't have to be at the station for another couple of hours. He walked past the room that Trubel was using without checking on her. He paused when he found Nick on the lounge, curled up with his arm hanging over the side. He knelt down in front of the Grimm and carefully grabbed his shoulder.

"Nick," Sean whispered as he shook him gently.

Nick groaned and his eyes blinked open, they were slightly bloodshot and Sean frowned.

"What are you doing out here?" Sean asked.

"Head," Nick said. "Woke with a pounding headache, came out here to get pain killers. Must have fallen asleep."

"The last of the potion?" Sean inquired. "Do you want me to woge?"

"Not until I've had coffee," Nick groaned. "What time is it?"

"Just after five."

Nick reached up and rubbed his head with a wince before waving Sean back. Nick carefully sat up and snagged up the bottle of tablets off the coffee table and took two and washed them down with the water. Sean helped him up and they walked back to the bedroom. Nick collapsed on the bed and Sean looked at him with amusement and concern. The Grimm shifted and wiggled around until he was back under the covers.

"Not taking that again," Nick grumbled. "Between the headaches, vision problems and crippling pain. It tasted like…well you don't want to know."

Sean just curled along Nick's back and kissed his shoulder.

"Not worth the side effects?" Sean purred.

"And it hasn't lasted as long as they said it would," Nick grumbled. "False advertising…"

Nick trailed off as he fell back into sleep and Sean just gently rubbed his thumb across his skin as he took in his scent. He kissed Nick's shoulder before following him back to sleep.

xXx

Trubel sat on the chair next to Nick's desk nervously as her eyes darted around the police station. He hadn't cuffed her as she sat there and she felt appreciation at that. Her eyes darted over, when a man across the room from them, skin morphed into scales and another man waiting in a chair slipped into fur. She focused back on Nick as he tapped away on the computer.

"How do you deal with it?" Trubel blunted out and Nick paused and looked at her. "Seeing them?"

"Takes time," Nick replied mildly. "Try to tune it out."

"And no one around here knows?"

"Except Hank and the Captain," Nick replied as he focused on her. "This is a secret under a secret."

Trubel looked around the busy station in interest as Nick went back to the computer.

"Hey Nick," Wu greeted and glanced at Trubel. "Ms Rubel's file as the Captain requested. He said to give it to you."

"Thanks, Wu." Nick replied as he took the file and placed it on his desk. "I am just writing up Ms Rubel's statement now."

"Do you want me to take her down to the cells?"

"No," Nick answered. "We're not charging her. Captain made the call."

Wu pulled back from that and Trubel got the feeling that this was a little out of the ordinary as Wu looked her over.

"Right," Wu drawled and went to turn away.

"Wu," Nick called and the man turned back. "The Captain would like to talk to you."

"Right," Wu repeated and wandered off that way.

Nick tapped away on the computer a little longer before turning the screen towards Trubel.

"Just read through the statement," Nick told her. "And make any changes that you need to, I'll just be in the Captain's office."

Trubel nodded and Nick gave her a smile that she was beginning to trust as he stood. She watched him walk over to the office and enter. She could see the three men talking through the blinds and knew that she could do a runner right then and wondered if that's what Nick was expecting. At the same time, they could have just killed her and they didn't have to feed her or give her a place to sleep.

She focused back on the computer and slowly read through what Nick had written. She understood that the detective didn't have to do this as well. In fact, she was sure that she should be down in the cells and under arrest for a double murder and that kept her in her seat. Could she keep running from the monsters now that she had come across people that would explain this to her? She knew the answer to that question as she altered a few words in the report.

xXx

"This is a joke, right?" Wu uttered as he looked from his Captain to Nick Burkhardt with wide eyes. "You've hidden cameras and everything?"

"No," Renard answered from across the desk. "Nick?"

Nick picked up a leather-bound book off the Captain's desk and opened it up. He held it out to Wu and his heart stopped in fear as he looked at the creature drawn on the page. He swallowed down the panic as his eyes caught on the handwritten story beside the picture. It was written in Filipino and English and focused on that, it wasn't the story that he was used to. It spoke of a man that was hunting the monster and the horrible acts that the creature had done.

He was drawn into the story, understanding some of it and not other parts as he read. He forgot where he was until the Captain's phone rang and he looked up sharply when Renard answered it. He looked over at Nick and the man gave him a grin.

"Keep going," Nick encouraged.

"What is this?" Wu questioned as Renard spoke on the phone.

"This is a book written by one of my ancestors," Nick replied. "It is filled with accounts of creatures that they have come across. The Aswang was one of those creatures and one that we have tangled with as well."

"I'm not mad," Wu whispered as Renard hung up his phone.

"We're all a little mad," Sean commented from his desk. "But not about this."

Wu looked at his boss with large eyes, to hear it from Nick was one thing. To hear it from his Captain was another. He focused back on Nick as he leaned a hip on the edge of the Captain's desk.

"You saw it?" Wu uttered. "That night, you saw it?"

"Yes," Nick confirmed.

"Why did you lie?"

Sean stood up and Wu focused on him as he came around and leaned on the front edge of his table. Nick just watched them without answering.

"For seeing what you saw," Sean told him with a serious expression on his face. "Can have lasting effects. It can drive someone mad even if they believe what they see. We didn't know how to help you, Sergeant. Whether telling you, that what you saw was real, would have sent you further over the edge."

Wu sat back in his chair as he looked at his Captain and saw the truth. What he'd seen that night was real and that brought up other questions of the weird shit that had happened in Portland. He felt like his entire world view had been opened up, and some of it, not for the good.

"I've got to get back to Trubel," Nick stated as he stood up.

Sean waved a hand at him as Nick left, leaving just Wu staring at the book in his hands. The drawing looked exactly like what he'd seen.

"Take your time with that book," Renard offered as he stood up straight and walked around his desk. "But it can't leave this office. If you have any questions you can ask Nick, Hank or myself. No one else."

Wu nodded sharply before going back to the book. Trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the thing that he had convinced himself didn't exist, did.

xXx

Hank collapsed in his seat at his desk and looked at Nick and Trubel on the other side.

"How's it going?" Hank asked as he tilted his head at the Captain's office. "Did Wu get into trouble?"

"No," Nick answered. "We told him."

"Told him," Hank stuttered and flicked his eyes around. "About you?"

"In a way," Nick answered. "I showed him the book. I'm not sure if the Captain explained Grimms or other Wesen."

Hank blew out a breath at that.

"Seems like we are telling everyone at the moment," Hank remarked.

"Why aren't we?" Trubel questioned. "Why is it such a secret?"

"It would blow too many people's minds," Hank answered with a grin. "It sure did a good job on mine. Where does the Captain get those ciders?"

"Black market," Nick replied with a grin. "He won't tell me, he just picks up a few cases and ropes me into hauling them up to the apartment."

"Wesen cider?" Hank chuckled.

"I'm sure that they are made out of someone's garage. He has odd contacts like that."

"Can he get me a case next time?"

"I can ask," Nick comprised. "Can't guarantee anything."

Hank looked over to Sean's office.

"Should we save Wu?" Hank asked. "I could go for lunch?"

"Yeah," Nick agreed. "I'll just finish this up."

Hank rolled to his feet and gave them a grin before heading towards the Captain's office and knocked on the door.

"Yea," Sean called and waved him in. "What can I do for you, Hank?"

"I've come to steal Wu away for lunch," Hank announced and the man looked up. "Hungry Wu?"

"Ah, yeah." Wu stuttered and stood up.

The man reluctantly placed the leather-bound book on the desk and Sean picked it up. He placed it away in his desk drawer and they both noticed Wu's eyes tracking it the whole way.

"Don't worry," Hank stated as he clapped a hand to Wu's shoulder. "Nick has lots more of them. We'll show you."

xXx

Weston Steward tapped his pencil on the small desk in the motel room in frustration. He had been a high standing FBI agent with a shinnying career, all due to his connections and the push of the Royals. The pencil in his fingers broke as he thought back to his failure and the fact that Sean Renard was still alive. He was on the run from his own department due to the man.

"Yes?" Weston growled into his phone.

"Do you have it?" A man asked and Weston tensed.

"I will soon," Weston promised. "We are on his trail."

"You said that last time," The man reminded him. "This is your last chance."

"Yes, yes." Weston said gruffly. "I am aware of that. He has been a little hard to keep track of-"

"We don't want excuses," the man snapped. "You have one week."

"Yes, sir." Weston said and the man hung up.

Weston growled in frustration and held onto his temper. This was all Sean Renard and his bitch of a Grimm's fault!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"Detective Burkhardt?"

Nick turned at the voice to see a young man looking at him nervously as he walked towards him.

"Yes?" Nick asked. "Who are you?"

"Um, my name is Josh Porter," The man introduced then glanced around the parking lot. "One of the officers said you would be down here and what you looked like. I was hoping to catch you before you left."

"How can I help you?" Nick questioned.

"Well it's my father," Josh said in a rush. "He's dying and started talking about all this crazy stuff and wanted me to drive all the way here. I'm sorry and I shouldn't be bothering you and he kept insisting and I said I would. Since it will probably be the last thing he does-"

"Whoa," Nick cried and held up his hands. "Slow down."

Josh nodded and stood there, playing with his hands.

"Did you want to go up to the station?" Nick offered and Josh looked around. "We can sit down and talk about this?"

"Um, no," Josh answered. "You have to come with me. We are staying at a hotel and Dad wants to talk to you. Just you, he said. I'm sorry. I can understand if you don't want to come but Dad doesn't have long…"

Nick frowned at that and the young man's behaviour which would normally make him suspicious and yet his instincts were pushing on him. Something was telling him to see what the man was talking about. There was also something open and honest about Josh, even if his behaviour was off.

"I'll just text my Captain," Nick told him as he pulled his phone out. "Just wait here."

Josh nodded and folded his arms then unfolded them nervously. Nick could tell he wasn't comfortable with being surrounded by police.

"What's the name of the hotel?" Nick asked.

"Railway on Main," Josh replied, without hesitation. "Room two-two-one. We just got there this morning, we were at another hotel before that but Dad wanted us to move for some reason."

Nick sent that in a text before slipping his phone away in his pocket.

"Did you drive?" Nick asked and Josh nodded. "Come on, I'll follow you in my car."

Nick opened his car and Josh hesitated slightly before slipping in. Nick drove up to the main road and Josh pointed out his car and Nick tensed. He remembered that car from the gas station a few days ago. It had caught his attention then and it did again now. He double parked with his lights on as Josh jumped out and into his car. Nick sent another text to Sean with the rego and details of the car. He flicked his lights back off as Josh pulled out and he fell in behind him. He didn't try to follow him too much as they drove, he knew the location of the hotel.

They pulled up at the hotel and Nick locked his car as he looked Josh's car over. Josh led the way into the hotel.

"How long have you been in Portland?" Nick asked.

"Just over a week," Josh replied. "Dad said you were here and he wanted to meet you at your house but we couldn't get in contact with you. Look, I'm not sure if this is just a waste of time for you and he's been talking about all this stuff and I'm not sure if it's the medication-"

"Room two-two-one?" Nick cut in and Josh nodded.

They stopped at the door and Josh knocked before using the card reader and they stepped into the room. An old man stood there with a cane in his hand and a wary look in his eyes. Nick didn't need to be a Wesen to know what the old man was, he had a presence around him that Nick was starting to learn the meaning of. The presence of a predator even if the old man didn't look much like one as he stood there.

"Nick Burkhardt?" The man demanded and Nick nodded. "Do you have ID?"

Nick pulled out his badge and warrant card and held them up and the man relaxed.

"Oh, thank god." The man whispered. "My name is Rolek Porter and I'm a Grimm."

Josh groaned and rubbed his face as he fell back into a chair. Nick could tell that this was all too much for the young man. Nick slipped his badge away as Rolek eased himself back into his chair.

"You were looking for me?" Nick inquired.

"Yes," Rolek said quickly. "My grandfather gave me a key and told me that I needed to pass it along to a Grimm and Josh isn't a Grimm-"

Rolek started coughing and Nick winced at the dry sound. Josh jumped to his feet and rushed to fill a cup with water.

"You have a key?" Nick asked as Josh came back with the water.

"You know what he's talking about?" Josh uttered in disbelief.

"Yes," Nick answered. "Everything your father is saying is true."

Josh stared at him in disbelief as Rolek drank the water down. He picked up his cane and fiddled with it for a while before holding out a small metal key. Nick took it in his hand and stared at it. It looked very similar to the one that he had.

"I had to get it to you," Rolek announced roughly. "It had to go to a Grimm and you were the only one I could find. I couldn't do what they did…what you do…"

"Thank you," Nick whispered as he looked at the key.

"I think we might have been followed," Rolek confessed before coughing. "I have a trunk as well, Josh?"

Josh quickly rushed into the other room and pulled the trunk out. Nick got up to help him as he slipped the key away into his pocket.

"Who do you think was following you?" Nick questioned as he opened the lid of the trunk and looked in. "Nice collection."

"My great grandfather started it," Rolek stated in pride.

They all started when the door was suddenly smashed in. Nick was moving before his mind caught up on what was happening. He pushed Josh and the man fell back as three Hundjägers stormed into the room and Nick pulled his gun.

"Police!" Nick yelled and the three paused before snarling.

Nick shot the first Wesen as the other two jumped forward and he was spinning out of the way. He didn't have much space to work and hoped that Josh and his father were getting out of the way. A Hundjäger lashed out and Nick ducked then barrelled into his side. He smashed the Wesen into the wall before pulling the trigger of his gun and the man roared. He fired again before turning, just in time to see the third man fall to Rolek's sword through the stomach. Nick quickly looked around as Josh panted with wide eyes as he stared at his father.

"You killed them," Josh uttered in shock.

"Josh," Rolek tried to calm his son down.

"You killed a man," Josh whispered and collapsed in a chair.

Nick ignored them as he placed his gun away and pulled the man's glove off his hand and looked at the tattoo.

"Verrat," Nick reported and looked up at Rolek and saw the understanding reflected there. "They were following you?"

"Yes," Rolek confirmed then coughed. "They are after the key."

"This tattoo is a little different," Nick remarked then looked up sharply when a woman appeared at the door and screamed. "Police!"

Nick held up his badge and the woman stopped. She was smartly dressed and he was sure that she was a duty manager. He slipped his phone out and called Sean.

"Are you okay?" Sean answered.

"We were just attacked by three Verrat," Nick reported. "All three dead, we are fine."

"We?" Sean questioned and Nick could tell that he was already moving before Sean barked. "All cars to Railway on Main hotel, now!"

"We have another Grimm," Nick answered and Sean cursed.

"Not another family member?" Sean drawled.

"Not directly," Nick said as he stood. "The tattoo on this man is different."

"We'll be there soon and will lock it down," Sean answered and hung up.

Nick slipped his phone away and looked at the pale woman in the doorway.

"I want this floor locked down," Nick ordered sharply. "No one up or down, except the young man here. The police should be here soon."

"Yes, sir." The woman said and quickly disappeared.

Nick looked around at the mess and sighed.

"Josh," Nick ordered. "Give me a hand and we'll take the trunk down to my car. Rolek, are you okay to stay up here?"

"Yes, yes." Rolek stated and waved his hand.

Nick and Josh picked up a handle each and made their way out of the room with the trunk. Nick could see that Josh was in shock as he looked around with too large eyes.

"He's not mad?" Josh whispered.

"He's not mad," Nick agreed as they placed the trunk in his car.

They turned at the sound of sirens as the first car arrived. Nick strolled towards Sean's car when it pulled up. The tall man hurried towards him, his strides eating up the distance. Sean's eyes ran over him as Nick slipped close and silently palmed the key off into the man's pocket. Josh stood back as he looked around nervously.

"Room two-two-one," Nick told him as he stepped back. "This is Josh Porter, his father Rolek, is up in the room."

"Coroner is on the way as well as forensics," Sean added as they started walking back towards the hotel. "Do you know if there were any more?"

Suddenly shouting started up and Nick jumped forward in a run. He weaved through people and back towards the hotel room, just in time to see a man running back towards him. Nick pulled up and the man took one look at him and was off again. Nick bolted after him, leaving the others behind. The man in front of him shoved people out of the way as he ran.

"Police!" Nick yelled. "Clear the way!"

People yelped and scattered as the man ran out of the hotel and onto the side street. Police looked over when they saw him.

"Stop!" One officer yelled out and the man snarled and pulled a gun.

Nick tackled him to the ground and they both went down as the gun went scattering across the pavement. The man woged and lashed out with claws. Nick pulled back but that gave the Hundjäger enough room to slip from his grip. The man bolted with Nick on his heels. They dodged people and cars as Nick tried to keep up with the other man as he panted. The man glanced over his shoulder and quickened his pace. Nick met him for speed.

It was pure instinct alone that saved him.

Nick felt a spilt second of warning and quickly pulled up short. Just as the man in front of him ran out into the path of a bus. Nick skidded to a stop and almost collided with the side of the bus as it braked quickly, too late to save the man that had gone under it. Nick saw people thrown from their seats as he lost his footing and hit the ground, hard. He cursed as he pushed himself up just as the bus driver jumped out. The large man looked pale and shaken as he stared back at his bus.

"Police," Nick panted and the man spun around.

"He just ran out," The bus driver squeaked. "I didn't see him until he went under."

"Just be glad it was just him," Nick muttered, feeling his hands shaking.

It could have very easily been him under the bus as well, that split-second of warning had saved his life.

"See that everyone is okay," Nick ordered and the bus driver nodded.

Nick crouched down and looked under the bus and felt his lunch coming back up. He reached out and grabbed the man's hand and uncurled it and cursed again.

"Bloody vermin," Nick swore as he pulled himself out from under the bus.

He looked over as a uniformed officer ran over and Nick pulled his badge.

"Lock it down," Nick ordered.

"Yes, sir." The man said quickly then winced when he noticed the blood on the road.

"I wouldn't look," Nick advised.

"Wasn't planning on it, sir." The man replied.

Nick gave him a nod before heading back to the hotel. The police had it locked down as he showed his shield to get past. When he arrived at the hotel room he groaned. Rolek was sprawled out in his seat with blood down the front of his shirt and Nick cursed. Sean looked over at him and gave him a once over.

"He went under a bus," Nick told him roughly as his eyes caught on Josh. "I had an officer lock it down."

The young man just stood to the side of the room, his eyes locked on his father. His face was pale and Nick could tell that he'd gone into shock, three men and his father were dead before him. Nick stepped over to him and Josh slowly lifted his head to look at him.

"I don't understand," Josh whispered. "I don't understand."

"Take him back to the station," Sean ordered. "He can make a statement there."

"Josh," Nick said softly and the man focused on him. "Come with me."

"Yes, yes." Josh uttered and Nick led the way back down to his car.

xXx

Sean looked around the room in anger, it didn't seem to matter how many Verrat were killed. More just turned up as he crouched down and looked at the tattoo. He'd felt that bolt of fear run through him when Nick had bolted after that man. The sick feeling in his stomach that he couldn't chase after them. He stood back up and slipped his hands into his coat pockets then paused when he felt something in his right pocket and he ran his fingers over the object. He felt the raised bumps and the familiar size with a slight frown.

Nick had slipped him his key, why had he done that? Why did he have it on him? He felt fear run through him and he glanced around at the mess of the room. Did Nick feel safer with the key with him? He wasn't even sure when Nick had slipped it to him. He looked up when Hank arrived at the door and looked around.

"What do we have?" Hank questioned as he stepped up next to him.

"Three Verrat and an unknown male under a bus," Sean replied and led Hank outside the room. "Nick has headed back to the station with a young man, Josh Porter. I believe that the murdered man in the chair in the room was his father and a Grimm."

"Another Grimm?" Hank asked with a frown. "Why so many now?"

"I am unsure," Sean mused.

Sean's phone suddenly rang and he pulled it out.

"Renard," Sean answered.

"They ran us off the road!" A man gasped, quickly. "Nick said to run and call you."

Sean felt coldness flood through him.

"Where?" Sean demanded as he started moving.

"I'm not sure," He assumed it was Josh on the phone. "They smashed into the back of the car and we ran into some parked cars. Nick shoved the phone at me, told me to run and call you."

"Wu!" Sean barked and the man looked up. "Any reported crashes within the last few minutes close to here! Josh, keep moving."

"I don't know what to do!" Josh cried.

"Get to the busiest area that you can find and stay there with this phone," Sean told him before hanging up. "Wu, now!"

"Three vehicle crash at Alexander and third," Wu answered. "Just came in."

"Hank!" Sean barked.

"On it," Hank exclaimed and they quickly settled into his car. "What's happening?"

"Nick was just run off the road," Sean reported and Hank sped off with the siren blaring. "They knew to target him."

Hank pulled up at the accident site and Sean looked it over, feeling cold. Nick's car looked like a write off and the back door had been ripped off. They could tell that the SUV that had hit him was a rental as Hank and Sean stepped out. Sean's eyes took in the claw marks on the driver's side door and the blood on the steering wheel. He could smell that it was Nick's blood and he hadn't gone down without a fight. He looked around before calling Nick's phone. It rang twice before Josh answered.

"Where are you?" Sean questioned.

"Shopping mall," Josh gasped. "In the food court."

Sean looked around and spotted the building.

"Stay there," Sean told him. "We'll be there soon."

Sean hung up the phone as a tow truck arrived.

"Hank," Sean called. "Get Nick's truck and the other car taken to our impound lot. I'm going to collect Josh."

"Yes, sir." Hank answered.

"Get Wu to pull the traffic cam footage as well," Sean called over his shoulder. "They must have had a second car, I want it found."

Sean turned and stormed towards the shopping mall as he pulled his phone to track down Josh. He felt his stomach churning in fear with each step he took and a ticking of a clock in the back of his mind. This all came down to how quickly they could move.

xXx

Nick woke to the feeling of being in a car with a cloth bag over his head. His legs were tied together and his wrists bound behind his back. He could feel something hard behind him and knew it was the trunk from his car. His head pounded and he felt lines of fire across his side. He knew that he'd taken a hit from the side and his head hurt from hitting the steering wheel.

"He's waking up," Someone said from close by.

"Drug him," Someone else stated.

Nick flinched when he felt a pin prick his arm then everything spun away from him. He went limp as the darkness closed in.

xXx

Sean could pick Josh out easily as he slipped his phone away and strolled towards the nervous man. Josh looked at him with large eyes and some relief. He had such an open and honest face as he hurried towards him.

"Tell me what happened," Sean demanded as Josh fell into step with him.

"I'm not sure," Josh exclaimed. "Someone just hit us and Nick drove into those parked cars. He shoved his phone at me and told me to run. There was something wrong with their faces and I think…I think one of them had claws."

Sean glanced at Josh and his pale face.

"Nick distracted them as I ran," Josh uttered. "They just jumped on him…"

Sean felt his stomach clench.

"How many?" Sean questioned.

"Four," Josh answered. "I think. One went to run after me but then just turned back. I'm sorry, I don't know what's going on?"

"We'll keep it that way for now," Sean replied as they walked back out onto the street.

"Captain," Hank called out. "I have the traffic cam and Wu has already put a BOLO out on the car that they used to get away."

Sean went straight to him and Hank pulled out his iPad and played it. Sean winced when Nick's car was hit and took note of the other cars around him.

"Oh, man." Hank uttered as Nick was taken down by four men. "He's got to be hurting."

"Yes," Sean agreed as the four men piled into a SUV with Nick and a trunk.

"Hey, that's my father's trunk!" Josh exclaimed, pointing at the screen.

"Your father was a Grimm?" Sean demanded.

"That's what he told me," Josh answered.

Sean woged but Josh didn't react and he couldn't see himself reflected back, Josh wasn't a Grimm even if his father had been. Sean pulled his nature back as he glanced around before pulling the key from his pocket and looked down at it. It wasn't Nick's key, he showed it to Josh.

"Did your father give this to Nick?" Sean asked before quickly slipping it away.

"Yes," Josh answered.

"Got a hit," Hank reported.

"In the car, Josh." Sean ordered as he got into the passenger side.

Hank started the car up and flicked the siren on and they were off as Hank followed directions from the radio. He flicked the siren off when they got closer.

"SUV pulled into warehouse district," the radio crackled. "Do you want us to follow?"

"No," Sean ordered. "Stay on the entrance. I want back up on stand-by. We have a hostage situation involving an officer."

"Yes, sir."

Hank spotted the unmarked car and went around them and into the warehouse area before pulling up. Sean got out of the car then placed his hand on the back door to stop Josh.

"Stay there," Sean ordered. "Hank give him the keys."

Hank did as he was ordered as he pulled his gun.

"How are we doing this?" Hank asked.

"Take them out," Sean replied easily. "Assumed armed and dangerous."

He lifted his nose and took a sniff but there were too many smells, he focused on the feeling of Nick instead. Of the man he knew so well and was a part of him. He pulled his gun and led the way with Hank behind him. Feeling that slight tug towards Nick. He pulled back when he smelt the first Hundjäger and wrinkled his nose. He crouched down and glanced around the corner to see two men and Nick laid out on the ground.

He pulled back and signalled to Hank and he nodded. Sean stood and in one move, stepped out and shot one man while Hank shot the second one. He heard a growl before a third man threw himself at him and Sean flicked out with his gun. He heard a yelp as he man hit the ground and he shot him dead. They hurried forward and Sean felt his heart clench as he noticed how still Nick lay, bound hand and foot.

"Cover me," Sean ordered and knelt before Nick.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse under his fingers before shaking Nick's shoulder. The man was just limp under his hand and didn't wake.

"Nick!" Sean hissed.

He shook him harder with the same results. He stood back up and looked around.

"How do you want to do this?" Hank questioned.

Sean slipped his phone out and called Nick's phone.

"Yes?" Josh answered.

"Drive the car to us," Sean ordered. "Drive straight then to the right, second warehouse on the left."

"Ah, okay." Josh said and hung up.

"He's getting the hang of this," Hank remarked as his eyes darted around.

"Any more and he'll be getting a pay cheque," Sean drawled as the car pulled into the entrance of the warehouse. "Let's get Nick up. Call in support to lock it down once we are in the car. Report that there is an officer down and that we are taking him to safety."

Hank nodded as he grabbed one of Nick's arms while Sean grabbed the other and they pulled him up. Nick's head hung limply and Sean would have like to have cut through his bindings but they didn't have time. Josh jumped out of the car and pulled the back door open for them. They pushed Nick in and Sean clipped the seat belt in. He ignored the blood and how pale Nick's face looked as he pulled back. Josh jumped into the car on Nick's other side as Hank sat down in the driver's seat. Sean glanced around before seating himself and Hank drove out. If there was anything important in the trunk, the Verrat had it now. Sean pulled out the key and had the feeling that's what the Verrat had been after.

xXx

"Nick," Sean tried again and tapped the side of Nick's face without any luck.

"We're going to have to just take him up like this," Hank told him as he looked in on Nick.

"Yes," Sean agreed. "Good thing that I just signed a contract on a new place."

"Really?" Hank asked in interest. "Where?"

"I haven't told Nick yet," Sean stated as he unbuckled the seatbelt and looked at Josh beside him. "You're coming up with us."

Josh nodded sharply and looked a little lost. Hank and Sean got Nick out of the car and it was easier to get him up with his bindings cut. Josh closed the doors and Hank fumbled the key and locked the car. They hauled Nick to the lift and up.

Phillip Bolin looked up when they arrived and his eyes widened as he stood up at the security desk.

"Please don't tell me that you want photo ID," Hank snapped. "Our hands are full."

"Do you need me to call a medic?" Bolin questioned.

"No," Sean answered. "Just buzz us through."

"Yes, sir." Bolin answered. "If you need anything at all just call down."

Sean nodded and they stumbled towards the lift, Josh looked around in interest. By the time that they got to the apartment. Sean's shoulders were straining and he was sure that Hank was feeling it worse than him.

"What happened?" Trubel yelped and ran towards them as soon as they came through the door.

"Bit of everything really," Hank answered as he tried to lift Nick's arm into a better position.

"Who are you?" Trubel demanded of Josh.

"Um, Josh Porter." Josh answered as he twitched nervously.

Trubel looked him over and Josh mastered up a small smile. Sean and Hank just kept going to Sean's bedroom.

"Trubel, get the blanket," Hank grunted and she jumped forward and pulled it down.

They gently eased Nick down onto his back and Hank rolled his shoulders. Sean cupped Nick's face and felt his forehead. He was concerned with how unresponsive he was, it was unlike the Grimm to be put down for this long. He gently ran his fingers into his hair to look at the cut near his hairline. It didn't look too bad and he could see that it had already scabbed over.

"I'll get you some water and a cloth," Trubel announced and quickly fled the room.

Sean glanced over his shoulder to see Josh hovering in the doorway.

"Did he lose consciousness when he hit the other cars?" Sean asked.

"No," Josh replied. "He did hit his head on the steering wheel."

"What are you thinking, Captain?" Hank questioned.

"Help me get his jacket off," Sean ordered.

Hank stepped forward and they carefully peeled Nick's jacket off before Sean winced when he saw the claw marks. They gently slipped him out of his shirt just as Trubel came back in.

"Hold him there," She ordered.

Trubel quickly knelt on the bed and cleaned the claw marks that started on his back and came around his side. Hank shared a look with Sean as he could see the marks healing as Trubel cleaned them. Josh paced forward a couple of steps with a frown.

"What happened to his arm?" Josh asked and pointed out a red mark.

Sean shifted his hold and looked at the mark, he ran his fingers over the inflamed spot. It looked like a puncture wound but bigger than a syringe but smaller than a blade.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Trubel asked.

"In the bathroom," Sean replied. "Under the sink."

"I'll get it," Josh cried and quickly disappeared.

He reappeared and placed the large box on the bed and opened it up. Trubel gave them a look before pulling out supplies and wrapping the claw marks. Sean and Hank gently laid Nick back down. Sean placed the back of his hand to Nick's forehead and when he looked up. He met Trubel's eyes watching him.

"You care for him," Trubel stated and Hank snorted.

"What gave that away," Sean intoned, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Trubel blushed and looked away.

"Come on, Josh," Hank said to the young man. "You need to come down to the station to make a statement."

"Bring him back here when you're done," Sean told him. "Josh, you can stay in the other spare room until we work this all out."

"Um, thank you." Josh stuttered and Hank pulled him from the room.

Trubel stood next to the bed and shifted slightly. Sean looked up at her and nodded before moving to pull Nick's shoes off.

"Thank you," Sean offered as he pulled the blanket up.

"Ah, that's okay." Trubel replied. "You pick these things up."

Sean snorted and looked up at her and could see that. She gave him a nervous smile before fleeing the room and Sean chuckled. He pulled his phone out and dialled Rosalee.

"Sean," Rosalee greeted. "How are you?"

"Those herbs that we found," Sean commented. "You said they could be used as a sedative?"

"Um, yes." Rosalee replied. "In the correct amounts."

"I think that Nick's been drugged," Sean told her.

"What! What happened?"

"Well," Sean sighed. "That seems like a long story and I only know half of it. Can you come to my apartment with something that could counter the effects? Or will it wear off?"

"I would give it a chance to wear off," Rosalee countered. "Unless he's reacting badly?"

"He's unresponsive," Sean told her. "He's been out for longer than an hour and he isn't running a temperature."

"In that case, Sean." Rosalee recommended. "I would let him sleep it off but I'll look up my books and if something changes. Let me know."

"Thank you," Sean said and hung up.

He looked down at Nick as he slept and sighed. He ran his hand over Nick's hair, at least the man was safe. But he couldn't shift that cold feeling in his stomach that this wasn't the end.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Nick woke with a pounding headache and sickness in the pit of his stomach. He carefully rolled onto his side with a groan and curled up. He felt heavy and lethargic as he lay there and had trouble just opening his eyes. He became aware of a hand rubbing his shoulder and tensed. He tried to turn but he'd used up all his energy and that sickness came back.

"There's a bucket on the floor," Sean's smooth voice rolled over him and he relaxed. "Please use it."

Nick tried to respond but gave up as he felt Sean rub his shoulder and arm. Slowly he became aware of a sting on his back and side. He tried to curl up around the pain but that just set his head off.

"Nick?" Sean whispered.

He groaned as he curled up tightly as Sean ran his hands into his hair. He lay there for a while as Sean gently used his fingers to ease off the tension in his head and shoulders. Nick slowly blinked his eyes open to see that Sean had closed the blinds and the room was dark around him. He blinked in confusion, Sean had never closed all the blinds at night before. He worked out of the ball that he'd curled himself up into and noticed Sean sat behind him on the bed.

"Wha' 'appened?" Nick slurred.

"Well," Sean said softly. "We're still trying to work that out. What we do know, is that you were drugged."

Nick nodded slightly as Sean's fingers worked into the muscles of his shoulders. He closed his eyes and tried to relax and hoped his stomach would settle. He slowly uncurled his body as Sean worked down his back. He rolled onto his stomach and Sean snorted as he carefully rubbed him.

Nick didn't realise he'd fallen back to sleep until he woke with the feeling of Sean laying along his back and fast asleep. He didn't feel as sick or heavy as he carefully shifted Sean's arm and pulled himself from the bed. He stumbled over to the bathroom and to the toilet to take care of business before washing his hand and looking into the mirror.

He looked pale and his eyes were too dark and blown out. He frowned as he leaned closer and his eyes seemed to darken until they were dark pits. He leaned closer as his eyes darkened further until there was no white and he could see something moving in the depth, something just out of reach in that dark abyss.

Then something seemed to blink, Nick yelled out. He stumbled back from the mirror and hit the floor hard. He grunted and tried to scramble to his feet but he slipped on something. His eyes darted down to see blood all over the floor and he shouted out as he slipped again. He went down on his hands and knees as the blood seeped up through the tiles and over his hands.

He skidded and staggered back and to the door, the blood flooding around him. His hands and skin covered in red. He tripped on the carpet and went down again.

"Nick."

Nick's eyes darted around to the bed. Sean sat there, but it wasn't him. Something was wrong with the way he looked and Nick pulled himself up and stepped closer. His heart hammering in his chest.

"Sean?" Nick questioned as he crept forward with fear in his stomach.

Sean turned and Nick wasn't looking at his lover but a skeleton of the man he knew. He stumbled back from the bed in horror, his eyes wide as he hit the glass windows. He felt something brush him and turned his head to see a huge spider dangling there. He shouted out as the animal launched itself forward and plunged its fangs into his neck. He yelled out in pain and surprise then it was Monroe.

His friend ripped into him and he kept yelling as he tried to fight him off. He could feel himself slipping down the glass as Monroe pulled back. His red eyes flashing as his face and fangs dripped with blood. Monroe turned his lips up in a smile before darting forward and biting down again. Nick couldn't feel the pain anymore as his life's blood pumped over his chest and down into the carpet. He looked over to the bed but Sean was gone. Everyone was gone as he lay alone with his back to the glass windows, blood around him. His worse fear come to life, that he would die alone.

xXx

Sean sighed as Nick stopped struggling in their hold and he wiped away the blood from his eyes. He looked up and locked eyes with Turbel. She was panting as harshly as he was. He looked back down to Nick, he was pale and sweating heavily.

"Call Rosalee," Sean ordered. "Tell her what happened."

"What did happen?" Trubel asked as her eyes strayed to his naked chest.

"That he reacted violently," Sean answered. "That he was hallucinating and yelling out. My phone is on the side table."

Trubel snagged it up as Sean wiped his brow again. Nick had gotten in one good punch in before they were able to bring him down. His yelling had brought both Trubel and Josh running. The woman had thrown herself forward without prompting and Sean wasn't sure if he would have been able to contain Nick, if it weren't for her. Nick had fought blindly as he'd struggled with the demons in his own mind. Sean placed his hand to Nick's forehead and felt the heat.

"Tell her that he's running a temperature," Sean added. "We may have to take him to the hospital."

Trubel nodded and relayed his message along.

"They are on their way," Trubel told him. "She said that the hospital will be the last resort. Is he out?"

"I'm not sure," Sean replied.

Nick was twitching slightly and his eyes were moving quickly under his eyelids. He might still be fighting those demons but only in his mind. Sean carefully pulled himself up and snagged up a shirt and slipped it on. He looked over to Josh hovering in the doorway with his arms wrapped around himself.

"Alright?' Sean asked softly and the young man nodded. "We have this, if you want to head back to bed?"

Josh nodded and walked away, Sean felt for the man. He'd not only lost his father but his whole world view had been tipped upside down in a short period of time. It had been easier to believe that his father was mad than that the monsters were real. His buzzer went off a while later and he looked over to Trubel.

"I'll watch him," She told him and he nodded.

Sean hurried through the dark apartment to the buzzer.

"Yea?" Sean answered. "Let them up."

"Yes, sir." The woman on the security desk replied.

Sean walked to his front door and opened it as he waited. He didn't have to wait long for the two Wesen to appear.

"Did Nick do that?" Monroe asked when he saw him.

"I haven't looked," Sean admitted and reached up and touched the spot.

"I'm sure for a police Captain," Monroe commented. "A black eye will make you look rugged."

Rosalee whacked his shoulder and Monroe grinned. Sean just stood to the side to let them in.

"I'll be sure to say the same the next time you spar with Nick," Sean drawled smoothly.

That shut the Blutbad up as Sean led the way back to the bedroom. Nick was still sprawled out on the floor with Trubel beside him. She jumped to her feet when they arrived and Sean knelt beside Nick. He was mumbling something under his breath and Sean leaned closer to try and pick up words but nothing made sense. He leaned back as Rosalee knelt on his other side and prepped a needle with something black in it.

"Something to help flush his system out," Rosalee explained as she gently injected him. "Have you given him anything?"

"No, I wasn't sure if it would react with whatever he was given." Sean answered as he rested a hand on his shoulder. "Do you have something for his fever?"

"Yes," Rosalee told him and gave him another injection.

Nick groaned and flicked his eyes open and everyone froze. He tried to lift his hand up and Sean gently tangled their fingers together and those dark eyes focused on him. He shivered at that Grimm look before it faded and he was looking into Nick's glazed eyes.

"Sean?" Nick whispered, hoarsely.

"Trubel," Sean said, looking over to the woman. "Can you get him a bottle of water?"

The woman nodded sharply and scampered from the room.

"Nick," Rosalee whispered. "Can you move?"

"Not well," Nick replied, his words slurred.

"Do you feel sick?"

"Yes."

"Like you're going to throw up?"

"Not yet."

Monroe grabbed the bucket and placed it down next to Nick and the detective's eyes tracked him. Sean tensed at the wary look on Nick's face and it didn't go unmissed by the Blutbad.

"Why am I on the floor?" Nick muttered as he rolled slowly onto his side.

"It's where you ended up," Trubel remarked as she crouched down in front of Nick and held out the water. "After you punched Sean one and almost laid him out."

Sean cringed at the woman's words as Nick froze with large eyes. Nick then groaned and rubbed the side of his head.

"Help me up, would you?" Nick requested and Trubel grabbed his arm and helped him up. "Bed."

Trubel led him to the bed and Nick groaned as he carefully sat down. He looked around at the group around him.

"I was drugged, wasn't I?" Nick sighed.

"Yep," Monroe answered with a grin. "Just run of the mill really."

Nick carefully laid back on the bed and placed an arm over his eyes.

"Did I try to kill anyone this time?" Nick grumbled and Monroe snorted.

"Not this time," Sean replied.

"This time?" Trubel asked and Nick groaned louder.

xXx

Trubel looked up from the book in her hands when Nick stumbled into the kitchen. His hair was stuck up everywhere and his face was rough as he looked around. He nodded over at her before he wobbled towards the fridge and pulled out a bottle of apple juice and a cup. He still didn't look well and Trubel could see his hand shaking slightly as he poured the juice. He cursed when he spilled some across the bench and placed the bottle back down.

Nick grabbed up a cloth and wiped the bench down before drinking the juice then refilling the cup. He looked up at her and Trubel gave him a small smile.

"Do you want something to eat?" Nick offered. "I'm thinking scrambled eggs."

"I could eat," Trubel answered as she looked at him.

Nick pulled out items and scattered them along the bench.

"Is Josh still here?" Nick asked.

"No," Trubel replied as she strolled over to the kitchen and took a seat on the other side of the counter. "Sean took him into the station to make a statement. He'll have to plan his father's funeral as well."

"Poor bloke," Nick mused as he pulled a bowl out. "How are you handling all of this?"

Trubel shrugged a shoulder, "I always knew the monsters were real. It was other people that kept telling that they weren't."

Nick snorted.

"It messed with my mind," Nick admitted. "I thought I was going mad until my Aunt turned up. Then everything went to hell."

"So," Trubel stated. "This is all normal for you?"

"Seems that way," Nick replied as he threw everything into the bowl and stirred it up before pouring it into a hot pan. "Life of a cop that's a Grimm."

"Sean seems…" Trubel trailed off and Nick snorted.

"A little hard to read?" Nick ventured.

"Yeah," Trubel agreed. "A little scary as well."

Nick snorted.

"He'll grow on you," Nick pointed out as he served up the eggs into two bowls. "Want to eat on the balcony?"

Trubel gave him a smile and grabbed both bowls and Nick returned the grin. They walked out into the sun and Nick settled at the table with his bowl that Trubel placed on the table. He looked out on the city and relaxed back in his chair.

"So," Nick said once he'd finished eating. "I've already read your file but I would love to hear your story?"

Trubel gave him a once over and Nick knew the stare well, it was a judging look. He just waited her out as he looked out on the city. Slowly Trubel opened up and Nick shared stories of hunting and other things as they took in the view.

xXx

Sean placed his bag down and threw his coat over it as he dropped his keys down on the table. He strolled through to the living room to find Trubel on the lounge, her eyes flicked up to him and Sean held up the leather-bound book in his hand.

"Another one for you," Sean offered as he stepped over to the woman.

"Thanks," Trubel muttered. "He's asleep in your room."

She reached out and took the book in her hand and Sean gave her a nod. He was almost to the kitchen when Trubels's voice stopped him.

"Hey…thanks…for letting me crash here." Trubel called and he turned back. "Is Josh coming back here?"

"Yes," Sean answered. "Hank is bringing him around after he's finished for the day."

Trubel gave him a nod before focusing on the book. Sean picked up a beer from the fridge before walking back to his bedroom. He walked into the dark room and looked around. Nick had closed the blinds which cut out a lot of the light. Being a cop meant that you kept odd hours which also meant that you slept odd hours.

He stepped over to the bed to see Nick sprawled out on his stomach and Sean sat down on the edge. He ran his hands into Nick's hair and slowly the man woke up and muttered something into his pillow.

"What was that?" Sean asked in amusement.

"Nothing," Nick replied as he rolled over.

Sean kicked his shoes off and slipped into the bed and pulled Nick to him. Nick slipped his hands under his shirt and paused long enough for Sean to take the garment off. He settled back in and took in the feel of Nick's naked body as he ran his hand down his back. Nick slipped back into sleep and Sean just held him.

xXx

Nick woke slowly to the feeling of Sean's body behind him with his arm over his chest. He felt a lot better as he lay there as Sean held him. He reached behind him and ran his hand down Sean's hard back and the man shifted slightly. He shivered when he felt lips kiss the back of his neck.

"How do you feel?" Sean asked softly before kissing his skin again.

"Better," Nick replied. "Did I hit you?"

"Not the first time," Sean said as he tightened his hold around him. "Probably won't be the last either."

Nick snorted and wiggled back before pausing when he realised that Sean was hard behind him. Sean just kissed his back and ran his hand down his side before settling. Nick was wide awake as he lay there but he could tell that Sean had slipped back into sleep. He could see the lights of the city through the glass windows as he lay there. Sean must have opened them while he'd been asleep. He carefully untangled himself and pulled on a pair of pants before sitting on the edge of the bed.

He glanced over at Sean and ran his hand over his head and down his neck. The other man shifted and his eyes blinked open and looked up at him.

"Sorry," Nick whispered. "Didn't mean to wake you."

Sean groaned and shifted up onto his elbows to look at him with a frown.

"Do you feel sick?" Sean asked.

"No," Nick replied. "Just awake."

"It's three in the morning," Sean pointed out.

Nick nodded and looked back at the lights of the city. He shivered slightly at the coolness and Sean laid a hand on his back.

"Feel like coming back to bed?" Sean questioned as his hand wandered.

"I'll just go to the toilet first," Nick told him as he stood.

He felt Sean's eyes on his back as he walked into the bathroom. He avoided the mirror as he finished his business and walked back into the bedroom. He paused at the sight of Sean sitting up in bed with his phone out.

"Did you get a phone call?" Nick asked with a frown.

"No," Sean replied. "I wanted to show you something. Now that we are both awake."

Nick snorted and let his pants fall before slipping into the bed beside Sean. The other man passed the phone over and Nick took it then paused. He looked at a house listing with a frown.

"What's this?" Nick asked.

"A house listing," Sean drawled

"I can see that," Nick countered, dryly. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Well," Sean explained. "I just signed a contract on it."

Nick stopped and looked over at Sean and the man gave him a grin and laid his hand on his leg under the covers.

"You brought a house?" Nick questioned. "What about this place?"

"I believe that too many people know about this apartment and it's time to move on."

Nick looked back at the photos and the view of the city from the back of the property. He could see himself sitting out on the deck and looking at the view. He flicked to another photo in interest.

"It's three bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms," Sean continued. "With room to spare, since we seem to gather guests. It won't be set up for a couple of months. Have to fix a few things up and get security in place."

"Are we going for a drive tomorrow then?" Nick pressed and Sean gave him a grin.

"Of course," Sean told him and gently plucked the phone from his hand and set it aside.

Sean leaned close and Nick cupped his face as he drew him in for a kiss and Sean's hand slipped further up his leg. Nick pulled on him until Sean settled between his legs and Nick brought them up on either side of him. He ran his hands down Sean's hard sides as they kissed and he moaned into his mouth as Sean's hand cupped him and gently teased him.

"Maybe I can tire you out," Sean whispered in his ear before kissing down his neck. "If you feel up to it?"

"To apologise for giving you a black eye?" Nick questioned then moaned as Sean closed his mouth over his nipple and he arched his back.

"If you want to see it that way," Sean purred as he worked down his body.

"Hmm," Nick hummed in the back of his throat as Sean took his hardening cock in his mouth.

He grabbed the sheet under him as Sean swirled his tongue around him as he shifted his legs further apart. He let his head rest back as he took in the feeling as Sean teased him, being him close to the edge before pulling back. He opened his eyes and looked up at the man between his legs. Sean's lips were quirked up in a smile as the faint lights danced along his skin and Nick could see the slight duel image of both Sean and his inner nature.

"God," Nick whispered. "You're beautiful."

Sean chuckled and leaned down and took him in a kiss. Nick wrapped his legs around his waist and bucked his hips up and they both groaned at the feeling. He could feel that wild presence brushing his skin as Sean's hands became rougher on his skin. His kisses had a harder edge and Nick moved his hands above his head. Sean grabbed them in one hand as he kissed down his neck and Nick bucked his hips up.

"Happy there?" Sean whispered as he reached over and picked up the lube. "How's your side?"

Nick wiggled his hands and Sean released him and he grabbed the lube from his hand. He gently pushed on Sean's side and the man hesitated slightly before rolling onto his back. Nick straddled his waist as he coated his hand and ran it up Sean's cock and the man let his head fall back on the bed. Nick then pushed a finger into himself as he stroked Sean.

When he was ready, he settled into place and Sean looked at him with dark eyes. Nick rocked forward and grabbed Sean's hands and held them above his head in one hand. Sean gave him a smile but Nick could tell that he wanted to roll them and take over. Nick then went down on his cock and Sean moaned at the feeling. Sean's wiggled his hands and Nick could see his inner nature shifting under his skin as he rode him slowly.

"Nick," Sean gasped and he knew that he was slipping.

Nick just leaned down and gently bit down on his shoulder. Sean growled and in one move rolled them. Nick just sprawled out as Sean grabbed his wrists and pinned him down. He groaned in pleasure and pain as Sean took him hard. He wrapped his legs around his waist and met him the whole way. He angled his hips as Sean pushed into him and groaned at the feeling as pleasure built in his stomach. He felt the sting from the claw marks come second to the feeling of Sean bucking forward and then Sean bit down on his shoulder.

He expected the pain of the bite but Sean only gently closed his mouth onto his skin and Nick groaned. Sean kissed along his shoulder as he quickened his pace and Nick could feel himself getting closer to the edge then Sean slowed his pace and drew the thrusts out. He released his hands and Nick looked up into Sean's pale eyes.

Sean then pulled loose and rolled them and Nick settled on top of him. He carefully went back down onto Sean and his hands grabbed his waist and Nick leaned over him. Nick moaned as rocked his hips forward and drew it out each time that he took Sean's cock into him until they were both panting harshly.

"Nick," Sean pleaded his hands tight on his hips.

Nick gave him a grin and quickened his pace before he was tipping over the edge and coming. From the groan that Sean made, he'd followed him over as well. He stilled with his forehead resting on Sean's chest as the man panted. Sean gave him a push and Nick sprawled out beside him as he gasped in breaths. He started when he felt a towel on him and looked into Sean's pale eyes.

"You're bleeding," Sean remarked.

"Bleeding?" Nick panted and pulled himself up slightly.

"You can't feel that?" Sean asked as he eased the bandages back from the claw marks.

"Just a slight stinging," Nick said as he lay back on the bed.

"I'll get the first aid kit."

Nick just laid back as Sean changed the bandages on the claw marks after cleaning them up.

"They will probably be healed over soon," Sean remarked.

Nick just nodded as Sean finished up and slipped into the bed and pulled the blanket up around them. Nick rolled onto his side as Sean curled up along his back. He was still panting a little hard as Sean held him and felt hot.

"Okay?" Sean asked.

"Yeah," Nick replied.

Nick slowly got his breathing under control as Sean rubbed his hip.

"Can I ask you a question?" Nick ventured.

"Sure," Sean replied.

"Am I the first human that you've had sex with?"

"Well," Sean drawled as his hand drifted up his side. "You're not really human."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes," Sean answered.

"To only having sex with Wesen?"

"Yes, you have noticed that I can be a little…rough."

Nick snorted.

"So can I," Nick countered.

Sean just kissed his shoulder as his hand drifted back down to his hip.

"Do you see my other side when we have sex?" Sean asked after a few minutes.

"Yes," Nick answered. "I see both images."

Sean stilled at that.

"At least you don't have a tail," Nick remarked with a chuckle. "That would have just been distracting."

Sean snorted loudly and just kissed his shoulder in answer to that.

xXx

Special Agent Katrina Chavez looked at a file that had been flagged by her system in interest. It looked like Captain Sean Renard and his department had run afoul of the Verrat with five dead and another man. She read through the report in interest and knew when information was being left out. Something didn't make sense with that department. She had thought for sure that Nick Burkhardt was a Grimm and yet she had looked him directly in the eyes and seen nothing. It wouldn't be the first time that Wesens had used the threat of a Grimm to keep more violent Wesens away from an area. The rumours of this Grimm in Portland didn't concern her, since she hadn't heard of him lopping off heads and she'd met Burkhardt and he didn't seem the type to go on a killing spree. The possibility of Burkhardt being a Wesen was there even if he hadn't woged when she had.

She sipped on her coffee as she looked at the photos and the tattoos on the men's hands in interest. Something had caught the Verrat's interest and it hadn't been Sean Renard. Two more Verrat had been found at a warehouse and she knew that Nick Burkhardt had been in a car accident shortly after he'd been attacked at the hotel and yet something didn't add up. She would have been blind not to know about the Royal in Portland, not that they had much pull away from the families. They did have their way of worming in where they shouldn't which lead her thinking somewhere else.

She brought up the file of a colleague of hers and looked at the red alert on it. Weston Stewart was still missing with an arrest warrant hanging over him. She's always believed that the man was rotten and after seeing the security film from Sean Renard's apartment she had her proof. She tapped her pen a few times before she closed both files on her computer and went on with some other work. She got the feeling that Renard's team had this in hand so far, until something come up that she thought that she would have to get involved. She didn't want to tip her hand too early without cause.

xXx

Sean looked at the e-mail he'd received in concern. He pulled himself up and to his door and looked out over the pen.

"Griffin, Burkhardt," Sean called and they looked over. "My office."

Nick and Hank shared a look as Sean held the door open for them. They settled into their seats as Sean slipped back into his.

"The FBI have taken an interest in the Rolek Porter murder and the murder of the Verrat at the warehouse," Sean told him. "Special Agent Chavez is leading the investigation and she will be in contact if she has any questions."

"Should we be concerned?" Hank questioned. "We shouldn't have left the warehouse-"

"We had reason to leave," Sean cut in. "They have our reports already as well as Josh Porter's statement. They are just overseeing it at this point, so take care."

"Is it the Verrat or the case itself that has caught her attention?" Nick asked.

"Could have been either," Sean told him.

Hank and Nick nodded and he could tell they were just as concerned as he was.

"Watch your backs," Sean suggested.

"What about the trunk?" Nick questioned.

"They have it now," Sean answered. "Until they release it back to Josh Porter."

"Is she planning on speaking to Josh?"

"Is she plans to," Sean remarked. "It won't gain her anything, we'll talk to Josh about what to leave out."

The three men fell into silence at that, they never liked it when another department wanted to overlook their cases. The fact it was the FBI and an intelligent woman that could read between the lines put them on edge.

"We don't want her to turn her focus on Trubel," Nick said into the silence. "If she is looking for a Grimm…"

Sean grimaced at that and the fact that he had two Grimms under his roof at the moment.

"We can only hope that the Verrat will keep her busy," Sean replied.

"Do you think it's just the Verrat?" Hank questioned. "Or is there something else that we are missing here?"

Sean felt a chill at the detective's words and didn't have an answer for him.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"Renard," Sean answered his phone as he grabbed his briefcase off his desk on the way out of his office.

"Sean," Adalind sobbed and Sean paused. "She's dead."

Sean felt coldness flood through him at the woman's words.

"Adalind," Sean said softly. "Where are you?"

"She's dead, Sean." Adalind cried into the phone. "They are both dead."

Sean quickly moved out into the pen and up to Wu's desk, the sergeant took one look at him and paused. He grabbed a pen off Wu's desk and quickly wrote; 'Run this number,' on it. Wu nodded and quickly logged into his computer.

"Adalind," Sean said and Wu's fingers paused before beginning to tap away. "I need you to calm down."

"It's horrible," Adalind whispered. "There's blood everywhere. I…I lost control, Sean."

"You need to tell me where you are," Sean stated as he looked at Wu's computer. "Who is dead?"

"Diana," Adalind sobbed. "It's all my fault."

Wu tapped his computer with Adalind's location.

"I have your location," Sean told her. "Stay there."

Adalind mumbled something then hung up and Sean just stared at the computer screen.

"Sir?" Wu questioned and he slowly turned his head to look at him. "Did you want me to call Nick?"

"Yea, yes." Sean stuttered with a nod. "Tell them to get to that location but not to move in until I arrive. Adalind may do something stupid. Have back up on stand-by just in case."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you, Wu." Sean offered and clapped a hand to the young man's shoulder.

He quickly hurried out of the office and down to his car as Wu sent him the address to his phone. He tapped it into the GPS and quickly pulled out and flicked his siren on. He cursed at the peak hour traffic as he drove and could feel the grief and anger pushing at his mind. He pulled into a warehouse area and spotted Hank's car and quickly pulled up.

He stepped out of his car just as Nick and Hank did the same.

"This could be a set up," Nick stated with a sharp look to his eyes and Sean nodded.

"I'll take the front," Sean ordered, not breaking stride. "You two, take the back."

Nick and Hank pulled their weapons and quickly slipped away. Sean marched towards the front of the warehouse and soon picked up the smell of blood. He pulled his gun and slipped around the partially open door then froze. Adalind looked up from cradling a young child with red eyes and blood in her golden hair.

His mind slowly took in the other bodies around her and the blood. It had been a hard fight and as he stepped forward and his eyes stopped on another body and he knew he wouldn't be the only one grieving that night. Kelly Burkhardt's body lay sprawled out beside Adalind and her staring eyes were locked in death as they gazed at him.

"Clear," Sean called out, hoarsely.

"She tried," Adalind sobbed. "She protected her with her last breath."

Sean slowly crept closer as he heard Hank and Nick coming closer from the back. He started when he heard a gunshot and his head snapped up.

"Did you see the size of it!" Hank snapped and Nick chuckled.

"Didn't mean you had to shoot it," Nick countered as they walked out and took in the scene.

Sean knew the moment that Nick recognised his mother for the blood drained from his face. He flinched when Nick's gun fell out of his hand and hit the ground with a sharp clatter.

"Watch it!" Hank yelped, "Nick!"

Nick ran across the warehouse and fell to his knees beside his mother. His hands shook as he grabbed the woman and Sean felt numb. It was too much as he stood there frozen to the spot. Adalind cradling the body of their dead daughter as Nick cried and held his mother's arm, he felt torn on which way to go. He slowly looked over at Hank and the detective looked just as rooted to the spot as he was. Hank stepped towards Nick and Sean gave him a nod of thanks as he closed the distance to Adalind. Not that there was much distance between Adalind and where Nick was crouched down but it felt further than it was.

Sean knelt down in front of Adalind and gently reached out and placed his hand on Diana's small head. Adalind looked up with wide eyes.

"Nick," Adalind whispered. "Gave me his mother's number…she was passing through…I pleaded with her to see her…"

Adalind trialled off in a sob as she rocked slightly.

"She sent me the location," Adalind continued softly. "She thought she was safe."

"She wasn't," Sean uttered and looked around at the men and women around them.

"When I arrived," Adalind explained. "She was already fighting. I tried to help and she quickly grabbed Diana. I was going to try to cover her while she got away…"

"She was shot," Nick whispered and Sean looked over to him.

"They opened fire on them," Adalind added. "On both of them. She tried to shield Diana but it was too late…"

Adalind trailed off in a sob before focusing on Nick and his mother.

"I'm so sorry," Adalind cried and Nick nodded sharply. "I didn't know…"

"She wouldn't have set up a meeting," Nick said lifelessly. "Unless she thought she was safe."

"We can't stay here," Hank stated and looked around.

"Yes," Nick agreed and slowly pulled himself to his feet. "We can't leave her here."

"Wait," Sean ordered as his mind kicked into gear. "Adalind place Diana in the potion that you found her in."

The other stood back as Adalind did as he ordered. Sean pulled his phone out and took a few photos of Kelly and Diana. He would take more of the scene, once Kelly and Diana were removed. He made sure to keep the others out of the photos.

"Okay," Sean told them.

Hank nodded and leaned over and grabbed Kelly's legs while Nick wrapped his hands around her wrists and between them they lifted her up. Sean flinched at the sight before helping Adalind to her feet. He looked down at the body in her arms and felt sick to his stomach. He guided Adalind from the warehouse just in time to see Nick and Hank place Kelly's body in the back of their car. He grimaced at the fact that it could leave blood stains but there wasn't much they could do. He made a mental note to get the car detailed through the department.

He gently led Adalind to his car and opened the passenger side and helped her in. He grabbed a towel from the back of the car and held it out to Adalind. She took it and gently wrapped Diana in it. Sean closed the door and slowly walked over to Nick. He stood staring into the trunk while Hank stood next to him. He gave the detective a nod and Hank walked away as Sean came to stand next to the Grimm.

He could feel the that danger around the other man and would have normally stepped back but not today. He slipped an arm around Nick's shoulders then he had the other man in his arms. He wrapped his arms around him and tried not to look at the body in the trunk. He pushed his own grief to the side as he held Nick while the man sobbed into his shoulder. To lose his mother, not once but twice. He was sure that it was hitting him harder this time.

Nick pulled back and Sean let him go. The Grimm paced a few steps away and stood there with his back to Sean.

"What do we do now?" Hank asked softly and Sean looked at him, he hadn't heard him come over. "I'm guessing we are going to have to pick up the shovels."

Sean looked down at the ground and Hank placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't shrug it off, which said more for how he felt at that moment.

"Watch him," Sean ordered and looked over at Nick. "I'll be back soon."

"Sure," Hank replied and let his hand fall. "I'm sorry, Sean."

Sean nodded and walked back to the warehouse. He carefully took in what had happened with well-trained eyes. There were about fifteen people scattered around him and Sean knew they had come in force to take his daughter. He crouched down beside one man and slowly uncurled his hand to see the tattoo and felt rage flood through him. He moved to the next body then frowned and then paced to the next one. Only three men and two women had Verrat tattoos and he was concerned that there was a leak in the resistance. He frowned as Adalind's words floated back to him and he wondered if taking his daughter alive had been the goal.

He stood and pulled his phone from his pocket and paused. He didn't have a number that he could call Meisner on. He took photos of the Verrat and couple of the scene before logging into one of his e-mails accounts. He picked out the last one he had for Meisner and sent the images to him.

He started badly when his phone rang a couple of minutes later and looked at the unknown number.

"Yes?" Sean answered.

"What have you sent me?" Meisner asked in French.

"A murder scene," Sean answered, his voice hoarse. "My daughter is dead as well as Kelly Burkhardt, the woman that took Adalind on the plane…the Grimm"

Silence greeted him.

"She's dead?" Meisner uttered. "Verrat?"

"Only five were," Sean answered. "I believe there has been a leak."

"Can you take photos of the others and send them to me?"

"Yes," Sean answered as he looked around. "Viktor?"

"Seems to be on the edge," Meisner added. "We could do with you coming here."

"No," Sean answered.

"Sean-"

"No," Sean insisted. "My place is here."

"Send me those photos then," Meisner said. "Something is happening over here. The Royals are nervous and have pulled everyone close. Even the King."

"They are planning something?" Sean asked.

"We don't know but we believe that one of the other families is putting pressure on the King," Meisner offered. "Watch your back."

"And you," Sean countered and hung up.

Sean quickly took the photos and sent them to Meisner. He took one more look around before walking back outside. Nick was leaning on the front of his car while Hank sat in the driver's seat. Sean walked towards him and Nick slowly looked up and their eyes locked. Sean softly told him what Meisner had said and Nick nodded along without saying a word. They fell into silence and Sean reached out and laid his hand on his arm in support.

"Sean?" Adalind called and Sean looked over.

"Will you be okay?" Sean asked and Nick nodded.

"You deal with Adalind," Nick whispered, hoarsely. "Hank and I will deal with mum."

"Watch your back," Sean told him.

Nick nodded sharply and pushed away from the car. Sean watched him as he got in before walking towards Adalind. He slipped in beside the Hexenbiest as she held the body of their daughter. A life cut short too soon and he felt that grief bubble up in him. He just set his mind to putting the car in gear and following Hank away from the warehouse.

xXx

Special Agent Katrina Chavez looked around the warehouse with sharp eyes as she tried to piece together what had happened. She'd been called when the symbol of the Verrat had been found and she was surprised that she couldn't get a hold of Sean Renard or Nick Burkhardt. She had never had trouble getting a hold of either man before, especially since Renard had been the man to call the scene before her in. The officer that she spoke to had informed her that he had taken leave due to a sudden death in the family. Chavez looked around and wondered if one of those family members had been here.

"It looks like there was another body here," Jacob Fieldlings remarked as he pointed down. "We found tyre tracks for two cars outside as well. Captain Sean Renard had called in back up for this address but cancelled it shortly after. He then called the Coroner and Forensics in and declared a crime scene but didn't stay."

"Did they get a 911 call for this address?" Chavez questioned.

"They traced a phone to this address," Jacob told her. "A Detective Hank Griffin is coming down to answer our questions."

They looked over when a heavy set, dark skinned man arrived and looked around with a shield on a cord around his neck. Chavez stalked over towards the detective and his eyes focused on her. She could tell that he was holding onto his emotions and Chavez wondered just what had happened here.

"Detective Griffin?" Chavez questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Hank," the man countered and held his hand out. "Agent Chavez?"

"Yes," Chavez answered and took his hand. "Perhaps you can shed some more light on what transpired here?"

"I can try," Hank replied as he glanced around. "We got here after they killed each other."

"We?" Jacob questioned as he came to stand beside Chavez.

"We traced a phone call here from an associate of the Captain's," Hank replied easily.

"Name?" Chavez demanded.

"Adalind Schade," Hank answered.

Chavez nodded, she knew the woman and what she was.

"Was she here when you arrived?" Jacob questioned.

"Yes," Hank replied. "She came across the scene."

"You didn't stay to lock the scene down?"

"The Captain got a phone call about a relative passing away," Hank said evenly. "Both Nick and the Captain had to leave."

Chavez paused at that and looked at Hank and could see the slightly red eyes, whatever had happened had unsettled the other man. She glanced around again and her mind went to that patch of earth where another body had laid and got a feeling she knew what was going on. The Verrat had made a move and another person had died that wasn't here now.

"Can you take us through what you did when you arrived?" Chavez questioned. "So that we can rule your prints out of the scene?"

Hank nodded slowly and did just that.

xXx

King Frederick Renard looked up from his desk as his butler knocked on his door before he entered.

"Yes?" Frederick questioned.

"A parcel arrived, your highness" The man intoned and held out the small box. "It is from your son, Sean Renard."

"Sean?" Frederick questioned with a frown. "Was it checked?"

"Yes, sir." The man stated and Frederick took the parcel in hand.

"Leave," Frederick ordered.

The man nodded and closed the door behind him. He looked the plain box over before looking at his son's curling script. He opened the box to find a small vial of blood, a letter and a few photos and his frown deepened. He placed the box and vial to the side and looked at the letter and paled.

_'Father,' _Sean had written.

_'I regret to inform you that your granddaughter, Diana, was killed on the twenty-first of this month. I have provided proof of her death and the fact that the Verrat were instrumental in her passing. Diana's mother and I are now in mourning over the death of our child._

_Your son, Sean Renard.'_

Fredrick looked at the photos that Sean had included and felt rage course run through him. He would never wrap his arms around his granddaughter and the chance of a direct descendant to him, taking the throne, was slipping away. He picked up his phone and dialled a number.

"Viktor," Fredrick purred. "Your presence is requested."

xXx

"Got the bloods back," Jacob announced from her doorway and Chavez waved him in.

He came in and shut her door behind him as he held out the file and settled into a seat.

"Parental connection to Nick Burkhardt," Jacob reported. "And blood from another person with a blood connection to Sean Renard."

"Two missing bodies?" Chavez asked with a frown.

"That's what the bloods say," Jacob remarked. "Where do you want to go with this?"

Chavez sat back in her seat in thought.

"Our job is to focus on the Verrat," Chavez said and Jacob nodded. "That's what we'll do."

"Unless Burkhardt and Renard push our hand?"

Chavez nodded sharply and looked back down at the file in interest.

xXx

Trubel looked through the glass doors to see Nick cradling a beer in his hands as he sat at the small table out on the balcony. Hank had filled her in on what had happened and she felt for him. She had lost many people in her life and the thought that she would lose more was always at the back of her mind. That was also why she'd found herself alone over the last few years.

"Is he still out there?" Josh asked as he came to stand next to her.

"Yes," Trubel answered and Josh sighed.

She turned to the man beside her and could feel the grief around him as well. He'd only just lost his father over a week ago and the urn in his room reminded her every time that she walked past.

"What are you going to do with the urn?" Trubel questioned.

"I should take it back to Pennsylvania," Josh replied. "I still have Dad's house to pack up and sell. I'm sure that I can kiss my old job and life good bye now."

Trubel didn't know what to say to that as they looked back out onto the balcony. Nick stumbled to his feet and walked over to the railing.

"Did you want some company?" Trubel offered and Josh looked at her and smiled. "I'm sure that Nick and Sean could use some time alone."

"Sure," Josh replied. "I wouldn't mind a bodyguard."

Trubel smiled at that before looking out at Nick.

"I'll tell him," Trubel said. "When do you want to leave?"

"I'll just pack up," Josh answered and walked away.

Trubel went to the fridge and made up two sandwiches before snagging up two beers from the fridge and slipped out onto the balcony. Nick looked over at her and she held up the plate and beers.

"I got hungry," Trubel stated as she placed everything down on the small table. "Want some?"

"Thanks," Nick replied as he walked back to the table and placed his empty beer bottle down.

"They are ham," Trubel told him before she dug into one. "Josh needs to take his father's ashes back home, so I'm going to go with him."

Nick nodded as he picked up the other sandwich.

"Then I'll come back," Trubel added. "There are books that I haven't read yet, if you don't mind?"

"You always have a place with us, Trubel." Nick told her and she smiled. "You are family now, probably by blood as well…somewhere."

"Well since we are both Grimms," Trubel said. "And so was Josh's father. We probably are all family."

Nick snorted at that and gave her a smile, it still didn't reach his eyes but it was better than it had been the last few days.

"Watch your back," Nick offered.

"Sure," Trubel said blandly.

Nick looked her over and Trubel held back a shiver at that stare. She understood that stare better as Nick's eyes looked away from her and out over the view. She relaxed back once those eyes were off her, she trusted Nick but that look still put her on edge. They both fell into silence which was only broken when Sean arrived at the glass doors and stepped out onto the balcony.

"Hey," Trubel greeted the tall man.

"Do I need to buy more beer?" Sean asked as he looked the empty bottles over. "At least you have been working on the beers and not the ciders. They are easier to replace."

"Which reminds me," Nick mused. "Hank wants a case of those ciders."

"I'll be sure to add it to my order," Sean responded as he settled in one of the seats and took a sip of Nick's beer.

Trubel shifted at that casual act but had gotten used to it over the month that she'd been living with them. That look of concern and affection on Sean Renard's face when he looked at Nick convinced her more than anything else about the man. She had seen his true form and yet she could see the love between the two men. Not that they flaunted it but she had seen the looks shared between them when they thought that they were alone.

"Trubel and Josh are heading off," Nick told Sean. "I was just telling Trubel that she always has a home here."

"Yea," Sean agreed as he leaned back in his chair and looked at her. "You are always welcome with us."

Suddenly Sean stood and walked back into the apartment and Trubel watched him with a frown.

"He's writing down our new address," Nick informed her and she focused back on him. "So, you don't come back and think that we've done a runner on you."

Trubel gave him a small smile and Nick returned it. Sean stepped back out onto the balcony and placed a bundle down on the table and Trubel frowned as he pushed it towards her.

"I would advise selling Josh's car," Sean suggested as he took a seat beside Nick. "Or you can leave it here and I can give you the money for it. They would be aware of it by now."

Trubel nodded as she looked at the address written on the paper before looking at the other items that Sean had given her. There was a thick pile of money in small bills in a plain yellow envelope and a mobile phone. She looked up at Sean sharply but he was giving nothing away.

"Anyone else and I would advise for you to spend it wisely," Sean intoned. "Those words would just be insulting to you."

Nick snorted loudly and stood up.

"Coffee?" Nick questioned and the two nodded.

Nick walked away and Trubel focused on the money and phone before looking up at Sean.

"The phone is a burner," Sean told her. "If you get into trouble, call us off that."

"Thanks," Trubel muttered. "I'll ask Josh about the car."

Trubel's eyes locked on Sean and the man gave her a small smile and she could see what Nick saw in him. The Wesen could be a hard man and could still strike fear in her but not then. Sean leaned back in his chair and looked out at the skyline as they fell into a comfortable silence.

xXx

Sean eased his car down the forest trail with only a few curse words and the odd flinch as branches scrapped the side or it came down hard with a 'thunk'. He pulled up beside Nick's car and stepped out. He couldn't see the trailer as he set out along the path. He picked up Nick's scent easily and followed that. It took him away from the main trail and he sighed sadly as he saw Nick sitting on the ground. He knew that his mother's death was hitting the younger man hard.

Nick didn't move as he stepped closer but Sean knew that he was aware that he was there. Sean settled on the ground beside him and laid his hand on his knee as he looked at the overturned earth before them. He gently rubbed Nick's leg in comfort, he was still dealing with his own grief over Diana and had more than one call from Adalind. He didn't know how to deal with her and had just let her cry, seeing a mother in mourning. He had tried so hard to give his daughter a life and yet she had still ended up dead a few months after her birth.

"She was like two people," Nick whispered after a while. "My mother but also a Grimm. I had hoped to know her better. To…I don't know…"

Sean just rubbed his leg without a word until Nick picked up a crossbow bolt off the ground and Sean snorted. Nick gave him a small smile as he laid it down on the overturned earth. They both snapped their heads around when they heard someone coming then relaxed when they saw Hank and Wu up near the trailer.

"We're down here," Nick called before turning to Sean. "Case?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Sean replied as he pulled himself up and held his hand out. "It's been quiet lately."

He pulled Nick to his feet easily and they made their way up to Hank and Wu.

"Hey, Nick." Hank greeted. "How're you battling?"

"Well enough," Nick replied, then looked them over. "Do we have a case?"

"Nah, man." Hank said with a grin. "Wu wanted another book. It's been strangely quiet lately."

"Which is more concerning," Wu added.

"I agree," Sean added. "Could mean they are planning something."

"Hey Nick," Wu broached. "I had been meaning to ask if I can copy your books?"

"In what way?" Nick asked.

"I could use a hand scanner and save them on the computer," Wu explained. "Then if you want, I could print them out."

"Not such a bad idea," Hank added. "Better to have more than one copy."

"We should still take care with them," Sean warned as he crossed his arms. "But it would be better to have them saved."

They turned to Nick and he nodded.

"I agree," Nick conceded. "I'm sure that we could keep copies at the spice shop. Can you do it here?"

"You have the solar panels set up," Wu said. "I'm sure it would be enough power."

Sean then looked around when he picked up a scent and sighed when he spotted Monroe, Rosalee and oddly Juliette. He tensed at the sight of the woman and frowned. He looked at Nick to see his confusion mirrored there.

"Hey," Monroe called with a smile. "Fancy meeting you here."

Nick snorted from beside him and gave his friend a grin.

"It must look like a carpark up there," Nick muttered and Sean snorted. "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to kidnap you," Monroe replied as he stepped closer. "We have a dinner reservation, so it's a good thing that you are all here. Saves on the phone calls."

Monroe clapped a hand to Nick shoulder and gave him a grin.

"They serve steak," Rosalee added and Sean gave her a smile. "And fries."

Nick laughed as he shrugged Monroe's hand off and shared a look with Hank and Wu.

"Can't turn down steak and fries," Hank commented. "Are we invited as well?"

"Sure," Monroe replied with a wide grin. "We booked the back room of the restaurant."

Sean then tensed when he heard a car door close and looked back along the track. Nick and Monroe tensed beside him as the Blutbad's nose lifted up slightly. Sean slipped his hand down to his gun as he felt Monroe pulling his nature close and sniffing the air. He frowned when he saw Adalind walking towards them with a few curse words when her shoes slipped on the wet leaves.

Sean brushed Monroe's shoulder as he sauntered forward and Adalind focused on him. She stopped where she was and Sean easily covered the distance to her. She looked up at him with slightly red eyes but with clenched teeth and a stubborn tilt to her head that he knew well. She had her hands out to her sides as she braced her feet and looked around.

"What are you doing here?" Sean demanded. "Did you follow me?"

"No," Adalind replied with a hard look in her eyes as she pointed at Monroe and the others. "I followed them."

Sean blew out a breath and looked the woman over. He still didn't know what to do with her and by Adalind's actions, she didn't know what to do either. She looked so young as she stood there and yet he couldn't forget what she was. He didn't trust her and yet he still felt something for the woman. He glanced over his shoulder at the group behind him, he knew that Nick would back whatever he decided to do, the same as he would for him.

"Follow me," Sean ordered and walked back towards the others.

He glanced over his shoulder when he heard a yelp and snorted when he saw Adalind had slipped on the ground and landed on her ass. Rosalee brushed past him and held her hand out to the younger woman.

"Not the best shoes for a forest walk," Rosalee commented with her hand out.

"Wasn't expecting a 'forest walk'," Adalind grumbled and took Rosalee's hand. "I'm surprised that Sean would run the chance of getting dirt on his overcoat and shoes."

Sean glanced back in amusement and gave Adalind a smile, that she glared at, when she didn't get the reaction that she was expecting. He'd been around Nick too long for such a comment to stroke his temper. He turned back and shared a look with Nick and he nodded slightly.

"Where are we anyway?" Adalind demanded as she looked around. "What are you all doing out here?"

"Wilderness survival training," Nick quipped. "You did leave your key and phone in your car?"

Adalind glared at him in answer and Nick gave her an innocent smile.

"There's nothing out here," Adalind complained.

"Except five cars," Nick remarked.

"Six," Adalind retorted

"Rosalee brought her own," Monroe added.

Sean snorted at that as Hank gave him a grin and grabbed Wu's shoulder. The two men walked off down the track as Adalind watched them in interest. Monroe leaned close to Nick and whispered something to him before the Blutbad strolled back towards where the cars were parked. Juliette glanced around before following after the boys. Then it was just Rosalee, Adalind, Nick and Sean as he stepped closer to the Grimm. He started slightly when Nick slipped his hand into his. The move didn't go unnoticed by Adalind and may have been the reason that Nick did it. Rosalee glanced around before giving them a smile and walking towards where the trailer was.

"There must be something here," Adalind insisted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"There is," Nick confirmed mildly.

Adalind looked around the forest before looking back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I know you don't trust me," Adalind said and Nick snorted.

"What do you want, Adalind?" Sean questioned as he let Nick's hand go and crossed his arms over his chest.

Adalind eyed him off and Nick gave them a smirk. Sean then realised that he was mirroring Adalind's stance and uncrossed his arms.

"I'll leave you to it," Nick announced. "I'm just a lowly Grimm and this is witch business."

Nick waved over his shoulder as he headed towards the trailer and Sean glanced after him fondly. He focused back on Adalind to see a calculating look in her eyes.

"You've changed," Adalind uttered and Sean tensed. "He's changed you."

"For the good," Sean added and Adalind slowly nodded.

They stood in silence for a while with just the distant sounds of the others and the birds around them.

"I…I don't know what to do," Adalind confessed and Sean could tell that it cost her a lot to say the words. "Diana…Diana is gone and my life…well I don't have much of one really."

"You're a good lawyer," Sean pointed out, he didn't mention the fact that he'd been putting money into her account, since she'd come back to Portland. "You could go back to that."

Adalind looked around the forest and he could see the lost look in her eyes.

"It doesn't seem that exciting now," Adalind said after a few minutes. "What about the Royals?"

"What about them?" Sean questioned as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "They have their own problems, hopefully they will feel inclined to deal with them from where they are."

"And if they come here?" Adalind asked. "They killed Diana."

A dark look curved up Adalind's face and Sean stepped forward. He gently placed his hand on her arm.

"I know that it is hard," Sean ventured. "But if you try to get revenge for our daughter's death…you will end up the same."

Adalind pulled back sharply at that then squeaked. Sean grabbed her arm as she slipped on the wet leaves and almost ended up on her ass. Sean chuckled as he held her and she huffed before returning his smile.

"What about us?" Adalind questioned as he held her.

"There is no 'us'," Sean stated and let her go sharply. "There is only Nick and I…and friends."

Adalind quirked a smile and looked off in the direction that the others had gone. Sean slipped his hand into hers. She went to pull away and he tightened his grip.

"I'll show you," Sean offered and she paused. "At least this way, you shouldn't end up on your bum…again."

Adalind glared at him but didn't pull her hand loose as he led the way. Nick wasn't at the trailer when they got there and Sean got the feeling that he needed a moment alone.

xXx

Nick gave the woman at the food truck a smile as he turned away with the food in his hands and bumped into the man behind him.

"Oh, sorry," Nick offered as he juggled the food.

The older man's hands came up and grabbed the can of cola before he dropped it. His sharp eyes and sharper features slipped out of focus slightly. Nick got a glimpse of the creature under his skin and he pulled back from the image before him. Then a fuzziness came to his mind and the image slipped from his mind and he was left looking at the grey-haired man before him.

"My fault," The man said with a soft accent. "I wasn't looking where I was going. Do you need a hand?"

"No, thanks." Nick replied and took the can back into his hand. "I can manage."

"Of, course." The man said and stepped back. "Have a good afternoon, detective."

Nick frowned at that then his eye caught on Hank and he hurried over to his partner. The encounter pushed from his mind.

"What was that about?" Hank asked as he took a sandwich and drink from his hands.

"What was what about?" Nick questioned as he placed his food down on the table.

"The bloke you ran into," Hank commented. "You almost dropped everything."

Nick looked over his shoulder, he wasn't sure what Hank was talking about and shrugged.

"You still moving tomorrow?" Hank asked as they settled down at a table.

Nick grimaced, "Yeah, don't remind me."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Nick yelled out and rolled from the bed as the last of the nightmare faded and he was left standing there as he panted harshly. His eyes locked on Sean and the glint of the knife in his hand before he blew out a breath and collapsed back on the side of bed.

"Sorry," Nick gasped as he sat there and ran his hands into his sweat soaked hair. "Nightmare."

"They are getting worse," Sean pointed out as he laid a hand on his back. "Can you remember what it was about?"

"Not sure," Nick replied roughly. "Claws and it felt like someone was whispering in my ear… strange thing to be afraid of."

"What were they whispering?"

"Couldn't work out anything," Nick sighed.

Nick laid back on the bed and rested his head on Sean's stomach. They were due to move to their new house in the morning and he wasn't sure about that. He knew that they had to move for security reason and yet it felt like they were moving into 'their' house. Nick would be able to pull more of his property from his storage unit and Sean had mentioned that there was a shed on the property that he could put the rest of his stuff in.

"Are you going to fall asleep like that?" Sean remarked, breaking into his thoughts.

"Maybe," Nick replied before with a groan he crawled around in the bed.

He curled along Sean's back and slipped his arm over him. Even with his life in danger on a weekly basis he felt content as he lay there and listened to Sean's soft breaths as he fell back into sleep. Nick felt sticky with sweat as he lay there but couldn't be bothered to get up and have a shower. He ran his hand down Sean's side as he slept before rolling onto his back and staring out at the cityscape.

When sleep continued to allude him, he carefully slipped from the bed and looked back at Sean. He took in the image before pulling on his pants and snagged up a jacket. Most of their stuff was already packed away into boxes as Nick walked out of the room, using just the light coming in from the widows. He could see the hallway easily as he walked through to the kitchen. The apartment had started to feel like home as he opened the balcony doors and stepped out. The wind tugged at his jacket and he zipped it up as he looked out on the night. He stood there for a while before walking back inside and headed back to the bedroom.

He paused outside of Sean's office before walking in and glancing around. Everything was packed up in boxes and he wasn't sure why he'd walked in there. He slipped into the seat behind the desk, he didn't use Sean's office unless they were working on something together. He preferred to use the small desk that Sean had in the living room when he needed a desk or the dining table.

He ran his hand along the table before flicking the light on and noticed a photo on the table. He palmed it and looked at the blonde in the picture, he wasn't sure who the woman was but Sean only ever spoke of his mother and even that was rare. He stood up and pulled the box on the table closer and looked through it. He paused when he came across news articles and pulled them out. He felt a hand clench around his heart as he looked at the news report of his parent's death. He looked at the next paper and smirked, it was one of his first high profile cases and had a photo of him and Hank in 'police mode'.

He found a few more news clipping, both before and after he started to work with Sean and he frowned. He placed them back in the box with everything else and looked over to where he knew that Sean kept his safe. He walked over there and shifted a few books to the side and slid the fake wooden piece at back of the bookcase to the side to reveal the dial of the safe. Nick didn't know the combination as he rested his hand on it. He then closed his eyes and focused on his hearing. He slowly ticked the dial until he heard something click then slipped it back the other way. He stopped when he heard another tick then back the other way.

He opened his eyes when the safe opened and he looked at it. He pulled everything out and spread it out on the table. There was enough cash to live on for a while and passports with Sean's photo in them. He then fingered the key that he'd slipped to Sean that Josh's father had given him. He slipped that key into his pocket then picked up an envelope and opened it up and frowned. There was a silver ring in there and he looked the design over in interest. It was similar to the ring that Sean wore.

Nick froze when he heard a slight scuff and looked up as Sean came to stand in the doorway and look at him. He placed the ring back into the envelope as Sean came into the room. He only wore his long pants and Nick's eyes roamed over his bare chest.

"What were you looking for?" Sean questioned as he ran a hand over his face then stopped. "How did you open the safe?"

"Grimm powers," Nick replied. "I found the key that Josh's father gave me."

"I forgot to give that back to you," Sean said as he walked over to him. "No doubt, I would have found it later when I would have to get everything out of there. Probably not the best place for it anyway."

Nick looked at Sean as the man looked over his table, he didn't seem angry that Nick had gone through his stuff. Not that Sean seemed to care if he went onto his computer or checked something on his phone but Nick knew he liked his privacy. Sean turned and leaned back on the table.

"Were you looking for something?" Sean asked.

"No," Nick answered. "I'm not really sure why I came in here."

Sean stilled at his answer and frowned.

"Or opened the safe?" Sean asked.

Nick looked over to the open safe and wondered why he'd opened it. If he'd asked Sean, he would have opened it for him. He turned back then flinched when he looked into Sean's Wesen aspect.

"Nick," Sean said softly. "Why did you come in here?"

Nick frowned as he looked at Sean's face and couldn't answer the question.

"I don't know," Nick answered with a frown.

Sean gently cupped his face and Nick locked eyes with him. Then he felt like he was falling but without moving and he grabbed Sean's wrists, as the feeling of vertigo overcame him. He seemed to fall into Sean's eyes and wasn't sure which way was up. He started to panic before he felt Sean's presence around him and he relaxed into that feeling. A part of him, however, tried to hide away and he winced as pain flashed across his temples. His grip on Sean's wrists the only thing keeping him grounded.

"Why did you come in here?" Sean's voice rolled over him and that part of him that was hiding whimpered.

Nick could feel something between them and he seemed to stop falling. He felt like he was floating and all he could see were Sean's pale eyes before him. He couldn't see anything else as his hands dug into Sean's wrists or he thought they were his wrists. He could hear a whispering around him but not the words and tried to look away from those eyes but couldn't as they bore into him.

"Nick," Sean whispered. "Just relax, you know I won't hurt you."

Nick followed Sean's directions without thought, he trusted the other man. Slowly he became aware of the fact that he was on his knees and that Sean's hands cupped his face as the office came into focus around him. He loosened his hold on Sean's wrists and the man winced, he'd dug his nails into his skin without realising.

"You had a spell on you," Sean stated as he gently removed his hands from his face.

Nick pulled himself to his feet but didn't release Sean's wrists.

"A spell?" Nick questioned. "How long?"

"Probably since this afternoon," Sean replied. "You would need a full Hexenbiest to know for sure."

"Is it still working?" Nick asked then looked around the office. "It made me come in here?"

"Spells on Grimms can have strange results," Sean told him. "Probably why you had that nightmare. Your mind was fighting against it."

Sean slipped his hands into his pockets and pulled out the key and Nick looked at it.

"You think they were after the key?" Nick questioned.

"Possibly," Sean mused before resting his hands on Nick's hips.

"How did you know?" Nick asked with a frown and Sean quirked his lips up in a smile.

"You have never flinched when I have woged," Sean told him and tugged him closer. "That gave it away."

Nick stepped between his legs and Sean cupped his cheeks again.

"May I?" Sean questioned and Nick nodded.

It felt different this time as he locked eyes with Sean. He didn't feel like he was falling as Sean looked into his eyes and he rested his hands on his thighs. He hadn't been aware that Sean had this talent or any other talents linked to his Zauberbiest side.

"There's not much to tell," Sean said and Nick realised that he'd picked up on his thoughts. "I think it's due to our connection that I can see as much as I can. Normally I can't."

"And other talents?" Nick asked in interest.

"Strength mainly," Sean replied mildly.

"Yes," Nick drawled. "I've been on the wrong end of that more than once-"

Pain suddenly burst into his head and his eyes rolled up. He heard Sean cursing and hands on him as his vision greyed out. When next he became aware, he was laying on his side on the rug of Sean's office and the man was kneeling beside him on the phone.

"Hold on, he's coming around." Sean said into the phone and focused on him. "Nick?"

Nick groaned and rolled onto his back and placed his arm over his eyes.

"He's conscious," Sean reported to the person on the phone. "Sorry to call so late. Did you want to see him tomorrow morning…no, he didn't do it to get out of moving, Monroe…good night."

Nick slowly slid his arm up to his forehead to look at Sean.

"Sorry," Sean offered. "The spell had a failsafe that I wasn't aware of."

"Gone?" Nick whispered.

"Rosalee will be the judge of that," Sean told him and he groaned.

He rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up and to his feet. Sean grabbed his arm when the blood rushed to his head.

"Back to bed," Sean suggested from beside him.

"Back to bed," Nick repeated and Sean snorted.

xXx

"So," Monroe stated. "Run this by me again? What did he say?"

"That he found Nick in his office and he didn't know why he went in there," Rosalee replied as she looked through some books. "He looked into his mind and found a compulsion spell there. When he went to dive deeper, Nick passed out."

Monroe growled at that and Rosalee paused and looked over at him.

"Monroe," Rosalee said in a sigh. "They have a connection, Sean wouldn't intentionally hurt him."

"I know," Monroe snarled. "But he is still a Zauberbiest and you know what they are like."

"Nick trusts him," Rosalee pointed out. "I trust him."

"And I do too," Monroe muttered under his breath then louder. "It's just all the mind magic they do and spells and other stuff. It's not right."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Sean drawled as he came through the door and Monroe blushed.

"Ah, sorry man," Monroe exclaimed. "That stuff just creeps me out."

"Noted," Sean retorted as he looked at them. "And you didn't know I was there. Can you help Nick out of the car?"

"What?" Monroe yelped. "Why?"

Monroe fled the shop before Sean could reply and the man gave Rosalee a smirk.

"He doesn't need help," Rosalee stated dryly and Sean smiled innocently.

"Game of fetch?" Sean questioned and Rosalee laughed before covering her mouth.

"Sean!" Rosalee cried and he gave her a wink. "You're getting cheeky."

"Must be Nick rubbing off on me," Sean replied and looked over the books laid out on the counter. "What do you have?"

"Well," Rosalee started. "I don't have any spell books, Adalind probably would, so we are just working off different mixtures of herbs that could have the same effect that you described."

"Could Adalind be behind this?" Nick asked as he walked in with Monroe a step behind him.

The Blutbad glared over at Sean and the man gave him a smile in return.

"What would she gain?" Sean countered. "Adalind only does something if it gets her something. She would have no way of knowing that I had the key and that's what they seemed to be after. I doubt she would do the Royals any favours after what happened with Diana."

"Are you sure that's what they wanted?" Monroe asked and Sean nodded.

Nick took the key out of his pocket and placed it on the counter and Rosalee made it disappear. No one asked where she was going to put it, since Nick had given her the other one. Nick then frowned and pulled his phone from his pocket and pulled up a number and walked away. Sean's eyes tracked him as he walked out of the shop without a word.

"Are you sure that the spell is broken?" Rosalee asked quietly, put out by Nick's behaviour.

"When he came to, the spell was broken," Sean told her. "That was cop Nick, he just thought of something. No doubt he will explain when he comes back."

Monroe snorted at those words and Rosalee gave a small smile.

"What do you want me to do then?" Rosalee asked.

"Something to flush anything out of his system, in case he was given something to lower his natural reaction to a spell," Sean said then paused. "Herbs keep showing up lately…"

"Yes, they do."

"Those herbs and things that we brought in a couple of months ago," Sean mused. "Could they be used by a Hexenbiest?"

"Sure," Rosalee answered.

"I mean only by a Hexenbiest," Sean clarified. "You only picked out the ones that could be blended for a sedative. What about if it wasn't just a sedative that they were brewing?"

"Trubel and Josh ran into some problems," Nick announced as he walked back into the shop. "Hundjägers had torn Rolek's place apart. They stayed back and watched as they left and went in after."

"The key?" Monroe questioned and Nick nodded.

"The only other thing that he had was the trunk and the FBI have that," Nick pointed out.

"Trubel?" Sean questioned.

"They got away clean," Nick told him. "They are headed back here. I told them to take the long way around, stay out of sight and go to the trailer when they get here."

"Um," Monroe broke in. "What about the move today?"

Sean and Nick shared a look.

"We can delay it a week," Sean suggested.

"Wouldn't it be safer at the new house?" Rosalee questioned.

"She's right," Nick agreed.

Sean tapped his fingers on the table before nodding sharply, they were right. Monroe groaned as Rosalee smiled at the Blutbad.

"Sean," Rosalee stated, bringing their attention back on to him. "Would Adalind have a spell book?"

"Most likely," Sean replied. "Her mother would have had one."

"Do we need that book?" Monroe asked as Nick leaned back on the counter.

"Is it worth the trouble trying to get it?" Nick added and they all paused. "It may not even have the spell in it."

"Or it may," Sean countered. "I'll see her but first, Rosalee has something for you."

Nick grimaced and looked over at Rosalee.

"This isn't going to taste nice, is it?" Nick grumbled.

xXx

Sean looked down at Nick curled up asleep on the lounge fondly. He was behind a pile of boxes and Sean was sure he'd been there for a while. How he'd managed to get back there, he wasn't sure.

"You found him?" Monroe whispered and the two men shared a look.

"We'll let him have an hour," Sean whispered back and Monroe nodded. "He hasn't been sleeping well."

They walked back out to the truck that they'd hired and grabbed up a box each. He'd moved a lot in his life but this was the first house that he felt he was moving into with someone. That it was going to be 'their' house and not 'his' house. They walked back into the house, Rosalee and Juliette were in the kitchen unpacking the boxes in there as they placed the two boxes down and went back out to the truck. That was another thing that he wasn't used to, friends. He was a loner, even with his contacts and allies, he didn't make stronger connections. Until now and he wouldn't change it.

"Hey, Sean." Monroe ventured after he jumped into the truck to shift the next lot of boxes to the back. "I apologise for what you overheard in the shop."

Sean paused and looked at the Blutbad and Monroe rubbed his hair, making it stick up.

"I can understand your concern," Sean said simply and picked up the next box.

"Hey, what!" Monroe yelped. "Is that it?"

Sean looked over his shoulder as Monroe jumped out of the back of the truck.

"Grab a box," Sean said casually.

Monroe paused before with a laugh he grabbed a box and they went back into the house. Sean walked into the kitchen and placed his box down on the counter.

"Where's Nick?" Rosalee asked in concern. "I haven't seen him for a while? Did he go get food?"

"He found a hiding spot," Sean reported. "I'll ring up and order food if you want?"

Sean pulled his phone out then paused.

"Or Hank is picking up burgers," Sean added. "Said he should be by at about three."

"Probably feels bad about missing out on all this fun," Monroe grumbled.

Sean huffed as he sent back a message back to Hank as everyone put their order in before going back to work. They just picked up the last of the boxes when Hank pulled up in his Charger with Wu.

"Hey, Captain." Hank greeted.

"Perfect timing, detective." Sean countered and Hank grinned.

Sean walked the box in as Hank and Wu followed behind with the food. Sean placed the box down then went looking for Nick. He found him where he'd left him last, fast asleep on the lounge tucked away in the corner.

"Nick," Sean called and the man twitched. "Nick, I'm not trying to get back there!"

Nick started awake and looked around until his eyes focused on Sean.

"How did you get back there?" Sean asked as Nick rubbed his face.

"The power of curse words and the dream of something soft to sleep on," Nick told him then looked around. "Not sure what's going to get me out."

Sean snorted, "Food's here, is a steak burger enough of a motivation?"

xXx

"Sean," Adalind greeted as she stood from her chair.

"Adalind," Sean replied, just as evenly.

Adalind then stepped forward and gave him a hug and he returned it awkwardly. She stepped back just as quickly and retook her seat. He settled into the seat on the other side of the table. They were meeting in the Diner that Nick was fond of and Sean nodded over to the waitress. She gave him a smile as she made him up a coffee for him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Adalind asked and glanced around. "Just you today?"

"I could call Nick if you wanted to see him as well," Sean added with a sharp look and Adalind got the message.

"No need to do that," Adalind purred then paused as the waitress placed a coffee and sandwich down in front of Sean.

"Thank you," Sean offered with a small smile.

The waitress returned the smile and walked away. Sean watched her as he tried looking for that tail without success. It looked like Nick's talent wasn't branching across to him.

"Something catch your eye?" Adalind questioned and he focused back on her.

"Just looking for a tail," Sean answered mildly as he picked up his sandwich. "You're not eating?"

"No," Adalind replied. "What do you want, Sean?"

"Did your mother leave you any spell books?" Sean questioned and Adalind pulled back sharply.

"She could have," Adalind replied vaguely after a few minutes of silence. "All her stuff was put into a storage unit after her death."

"You haven't looked?" Sean pressed as he finished his sandwich.

"I had a quick look," Adalind admitted. "And paid the bill but not much more."

"Any books?"

"A couple."

Sean gave her a level stare and Adalind shrugged a shoulder. They were at a stalemate as Sean just picked up his coffee and took a sip. They made good coffee here, which was another reason that he'd come here. He turned away from Adalind and looked over to the waitress as she worked. He could feel Adalind watching him but he didn't care as he glanced around. With Diana's death, there was nothing tying them together any more.

"Why did you show me the trailer?" Adalind asked, drawing his attention back.

"Would you have left it alone?" Sean questioned mildly.

Adalind shut her mouth and looked away from him and Sean had his answer.

"I suppose it's only fair," Adalind declared after a while. "What are you looking for?"

"There were some herbs and other items left at a crime scene," Sean answered as he wiggled his cup for the waitress and Alice gave him a nod. "We believe that a Hexenbiest might be involved."

"Not me," Adalind squeaked and Sean quirked his lips up.

Adalind blushed as the waitress walked over with another coffee.

"Anything else, sir?" Alice questioned.

"Adalind?" Sean questioned.

The blonde looked between him and the waitress before shaking her head.

"No," Adalind replied. "It looks like we'll be leaving soon."

xXx 

Sean's nose twitched slightly as the dust and other smells tickled his nose. He couldn't hold back as he sneezed loudly and Adalind chuckled from beside him.

"I had very much the same reaction," Adalind remarked with a smile. "I'm not sure what to do with all this, I can't keep paying the storage fee."

"I'm sure that we can work something out," Sean drawled as he shifted through the stuff.

He picked up a spell book and tried to open it and Adalind snorted.

"I tried that as well," Adalind muttered. "Don't know why the producers of these books put spells on the books themselves. I guess they think it's smart…it's just annoying."

"It's a Hexenbiest thing," Sean muttered. "My mother had a book similar to this one, it will need blood or something similar to open."

Sean palmed the book off to Adalind and the blonde looked at him.

"What's she like?" Adalind asked then cringed back.

"Who?" Sean asked mildly.

"Um, your mother." Adalind clarified and looked away from him. "You've never mentioned her before."

Sean just looked over the rest of the books and items on the table and in the boxes.

"Personal information can get a person killed," Sean remarked as he picked up a box and had a look through it. "Or can be used against them."

"Sean," Adalind stated, drawing his name out.

Sean looked over to her and she gave him a level stare.

"She's like me, yes?" Adalind hesitantly broached. "A Hexenbiest?"

"Yea…yes." Sean answered. "I didn't get my Zauberbiest blood from my father."

"Sean! I'm just trying to have a conversation…" Adalind whined and Sean gave her an amused smirk. "Was that a joke?"

"Poor taste?" Sean countered as he pulled out another book.

"Just unexpected," Adalind conceded and Sean was reminded of Nick's words. "Have you found something?"

"Not sure," Sean answered casually. "Rosalee would know more about this."

"Your mother didn't teach you?"

"Didn't have the talent," Sean replied simply.

Adalind looked around and Sean could tell that she was thinking as he kept looking through the box before him. He kept her in the corner of his eye, just in case.

"Um," Adalind uttered a few minutes later. "How about we take what is important and put it in Nick's trailer or something? Then I can get the rest cleared out?"

Sean paused with his hand on a photo frame and looked at Adalind. He had shared his bed with both her and her mother and seeing photos of the woman had brought back memories. Not that he was proud of who he was back then, but it was part of his past.

"I'm sure that Nick wouldn't mind," Sean answered carefully.

Adalind looked at him with sharp eyes before they softened and she gave him a smile. Sean felt a shiver run down his back, Adalind could be a good ally but also a dangerous foe. He still wasn't sure which that she fell into. He followed his instincts on this and returned the smile.

xXx

Sean looked at the old beat up land cruiser and groaned. Nick clapped a hand to his shoulder and he glanced at the man and he grinned.

"You could have brought a new car," Sean stated.

"It is new," Nick countered.

"Late nineties is not 'new', Sean pointed out.

"It's a year younger than my last car."

"Well, in that case." Sean smirked. "If you break down, I'm not picking you up."

Nick laughed and Sean found himself smiling. Nick's 'new' car looked like a junk car next to his brand-new SUV. He would have been happy to buy Nick a car but the man had brought this car home.

"That's what Hank is for," Nick said with a smile. "Plus, I'll get the engine and everything done up on this one, like I did for the last. Such a shame that the last one was a write off."

"That's what happens when you run it into three parked cars and Wesen's claw up the side of it," Sean pointed out as he peered into the car. "I could have brought you a new car."

"Don't you like my car near yours?" Nick questioned with a smirk. "Should I park it down the road or in the garage that no one is using?"

Sean snorted and looked over at Nick and took in the sight of him standing there. The car was just another one of Nick's quirks.

"I'm sure that I can live with what the neighbours will say," Sean stated and Nick's smile widened.

Nick slinked closer and Sean turned to him as Nick settle his hands on his hips. Sean would normally prefer such public displays be kept out of sight as Nick looked up at him.

"Not the neighbours," Nick uttered with wink.

Sean just pulled the shorter man into a kiss and didn't even pull apart when a car beeped its horn.

"Hey!" Monroe yelled. "We have a wedding rehearsal to get to! Break it up!"

Sean pulled Nick closer as he deepened the kiss.

Monroe beeped the horn again.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Nick nervously fiddled with his tie as he looked into the mirror. He should have his sunglasses on but it made the room too dark. He could feel the sweat drippling down his back as he pulled the tie off and started over again. The door opened behind him and he looked up sharply, his hand already going to the sunglasses until he saw Sean in the mirror and he relaxed.

"God," Nick muttered. "I can't do this, maybe I should have taken that potion again…"

Sean stepped up behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders and gently worked the tight muscles in his neck.

"You're more nervous than Monroe," Sean whispered and kissed the side of his neck. "It will be fine."

"I'm getting images of someone's grandmother attacking me and then me killing them," Nick admitted. "Of kids screaming and a mob of Wesen after my blood! It's happened before!"

"Settle down," Sean whispered as he took the tie from his hands.

Sean wrapped it around his own neck as he tied it up with practised hands. He then stepped in front of Nick and looped the tie around his neck and settled it into place. Sean ran his hands down to his hips and pulled him close. He dipped down and captured Nick's lips in a soft kiss. The tension drained out of Nick as Sean deepened the kiss until the door suddenly opened behind them.

"Oh!" Bud squeaked and quickly turned around. "Sorry, Monroe wanted me to get you and I didn't know you had company and the wedding is about to start. I could come back later but then it would be too late and Monroe is starting to have kittens. Not that he could have kittens-"

"Bud," Nick cut in and the man twitched. "It's okay."

Bud glanced over his shoulder as Nick stepped back from Sean. Bud stood there nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"I didn't mean to interrupt and I should have knocked-"

"We'll be there in a minute," Nick broke into the other man's words.

"Ah, yeah." Bud stuttered and stood there for a second more before with a rush he dashed out of the room.

Sean chuckled and grabbed Nick again and pulled him close. He could feel the tension in Nick's body again.

"God," Nick muttered. "That man makes me nervous just looking at him."

"I wonder what his blood pressure is like?"

Nick laughed and flicked his sunglasses down. Sean couldn't hold back the temptation as he woged to see for himself. He could feel the dangerous edge around Nick but not his eyes and he slipped back out of the woge as Nick chuckled.

"You just had to see," Nick grumbled and Sean laughed.

"Curiosity," Sean countered and Nick groaned.

"Don't say that!" Nick yelped. "Some of the guests are part cat and you know what curiosity does to them."

Sean just laughed again and let him go.

xXx

Sean felt his phone go off in his pocket and clenched his teeth before he slipped out of his seat. He'd taken a seat in the back row of the wedding for that reason as he stepped out of the room and pulled his phone out. He looked at the screen to see one missed call from the station and two missed calls from Wu. He paced over near the railing to the large cabin and called Wu.

"Sorry to call you, sir." Wu said quickly. "I know you're at the wedding but you wanted to be called straight away if we got another 'Reaper' killing."

"Yea…yes" Sean said with a sigh. "How many?"

"Two," Wu answered. "Both men with the symbol on the wall. Private house this time and no tattoos. We are still running down IDs but we believe that one man lived at the house and there could be a sexual connection between the two victims."

Sean blew out a breath as he looked out at the forest before him.

"Lock down the scene, if you haven't already," Sean ordered. "Send me the address and I'll be there soon."

"Hank and Nick?" Wu questioned.

"Are busy," Sean finished and hung up.

Sean sent a text to Nick's phone and knew the man would see it when he could as he walked over to his car. He typed in the address for the latest murders into his GPS and pulled out. There was no rest for a police Captain.

xXx

Sean pulled up at the crime scene is a bad mood as he stepped out of his car and slammed his door. He glanced around before focusing on the house before him and stepped forward. He didn't get much further.

Pain ripped into chest, closely followed by the sounds of two gunshots. He stumbled to his knee as his hand came up and grabbed his chest and felt the warm blood seeping through his fingers. Stars danced before his eyes as he hit the ground on his back. The pain torn through him and he heard shouting around him as he tried to pull breath into his lungs. His hand clenched on his chest as he gasped.

xXx

Wu ran forward without thought and quickly fell to his knees before Sean as his eyes darted around. Police swarmed on the area and pushed the press back as Wu quickly took in the blood on the Captain's white dress shirt. A paramedic on the scene quickly pushed him out of the way and unbuttoned the Captain's shirt. The man quickly pushed a towel down onto Sean's chest and Wu sucked in a breath. Both shots were kill shots and yet the Captain was still gasping for breath as Wu tried not to panic. The paramedic's partner arrived with a stretcher and a bag as they set to work.

Sean tried to lift his bloody hand and Wu quickly grabbed it as his wild eyes locked with him, blood on his lips.

"Set up," Sean gasped.

"Try not to talk," the medic advised.

Wu quickly glanced around but the officers around him had everything under control before he focused back on Sean.

"Just hold on," Wu told him as the medic slipped a mask over Sean's nose and mouth.

Sean's hand clenched around Wu's and his eyes locked with his. They were wide as they looked at him and his breathing harsh as the medics worked to stabilise him. He was lucky in a way that the paramedics had already been there until his eyes caught on where the Captain had been hit. The shooter was trained and knew just were to hit him and Wu was surprised that Captain was still conscious and aware.

"We have to go," the medic told him. "Are you coming with us?"

"Yes," Wu said, without a thought.

xXx

Nick rubbed his chest as he felt a slight burn as the wedding finish up and Hank looked over at him

"Right there?" Hank whispered as he leaned close to him.

"Yeah," Nick answered. "Bit of heartburn, I think."

"Nerves," Hank countered with a smirk.

Nick nodded and looked over the crowd but couldn't see Sean and he frowned. He smiled widely as Monroe and Rosalee walked out, hand in hand. The crowd broke into clapping, cheering and an odd howl and Nick grinned as he rubbed his chest. Something didn't feel right as he stood there and the feeling only grew as the time ticked by. He felt on edge, like he had to be somewhere else and yet he was happy to be where he was. It was a conflicting feeling and it tugged at him.

"What's wrong?" Hank demanded and grabbed his arm.

"Something isn't right," Nick hissed and they quickly weaved through the crowd and out of the hall.

Nick pulled out his phone just as it rang, the feeling of dread settling in his stomach.

"Burkhardt," Nick answered, without looking at the screen.

"Nick!" Wu cried and Nick felt a sinking feeling in his gut. "Sorry, but the Captain's been shot. He's at St Joseph's and is about to go in for surgery."

"We'll be there soon," Nick answered and hung up his phone. "Sean's been shot."

"What!" Hank yelped and pulled his keys. "My car."

Nick and Hank ran towards the car and Nick could understand the tight feeling in his chest now. Hank flicked the siren on the second they hit the main road. Nick could barely remember that dash down the country roads and into the city. He just hung on as Hank took the corners with skill, that burn in his chest the whole way. He rubbed his chest as they pulled up at the hospital entrance. He rushed out of the car as Hank pulled away to find a parking spot.

He picked out Wu easily and hurried toward him. He paled when he saw the blood on the sergeant's uniform and hands. Wu looked up and Nick felt his stomach drop as he took in the other man's expression.

"Nick," Wu uttered as he jumped to his feet then just stood there.

"What room are they taking him to?" Nick demanded and Wu started.

"He's still in surgery but they will be moving him to ICU," Wu answered. "Nick…"

"I know that he is still alive," Nick told him. "Which floor?"

"Second," Wu answered and fell into step with him. "Nick…it doesn't look good…you…you might want to prepare yourself."

Nick didn't say anything as they stood in the lift in awkward silence.

"Tell me what happened," Nick ordered, his voice rough.

Nick listened with half an ear as Wu told him what had happened. He had to agree that it sounded like a set up as they waited outside the ICU. They would have known that Sean would go to a 'Reaper' case himself. They could have laid in wait for him which brought up questions of who the killer was.

"I want any camera footage," Nick demanded. "Dash cam, anything. Have the press got a hold of this?"

"The press were already there," Wu said dryly. "I'm sure that it will be on the late news."

Nick winced as he rubbed his chest and Wu didn't miss the move.

"Are you okay?" Wu asked.

"Yes," Nick answered. "It's the connection, at least I know that he's still alive."

"Connection?" Wu asked with a frown and Nick looked at him.

"Sean and I have a connection," Nick explained. "It's what saved my life when I was shot at the station."

Wu slowly nodded, neither man wanting to voice the fact that the connection may not be enough for Sean to pull through.

"How do you feel then?" Wu questioned.

"Next question," Nick muttered, he was starting to feel drained. "I'll feel better once Sean's out of surgery."

They looked over when Hank strolled towards them and Wu stood quickly.

"Good luck," Wu offered then walked towards the other detective.

Hank and Wu spoke for a while before Hank continued towards him and collapsed in the chair next to him. Hank didn't say anything as he pulled his phone out and Nick rested his head back. The burning and tightness in his chest both annoying and comforting him.

xXx

"Nick Burkhardt?"

Nick started awake and looked up at the middle-aged man with stern features and a frown on his brow. Hank had left about half an hour ago to help Wu with the scene.

"Yes?" Nick questioned as he rubbed his face, tiredly.

"I have you down as a next of kin for Sean Renard?" The Doctor questioned with a slight accent to his words. "I'm Doctor Shahram Salmak."

Nick sat up a little more in his seat as the Doctor looked at his clipboard.

"Mr Renard is out a surgery and has been moved to room Six Twenty in ICU," Salmak reported. "He was very lucky and we'll be keeping a close eye on him for the next twenty-four hours. You can go and see him."

"Thank you," Nick replied as he pulled himself to his feet.

Nick stumbled slightly on his first step and felt like he'd run a mile as the Doctor looked him over.

"Are you okay, Mr Burkhardt?" Salmak questioned. "Were you at the shooting as well?"

"I'm fine," Nick answered. "Just tired."

"I've also contacted the other person listed as his next of kin on Mr Renard's file," Salmak remarked.

"His mother?" Nick asked in interest.

"Different last name," Salmak said with a shrug of his shoulder. "Could be."

"I'll keep an eye out for her," Nick answered. "We'll keep an officer with him at all times."

"Very well, have a good night, Mr Burkhardt."

Nick quickly found Sean's room and stepped in and looked down at his lover. They had him hooked up to a few machines and Nick gently clasped his hand and bowed his head slightly. He settled into the chair next to the bed and looked at Sean's pale face behind the mask. He could still feel that burn as he sat there and the fatigue pulled at him but he didn't care. Sean was alive and that's all that mattered.

xXx

Elizabeth Lascelles frowned as she looked through the glass window of her son's room to see a dark-haired man asleep in the seat next to her son's bed. She placed her hand into her handbag as she carefully opened the door and looked at the scene before her. If she needed to save her son's life, with the spelled snake in her bag, it was going to be harder with the young man in the room.

She stepped closer and the man suddenly started awake and his eyes focused on her with a sharp look on his handsome face. His hand shifted slightly to his side and Elizabeth knew that move. She'd seen it with Sean, since he'd become a police officer, the man had been reaching for a gun. His eyes then slipped out of focus slightly and Elizabeth's frown deepened. The man then sighed and sat back in his seat and gave her a look over.

"You must be Sean's mother," The man said smoothly. "I'm Nick Burkhardt."

A smile came across Elizabeth's face at the man's name. She understood that slight feeling around the man now.

"Nice to meet you," Elizabeth purred and held her hand out. "I am indeed Sean's mother, Elizabeth Lascelles."

Nick took her hand in his with a firm grip and a smile. Elizabeth could see the fatigue around the younger man as she took in his rumpled suit and dress shirt. She couldn't resist the temptation as she woged. She watched in interest as Nick's eyes darkened then shivered as she saw her true nature looking back at her from the depths of his eyes. The Grimm didn't flinch and Elizabeth had to give him credit for that as she released his hand.

"I can see where Sean gets it from," Nick remarked mildly. "I can see that he has filled you in on what I am as well."

Elizabeth chuckled lightly before looking at her son and gently touched his hand.

"And he filled you in on what I am," Elizabeth countered with a smile. "The Doctors were concerned that Sean may relapse."

"I don't think so," Nick replied as he rubbed his chest slightly.

"Are you aware of something that the Doctors aren't?" Elizabeth remarked and Nick gave her a grin.

"Yes," Nick answered easily. "Yes, I am. I don't believe that your bag of tricks will be needed."

Elizabeth pulled back and knew in that moment, not to underestimate the man across from her. Being a Grimm made him dangerous but as she looked at him, she knew that he would kill to keep Sean safe. Even if that meant from her and she gave him a slight nod in acknowledgement.

"I'll give you a few moments alone," Nick offered as he rocked onto his feet. "Would you like a coffee?"

"Yes, thank you." Elizabeth answered. "Two sugars, black."

Nick nodded and gave her a look and she could feel a dark edge around him. She could see what had attracted Sean to the man. Nick didn't say any more as he intentionally turned his back on her and walked out of the room. Elizabeth took the seat that he'd been in and gently picked up her son's hand and ran her thumb over the back of it.

"You have chosen well, my son."

xXx

Sean blinked his eyes open, feeling heavy and drugged as his eyes focused on a blonde woman, near the windows. He had the sudden thought that it was Adalind and frowned before the woman turned and gave him a smile.

"Mother," Sean whispered.

"Hello, my son." Elizabeth greeted smoothly as she walked over to him and picked up his hand.

He clenched his hand around his mother's, taking in the familiar features before looking around.

"The Doctors told him to go home and get some sleep," His mother answered his silent question and Sean tensed. "They did not expect you to wake up yet. I'm sure the lovely policeman on the door will message Mr Burkhardt."

"Nick," Sean corrected roughly. "No bloodshed?"

Elizabeth laughed lightly and gave him a familiar smile.

"No," Elizabeth told him. "He is a lovely young man."

Sean groaned at that statement.

"You don't know him well," Sean countered.

Elizabeth gave him a fond smile and Sean found himself smiling back. He could feel himself getting sleepy as the drugs pulled on him.

"You were very lucky," Elizabeth whispered. "The Doctors were amazed that you pulled through. I thought I may have had to do something a little…extreme to help you."

Sean frowned at that.

"You did something?" Sean questioned.

"No, my son." Elizabeth said with a soft smile. "You are strong."

"Nick," Sean uttered as it dawned on him.

"I told you, dear." Elizabeth said with a frown. "He'll be back in a few hours, I'm sure."

Sean nodded slightly and closed his eyes and slipped back into sleep. Feeling content with the fact that Nick was safe and that their connection had been enough to save his life as well.

xXx

Nick looked at the picture on his laptop from his chair near the window of Sean's hospital room. He flicked through the other photos as the soft noises of the people around him made him feel like he was at the station.

"Hey, Nick." Hank greeted as he walked in. "How're you feeling?"

"Better," Nick replied and looked over to Sean. "He's woken up a few times but seems to time it for when I'm not in the room."

Hank snorted and Nick flicked his computer around to show the other man.

"This drawing of the scythe is the same as the last one that we went to," Nick reported. "How did you go with getting any footage?"

"He was good," Hank replied. "He knew just where to stand and took two chest shots, as you know. Anyone else and I'm sure that would have been the end of the road."

"He was shooting to kill," Nick said in agreement. "He probably staged the last Reaper murder to see if Sean would show up."

"And if you would as well," Hank added. "He may have even timed it with the wedding to get us out of the way."

Nick nodded.

"Have you rung Monroe and Rosalee?" Hank asked.

"No," Nick answered with a sighed. "I'll ring them tomorrow night, I wanted to give them at least a couple of days before throwing this at them. Since they haven't called, no one spotted us leaving."

"Or thought we had to leave on a case."

"Yes," Nick sighed and leaned back in his chair. "What about that FBI bloke? What happened to him? Have they found him yet?"

Hank shrugged.

"I'll see what I can find out," Hank promised. "We did ruin his life."

"He ruined his own life," Nick countered. "We just helped it along."

"Did you want me to get you some food and coffee?" Hank offered and Nick gave him a grin in answer.

xXx

Nick woke slowly to the feeling of someone running their fingers through his hair. He blinked his eyes open to see Sean looking at him and relaxed. Sean had had a bad night which meant that Nick didn't get much sleep either. The Doctors had said something about an internal bleed when he'd arrived at the hospital that morning.

"Hey," Sean greeted him as he fiddled with his hair.

"Hey," Nick said then yawned. "How do you feel?"

"Rough," Sean answered, his voice hoarse. "I think I had some of your nightmares last night."

Nick huffed and pushed himself upright in the chair, wincing slightly from sleeping in a hunch over position. He stood up and stretched out his back before focusing on Sean again. He could tell that he was battling with the drugs in his system as he looked up at him.

"I suppose this makes us even?" Nick asked with a cheeky smile as he retook his seat.

"I doubt that," Sean drawled. "You get into more scapes than I do."

Nick gave him a grin as he tangled their fingers together and they fell into comfortable silence.

"At least it wasn't at the new house," Nick added after a few minutes and Sean chuckled.

"Smart ass," Sean muttered under his breath as Nick gave him a grin.

xXx

Elizabeth looked up when the glass doors of Sean's room opened and Nick stepped through. She placed her book to the side and looked at Sean asleep in the bed beside her.

"Would you like some lunch?" Nick offered and she focused back on him. "My treat."

Elizabeth gave the Grimm a smile and stood up smoothly.

"That would be delightful," Elizabeth replied. "Thank you for the offer."

"Yeah," Nick said with a small smile. "The coffee leaves much to be desired here."

Elizabeth laughed lightly and touched her fingers to Sean's cheek before looking at the Grimm. Nick watched her but wasn't tense and she gave him a smile.

"I know a place that serves good coffee and sandwiches," Nick commented. "If you don't mind being in the same car as a Grimm."

Elizabeth's smile just widened.

"Lead the way," Elizabeth purred.

xXx

Nick looked over at the waitress as her tail swished behind her as she served them their lunch. He gave Alice a smile and she return it.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"No, thanks." Nick replied.

Alice nodded and walked away and Nick's eyes followed after her.

"Something catch your interest?" Elizabeth questioned, mildly.

"Sorry," Nick stated and turned his attention back to her. "She has a tail, it's a little distracting."

"You brought us here," Elizabeth pointed out and Nick gave her a look of amusement.

"You sound like your son," Nick remarked.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Did you wish to speak of anything in particular?"

"No," Nick replied. "Just thought that we could talk of anything you want."

Elizabeth looked him over before giving him one of her smiles. She wasn't what Nick had been expecting.

"I wouldn't mind learning more about my son's partner?" Elizabeth purred.

"Sure," Nick said with a smile. "You wouldn't happen to have any photos of Sean when he was a child? I could use the blackmail material."

Elizabeth gave a light laugh in answer.


	21. Chapter Twenty-one

Sean felt relief run through him as Nick pulled up out the front of their house. He carefully pulled himself out of the car and could still feel the pull across his chest. Nick just watched him with sharp eyes but didn't try to help which Sean was grateful for. He'd had enough of people pawing him, not that he minded when Nick did it. He just wasn't used to strangers touching him and he'd snapped at more than one.

Once he was on his own feet he glanced around as he shut the car door. Nick walked forward and opened the front door. He slowly made his way towards him as Nick held the door for him with a smirk on his face that Sean wanted to either kiss or punch off. Nick must have picked up on his expression for his smile widened but he didn't say anything.

Sean just groaned and walked into the house and looked around. Everything was neat and tidy around him as he walked towards the steps and paused.

"Bloody steps," Sean cursed on the fourth one and Nick snorted.

"You chose this house," Nick retorted.

"If I knew I was going to be shot," Sean drawled. "I would have chosen one without a second floor."

"Or at least a bedroom on the first floor."

Sean just gritted his teeth and kept going, he was sweating by the time that he got to the bedroom. Nick slipped his hands into his jacket's collar and gently slid it off his shoulders. Sean could feel the anger building until Nick slipped his hands under his shirt and kissed the back of his neck. The tension and anger drained out of him and he leaned back. Nick just held him with his hands resting on his stomach.

"Do you want a shower before bed?" Nick questioned, his breath tickling his skin.

"Are you going to help me?" Sean countered.

"I'm sure I can run the soap over you," Nick answered mildly and kissed the side of his neck. "Got to make sure that you're washed all over."

Sean shivered and carefully turned in Nick's embrace before taking the man in a lingering kiss. Nick returned it with just as much need as they stood there, wrapped around the other. They broke apart when the need to breath became an issue but didn't step back from the other. Sean looked down into Nick's eyes and couldn't imagine his life without him.

"What's that look for?" Nick questioned with a frown.

The realisation that he would have been dead on that road, if it weren't for the man before him, was just starting to trickle into his mind. Nick's frown deepened as he looked at him in concern.

"Sean?" Nick whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Yea," Sean answered roughly and pulled Nick into a tight hug.

He ignored the pain in his chest at the move as he held Nick. He wasn't sure what his life would have been without him but he did know that he probably wouldn't be standing here. He could feel that like a pressure on his shoulders as he tightened his hold on Nick.

"Sh," Nick whispered and rubbed his back. "It just caught up with you?"

"Yea," Sean sobbed and didn't feel the least bit embarrassed that he was showing Nick a vulnerable moment. "Yes."

Nick just held him and Sean could feel a different tightness in his chest as he took in the familiar scent. That feeling of belonging rolled over him and he wasn't sure how long they stood there for. They both started when they heard the doorbell ring and Nick stepped back.

"I'll get it," Nick told him. "You have a shower, Monroe and Rosalee are coming around for lunch tomorrow."

Sean would have groaned if it weren't for the fact that he was looking forward to seeing them. They had managed to have a few days honeymoon before Nick had called them. Nick gave him a smile before walking out of the room and Sean watched his smooth steps with interest. He slowly undressed and took in the bruising on his chest and the two small entry marks from where the bullets had hit him. He knew how close to death he'd come from the placement of those marks.

"It's Trubel and Josh," Nick yelled from downstairs and Sean sighed.

It looked like the house wasn't going to be empty for long. He also found that he didn't mind that either.

xXx

Hank frowned at the one photo they had of the man that had shot the Captain. He was turning away from the camera and had the build of a man with short grey hair but beside that it could have been anyone. It was frustrating to say the least, with the amount of press that had been at the scene, this was the best they had recorded. They knew that the man that had been killed was an Aston Carlton, aged twenty-seven, that had lived in Portland his whole life. He had no connections to Wesen communities or the Verrat that they could find.

He'd had a mother and father and three brothers and without Nick to confirm they didn't know if they were Wesen but they had been shocked and upset by their son's death. The second man that had been killed had no record and was still a mystery. No one knew him or why he'd been at the house. The fact that both men had been found with limited clothing and in the bedroom together hinted at some type of relationship between them. The second man however had had no phone or wallet which was a red flag in Hank's book.

They'd hit another dead end, just like the other cases with only Nick's word that the artist was the same in this case and their last but not the earlier cases. Which they were still waiting for forensics to confirm.

"Do you think it's a Wesen talent to make dead ends?" Hank asked Wu. "It seems to be that these cases just hit a wall."

Wu shrugged from Nick's desk across from Hank.

"I suppose their level of strange may cause other police to let it slide," Wu remarked.

"'Animal attack' being the main cause of death," Hank muttered. "People cut in half with acid, claw marks and throats ripped out. Makes it hard to make a case against someone."

Wu looked up from the computer before him.

"Yes," Wu said dryly. "I haven't thanked you for opening my mind to the real reason for those things."

Hank huffed a laugh.

"At least I'm not alone," Hank pointed out.

They both glanced over when Nick walked into the station and weaved through the tables towards them. The man looked drawn and looked like he hadn't slept but his eyes were sharp as they focused on them.

"Hey, Nick." Hank greeted. "I thought you were still on leave?"

"I wanted to see if you had anything for me?" Nick questioned.

"Just a back profile of the shooter," Hank replied and showed him the photo. "Not much to go off."

Nick frowned at the photo before nodding in agreement.

"What about the double murder?" Nick asked and Hank shrugged.

"We are guessing that it was the same man that shot the Captain," Wu told him. "No fingerprints or evidence to point in any direction. The victim was a bit of a loner and the other man, we haven't been able to ID."

"Do you need me to see if he was Wesen?" Nick questioned as he rubbed his face.

"Not sure if it would help," Hank remarked. "He didn't have a tattoo and we haven't found any weapons in his house to point towards a Reaper."

"I wouldn't mind ruling it out," Nick said.

Hank brought up the profiles of the family and the interview notes.

"Wait," Nick said. "Do you have video of the shooting and the crowd?"

"Yes," Wu answered.

Nick stepped around to his desk and focused on the screen as Wu brought up the footage. Nick leaned his hands on his desk as Wu ran the footage, he got glimpses of fur or scales of Wesen and his headache kicked up a notch.

"Stop," Nick ordered as he rubbed his head.

"Nick?" Hank asked in concern.

"Sorry, headache." Nick answered. "Start it again."

Wu clicked away on the computer and started the film again. Nick focused on the screen but it was too much, he froze when he saw Sean on the ground. Wu clicked on the computer and the video closed and Nick sighed. He couldn't shake that image of Sean on the ground and he knew that Wu hadn't meant to roll it that far.

"Sorry, Nick." Wu offered in apology and Nick nodded.

"Not enough sleep," Nick muttered. "To focus on each Wesen."

"How's the Captain?" Hank asked instead.

"Grumpy," Nick answered. "Told me to go find something to do. Trubel and Josh turned up yesterday, so I had to get out of the house. Monroe and Rosalee are coming around for lunch so I can't be too long."

"Sounds like a full house," Hank said with a grin. "How's the Captain handling that?"

"I was tempted to call Monroe and cancel," Nick confessed. "I'm sure they won't mind if Sean hides away in the bedroom. Wu, let's try that video again?"

xXx

Monroe looked around as Rosalee pulled her car into the driveway of Sean's new house. There was another car parked there that he didn't know and he tensed. He stepped out, snagged up the bags of food and padded over to the unknown car and looked in.

"Hey!"

Monroe looked over to see Trubel looking at him from the front door. He felt that bolt of fear before reason came to him and he relaxed. It had taken him a while to get used to Nick's Grimm presence and Trubel gave off the same, if muted, feel.

"Trubel," Rosalee cried and hurried forward to greet the young woman. "When did you get here?"

"Yesterday," Trubel answered as she held open the door. "Nick's not back yet."

"He's not here?" Monroe questioned. "Did he get called away on a case?"

"He didn't say," Trubel answered as they walked through to the kitchen. "Just that he would be back for lunch."

Monroe placed the bags of food on the counter and looked around the neat kitchen and the view of the city. Monroe wandered over to the glass doors and stepped out. Rosalee settled next to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she smiled up at him. Monroe dipped down and kissed her.

"Didn't you have enough time on your honeymoon for that?"

They glanced back to the doors to see Nick standing there with a grin on his face but they could see the fatigue. Strangely the presence around the Grimm also seemed muted as he stood there.

"Did you have a case?" Monroe countered as he turned but didn't release Rosalee.

"No," Nick answered. "Sean had had enough of me and told me to leave him alone."

"I did no such thing," Sean disagreed as he stepped out of the doors.

"He was being grumpy then," Nick amended and Sean sighed.

"How was the honeymoon?" Sean questioned.

Monroe gave him a grin but he looked Sean over in concern. He could tell that the man was still in pain and he looked pale as he rested a hand on one of the chairs on the patio.

"Wish it could have been longer," Monroe answered. "A month at least."

"We both had to come back to work," Rosalee added. "How are you feeling, Sean?"

"Tired," Sean answered easily before taking a seat in the chair.

"Anyone else and they would have still been at the hospital," Nick remarked. "He's lucky he escaped that fate."

Sean glared over at Nick and the Grimm gave him a cheeky smile.

"Did you want to have lunch out here?" Rosalee questioned.

"Sure," Nick added. "I'll just grab the bags."

Nick turned and Monroe fell into step with him as they walked back into the kitchen.

"Trubel!" Nick called out. "Josh! We're having lunch outside."

Nick pulled out plates as Monroe pawed through the bags.

"How is he really doing?" Monroe asked in concern. "You don't look well either."

"Sleep's been a bit rough," Nick commented as he dished up the food. "For both of us."

"The connection?" Monroe questioned in interest.

"Sean says he's been having my nightmares," Nick said with a chuckle. "I think he's just complaining."

Monroe barked a laugh at that.

"Oh," Nick added with a smirk. "I met his mother, I don't feel like I have as many issues now."

"You don't have to tell me about families," Monroe grumbled and the two men shared a look.

xXx

Sean woke with a chocked yell in his throat and knew how Nick felt. He glanced over his shoulder to see the man asleep with his back to him. The slight light of dawn was seeping into the room as he pulled himself from the bed with a soft groan. He was healing fast but not fast enough for Sean's liking as he pulled on a pair of pants and his jacket.

He padded over to the bathroom before making his way downstairs. The house felt a little more full with Trubel and Josh there and Sean could barely remember a time when it was just him. He poured himself an apple juice before stepping outside to the slight drizzle of the morning. There was a cool breeze as he listened to the rain hitting the patio roof above him, which was a change to his apartment. Only the odd car passing on the road reminding him of the bustle of the city.

"Can't sleep?"

Sean glanced over his shoulder to see Trubel as she stepped out the back doors and give him a once over.

"You could say that," Sean replied.

"I can't believe that someone tried to kill you," Trubel remarked.

"And, so far, is getting away with it," Sean added.

"You must have angered someone."

"That could be a long list."

Trubel stepped closer to him and they both looked out at the city as the light rain fell. He had two Grimms under his roof and yet felt safer now that Trubel was here.

"Why are you up?" Sean asked as the sun rose higher on the horizon.

"Nightmare."

"Is that a Grimm thing?" Sean asked in amusement.

"Probably comes from seeing the monsters," Trubel replied and wrapped her arms around herself.

Sean reached out and gently laid his hand on her arm, offering a small amount of comfort. Something that he wouldn't have done before Nick was shot and entered his life on a personal level.

xXx

Sean stepped into the living room then paused.

"What are you doing?" Sean drawled and Nick looked over at him.

"Nuthing," Nick mumbled around a pen in his mouth.

"Really?" Sean remarked in doubt. "Is this a new style of wall art?"

Nick had placed up crime scene photos and other things on the living room wall from one end to the other. They were of the four Reaper cases and Nick had placed the photos of the two earlier cases to the left and the other two to the right.

"Two killers," Nick reported. "The earlier two are done by the same artist and the other two by a different hand-"

"What about the case of a Reaper that was killed?" Sean cut in. "Is it connected, not to mention the herbs. You were drugged by the Verrat and the herbs we found could have been mixed into a sedative. The name that they'd used to rent that room was a fake so another dead end."

"And you found that spell on me," Nick added then held up a file. "I was about to put that case up."

"These all can't be connected," Sean muttered as he looked at the photos of the crime scene. "You don't want to fall into the trap of making connections when it could just be bad timing."

"What I know for sure," Nick said and pointed to the two drawing of the scythes. "These are done by different people. Whether they are working together or not is the uncertain part."

"These last two could have been used to draw us out," Sean pointed out. "The fact I was shot after being call out on this one could be proof of this. The victims could have picked due to the way they were found, to make a point about our relationship. Which points at the fact that the person that shot me, knows us well enough to make that connection, if that is the case."

"The Reaper was killed between case one and two so he couldn't have been the artist. The first case the victims were drugged but the second wasn't. The first killings have a connection to your family and yet the others don't have a direct connection."

"His wife was drugged, however."

Nick and Sean fell into silence at that.

"It may not even be a Reaper doing the killings," Nick stated. "Their calling card is well known."

"The Verrat tattoo is well known as well," Sean added. "But the tattoos that we found on their palms had been there for a long time. They were authentic Verrat and did come into the country with Viktor."

"Yes," Nick said in agreement. "For the first case and the second case they could have been Verrat. We could strike the brothers' murders off as being separate and the second killing had the same artist and the possibility of Verrat. The third and fourth are different again."

"The second artist may have just been taking advantage of the fact of the first two killings."

"Which means that they had access to the files or knew about the details of the killings, the drawing wasn't released to the press. They look close enough that to an untrained eye they could be mistaken as the same artist."

"Which could bring us back to our FBI agent," Sean finished. "Agent Chavez was interested in any case related to the Verrat."

"Did you see him?"

"No," Sean answered. "But I didn't see much before I was shot."

They looked at the photos in thought.

"What are you doing?" Trubel asked as she stepped into the room. "Are these case photos?"

"Have a look," Nick offered. "Maybe a set of fresh eyes might help."

Trubel stepped closer as Nick tacked up the photos of the murdered Reaper and the scythe. He placed them between the case photos of the crime scene where the scythe was drawn on the wall.

"They all have their heads," Sean muttered as he looked from photo to photo. "Reapers have a thing about cutting off heads."

"Because that's what Grimms do?" Nick questioned and Sean winced at the wording. "Well, excluding current company…not lately at least."

"You've cut someone's head off?" Trubel asked in interest.

"Not lately," Nick replied. "That I can recall. Sean?"

"Not my style," Sean said absentmindedly.

"What is your style exactly?" Nick asked.

Sean looked over at him, "Not discussing committing murder in my living room."

Trubel snorted at that answer and looked back at the crime scene photos.

"So, this bloke was a Reaper?" Trubel asked, pointing to Daryl Martin.

"Unconfirmed, his wife killed him in a domestic." Nick answered. "But the weapon was in his cupboard and the wife wasn't a Wesen that I could see. I didn't get a chance to see their daughter."

"He could have done the first killing," Sean mused. "Take out two Verrat that were with Viktor when he came."

"You said yourself that Reapers were known for going after Grimms and not Verrat," Nick reminded him.

"Is this what police work is like?" Trubel asked as she looked between them.

"Sometimes," Nick answered.

"Or it's about a grandmother hitting a detective over the head with an umbrella," Sean added and Nick groaned.

"I'm never going to live that down," Nick grumbled. "She got away with it too!"

Trubel looked between the two men with a smile.

"I've missed you," Trubel admitted and Nick laughed.

"What about Josh?" Nick questioned.

"He snores," Trubel said with a wince. "Loudly. I don't miss sharing a room with him."

Sean snorted and they focused back on the photos.

"First case and second the same artist had to be there," Sean mused. "If our dead Reaper had a partner, he could be the artist, which links these two cases together."

"Third and fourth cases are linked by the same artist," Nick pointed out. "If we take just those two cases, we could say that they were staged for us. Which means that someone had access to those files to know that we'd had two Reaper cases. Which just brings our thinking back around in a circle."

"Maybe a call to Agent Chavez?" Sean ventured as he looked carefully at the photos.

"That wouldn't tip our hand?" Nick questioned.

"I'm surprised that she hasn't been on the phone already."

Josh walked in and they glanced over at him as he stepped closer then frowned.

"I know that man," Josh announced and pointed to the dead Reaper. "He came to see my father."

Sean and Nick paused at that.

"In what way?" Nick asked and Josh shrugged a shoulder.

"I'm not sure," Josh replied. "It was when he started to talk about Wesen and finding you."

Sean felt a chill go down his back and stepped over to the case files.

"Nick," Sean whispered. "The family have lived in Portland for about three years."

"You think he knew that I was a Grimm? That would have been just after Aunt Marie arrived here," Nick mused with a frown. "If he did, that means that he also didn't come for my head."

"And could have passed your information to my father." Josh added.

"A Reaper and a Grimm working together?" Sean said in disbelief. "From his file, he wasn't an upstanding citizen."

"Reapers are Wesen," Trubel reminded them. "And Nick works with Wesen."

"Reapers seem to stand apart from other Wesen," Sean said with a grimace.

"Like Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest," Nick offered with a grin.

Sean groaned and settled into a seat.

"I think I should see the daughter," Nick suggested. "That would help confirm whether he was a Wesen."

"No," Sean answered. "You just have to see one of his interview tapes. From his file, he'd ended up at the station more than once."

Nick paused then nodded as he pointed a finger at Sean.

"And that's why you’re the Captain," Nick pointed out with a laugh before he walked out of the room to get his laptop.

Sean leaned back in his chair as he rubbed his chest.

"Still giving you trouble?" Trubel asked in concern. "You don't look well."

"Thanks," Sean drawled and Trubel quirked her lips in a smile. "It just flares up every now and again."

Nick hurried back into the room with his laptop then looked at Trubel with a grin then at Sean.

"What are you thinking?" Sean muttered and Nick's smile widened.

"Let's see if this is a Grimm talent or from the connection," Nick stated and looked at Trubel. "Want to test a theory?"

"Sure," Trubel answered and walked over to him.

Nick then looked at Josh and the young man shifted.

"Have you seen anything lately?" Nick asked. "My Grimm power didn't come in until after my aunt got sick."

"You think that I might become a Grimm?" Josh uttered with wide eyes and Nick shrugged.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure how it works," Nick remarked. "But you do have the blood line. My aunt said that it comes to woman earlier than men."

"Is that so," Sean intoned. "That is interesting."

"Right," Nick announced and logged into the police database. "Come have a look at this Trubel."

Nick grabbed up the file of Daryl Martin and typed in the case number and flicked through it until he found an interview video and brought it up on the screen. He played it without sound and focused his sight on the man then frowned as he got an image, but it wasn't the image of a Reaper. He looked up at Trubel beside him as he woman watched the screen.

"What am I looking for?" Trubel asked then started. "He's a Wesen! What type?"

"Reaper?" Sean asked.

"Nope," Nick answered. "This makes more sense now, he's a Lausenschlange, a snake Wesen."

"Sounds like he got lucky with a Reaper then and wanted to keep a trophy," Sean stated. "Can you only see him when he woges, Trubel?"

Nick tapped away on the computer and started the video for Trubel to see. He watched both the screen and Trubel and didn't try to focus on the man's nature this time. He saw the moment that Daryl woged and Trubel saw him.

"I would say that my talent is due to the connection," Nick remarked.

"So," Sean summed up. "The only connection between the cases and the Martins is the fact that the wife was drugged? That's slim."

"Those herbs we found were in another room at the same motel," Nick pointed out. "I think that we can look at that connection with doubt."

"The first two cases were Verrat."

"And the last two weren't."

"It could have been a Reaper cleaning up Verrat."

"And the last two was a set up for us."

Sean and Nick shared a look as Trubel and Josh looked between them. Trubel gave them a smirk and they realised that they had been finishing each other's thoughts.

"The compulsion spell is the odd one out," Nick stated as he looked over the photos. "If the FBI agent had something to do with setting you up then who placed the compulsion spell?"

"They wanted the key," Sean added. "They could have been working with the Varret or the Royals. My bet is on the fact they had to be a Hexenbiest or Zauberbiest."

"Is this how you work cases?" Trubel asked.

"Throwing out random questions?" Nick inquired with a smirk. "Hoping something slots in somewhere?"

"Only when we hit dead ends," Sean drawled. "You better give Hank and Wu a call about this."

"We could turn it into dinner," Nick added and Sean groaned.


	22. Chapter Twenty-two

Adalind frowned as she looked at the photos on the wall in Sean's living room. The man that she had known would never have let crime scene photos decorate his walls. Adalind then took in everything else around her. The paintings and tapestries were gone and the furniture looked more modern and well laid out. There was a light scattering of items around the place which she was sure the Sean that she'd known wouldn't have allowed.

"You must be Adalind."

Adalind turned at the woman's voice, to see a slim dark-haired woman with sharp eyes. She held herself evenly as her dark eyes looked her over from head to toe and Adalind smiled.

"Yes," Adalind answered. "And you are?"

"Trubel," Trubel stated mildly and stepped forward. "You're a Hexenbiest, right?"

"Yes," Adalind answered, wondering why the woman was in Sean's house and what was taking him so long.

The man appeared and glanced at Trubel as he held the book that they'd taken from Adalind's mother's storage unit. He held it out to Adalind and she took it with a coy smile which he ignored.

"Here," Sean offered, still looking pale and moving carefully. "Did you want me to get a knife?"

Trubel pulled a flick knife out and Adalind focused on her more as Sean stepped back towards the kitchen.

"Sean," Trubel called and Sean paused as she held the knife out towards him, hilt first.

"Thank you," Sean said casually as he took the knife from Trubel's hand. "Do we class this as training?"

Trubel gave Sean a smile and Adalind felt on edge at that look. She seemed out of depth with all these changes. Sean held the knife out to Adalind and she took it, making sure that her fingers brushed Sean's. If the man noticed, he didn't show it, as he settled into one of the armchairs. Trubel moved to stand next to his chair and Adalind gave them a look over. It was a protective move and she was sure that Sean was aware of that but didn't give the woman a glare.

"Where's Nick?" Adalind asked, watching them carefully.

Sean looked up at Trubel and she shrugged.

"Said something about training and walked out," Trubel said and Sean groaned.

"Training?" Adalind questioned. "At the station."

"I doubt it," Sean muttered, then pointed at her hands. "Book, Adalind."

Adalind sniffed at the order but placed the book on the table and cut her hand. She could feel her Hexenbiest nature at the front and brought it forward and heard a gasp. She looked up and locked eyes with a woman and started badly when she saw her nature reflected back at her.

"Grimm," Adalind uttered while Sean grabbed Trubel's arm. "You have two Grimms!"

Trubel stepped forward but no more as Sean held her arm. She squinted at Adalind and the Hexenbiest shivered at the look. She'd only gotten used to that look on Nick and now was faced with another Grimm. She let her nature slip back and that look disappeared from the woman's eyes.

"The book, Adalind." Sean prompted casually as if he didn't hold the arm of a Grimm.

Adalind started and let her blood fall on the pages and the book fell open. She looked up again when a young man walked into the room. She focused on him before looking at Sean.

"Don't tell me that you have another Grimm!" Adalind squeaked.

Sean snorted and gave her an amused look.

"This is Josh Porter," Sean introduced. "Josh this is Adalind Schade."

"Hi," Josh greeted and stepped forward with a grin. "Did you want me to get you something for your hand?"

"Yes, thank you." Adalind said with a smile.

Josh slipped form the room as Sean pulled himself up and Trubel grabbed his arm this time. Adalind expected Sean to glare at her or shake off the hand but he took it with humour. He stepped forward and stood next to Adalind to look at the book. Trubel stood on the other side of the table as Josh came back in and held a cloth out. Adalind held her hand out and Josh tied it in place as Sean flicked through a few pages of the book.

"How many people do you have living here, Sean?" Adalind asked as she looked around.

"Four at the moment," Sean replied absentmindedly.

Adalind pulled back from that, Sean had always been a loner the whole time that she'd known him until now. Especially two Grimms and she focused on Josh in interest as the young man looked down at the book that Sean had open. He didn't seem surprised by the images on the pages.

"What's your story, Josh?" Adalind demanded and the young man stared at her.

"Um, I'm…" Josh stuttered.

"None of your business, Adalind." Sean cut in with a hard look and tapped the book before him. "Tell me about this spell."

"Using your charm, Sean?" Adalind purred and she noticed the flash in the man's eyes and knew she could still stroke his temper.

Sean just thrust the book at her and she took it in hand with a sly smile before she looked at the spell then grimaced.

"This spell is used more by your kind than mine," Adalind reported. "I wouldn't recommend using it."

"This spell was used on Nick," Sean stated and Adalind noticed Trubel tense.

"Oh," Adalind muttered. "That was not a very good idea. The back fire from that spell would have knocked the Zauberbiest out for sure. Nick has a strong mind."

"And how would you know that?" Sean asked with a deadly edge to his voice.

"He's a Grimm," Adalind replied casually. "And your partner, he would have to have a strong mind."

Sean gave her a glare that she hadn't seen for a while and knew that she'd toed a little too close to that line.

"What else do you want to know?" Adalind questioned, diverting his attention.

Sean pulled out a piece of paper and held it out.

"These herbs and items were found at a crime scene," Sean told her, that edge still around him. "What could a Hexenbiest make with them?"

Adalind laid the book down and Trubel was quick to grab it. Adalind opened her mouth to have a go at her until she saw the look in Sean's eyes and she closed her mouth again. She gave him a smile to cover up her nervousness as she looked at the list. It wasn't written in Sean's hand and she frowned at that as she slowly read through it.

"A sedative," Adalind replied. "A powerful sedative."

"Nothing else?" Sean questioned and Adalind shrugged.

"Not with just these," Adalind answered. "Add in a few more items and ingredients and you could make a few different potions."

"Do people really do these spells?" Trubel asked and held the book up.

Sean and Adalind cringed at the picture of a man being disembowelled on the page. They shared a look before focusing on the Grimm.

"Let's hope not," Sean commented.

xXx

Sean woke with a start when a smell touched on his nose and he looked over to see Nick disappearing into the bathroom, wearing very little. Except dirt and the smell of the Blutbad.

"Who won?" Sean called out and Nick appeared back at the door with a grin. "Pay back for Monroe bitting you?"

"No," Nick replied innocently as he stood there, just in his underwear. "But he saw it that way. I paid for the first two rounds, so I'm not sure who won."

Sean chuckled and waved his hand for Nick to have a shower. Nick chuckled but knew that he wouldn't be welcomed in the bed while he smelt like the Blutbad. Sean laid out on his back as he listened to the sounds of the shower start up. It was still early for them but Sean had felt tired and had headed to bed after dinner. He'd listened to the soft sounds of Trubel and Josh for a while before sleep had tugged him down.

"So, I have an idea," Nick announced as he came into the room.

Sean focused on him completely as Nick stood there naked as he dried his hair with the towel. He finished and Sean snorted in amusement as the man's hair stood up in a mess.

"What would that be?" Sean asked as Nick slipped back to the bathroom and the towel disappeared.

"I think that we should meet the council," Nick said. "I'm sure that Rosalee could pass along my request."

"Why?" Sean asked as he pulled the blankets back.

Nick slipped into the bed with him and carefully curled along his side with an arm over his chest and his leg over his. Sean snaked and arm under the man and tugged him a little closer.

"Something is nagging at me about all this," Nick replied. "I have a feeling that we are missing the big picture."

"And you believe that the council would know?" Sean asked in interest. "Or be willing to share that information?"

"They may be able to get us in contact with the Reapers," Nick stated and Sean tensed.

"Nick," Sean said slowly. "You are a Grimm."

Nick snorted.

"I also believe that Agent Chavez knows more than she's letting on," Nick remarked. "I called her to set up a meeting but haven't heard back yet."

"Why are you outsourcing?" Sean questioned.

"All my other sources have hit dead ends," Nick said dryly.

"I have someone that might be able to help us with the Verrat," Sean mused. "I'll see if I can get a hold of him."

They fell into silence as they lay there and Sean took in the feel of Nick. The Grimm suddenly shifted around and drew him into a kiss, being careful not to put too much weight on him. Sean tugged him closer and deepened the kiss. They hadn't been this close since he was shot as Nick wiggled until he lay between his legs and drew him back into a kiss as he braced himself above Sean. He ran his hands down Nick's back and gently eased him down to settle on his chest.

"Right there?" Nick asked in concern.

"For now," Sean answered.

Nick gave him a grin before kissing him as he rested on his elbows beside his head and Sean grabbed Nick's ass. He moaned as Nick rocked forward and he twitched in interest then winced at the tight feeling in his chest.

"Roll to the side," Sean gasp and Nick quickly did that.

They lay side by side, facing each other, as Sean kissed his neck and wanted to grab the man and roll on top of him but he knew that he wasn't up to that. He growled in the back of his throat in frustration before Nick curled his hand around him and stroked. He moaned and Nick took advantage and licked up his neck and he shivered at the feeling. He rolled onto his back as Nick gently stroked him until he was rock hard as he licked around his nipples.

Sean grabbed Nick's hip in a hard grip as he rocked his hips into Nick's hand. Quickly coming to the edge as Nick hit just the right spots. Everything else faded away as he got closer and his eyes locked on Nick's and the sly grin the man gave him. Sean then growled as he forced Nick onto his back and settled between his legs. Nick just let him as he held the lube out and Sean quickly coated his hand before thrusting a finger into the man below him.

"Hey!" Nick yelped and Sean held himself back.

"Sorry," Sean gasped, finding it had not to take the man hard. "Change places."

Sean rolled onto his back this time and Nick eased a finger into him as he kissed down his neck as he teased him. Sean bucked up as a second finger was added.

"Nick," Sean panted.

Nick settled between his legs and rocked forward as he bit down on Sean's shoulder. Sean just grabbed his hips and pulled him forward harshly and groaned.

"I get the point," Nick gasped and quickly pulled back then forward.

Sean groaned and laid his head back as he brought his legs up on either side of Nick. They moved together as one as Nick braced himself and rocked forward. Sean looked up and into Nick's face as the Grimm watched him carefully. Before he lost control as they picked up the pace. Sean was sure that his nails were digging into Nick's back and he pulled him in time to his thrusts until with a gasp Nick pushed forward harshly as he came. Sean groaned as he tipped over the edge. Pleasure ran through him as he held Nick, pulled him down and bit down sharply on his shoulder as the urge overtook him.

Nick yelped and Sean could taste blood in his mouth. He groaned as he bucked his hips up. Nick moaned this time and thrust forward, still in him before stilling.

"Sean," Nick whispered. " I have to move before I fall down on you."

Sean released him and Nick rolled to the side and collapsed out beside him. He grabbed the towel from the side table drawer and wiped himself down before dropping it on Sean's lap. Sean grumbled as he cleaned up and just lay there feeling satisfied and with the taste of Nick's blood in his mouth.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Nick complained. "I have enough bite marks on me."

Sean gave him a sidelong look but he could tell that Nick wasn't angry.

"Sorry," Sean offered. "It just comes over me…impulsively."

"Did you do that with other partners?" Nick asked in interest.

"No," Sean replied as he lay there boneless. "Can't say that I had the impulse to taste their blood either."

Nick just groaned and rolled onto his side and removed the towel and placed it back in the drawer. He turned back towards Sean and placed an arm over him.

"That didn't sound creepy at all," Nick grumbled as he curled into his side.

xXx

Nick watched Sean carefully but didn't say a word as the other man dressed in his suit. If Sean believed that he could go to the station, then Nick wasn't going to say anything. That way, if Sean landed on his ass, it was his own fault.

"I can tell what you're thinking," Sean intoned as he looked at him from the mirror before him.

"Then there is no reason for me to say it," Nick stated mildly and Sean chuckled. "Oh, I forgot to say that Wu has almost finished copying my books. He's going to put them on a USB for all of us-"

Nick's phone going off interrupted him and Nick pulled it out.

"Burkhardt," Nick answered.

"Good Morning, Detective." Agent Chavez greeted. "Sorry for my delay in getting back to you. I can meet with you at ten today, if you have time?"

"No problems, at your office?"

"Yes, I'll see you then. Good bye."

The woman hung up and Nick looked over to Sean.

"Did you hear that?" Nick questioned and Sean nodded. "I'll just send a text to Rosalee about meeting the council?"

"Only if I come with you if they agree to a meeting," Sean added and Nick nodded.

"Sure," Nick said with a smile. "I have to have my Zauberbiest bodyguard."

Sean groaned and finished tying his tie.

xXx

Sean paused when he noticed the dark-haired man in his office and looked over to Wu.

"Said he knew you," Wu explained. "Said you were old friends and that he wasn't in town long."

"And how did he know that I would be in today?" Sean drawled and Wu shrugged.

"He gave me the creeps," Wu confessed. "Thought he was your kind of people."

"Don't get cheeky," Sean intoned.

Wu gave him a lopsided grin and held up a familiar leather-bound book and Sean took it in hand. Sean turned back to his office and got glimpses of the man and frowned. He stepped in and looked at Martin Meisner seated comfortably.

"Meisner," Sean greeted and held his hand out. "How are you?"

Meisner looked thrown by the greeting but took his hand as his eyes strayed to the book in Sean's hand.

"Well," Meisner replied. "I heard that you had been shot."

"Yes," Sean answered as he placed the book on his desk and took a seat before Meisner. "Did it get too hot in Europe?"

"The Royals are doing our job for us," Meisner said with a smirk. "The Verrat seemed to have turned on them after your father received a parcel. You wouldn't know anything about that?"

Sean snorted and his eyes flicked to Nick and Hank as they walked into the pen.

"I just informed him of the situation," Sean said. "What he did with the information…"

Meisner gave him a look over, just as Nick knocked at his door.

"Yea," Sean called and Nick walked in and shut the door. "Meisner, this is Nick Burkhardt."

Meisner stood and looked put out as Nick looked them over and held his hand out.

"Nice to meet you," Nick offered and Meisner shook his hand.

"The Grimm," Sean added and Meisner quickly pulled his hand back.

"Are we working off titles today?' Nick asked casually but his eyes were sharp.

"Are we Meisner?" Sean questioned mildly.

"No," Meisner replied evenly, giving nothing away.

"Why are you here?" Sean asked and Meisner's eyes flicked to Nick. "You can say what you want."

"Two of those men that were killed with the Verrat and your daughter were working with a rebel group of Wesen," Meisner reported as he retook his seat while Nick perched on the edge of Sean's desk. "So far, we have been able to beat them back and the council have had their hands full."

"Which doesn't answer why you are here," Sean repeated.

"I go where I am needed," Meisner answered. "We were concerned when a Grimm and a Royal baby are killed. Not to mention the involvement of the Verrat."

"My mother was the Grimm," Nick added with a cold look in his eyes. "She believed that she was safe, so the attack was an ambush."

Meisner nodded sharply.

"Sorry for your loss," Meisner offered. "I only met her once but I knew of her work. She was a good woman."

"She was a Grimm," Nick stated and an awkward silence fell. "To get the upper hand on her, took skill."

Yeah," Meisner agreed and pulled his bag close. "I brought a file with me."

Sean and Nick watched the man carefully as he pulled out a file and held it out. Sean took it from his hand and opened it.

"We believe a group called the Black Claw was behind the attack," Meisner told them. "With the help of the Verrat."

Nick stood close to Sean as he flicked through the file.

"Do they have a Zauberbiest?" Nick asked and looked at Meisner.

"How did you know?" Meisner countered.

"An educated guess," Sean muttered. "Should we be concerned?"

"Not yet," Meisner answered. "They are still gathering support but don't have many high-profile allies…"

"Foot soldiers," Sean remarked and pointed to the file. "I can understand why the Council have gotten involved."

"There have been many deaths of Wesen already," Meisner reported. "They are wide spread but are not very well organised. Something has drawn their attention here."

Nick pulled out his phone and dialled Bud's number while Meisner looked between them.

"Hey Nick," Bud greeted. "How can I help you? Not that I can offer much help, unless it's a fridge that needs fixing then I'm the man for you-"

"Bud," Nick cut in. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure Nick, anything. Well, not anything but most things-"

"Can you call a meeting?"

Bud went quiet.

"With who?" Bud asked.

"Everyone," Nick answered.

"Everyone?" Bud echoed. "As in 'everyone', everyone?"

"Yes," Nick answered. "Just message me once it's set up."

"Um, sure Nick-"

"Thanks, Bud."

Nick hung up and focused back on the other two men.

"The council have agreed to see us," Nick told Sean. "They are sending Alexander."

Meisner stated at that.

"The Council have agreed to see a Grimm?" Meisner uttered in disbelief. "You knew that something was happening?"

"Yes," Sean answered. "But not what it was. Now we have an idea."

Sean glanced at his watch then looked at Nick.

"Yep," Nick stated. "I'm going. Nice meeting you, Meisner."

Nick gave him a nod and went to walk out of the room.

"Nick," Sean called and held up the leather-bound book.

Nick walked back and grabbed it and gave him a nod before leaving.

"He's…" Meisner started to say. "Not what I was expecting."

"He gets that a lot," Sean muttered as he looked through the file.

"And you, Sean."

Sean looked up to see Meisner giving him a look over.

"What about me?" Sean purred.

"Nothing, my friend." Meisner said easily as he leaned back in his chair. "I suppose that change can be good for everyone."


	23. Chapter Twenty-three

Chavez looked up when Nick Burkhardt knocked on her open door. He glanced around before focusing on her.

"Come in, detective," Chavez offered. "I was just looking up your Captain's shooting. I'm assuming that's why you called?"

"Amongst other things," Nick answered vaguely as he came in, shut the door, and settled in a seat on the other side of the table. "I've heard that you've been busy?"

Chavez blew out a breath and knew the detective's words didn't cover it. Not that she could say that to him.

"I believe that something needs to be said between us," Nick stated and Chavez looked at him sharply.

"What would that be?" Chavez asked. "Do you have information on Weston Steward?"

"I wish I did," Nick spat and Chavez pulled back in her seat. "I'm a Grimm."

Chavez started then looked at him in disbelief.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Chavez countered.

"Sure, you do," Nick said, mildly. "And you know more about these killings, the Verrat and the Captain's shooting then you're letting on. We've been up front with you about everything, except what I am, and have given you every file that you've requested."

"If you have been so up front…" Chavez stated then woged.

She froze as Nick stared back at her levelly and she shivered when she saw her true nature reflected back at her. She felt instinctive fear in the pit of her stomach at that while Nick just watched her mildly, before tilting his head to the side and the image slid from his eyes but they were still darker than normal.

"The question that I want to ask," Nick said into the silence. "Is why were you looking for a Grimm?"

Chavez let her nature go and Nick looked at her head on again.

"We…" Chavez went to say but her voice broke and she grabbed up a bottle of water.

Nick just sat there and waited her out and her estimate of the man went up a notch.

"We needed to know," Chavez uttered. "While others have been concerned with the Royals, other groups have decided to make a move."

Nick sat forward in his seat and his eyes were sharp as he looked at her then she felt it. That dark presence that she normally associated with deadlier Wesens but she now knew better and shivered. She hadn't felt that around the man last time.

"How did you hide it?" Chavez blurted out and Nick snorted.

"A potion," Nick answered, easily. "Something that I will not be taking willingly again."

Chavez's lips quirked up, she could work with the man across from her. Even if she could still feel that deadly edge around him. She knew that she wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of the Grimm.

"We believe that Weston was behind your Captain's shooting," Chavez commented, straight up and that dark presence increased and she wondered at the relationship between the two men.

"I believe you may be correct," Nick agreed. "We believe that the crime scene was a set up to get the Captain there, as well as the last murder where the Reaper calling card was left at."

Chavez tapped her pen on the table in thought before focusing on Nick.

"I believe that we can work together on this," Chavez offered. "I have a trunk that you might be interested in as well."

"And I have a file," Nick countered and pulled out said file. "How about a trade? I'm sure that Josh would like his father's trunk back."

xXx

Sean walked into his house then paused at the old trunk sitting in the entrance hall. It looked vaguely familiar as he placed his briefcase and coat down. He then started when a knock sounded on the door, that he'd just closed. He opened it up to find a dark-haired man on the other side, whom gave him a look over with a cold look in his eyes. He had the air of someone that expected his orders to be followed without question and Sean looked at him in suspicion.

"Hello," the man greeted with a slight accent. "I am Alexander and I'm here to see Nick Burkhardt?"

"Come in," Sean offered and held the door open. "I'm Captain Sean Renard."

Alexander looked at him sharply and Sean was sure that he was making the connections. The man nodded and stepped forward with feline grace as he took in everything around him. His suit was top of the line, his appearance well maintained and every hair in place.

"Nice to meet you," Alexander said smoothly.

"I'm not sure if Nick is here," Sean told him. "I've only just arrived home."

"You live here as well?" Alexander questioned with a frown.

"Amongst others," Sean muttered. "Come through to the kitchen. Would you like a drink?"

"Coffee, would be appreciated."

They walked through to the kitchen as Alexander took in everything around him. Trubel looked over from the dining table when they walked in. She had a few books around her and Alexander focused on her with interest.

"Hey, Sean." Trubel greeted.

"Did you want a coffee or tea, Trubel?" Sean asked, intentionally not introducing Alexander.

"No," Trubel said and gathered up her books. "I'll take this to my room."

Sean gave her a slight nod in thanks as Trubel picked up that something was going on.

"Have you seen Nick?" Sean called after her.

"He said he was going to have a shower before the meeting," Trubel replied. "I should be doing the same."

"Can you let him know that Alexander is here?"

"Sure."

Trubel slipped from the room and Sean waved the other man to a chair as he filled the kettle.

"I must admit that we were surprised with Mr Burkhadt's request," Alexander confessed as he took a seat. "Not that Grimms and the Council haven't worked together before. This request, however, was made without warning."

"Nick is not like other Grimms," Sean found himself saying not for the first time.

"Yes," Alexander stated. "We have seen that."

Sean placed down three mugs of coffee with the sugar pot. He snagged up the milk from the fridge and placed it down. He let Alexander pick his mug before making up the other one the way he liked it and the last one the way Nick did.

"Sorry," Nick said as he came into the room. "I didn't hear the doorbell, thank you for coming."

Nick held his hand out and Alexander took it in his.

"I hope that we are meeting on better terms than last time?" Alexander questioned as he sat back in his seat, he didn't miss the look that the Grimm shared with Renard.

"I'll get the file," Sean stated and walked out of the room.

"I need to get into contact with the head of the Reapers?" Nick requested and Alexander flinched.

"You are a Grimm," Alexander deadpanned.

"He's aware of that," Renard drawled as he walked back into the room and dropped a file on the kitchen bench.

Alexander reached out and flicked the file open then paused.

"This is what you are offering?" Alexander questioned as he flicked through a few pages. 

"This just came to our attention a couple of days ago," Sean replied.

"After you made your request to meet," Alexander stated.

"I imagine that the wish to not hide what you are is a big draw card for them," Nick remarked mildly. "However, history has a way of repeating itself."

Alexander paused and looked up at Nick sharply but he hadn’t intended it as an insult.

"There are too many groups not working together," Renard added. "I want to keep this city safe and we are willing to work with other groups to that end."

"As well as everyone that lives here," Nick added. "Regardless of if they are Wesen or human."

Alexander looked both men over carefully, his sharp eyes picking up more than most and yet they were giving nothing away. They weren't lying and yet he felt he was missing something that was right before him. He leaned forward slightly and took a sniff then froze with wide eyes. He pulled back sharply in shock as his chair tipped back. He quickly tried to catch his balance as his chair crashed to the ground. Both men watched him but didn't say or do anything.

"How long?" Alexander demanded, his voice harsh.

"How long what?" Renard questioned, his voice cold.

"You have a connection to each other!" Alexander exclaimed, harshly. "How long? How did this happen?"

"It happened," Renard said simply.

Alexander paused and stared at them.

"Surprise," Nick said with a grin. "Did you want to move this to the lounge room?"

xXx

Bud twitched slightly as he looked out on the crowd of Wesens, gathered outside the Portland community hall, he knew that Eisbiber would show up. He just hadn't expected his call to get out to so many other types of Wesens in such a short period of time. He knew that Nick had forged himself a name in the Wesen communities, he just hadn't understood how far. It was a good thing that they were on the grassy sports field and not inside the building as Bud looked around.

"Bud," Arnold called and Bud twitched. "What's this all about?"

"Nick just said to get the call out," Bud told him. "And well, I got the call out, then they got the call out and then they did and-"

"We end up with all these people," Arnold cut in and Bud nodded. "Did he say anything else?"

"No," Bud answered. "Just that he wanted to call a meeting. Oh, I hope he's okay with all these people here-"

"Bud," Monroe greeted and Bud squeaked as he turned to his friend. "Whoa man, calm down. What are you worried about?"

"Yeah, Bud." Rosalee added with a smile. "Nick said he wouldn't be too long-"

"Rosalee!" Monroe hissed but he wasn't looking at the woman. "Is that Alexander?"

They all looked over to see; Nick, Sean, Trubel, Josh, Wu and Hank walking towards them with Alexander, slightly separated, but walking with them.

"Who's that other bloke?" Adalind asked as she came to stand near them.

"He's from the Council," Rosalee answered and Bud squeaked.

"The Council!" Bud yelped and rung his hands nervously. "Nick didn't say anything about the Council. We haven't done anything to bring their attention on to us! Maybe, I should have brought that basket of bread and jam-"

"Bud," Monroe cut in and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Just settle down."

Bud opened his mouth and Monroe tightened his hold on his shoulder and he snapped it closed.

"Hey," Nick greeted and smiled at Bud. "Thanks, Bud. You really came through."

Bud beamed as the tension drained out of him at the praise.

"Is there a procedure for these things?" Nick asked as he looked out over the crowd, he already had their attention.

"Bud called it," Monroe stated. "He has to introduce you."

The tension came back to Bud and Monroe's hand on his shoulder now kept him up and in place. He'd forgotten that part.

"Well, Bud." Nick said with a smile. "This is your moment."

Nick waved his hand and Bud shifted nervously before taking two steps forward.

"Um," Bud uttered then coughed. "Um, everyone this is Nick Burkhardt…the Grimm."

Bud then tried to scamper but Monroe grabbed his shoulder, bringing him to a sudden stop beside him. Nick gave him a look of amusement before stepping forward.

"Thank you everyone for coming on such short notice," Nick called out, his voice carrying as everyone went silent. "Let me introduce my partner, Police Captain Sean Renard and Alexander on the behalf of the Council."

Bud could have heard a pin drop as everyone focused on Nick. He wished he had an ounce of the man's courage as he stood there calmly while Bud shifted nervously. Nick looked out over everyone, now that he had their attention.

"We all hide in the shadows," Nick continued. "Hide who we are in fear or to protect ourselves and our families. This keeps us safe."

Muttering went around at Nick's words and Bud looked at Monroe in confusion.

"We have come across information that could threaten us all," Nick said, over the whispers. "That could expose every Wesen and bring death to our door. From both humans and other Wesen."

"Black Claw," Alexander stated as he came to stand next to Nick and looked out at the crowd. "They have been recruiting within the Wesen communities with the aim of exposing us. A terrorist group that are using whatever means they can, whether its murder, blackmail or harassment to bring other Wesen to heel to their own ideals. They want us to show the world what we are and we can't let that happen or we will be hunted down and slaughtered like animals-"

Noise erupted around the gathering and Nick didn't try to get them under control. He let them talk as he stood there, side by side with a Council member and a Wesen. A Grimm standing as an equal to both and Bud had a feeling that he was seeing something that no other Grimm would have done.

A moment in history as he looked around with large eyes and could see the fear reflected back at him. Hiding what they were kept them safe, he knew what kind of reception and violence they could face if a human knew what they were. He'd heard about whole families slaughtered when a Wesen had slipped in front of a human. The fact that the words were coming from a Council member held even more weight.

"Enough!" Sean barked in his police voice and the volume in the gathering dropped. "Any person thinking of joining or aiding this terrorist group will be dealt with-"

"Harshly," Alexander cut in.

"Whether it is by the police," Sean continued. "Or the Council or by other means. We want this town to be a safe place for everyone. Nick and I have worked hard for that aim and we will not allow a foreign group to come in and disrupt that. The freedom that they are offering is an illusion! The Black Claw is a terrorist group that are using fear to get what they want."

"We are asking you to not allow them a way in," Nick took over. "Keep your families safe and to talk to us. I do not want to see blood on our streets and in our homes. Thank you to everyone for coming."

Nick took a step back and over to Bud.

"Bud," Nick said softly. "I'm sure that people will come to you before Sean, the Council or myself. Just let them and pass on what you can."

"Sure, Nick." Bud said quickly. "I'm sure that the wife will like the people coming by and she can try out a few new recipes."

"Thanks," Nick offered. "I better see if anyone wants to talk."

Nick strolled away and Bud was surprised when a few people came up to the Grimm to talk. Sean and Alexander walked over to them and Bud's fingers twitched at the sight of the Councilman. Alexander's cold eyes looked everyone over before focusing on Sean.

"Is that my part done?" Alexander asked Sean.

"If you see it that way," Sean retorted. "If the Council took more time to listen to Wesens, maybe problems like this wouldn't come up. In a way they have a point, Alexander. We need to move with the times and the Council needs to listen to the people they police."

Bud could feel sweat dribbling down his back at Sean's words but Alexander just tilted his head in agreement.

"Perhaps you are right," Alexander consented. "And maybe change is on the way for us as well. That we need to take a more active role."

Alexander then turned on his heels and walked away, Sean's eyes watching him the whole way.

"I hope you know that you and Nick just made history," Monroe uttered.

"If it stops the meaningless killing of people," Hank remarked with a grin. "I'm in."

xXx

Yannick looked at the photos that Alexander had sent him in interest. He could tell that they were crime scene photos and that made him think of two people. Sean Renard and the Grimm, since the request had come from the Council, that just made him frown. After receiving two heads in the mail from the Grimm. He'd kept an ear out for any rumour of the man. It looked like he had wormed his way into the Council, which he could appreciate the talent that would take.

He took a closer look at the drawings of the scythes and could easily pick out the style of one but not the other. He knew the artist of two of the scythes called Roan Goodrich. When he read that the victims were Verrat, it made sense. He didn't recognise the other calling card and sent an open e-mail to the other Reapers to see if he got a hit. He sent a quick e-mail back to Alexander before moving on to other business.

xXx

"Answers," Nick announced as he dropped a few papers on Sean's desk. "Finally!"

Sean looked up and pushed the papers over with his pen as he finished writing on the page before him. Nick just blew out a breath and sprawled out in the chair on the other side of his desk.

"I feel deflated here, Sean." Nick admitted and Sean glanced up.

"I'll be sure to remember that," Sean drawled.

Nick snorted and pulled out his phone as he waited.

"So, the first two Reaper cases, we can throw out." Sean commented, after a few minutes and Nick slipped his phone away. "As a Reaper with a vendetta against Verrat."

"Handy bloke to have on speed dial," Nick quipped.

"Except for the fact that Reapers kill Grimms."

"We all have our vices."

Sean gave Nick 'the look' and Nick countered it with the 'I'm being a smart-ass' grin.

"Keep reading," Nick suggested with a wave of his hand. "Chavez came through as well."

Sean looked down at the papers then paused. Chavez had come through alright as he looked at a photo of Weston Steward.

"Looks like our Special Agent Weston Steward has now been tied to even more murders and the attempted murder of one Sean Renard." Nick said dryly. "He is now on the run with an arrest warrant to his name."

"That could just make him more dangerous," Sean pointed out.

"If he's smart, he would have fled the country."

"So, you think he's still here."

"Yep."

Nick and Sean shared a look and he knew that if they came up against Steward again. The man wouldn't have to worry about a trial.

"Looks like we just tied up a few murder cases," Sean commented. "And we'll never catch up with the Reaper or hold him for the Verrat killings."

"I can clear off my table then," Nick announced with a cheeky grin.

"Not yet," Wu said dryly as he knocked and entered. "New case, jewellery store robbery."

"Anyone killed?" Sean asked.

"No," Wu replied. "But the doors were still locked and the owner doesn't know how they got in. The safe was left open and everything was taken."

"Sounds like one of ours," Nick remarked as he rolled to his feet. "See you later, boss."

Sean gave Nick an amused look as just like, things were back to normal for now.

xXx

A/N: Keep a look out for a Grimm Christmas story to be released soon (one shot). ;-) Set in this series but not a part of it. :-)


	24. Chapter Twenty-four

Sean's nose twitched as something foul touched him and he looked over when he heard Nick and Hank. They walked in and Sean paused and grabbed his nose.

"What the hell is that smell!" Trubel squeaked and grabbed her own nose.

Sean's eyes then noticed the way that Nick wasn't placing his full weight on his right leg and the blood near his hairline and the collar of his shirt. He stood up as he held his nose and looked at him with sharp eyes. That smell was coming from the other man as Hank stood a fair distance away from the Grimm.

"What happened?" Sean demanded, his words slightly muffled.

"Nick fell down a manhole," Hank gave up with a smirk.

"A manhole," Sean uttered. "How did you do that?"

"We had to run after a suspect that took off through a construction site. They had the manhole open but hadn't placed anything around it," Nick muttered. "I didn't see it and suddenly I wasn't on the road but under it."

"Suspect got away when Nick went down," Hank added. "The construction blokes were quick to help get Nick out then hose him down."

"God, you stink!" Trubel grumbled. "Use the shower outside and I'll bring you out a towel and soap."

"It's freezing!" Nick countered. "That shower isn't hooked up to the hot water!"

"You stink!" Trubel repeated. "If you step on the carpet, we'll never get that smell out."

The two Grimms eyed each other off before Nick looked over to Hank for support. The man threw up his hand in reply.

"You do stink," Hank agreed with a grin.

Nick groaned and limped out the doors and Sean followed him at a distance. He shrugged out of his jacket as Nick stripped down. Sean winced when he saw the bruises and scrapes that were revealed but he was concerned about Nick's right leg. There was a deep gash in his thigh that was still leaking blood.

"Come to watch the show?" Nick called over to him. "My teeth are already chattering."

"You should have showered at the station," Sean countered, mildly.

"Sean," Trubel called and Sean stepped back and grabbed the towel and a bar of soap off Trubel with a nod.

"Can you get the first aid kit out as well?" Sean requested.

"Already on your bed," Trubel told him with a smile.

"Thank you," Sean offered before stepping back towards Nick. "Nick."

Nick turned and Sean threw the soap and the Grimm grabbed it easily out of the air. He watched Nick carefully as he washed down and the stiff way he moved and could tell that he was hurting. He stepped forward and held the towel out and Nick thanked him. He quickly dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. Sean held out his jacket and could hear his teeth chattering as he slipped into the jacket.

"God, that's cold," Nick stuttered. "We have to hook that up with hot water."

Sean took Nick in a hug to try to warm him up and could feel him shaking.

"With the messes that you fall into," Sean remarked, pun intended. "I'll get that hooked up tomorrow."

Nick snorted as Sean held him until he stopped shivering.

"Come on," Sean purred. "First aid time."

"Of course, Nurse Renard." Nick said with a laugh.

Sean just swatted the Grimm's ass in answer and Nick yelped.

xXx

Roan Goodrich looked at the address on the piece of paper before looking up at the house before him. He took in the new SUV, the bet up Land Cruiser and an old Ford Focus in interest. That meant that there was at least three people in the house and he wasn't sure if one of them belonged to the man that he was after. He stepped towards the front door and felt a little exposed. He wasn't used to using the front door when approaching a house, especially one that a Grimm lived in.

He pressed the door bell and heard it sound out. Everything about the place was very human and he curled his lips up slightly at that. A young man with messy dark blonde hair and a slight sprinkling of dark hair along his cheeks answered the door with a smile. Roan knew he wasn't the man that he was after. The man before him had an open face and an almost innocent look around him that made him think that he wasn't aware of the danger that he was in.

"Yes?" The man asked with a wary look now.

"I'm here to see Nick Burkhardt?" Roan questioned. "I was given this address."

"Does he know that you were coming?" The man asked and shifted slightly.

"No," Roan answered, his sharp eyes picking up on the man's movements. "Do not go for that weapon. I don't wish to harm you but I will."

"Sean!" The man yelped and tried to slammed the door.

Roan caught the door and calmly pushed it open as the young man ran. Suddenly a tall man with short dark hair appeared with a gun in his hand and a cold look in his pale eyes. The gun came straight up and he could feel that presence around the other man. Roan held his empty hands out to his sides and the gun lowered slightly.

"Who are you?" The man demanded.

"My name is Roan Goodrich," Roan intoned and tensed as that gun came straight up. "I'm here to see Nick Burkhardt."

"You're the Reaper," the man spat.

"And you are?" Roan countered.

"Captain Sean Renard," the man introduced. "Of the Portland Police."

"Ah," Roan said with a nod. "The Royal."

Roan's eyes flicked past Renard as the man that he was after slowly walked towards them. Nick paused slightly with his own gun in his hand as Roan looked him over. He had a slim build but broad shoulders with dark hair and an intense look in his eyes.

"Make a move," Renard threatened. "And I will shoot you."

"Understood," Roan replied evenly. "I am not here to harm anyone. I was told that you needed information and since I do work for the Council…"

"The Council sent you?" Nick asked as he stood behind and slightly to the side of Renard.

"I have heard rumours that you were looking into Verrat murders," Roan explained with a cold smile. "Something of a hobby of mine."

"A body count is a hobby?" Sean questioned and Roan shrugged.

"I am a Reaper," Roan pointed out. "We all have our hobbies."

Sean and Nick tensed at those words and kept sharp eyes on him as he slipped his bag off his shoulder. He placed it down and looked at them, he then froze as he picked up something else as a woman appeared. His eyes locked on the young woman as she stood further down the hallway.

"Well, well." Roan purred as his lips curled up. "This is unexpected."

"Make one move," Renard threatened and Roan focused back on those cold eyes. "I will shoot to kill."

"How long did you think that you could keep her secret?" Roan questioned. "You have formed quite a collection of power around you. Grimms, Wesen, Royals…makes me wonder what else you are hiding."

"What do you want?" Nick demanded.

"May I take a picture out of my bag?" Roan requested.

"Slowly," Renard instructed.

Roan gave him a smile and very slowly unzipped the bag and slipped a piece of paper out and held it up.

"That is your calling card," Nick said as he came to stand next to Renard. "Can I?"

Nick held his hand out and Roan passed it over with the threat of the gun pointed at him. Nick looked the picture over carefully, he trusted the Royal to have his back.

"This is the same," Nick said and looked at him. "You killed those Verrat. Did you know that the two brothers that came with Viktor were drugged?"

"Bit of a letdown, really." Roan commented mildly. "The next Verrat made up for it."

"You drew your calling card on the wall while he was still alive," Sean remarked.

Roan gave him a cold smile and felt satisfied when he saw the shiver run down the other man's back.

"I have heard that there is a Zauberbiest in Portland," Roan told them and Renard tensed. "A full blood."

Two sets of eyes focused on him intensely and he gave them a smirk. He had caught them off guard with his words.

"I also heard that you have a scythe from a case," Roan continued. "Perhaps we can help each other out?"

xXx

Nick thought that he would be used to surreal moments; he'd been wrong.

"Milk?" Nick asked as he placed the sugar next to the cups on the table.

"Yes," Roan replied, his dark eyes taking in everything.

Nick held back a shiver as the Reaper made his coffee. The man had dark skin with his head shaved. He was built like Sean but without the height. He would be an intimidating man even without being Wesen. The fact that a Reaper was seated at the dining table, still had Nick on edge. He had a different feel about him as he sat there and seemed to be able to tell if someone was a Grimm. He shared a look with Sean before settling next to him on the other side of the table from the Reaper.

Sean and Nick tensed when Roan picked up his bag and placed it on the table. They watched him carefully as he pulled out a glasses case and slipped some thick rimmed glasses onto his nose. Nick held back a snort of amusement as the glasses ruined the bad ass image that Roan was giving off. The Reaper paused and looked over at him.

"What?" Roan demanded, his voice smooth.

"Nothing," Nick replied and Sean gave him 'the look.'

Nick pulled out the photo of the scythe drawn on the wall, the one they believed wasn't done by a Reaper. He placed it down and slid it along the table as well as two photos of scythe they had found. Roan picked up the photos and looked them over.

"Yes," Roan said and placed the photos of the weapon down. "That is the one that I have been looking for."

"And the drawings?" Sean questioned.

Roan pulled out a thick leather-bound book.

"It is similar to two Reapers," Roan reported. "One lives in Germany and hasn't left the country. The other travels but mostly bases himself in Mexico but could have stepped over the border."

Roan opened the book and pushed it towards them with the photo and Nick looked it over. To someone that wasn't an artist they wouldn't have been able to see much difference between them but Nick could.

"Not the same man," Nick remarked as he stood at his seat and looked down at the photos. "This person curls the blade a little more and crosses the lines at the tip of the blade and down at the bottom of the handle. There is an extra line and…oh, the G for Grimm, nice touch."

Nick looked up and locked eyes with the Reaper and could see both images of the man as he smirked. Roan hadn't woged but he didn't need to as Nick pushed that other image to the side in his mind. Nick flicked through a few other pictures in the book and Roan didn't stop him. It reminded him a little of gang symbols as he looked at one image of a scythe to another. Each slightly different to another, a calling card of the person that had killed a Grimm. Nick shivered as he stopped looking and closed the book.

He looked over at the Reaper on the other side of the table, a man that normally would have killed him. Instead, they were sharing information over coffee in his own kitchen.

"You turned your attention to the Verrat?" Nick stated more than questioned and Roan tilted his head in agreement.

"They breed like vermin under the Royals," Roan replied. "There are a few of us that have turned our attention to them."

"Due to a lack of Grimms?" Nick questioned, tensely.

Roan's lips twitched up and even with the glasses, Nick shivered at the expression.

"The thing with Grimms," Roan intoned dryly as he leaned back in his chair. "Is, even if you chase down the bloodline, it doesn't mean that you will face a Grimm. It doesn't matter how much Grimm blood they hold, they can still come into the inheritance and at any age. You kill one and another will turn up somewhere. All it takes is a drop of that blood in their veins."

Nick shivered and Sean laid a hand on his knee.

"You," Roan stated and sat forward in his seat. "Are a new breed and you have even bound yourself to a Wesen, even if he's a half breed Royal."

Sean glared across the table but it made no difference to Roan.

"I am a cop," Nick said coldly. "Before anything else."

"And the girl?" Roan asked with a wave.

"Is none of your concern," Sean warned and Roan's lips curled up.

"As long as she isn't Verrat," Roan said mildly. "I agree with you."

They paused when a knock sounded on the front door and Josh walked through to answer it. Roan sat back in his seat as he looked around.

"Nice place you have here, by the way." Roan mentioned.

"Tell us about this Zauberbiest," Sean countered, smoothly.

Roan reached into his bag and they tensed but he just pulled out his iPad and tapped away on it.

"Conrad Bonaparte," Roan announced as he turned the screen and showed them a photo. "Part of some rebel group that is causing waves in the Wesen world. The Council are not happy which is keeping us in work."

Roan grinned and passed the iPad to them as Hank and Wu walked into the room with Josh behind them. Roan stood up and held his hand out as he pushed his glasses up to perch on his bald head. His eyes flicked to the folded-up scythe in Wu's hand before giving them a smile.

"Roan Goodrich," Roan introduced.

"Detective Hank Griffin," Hank said mildly as he shook his hand. "And this is Sergeant Drew Wu."

Wu shook his hand before placing the scythe on the table before Sean.

"Curtesy of the property department of the Portland PD," Wu declared and Sean gave him a nod.

Josh shifted on his feet before walking out of the room. Sean placed his hand on the scythe in the police evidence bag, it had been on the list to be destroyed as a restricted weapon.

"Sean," Nick whispered and Sean looked at him sharply.

Nick showed him the screen and Sean's eyes hardened.

"You recognise someone?" Roan questioned in interest.

"Yes," Nick replied. "The grey-haired man with Bonaparte is a man called Weston Steward, he was an FBI agent with links to the Royal family."

"My family," Sean clarified.

Roan held out his hand and Nick passed the iPad back and looked at the man. Nick pulled out one of his cards and placed it on the table.

"Can you send those photos to my phone?" Nick questioned and Roan nodded.

Hank and Wu settled next to Nick at the table. Sean looked over when Trubel and Josh appeared at the door and he waved them forward. Roan's eyes flicked up and he took in Trubel before going back to the iPad. Trubel took the seat next to Sean and Josh sat on the other side of the table.

"You already met, Josh Porter." Nick told Roan and the man nodded at the young man. "This is Trubel."

"Nice to meet you," Roan said as his eyes ran from person to person. "Is this now an arrest?"

"If it doesn't go the way we like," Hank retorted with a hard look. "It could be."

Roan looked him over and couldn't feel much from him or the other officer and assumed that they were human. He looked around him at the odd collection of people and he also knew that it wasn't everyone from the size of the table they were seated at. He wondered who normally filled those empty seats.

"Why are you here in Portland?" Nick asked as he received the photos on his phone. "Verrat?"

"Yes," Roan answered carefully. "If this Weston is working for the Royals-"

"Was working for the Royals," Sean cut in. "I doubt they are on good speaking terms now."

Roan paused at that and nodded slowly.

"I'll keep that in mind," Roan intoned. "I don't mind diverting my attention for a good reason."

Sean pulled out his phone and pulled up a few photos and slid his phone across the table.

"Do you recognise any of these men or women?" Sean asked. "Some are Verrat."

Roan picked up the phone and looked at the photos, he could tell that is was a murder scene and that every person in the photos were dead. His lips curled up at the sight of the tattoo of the Verrat.

"No," Roan answered and placed the phone back on the table and gave it a push.

Nick picked it up and glanced at it and recognised the crime scene of when his mother was killed.

"Do you know how long this Zauberbiest has been in town?" Nick asked as he placed Sean's phone down.

"No," Roan answered. "Or what his plans are, I only came across him while I was tracking the Verrat. The Council do have a bounty on his head so you may come across others after him."

The fell into silence at that warning then Roan sat back in his chair and looked Nick over.

"What?" Nick demanded.

"We seem to be on the same side for this one," Roan broached. "Perhaps, we could continue this accord?"

Nick nodded slowly.

"You have my number and I have yours," Nick replied evenly.

Roan stood from his seat with a nod and packed his bag up then held his hand out to Renard. The man looked him over before sliding the weapon towards him and Roan took it in hand.

"Nice doing business with you," Roan said with a tilt to his head. "I'll see myself out."

"No need," Sean stated as he moved to his feet smoothly. "Can't have you getting lost."

Roan nodded slightly and they walked to the front door. Once they were out of the house, Roan turned back to the Prince and looked him over. There was a hard look in his eyes as Renard looked down at him. He'd heard rumours about the other man from within the ranks of Reapers.

"If you are concerned for your lover," Roan told him and could see that Renard was holding tightly to his nature. "You don't have to worry about a knife in the dark from me, unless he has plans to tattoo his palm."

Sean stepped closer to him and let his nature show as Roan pulled his own forward. Reapers and Zauberbiest were closely matched in strength as they eyed each other off and Roan tilted his head to the side in acknowledgement of the threat.

"We have started a very nice working relationship," Roan growled. "I wouldn't like to ruin it now."

Roan let his nature slide back as his human features came back into view. Renard held his stare for a few more seconds before his human mask came into focus. His point made clear and Roan nodded while he adjusted his bag on his shoulder before walking away.

xXx

"That was a strange meeting," Nick commented that night.

"A Reaper and Grimm in the same room without bloodshed?" Sean questioned. "Yes."

"What do you make of him?"

"That times are changing," Sean remarked with a sigh.

They fell into silence as they lay together in bed. Nick had to agree with Sean that things were changing from what he'd first walked into when he'd come into his Grimm inheritance. The black and white world that his ancestors had lived in was shifting to something different. The second that he'd made friends with a Blutbad had started that chain reaction for him and he wondered how many others were looking at what he was doing. It seemed that the connections that he'd been making were tying groups together. He even had direct contact with the Council and now a Reaper.

Sean shifted around onto his side and looked at him and Nick lifted an eyebrow in question. Sean just curled into his side and placed and arm over his chest as Nick lay there.

"At least we know more than before," Nick muttered.

"But will it be enough?"


	25. Chapter Twenty-five

A/N: I've played a little with the timeline in this chapter. Enjoy.

xXx

Nick jerked back as a cloth bag was pulled over his head without warning. He tried to swing around as the bag was tightened then he was slammed into the metal of the van beside him. The attack had come without any warning from either sound or his Grimm senses. He grunted at the impact before he was pulled back and slammed into the van again. His movements became sluggish in his confusion before his head was grabbed. Fireworks went off in his sight as his head was slammed into the side of the van for a third time and he went limp.

He slumped down while hands grabbed his wrists and yanked them behind him. He moaned at the pain in his head as someone pulled him back and forced him to his knees. The attack had taken less than a few minutes and not a word was spoken. He tried to gather his thoughts before something crashed into the back of his head and everything when dark.

xXx

Sean Renard looked up at the knock on his door to see Wu and another man and he waved them in.

"Vince Glover to see you, sir." Wu announced with a suspicious look at the blonde man beside him. "He said that he needed to see you urgently."

"Stay," Sean ordered as Wu turned to leave and the Sergeant stopped and blocked the doorway. "How can I help you, Mr Glover?"

The blonde paced forward smoothly and Sean picked him as a Wesen on that alone. He was a heavy-set man with a hard look in his eyes that made Sean believe that he had a record. Those cold blue eyes focused on him as he pulled a small parcel out of his pocket and placed it on his desk.

"They wanted me to give you that," Glover announced then crossed his arms over his chest.

Sean looked at the parcel and flicked his eyes to Wu before standing and picked it up. He opened it carefully then paused before his eyes flicked up to Glover.

"Arrest him," Sean ordered, harshly.

"What!" Glover yelped as he uncrossed his arms in shock. "They just said to give that to you."

Wu stepped forward and grabbed his wrist and Glover quickly turned but Wu had been ready as he clicked his hand cuff on one wrist. Sean stepped around his table and helped and they quickly had the man cuffed.

"They just said to give that to you!" Glover yelled and Hank arrived at the door. "What am I being arrested for!"

"Take him down to the cells," Sean snapped.

Hank and Wu shared a look over the prisoner's shoulder as they pulled the man out into the pen. Glover started yelling as Sean walked back around his desk and picked up the parcel and looked at Nick's mobile and a lock of his hair. He brought the hair up to his nose and sniffed, taking in the Grimm's scent. His shoulders tensed as he felt rage run through him and he wanted to go down to the cells and 'make' Glover talk. He held himself back, but it was a hard won battle.

He placed the hair down and pulled on some gloves before picking up Nick's phone and pressing the home button. The screen opened straight up and Sean felt his gut clench, Nick had a passcode on his phone. Someone had forced him to open the phone and take that feature off.

"Sir?" Hank asked and Sean looked up.

Hank and Wu cringed back and he knew that his mask had slipped. He didn't care as he focused on the officers.

"They have taken, Nick." Sean said coldly and held out Nick's phone. "Wu, see what you can get off this. They forced him to unlock the phone."

Hank cursed as Wu stepped forward with an evidence bag and Sean dropped the phone into it.

"Find his car," Sean demanded. "Talk to Rosalee, he said that he was going to see her."

Hank's phone suddenly rang and he looked at the screen.

"Looks like Rosalee heard you," Hank commented before answering. "Rosalee?"

"Hey, Hank." Rosalee greeted. "Have you heard from Nick? He said he was coming around but hasn't turned up and he isn't answering his phone."

"Hold on," Hank said. "I'm going to pass you over to Sean."

Hank held the phone out and Sean took it, his hands still covered with his gloves. He pressed the speaker button on the phone.

"Nick's been abducted," Sean told her, straight up. "He was going to meet you?"

"Yes," Rosalee replied. "But he said that he had to pick up some groceries before coming around. Said he would pick up a chocolate bar in payment for borrowing one of my books."

"When did you talk to him?" Sean questioned.

"About ten and he said he would take about twenty minutes."

"Did he say what market?"

"Ace's," Rosalee and Hank said at the same time then Hank added, "he must have gotten a craving for salami and they sell that Belgium chocolate that he likes."

Sean nodded.

"Rosalee," Sean said. "Can you get Monroe to meet Hank at the market?"

"Yes, of course." Rosalee answered.

"Thank you," Sean said and hung up.

He handed Hank's phone back just as Wu knocked and walked in.

"Patrol found his car," Wu told them. "It's at-"

"Ace's Market," Hank cut in.

"Old information already," Wu remarked. "That was a new record."

Sean grabbed his coat.

"Wu," Sean ordered. "Keep working on his phone. Hank, I'm coming with you."

"Yes, sir."

xXx

Monroe shifted from one foot to the other and had gathered more than a few looks as he waited for Hank. He looked up when he heard a siren before it cut off and he saw Hank's dark blue Charger as it pulled up out the front of the market. He cringed when Sean stepped out of the passenger side and he saw the look on the man's face. The fact that Sean didn't drive spoke louder than the expression on his face of how the Zauberbiest was feeling.

"His car is here," Hank reported and set out for the parking lot. "Shouldn't be hard to find."

Monroe glanced at Sean as they followed after Hank.

"Do we know who took him?" Monroe questioned.

"I can guess," Sean answered.

"You think they are going to use him to get to you?" Monroe questioned.

"Let's hope that's what they are planning," Sean said, coldly. "For they will have to keep him alive for that."

Monroe shivered, he didn't want to think about the fact they took Nick to kill him. It concerned him enough that someone had gotten the drop on the Grimm. The patrol car made finding Nick's beat up Land Cruiser easier. Sean waved his hand at the car and Monroe carefully stepped around it while Sean and Hank spoke to the officer. Even with all the scents around, he could tell that Nick hadn't been taken here.

Monroe followed the slight scent of Nick as it mixed with others and he weaved through the cars. He carefully sniffed the air before he came to a van and stopped. He stepped back then forward before crouching down. His nose twitching as he picked up Nick's blood. He placed his fingers on the pavement before bringing them up and sniffing.

"Hey!"

Monroe glanced over his shoulder to see a big, dark-skinned bloke staring at him.

"Did you do that to my van!" The man yelled and pointed to the side of his van.

"What?" Monroe yelped and jumped to his feet then looked at the side of the man's van. "No!"

"Did you see who did?" The man demanded. "Look at those dints. I'm calling the police."

"Hold on," Monroe cried and held his hands up. "The police are just a few rows along."

"What?" The man said and looked over his shoulder.

Monroe felt that temptation to take the threat down but held it back. He pulled his phone and called Hank.

"Did you find something?" Hank questioned.

"I'm three rows over to the right," Monroe reported and the man before him spun around. "I have one angry bloke with a dinted van."

"Who you talking to!" The man demanded.

"The police," Monroe answered as he looked over to see Hank and Sean. "See!"

The man shifted nervously as he eyed off the two cops.

"They aren't no cops," The man stated. "They don't have no uniforms."

"They are," Monroe insisted.

Hank flashed his badge when he reached them and the man relaxed

"This bloke damaged my van," the man spat, the moment that Hank stopped.

"Who are you?" Hank questioned.

"Um, Alfred Santos." The man stuttered as he looked between Hank and Sean.

"I'm Detective Griffin and this is Captain Renard," Hank introduced. "Just step over here, I have to ask you a few questions."

Hank led the large man off as Sean looked at Monroe.

"What did you find?" Sean demanded and Monroe led him between the cars.

"Blood on the ground," Monroe stated and then pointed to the side of the van. "And dints."

Monroe watched as the muscles in Sean's jaw tensed as he looked at the dints in the metal of the van. Nick hadn't gone without a fight and yet no one had reported a disturbance.

"Any other blood besides Nick's?" Sean questioned.

"Hard to tell," Monroe answered as he crouched down. "I don't think so."

"They must have taken him quick then," Sean commented. "They could have parked beside this van as cover."

"How did they set it up?" Monroe questioned. "This is a busy market."

"Probably used that to their advantage," Sean mentioned. "Used people to funnel him between these vans, then jumped him."

"How far does their power reach?" Monroe asked.

Sean crouched down and touched the pavement and Monroe knew what he was looking at. Monroe looked over to Hank talking to the bloke that owned the van and shivered. It made him think about what these people would demand and as Sean stood up and looked around with cold eyes. Monroe wondered how far the other man would go to get the Grimm back. Monroe's eyes settled on those dints as his wilder nature came to the surface and he wondered just how far that he would go as well.

xXx

Katrina Chavez looked up as Captain Sean Renard stalked into her office and shut the door behind him. She tensed and felt herself on edge as the man stepped towards her desk and she felt that dark edge around him. There was something about the tall man that still struck fear in her stomach as she looked into those cold pale eyes. She buried that deep but she was sure that the man picked up on her feelings.

"We have a problem," Renard said evenly as he let a few photos land on her desk.

"We have a problem or you have a-" Chavez cut herself off as she looked at the first photo.

"We have a problem," Renard repeated.

"Have they demanded anything yet?" Chavez asked as she looked at the photos of two hooded figures as they shoved the limp form of Nick Burkhardt into a van.

"No," Renard answered. "They sent me his phone and a lock of his hair. They want us to know that they have him."

"So that they can make a move?" Chavez questioned. "Without us acting?"

"Possibly," Renard mused as he stood there.

She looked at the photo of three men and squinted at one.

"Bonaparte," Renard stated. "The next photo is one of Steward and Bonaparte together. Whatever they are planning, he has something to do with it."

Chavez nodded as she looked at the last photo.

"What do you want me to do?" Chavez asked.

"Whatever you can," Renard demanded as he pressed a finger to her desk. "I need your help."

Chavez looked up at the man before her and could tell that he was holding onto his nature tightly and yet it was leaking through. She nodded slowly and was happy to know that the other man was on her side…well the Grimm's side.

"We'll help whatever way we can," Chavez promised.

"Thank you," Sean said with a nod.

xXx

Nick woke slowly with a pounding headache and with the cloth bag still over his head. He shifted slightly to find that he was handcuffed hand and foot in a seated position. He pulled on his handcuffs but they were secured tightly behind him. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out or even if it was day or night. He pulled on the cuffs and they rattled but there was no give. He was trapped in his seated position, couldn't even move his legs. He knew in that moment that the people that held him, knew what he was and were taking no chances.

"Awake I see," a man said with a slight accent. "We can't have that."

Nick flinched away as he felt someone close to him but it wasn't enough. He felt a pin pick before he felt groggy as a drug worked into his system. He tried to struggle against it but it was futile as he was pulled back down into the darkness.

xXx

"Renard," Sean answered his office phone when it rang.

"Good morning, Captain Renard." A man with a slight accent, greeted him. "My name is Conard Bonaparte."

Sean tensed as he held his office phone tightly.

"What can I help you with, Mr Bonaparte?" Sean asked coldly as he texted Wu.

"Quite a lot, Captain Renard." Bonaparte replied. "You seem to be in a place of power and we would like your support on a grim matter."

"In what way?" Sean asked as Wu looked at his phone and glanced over at him and gave him a nod through the glass windows.

"Just a couple of words of support for a man running for mayor," Bonaparte said smoothly. "Nothing too _extreme_."

Sean tensed as he held his phone.

"And who would this person be?" Sean purred.

"I believe you already know him," Bonaparte remarked, casually. "A man named Andrew Dixon."

"I am aware of him," Sean agreed as he pulled out his phone and sent the man's name to Chavez to look into. "How will I know that my support will be rewarded?"

"Oh, Captain Renard." Bonaparte said. "Just know that it will be."

Bonaparte hung up and Sean dropped the phone on to the cradle in frustration. His phone beeped as Chavez acknowledged the text and would look into the man.

"He cut it off too early," Wu reported as he came to his door. "We did narrow it down but not enough."

"Send the information to Agent Chavez," Sean ordered as he stood up and paced.

"What did he want?" Wu asked.

"A ransom," Sean hissed. "Support in their cause for Nick's life."

xXx

Chavez quickly looked up the area that the PD had narrowed the phone call down too. She then brought up any property links to the Black Claw and cross referenced them. She typed away on the computer as she pulled up information that the PD didn't have access to and frowned. She then sent three addresses of properties that were linked to the Black Claw within the range they'd narrowed the phone call down to. She also warned Renard to take care and to inform her if they were going to move and she would help with support.

Renard quickly replied in agreement as Chavez brought up Andrew Dixon's file. She couldn't see any connection between the rebel group and the man and she frowned. What game was Bonaparte playing? She wondered if the man was aware of just how much danger that he'd put himself into.

xXx

Nick twitched slightly as he came to and blinked his eyes open. He could hear a scraping noise and looked over towards a steel bolted door. The flap at the bottom swung inward as a plate was shoved in and Nick slowly sat up on the side of the bed. He still felt groggy from the drugs as the smell of the food reached him. He looked around the bare room in interest, the bed that he sat on was the only piece of furniture, if you didn't count the bucket in the corner with a toilet seat on it.

There were no windows as he slowly stood and stumbled over to the door. He tried the handle first and wasn't surprised to find it locked. He then knelt down and pushed on the flap but it didn't move so he knew that it was bolted from the other side. He looked at the hinges on the door and took note of the fact that it would swing inwards. It would be useless to try and break the door open from this side, but it would give him a chance if someone opened the door.

He rapped his knuckles along the walls and could tell that they were brick all the way around. He looked under the bed but it was welded together with no bolts and nothing that he could use. It was even welded to the wall as Nick grabbed a hold of it and pulled with all his strength and weight but it didn't budge. He even pulled the thin foam mat off and looked at the metal struts but someone had even thought of that. He felt a chill at that, the person that had him contain was taking no chances and was probably aware of what he was. Nick stood up on the bed and tried to reach the ceiling but he fell short by a few inches.

He crouched down and jumped up with his palms up and elbows bent but hit the solid roof with a curse. They had thought of that as well and the only source of air was a grill, set high in the roof, on the other side of the room. Nick walked back over to the plate of food, which was a simple sandwich on a paper plate and he felt frustration run through him. They had given him nothing to work with and except for the shirt and jeans he wore, he had nothing else on him. They had even taken his belt and socks.

Nick sighed and sat back down on the bed and swore. At least the fact that they wanted to feed him, lead to the thought that they wanted to keep him alive.

xXx

"Sean," Andrew Dixon greeted with a smile. "How are you?"

"Very well," Sean replied as he shook Andrew's hand. "I heard that you have thrown your hat in for Mayor?"

"Wow," Andrew exclaimed with a laugh. "That got around quick!"

"Yea," Sean replied as he watched Andrew. "Yes, just heard."

"Have you come to offer support, Sean?" Andrew asked with smile. "Or competition?"

Sean looked at Andrew and returned the smile even if he felt like wringing the man's neck for answers. He got the feeling that Andrew was being played just as much as he was but without the benefit of knowing that he was a puppet on a string.

"Wouldn't dream of coming up against you, Andrew." Sean replied smoothly. "Not with the shinning record that you have."

Andrew laughed and waved him to a chair.

xXx

"Look at his support team," Sean suggested to Agent Chavez over his secure phone. "I don't believe that Andrew knows that he's being used."

"I agree," Chavez said. "I've looked at his record and it's spotless as you have said; his support staff is a different story. We are keeping a close eye on them. Sorry, that I don't have any better news."

Sean sighed and ran a hand over his head.

"How did you go with those locations that I gave you?" Chavez asked.

"I have someone looking into them," Sean replied evenly.

xXx

Josh tripped on a piece of wood and Trubel quickly grabbed his arm before he could fall. Josh gave her an apologetic look as Trubel glared at him. He took more care as they crept closer to the warehouse. He had pleaded with Trubel to go with her and he didn't want to mess it up. He was done with being scared, at any time he could become a Grimm and he wanted to be ready. Even if that day never came, he knew what was out there now.

Trubel pulled him down, just as a car drove towards them and they crept along into a better place to hide. Josh pulled out a notebook and drew a rough plan of the area they were in as another car drove up. He casually wrote down plates as well.

"I'm going to get closer," Trubel reported to him and wiggled her phone. "See if I can get some photos."

Josh nodded, he didn't have to warn her to be careful as Trubel slipped away. Josh carefully shifted under more cover as he watched the road in and took down any number plates that he could see and sent them to Sean. He was there for a while as four more cars pulled up and he sent the plates through, eight cars had driven past him. He was there for a good couple of hours before the cars started leaving again.

"Looks like it was some kind of meeting," Trubel whispered as she crouched down beside him. "A meeting of Wesen, did you send the plates to Sean?"

"Yes," Josh replied and passed her the phone.

Trubel tapped away on both phones as she sent through the information they had gathered. Josh watched as the last car drove out and the area fell quiet again. Trubel passed his phone back and he slipped it away.

"We'll check out the warehouse but I don't think that Nick is here," Trubel said quietly.

"Then we'll check out the next place," Josh told her.

Trubel nodded and they slipped away.

xXx

"Um, Sir."

Sean looked up at Wu in the doorway.

"Yes?" Sean asked.

"We have a little problem," Wu said as he shifted nervously. "Can you come out here?"

Sean sighed and placed his pen down and followed the Sergeant out to the pen and over to his desk. Hank looked over in interest as Wu logged into his computer and started bringing up the photos that Trubel had taken. He then felt a chill as Wu brought up police officers' profiles. He looked at where they worked and frowned.

"North Precinct?" Sean remarked as Hank looked over Wu's other shoulder. "Are they all out of North Precinct?"

"Mostly," Wu replied as he brought up other profiles.

"Any here?" Sean asked.

"None so far," Wu answered.

"Send this to Chavez," Sean ordered. "We don't know how far this reaches and the FBI will have better luck looking into this."

"It looks like it's reaches pretty far," Hank pointed at the computer. "How did we not see this coming?"

Sean sighed and ran a hand down his face as he stood up. The two officers looked at him in concern and Sean let his hand drop. He had not slept well since Nick had been taken over a week ago. He wasn't even sure if the Grimm was still alive as he looked around the pen.

"Keep working," Sean told them. "I have another meeting with Andrew tomorrow morning."

"How far are you going to go with this?" Hank asked and quickly looked around.

"I don't know," Sean replied. "Andrew is a good man and he seems to be innocent in this."

"And if they use his wife and kids to keep him in line?" Wu questioned.

"Then he'll just be a puppet," Sean answered. "Much like I am feeling at the moment."

"You are more like one of those puppets with a knife in their hand," Hank pointed out.

Sean snorted and gave the man an amused look. His phone beeped and he pulled it out and looked at another warehouse and flicked through the photos then paused. A cold smile stole over his face as he looked at what looked like a shipping container but with a brick wall and a steel door in the entrance.

"Looks like I should sharpen that knife," Sean purred coldly.

_'Pull back,'_ Sean wrote in a text. _'Watch and send me a text if anyone arrives.'_

Trubel agreed and Sean focused back on Hank and Wu.

"We might have a lead on Nick," Sean told them. "I'll pick up our bloodhound and find out."

Hank chuckled at Sean's description of Monroe.


	26. Chapter Twenty-six

Monroe and Sean silently made their way through the forest area. Taking great care to keep an eye out for anyone that would be placed on guard. They had been forced to avoid three so far and Sean was feeling frustrated. Trubel had mentioned their own trouble in getting close to the building. They were taking no chances. Monroe grabbed his arm and pointed to the right and they stepped the other way as they closed in on the large building.

Sean and Monroe crouched down and the Zauberbiest cursed silently when he realised that they were on the other side of the building that Trubel and Josh were on. Sean looked at Monroe and tapped his nose and the Blutbad woged before they crept closer. Sean kept an eye out as Monroe focused. They came to the side of the building and Monroe looked up before scaling the side and slipping through the second-floor window. Sean woged and followed shortly after.

They looked around the unused space that might have been office in a past life and silently slinked towards the door. Monroe sniffed before placing his ear to the door, Sean held still and waited. Monroe nodded and carefully eased the door open. They slipped down the hallway and to the stairs then paused again. Sean couldn't hear anything while Monroe tilted his head to the side as he listened. After a while, the Blutbad nodded.

They silently crept down the stairs to the first floor and Sean eyed off the shipping container in the large warehouse. Sean tapped Monroe's shoulder and pointed to the left as he tapped his chest and pointed to the right. Monroe nodded, his red eyes flashing as they used as much cover as he could. Sean crouched slightly as he made his way around the room until he met Monroe on the other side. They hid behind an old car as Sean looked into the darkness of the inside of the shipping container.

"Anything?" Sean whispered in Monroe's ear.

"Can you cover me?" Monroe countered and waved to the container.

Sean slipped his gun out and nodded sharply. Monroe glanced around before weaving forward through the junk laying around. He paused before hurrying out of his cover and towards the container's open doors. Monroe crouched down just inside the doorway before sneaking further inside. Sean held gun at the ready as used his nose and hearing to make sure that no one was around. Monroe appeared quickly and crossed the floor silently.

"I can smell him," Monroe whispered in his ear. "What do you want to do?"

Sean slipped his phone out and sent a few text messages to get things into place. He couldn't leave Nick behind. Both men froze when they heard a car pull up outside. He tapped Monroe's shoulder and the Blutbad looked at him, he used his finger and signalled a half circle. Monroe nodded as Sean tapped his ear and signalled for Monroe to watch and listen. Sean got a few messages back on his phone as Monroe slipped away without a sound.

Sean focused on the doors as they opened then cringed as Bonaparte and Steward walked in. He could see another five at the doors but only those two men walked in.

"Come out," Bonaparte called. "We saw you on the cameras, Captain Renard."

Sean silently cursed and glanced at his phone once more before slipping it away. He adjusted his hand on the gun and made sure that his mask was firmly in place before he stood up. He strolled out from behind the cover of the car and Steward twitched. Bonaparte gave him a sharp look as Sean came to stand a few meters before them.

"What a shame," Bonaparte tutted. "We could have worked well together, Captain Renard."

"I don't believe so," Sean purred with hard eyes.

"We could give you a place within our ranks," Bonaparte tempted. "You could even run this city."

"There are only two things I want at the moment," Sean replied evenly.

"Ah, yes." Bonaparte said with a thin smile. "Mr Burkhardt. Weston, could you get our guest?"

Sean tensed his grip on his gun and watched every move that Stewart made as he walked across the room towards the shipping container.

"That Royal blood could have got your far," Bonaparte continued. "We could still work something out, you would have to keep your relationship with the Grimm quiet, of course. I'm sure that you've had a lot of practice of that."

They both looked over when Stewart yelped and they heard a shuffle. Sean went to lift his gun but found himself frozen as Bonaparte used his power to hold him. Sean woged and pushed back against the other Zauberbiest. He broke through the spell just as Stewart and Nick tumbled from the entrance to the container. Nick rolled free of the Agent with Weston's gun in his hand and pointed it at the Hundjäger. Nick then froze and Weston growled as he rolled to his feet.

Sean felt his stomach drop as Nick just stood there with the gun still pointed at the ground. Stewart smiled widely and stepped towards the Grimm.

"Leave him," Bonaparte ordered sharply and Stewart glared over at him. "I have plans for him."

Nick shifted in jerking movements while Sean felt that coldness settle in his stomach. Nick slowly pointed the gun at him. He looked into Nick's eyes as his hand shook and he knew that the Grimm was fighting against the spell on his mind. Steward laughed coldly as he stepped back towards the Zauberbiest. Sean heart clenched as he just kept his eyes on his lover and the gun.

"Yes," Weston cried in glee. "A much better idea!"

xXx

Nick's hand shook slightly as he held his gun up and pointed at Sean. Everything in him tried to push his hand to the side but that slimy feeling had a hold on his mind and movements. Sean looked at him evenly with his own gun in his hand but by his side and that just made it worse.

"Nick," Sean uttered, as his eyes ran over him.

"I can't," Nick gasped, his whole body shaking now.

"This is even better than when I shot you," Weston cried. "Killed by his own lover!"

Sean's eyes didn't leave him as Nick fought as hard as he could against the push on his mind. Sean then flicked his eyes down slightly. Nick tried to push the gun down to point it at his chest instead of his head. Each millimetre was hard won as sweat trickled down his back and forehead. Since the gun was still pointed at Sean, that feeling on his mind didn't sharpen. He just prayed that Sean had a plan in mind.

"Shoot him!" Weston snapped.

"He is strong," Bonaparte purred. "But he will give in, in time."

"If he doesn't hurry up, I'll shoot him!" Weston retorted.

"Then Nick will kill you," Sean stated coldly.

"Before or after he shoots you?" Weston taunted.

"You do realise that he will turn the gun on you the moment that I hit the ground," Sean shot back.

"The next bullet in his gun," Bonaparte cut in smoothly. "Will end up in his head as he turns the gun on himself."

"Murder, suicide!" Weston cackled with a grin. "Police Captain killed by his own Detective and his lover as well. It will be all over the papers!"

Nick's hand was shaking even more but he'd pushed his aim down but it was taxing him. His skin slick with sweat at the strain. He locked eyes with Sean and hoped the man acted quickly. For the next few seconds could mean both their deaths.

"Sean," Nick warned, and pulled the trigger.

Sean felt the bullet slam into his chest and he went down with a cry.

Nick's arm snapped up and another gunshot spilt the air. Nick went limp as pain exploded in his head and he staggered.

Sean gasped at the pain in his chest from his vest stopping the bullet. He quickly rolled and brought his gun up and fired. Bonaparte hit the ground with a bullet through the head at the same time that Nick hit the floor limply. Sean's heart stopped in horror as Nick lay still. He quickly brought the gun around then pulled back as Monroe slammed into Weston.

The two men went down in a jumble of limbs and snarls. Sean scrambled over towards Nick, his hands and legs slipping on the floor as he saw the blood. He couldn't feel that burn in his chest, beyond where the bullet had hit his vest, and he felt fear flood through him. He grabbed Nick's shoulder and pushed him onto his back. He cursed at the blood on the side of his head and the floor.

"Nick!" Sean yelped and quickly pulled his shirt off.

He pushed the garment to the side of Nick's head. Blood started to soak into the cloth. He fumbled his phone from his pocket and glanced over as Monroe won the upper hand and tore into Weston's throat. His blood coating his face and clothes as the Blutbad took his revenge.

"Monroe!" Sean yelled.

Monroe looked up with red eyes and blood dripping off his chin. Sean called in the ambulance and backup and prayed it would get there in time. He still couldn't feel that burn in his chest, all he could feel was numb and horror.

"Oh, man." Monroe gasped and looked down at Nick's pale face. "Did he shoot himself?"

"Let's hope not," Sean replied. "Clean yourself up."

Monroe lifted a hand and grimaced and hurried to his feet.

"Nick," Sean uttered softly and cupped his other cheek. "Nick!"

Nick's eyes flickered before he went still again and Sean felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He sighed when he heard sirens and hoped they were the paramedics.

"I'll met them," Monroe announced.

Sean looked back down at Nick's slack face and bowed his head. He held his shirt to the wound tightly and could feel the warmth of Nick's blood on his hands. He didn't acknowledge the amount of blood that had already soaked into the cloth. He looked up when the medics arrived and rushed over to him. He stood back as they turned Nick onto his side and he flinched at the sight of the wound. He wasn't sure if it was a glancing blow or not, either way, Nick was losing a lot of blood and fast as they worked on him.

"We have him stable," one paramedic announced. "We can move."

Sean kept pace with them and they didn't stop him as he stepped into the ambulance once Nick was loaded. He settled in the seat beside his lover and felt numb, only the beeping of the monitor beside him indicated that Nick was alive. Sean shifted then winced as a pain shot across his chest and he felt an ache but it wasn't from his left side. He pulled the velcro taps of his vest and the paramedic looked over.

"Were you shot as well?" The man asked when Sean pulled the vest off. "That's some nice bruising. Let me check to see if you have broken ribs? Does your chest feel tight?"

Sean just sat there as the paramedic poked, prodded and asked questions but he could only focus on Nick. How pale his face looked against the white of the bandages. He could see the red of his blood already darkening that whiteness. His eyes just locked on that as the vehicle rocked slightly.

"Sir?" The Paramedic whispered and Sean focused on him. "You're going into shock, just breath and we'll be at the hospital soon. Let me get you a blanket."

The paramedic stood and pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around Sean's shoulders. He lifted his hand up and touched the left side of his chest but couldn't feel that burn of the connection. Did something happen to break it? Did Nick just look worse than he was? If it had broken, how did he fix it? The questions just kept running through his head, without answers.

"Are you having problems breathing?" The paramedic asked in concern.

"No," Sean said roughly.

"Are you his partner?" The man asked. "Or is there a family connection?"

"He's my partner," Sean whispered and gently tangled his fingers with Nick's, clearly stating in what way.

"How long?"

"Longer than I realised," Sean answered, knowing that the other man was just trying to take his mind off what was happening around him. "More than I thought I would."

The man gave him a small smile before checking Nick over then they were pulling up at the hospital. Sean stood to the side as Nick was wheeled out and taken away and he was directed to a room to wait. He just took a seat in one of the chairs as he wrapped the blanket around himself tightly. He then noticed the blood on his hands and stared at them blankly.

"Sean."

Sean slowly looked up to see Hank, Wu and Monroe looking down at him. Monroe held out a clean shirt and jacket and Sean slipped into them, gratefully.

"Thanks," Sean said roughly. "No one has said anything since he was brought in."

"I'll go harass someone," Hank stated and stalked off.

"You look like you need coffee, Sir." Wu added and wandered off.

Monroe settled next him and laid a hand on his arm in comfort.

"I can't feel that burn," Sean confessed, hoarsely and touched his fingers to the left side of his chest. "I don't know if the connection is there."

"Maybe it just isn't as bad as we think," Monroe tried to reason. "Nick only felt that burn when you were shot."

"Nick shot me, Monroe." Sean pointed out. "Could that break the connection? We don't even know how it happened in the first place!"

"You were just shot," Monroe reasoned. "I bet your chest is hurting from that, maybe that's why you can't feel it."

Sean nodded as he ran a hand through his hair then grimaced at the dry blood flaked off his hands. He didn't have the energy to get up and wash it off.

"He'll be moved soon and they will tell us more when he's settled," Hank reported as he walked over. "He has a fractured skull but the bullet didn't penetrate. The doctors said he was very lucky but he's lost a lot of blood. They have him sedated at the moment and the chance that he could fall into a coma is there."

Sean took that in as Wu walked back with four coffees and handed them out. Sean just held the coffee in one hand as the other came up and touched his chest. He still felt numb and a little disconnected to everything going on around him. He was normally in control of everything but at that moment he barely felt in control of himself.

"Sean," Monroe whispered and he slowly turned his head to look at him. "Just think about Nick and try to give him strength."

Sean nodded, unsure what those words meant. He sipped on the coffee, feeling tired and drained as the others spoke around him. He heard nothing of what they said. He reached up and rubbed his chest where the bullet had been stopped by his vest. The image of Nick trying to fight against the Zauberbiest's spell filled his mind.

"Sean Renard?"

All he could see was Nick staring at him with that pleading look on his face, of pain and desperation.

"Sean Renard…sir?"

Monroe nudged him and Sean snapped out of it and looked up at the doctor before him. The man gave him a look of concern.

"Are you alright, sir?" The doctor asked. "Have the nurses looked at you?"

"I'm fine," Sean snapped. "What about Nick?"

"We have moved him to room two twenty-six on the fourth floor." The Doctor replied. "He isn't out of the woods yet but we are doing everything we can. You can go up and see him."

"Did-" Sean started to say then paused. "Did the bullet…"

"No," the doctor said quickly. "It glanced off his skull but the impact was enough to fracture his skull and caused a bleed on the brain. He was both lucky and unlucky."

Sean nodded slowly and the doctor shifted slightly.

"This is a difficult question, sir." The doctor broached, nervously. "But should we have him on watch?"

"No," Sean replied, his voice rough. "He did not try to kill himself."

"Sir-"

"I was there," Sean snapped, his eyes hard. "It was not a suicide attempt."

"Yes, sir." The doctor replied and wrote something on the chart in his hand. "Feel free to go and see him, good afternoon."

Sean just watched the doctor walk away before pulling himself to his feet. His legs collapsed under him on his first step. He grunted as his knees hit the ground hard.

"Whoa!" Hank yelped and quickly grabbed his arm as Monroe grabbed his other one.

He felt like all the energy had been drained out of him and his legs wouldn't hold his weight. Hank and Monroe eased him back into the chair behind him.

"Wu," Hank barked. "Get that Doctor!"

Sean felt lighted headed and dizzy. He closed his eyes as he felt sick in the pit of his stomach. He reached up and touched his chest as it suddenly felt tight.

"Sean," Monroe whispered. "Is it the connection?"

That was the last he heard before the darkness closed in around him.


	27. Chapter Twenty-seven

"Anyone else think this is strange?" Wu asked as he looked between Sean Renard and Nick Burkhardt.

"I thought you would be used to this kind of strange," Hank commented from his seat.

Wu looked over at him before looking back to Sean and Nick, from reports they had both fallen into a coma at the exact same time. The nurses had been whispering about it when they'd came up to the room. Strange news travels fast.

"Do you think that we should be looking this up?" Monroe asked as he paced.

"Nick already looked through everything in the trailer," Rosalee pointed out. "And I looked through everything that we had at the spice shop."

"You think that this is a spell?" Trubel asked from beside Hank. "You said that they have a connection?"

They looked over at a knock at the door as Agent Chavez stepped in and looked around. She shut the door as the tension in the room went up. She looked each person over before focusing on Hank.

"Reception said that I could find you up here, Detective Griffin." She said, evenly. "Can we talk?"

"We can talk here," Hank replied, not moving.

"In that case," Chavez answered. "The FBI have taken over the scene and locked it down. North precinct has also been locked down until we can work out that mess or hand it over to someone with a bigger overtime budget than ours."

Chavez glanced over at Sean and Nick before looking back at Hank.

"How are they?" Chavez asked and her normally hard eyes softened.

"Doctors aren't sure," Hank replied. "Nick's condition they can understand…"

Chavez nodded.

"If you need anything, just call." Chavez offered before striding from the room.

"Nice woman," Monroe muttered and Hank snorted.

Sean suddenly groaned and rolled onto his side and the room went quiet. Monroe quickly rushed over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Sean?" Monroe said quickly and the man peered up at him. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a truck," Sean grumbled and slowly sat up and looked over to Nick. "Did I pass out?"

"You fell into a coma," Hank pipped up and Sean looked over at him sharply.

"A coma?" Sean uttered.

"I'll get a doctor," Rosalee offered and slipped from the room.

"Hank?" Sean questioned and Hank stepped over to him.

"They don't know what happened," Hank told him. "Both you and Nick fell into a coma at the same time."

Sean looked over to Nick in the other bed next to him.

"That's-" Sean went to say then stopped as the doctor bustled in with Rosalee a step behind.

Everyone went quiet as the doctor looked Nick over before focusing on Sean. The Captain took the questions in good humour but the others knew him better. Each question was tipping him closer to losing his control.

"We'll keep you in overnight, Captain Renard." The doctor informed him.

"We'll also keep an officer on the door," Hank told the man.

"Are you expecting trouble?"

"As a precaution," Hank stated and the man nodded.

"Would you like me to watch the door?" Trubel offered, once the doctor had left. "Could help to have a Grimm here."

Hank nodded.

"Thanks," Hank said with a smile. "I'll watch from inside the room."

Trubel's phone suddenly went off and she frowned as she pulled it out.

"Yeah?" Trubel answered.

"Someone broke into the house," Josh said in a rush. "I…I killed someone."

"Josh," Trubel said, quickly. "Calm down, I'm going to pass the phone to Hank."

Hank grabbed the phone.

"Josh?" Hank asked.

"Someone broke into the house," Josh explained in a rush. "I was upstairs and heard the glass break. I grabbed Sean's spare gun…I thought he was a well…I shot him, Hank. I don't know what to do."

"Wu!" Hank barked. "We have to move. Trubel stay here, Monroe we might need your nose."

"Hank?" Sean asked.

"Someone broke into your house and Josh shot them," Hank told him, then said into the phone. "Josh stay there, we are going to call it in."

"Oh, okay." Josh sighed. "I think there was only one."

"Stay there, Josh." Hank repeated. "We'll be there soon."

Hank hung up and shared a look with Sean as he palmed the phone off to Trubel.

"Stay alert," Hank warned. "They could be drawing us off."

Sean nodded and they left the room with just Trubel left behind. The Grimm wandered over to Nick's bed and laid a hand on his arm. Sean slowly sat on the side of his bed and looked at them as Trubel looked up and their eyes met.

"How are you feeling?" Trubel asked.

"Rough," Sean answered and Trubel quirked a smile.

"You look rougher."

xXx

"I know I shouldn't say it," Wu muttered. "But this is the first dead man for this house."

Hank glared over at Wu and he held up his hands in his defence.

"Just saying. How many did we cart out of the Captain's last place?" Wu pointed out.

Josh stood beside them and shifted his weight from one foot to the other and the two cops felt for him. Even after everything that Josh had seen, he still had an innocent and open feel about him. You wouldn't think that his father had been a Grimm and that he'd been on the run from Verrat since his father had been murdered. His wide eyes looked around and Hank felt the pull to treat him like one of the victims that they met.

"Let's hope that this isn't the start," Hank countered. "We just tidied up one mess."

Wu looked around at the damage and fact that the dead man had a gun beside him.

"What-what should I say happened?" Josh stuttered as he shifted nervously.

"The truth," Hank replied. "A man broke into the house with a gun and you shot him."

"They will believe that?" Josh asked.

"They will when I'll be writing up the report," Wu added and Josh shifted.

"What about him?" Josh asked, looking over at the man that he'd killed.

"I'm sure that the Captain has a number for a clean-up crew," Hank retorted.

"God knows he's needed them more than once," Wu drawled.

"Hey guys," Franco called from the doorway of the living room. "The front door was open."

Hank waved him in and Franco came in followed by the coroner and forensics.

"Come with me, Josh." Wu told the nervous man. "I'll write your report up."

"Thanks," Josh muttered and Wu led him out.

Hank looked around before pulling his phone and calling Trubel.

"Do you want Sean?" Trubel answered.

"Yes, thanks." Hank answered and he heard the phone being handed over.

"Yes?" Sean questioned.

"Unknown man with a gun," Hank reported. "It may have just been a simple B & E and he didn't realise that Josh was upstairs. You'll have to call your cleaning crew in."

"Fingerprints?"

"Turned up nothing so far," Hank replied. "No tattoos, at least. He only got as far as the living room."

"How's Josh?"

"He's shook up, Wu's taking his report now. Forensics just turned up."

"I'll get Josh booked into a hotel," Sean told him. "I'll send you the details and get that clean-up crew there tomorrow morning."

Monroe waved at Hank from the doorway and he headed that way.

"Hold on, Monroe just got back." Hank said into the phone, then looked at Monroe. "Did you find anything?"

"Three more houses that were broken into," Monroe told him. "I got yelled at by an old man five doors down that you might have to talk to."

"I have Sean on the phone," Hank stated and palmed the phone off.

"Hey, Sean." Monroe greeted then gave his report.

Hank looked over to see Rosalee standing beside the nervous Josh while he gave his report to Wu. He looked around at the other police cars and the few neighbours looking over in interest. He was sure that this was a quiet neighbourhood before Sean moved him. He almost felt pity for them.

xXx

"Hey Wu," Franco called out. "How old is this trunk?"

Wu glanced at him before walking over and Franco pointed out the trunk near the front door of the Captain's house. Wu was sure that they just hadn't had time to move it somewhere better.

"Old," Wu replied. "Was Mr Porter's great, great, grandfather's I think. Why?"

"Oh," Franco muttered as he looked at it.

"My Uncle used to have one like it," Franco replied and opened the trunk.

Wu tensed beside him as Franco looked at a couple of leather-bound books in interest. He picked one up with a whistle.

"I bet these are worth a bit," Franco remarked. "Don't see leather bound now a days."

"I imagine a lot around here is worth a bit," Wu commented as he crossed his arms. "I don't think the Captain would like you pawing through his things."

"I thought you said that Mr Porter owns this?" Franco pointed out but he placed the book away carefully and closed the lid. "Do you think he might be interested in selling it?"

"He just killed an armed intruder in the Captain's house, Franco." Wu drawled. "I don't think he would be interested in selling his great, great, grandfather's trunk."

"Yeah," Franco agreed with a nod. "I suppose you're right."

Wu just gave him a stare before wandering back over to Hank. Franco's eyes caught on Josh Porter as he stood there nervously as the forensics worked. It always seemed that odd things happened around the Captain and Nick Burkhardt. He let that go, he wasn't paid enough to think about the weird things that happened in Portland.

xXx

Meisner crept towards the dark house with a frown. He paced around the property in interest and couldn't see anyone inside. He carefully stepped up to the windows and glanced inside before picking the lock and looking around for an alarm system. If there was one, he couldn't see it as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. He used the soft light coming in from outside to look around before heading up to the bedrooms. He could tell that each room was being used and his frown deepened until he came to the main bedroom and he paused.

He chanced a light and shone the small torch around as he stepped towards the wardrobe. He looked at the clothing and that confirmed something in his mind. He'd been turning the thought over in his mind since he'd seen Sean at the police station. The clothes hanging up confirmed that Sean Renard and Nick Burkhardt were living together. His frown deepened at that, it looked like things had changed in his friend's life as he walked back out into the main room.

He clicked his light off and wandered back downstairs and to the office that he'd seen down there. He stepped in and closed the blinds before turning the light on.

"What are you doing here, Meisner?"

Meisner started at the voice and spun around to see Sean standing in the doorway. He had his hands in the pockets of his overcoat as he stood there casually. Meisner took in the man's pale complexion and drawn features. He must have only gotten home from the hospital.

"Breaking into your office," Meisner remarked mildly and Sean quirked a smile.

"Can I help you find what you are looking for?" Sean questioned.

"Possibly," Meisner answered. "We heard that Conard Bonaparte was going to make a move."

"Your information was delayed," Sean stated and leaned a shoulder into the doorframe, looking like he needed the support. "He's dead."

Meisner gave Sean a rough grin.

"Your work?" Meisner asked.

"Yes," Sean said with a hard edge to his voice.

"With the Grimm's help?" Meisner asked and saw the slight twitch in his old friend expression. "I saw your bedroom upstairs."

"Then you know enough," Sean said mildly but Meisner knew the other man well.

"How long do you think you can hold Portland?" Meisner questioned.

"As long as I can," Sean answered.

"With a Grimm by your side?"

"Two."

Meisner paused at that and looked at Sean.

"Two?" Meisner uttered. "Two Grimms?"

Sean nodded sharply.

"You have set yourself up well here then," Meisner stated. "And your plans to take your place in Vienna?"

Sean's jaw clenched and Meisner had his answer.

"And the resistance?" Meisner pressed. "You would leave them without your support?"

"They don't need a Royal bastard, Meisner." Sean stated coldly. "I am happy to help where I can but my place is here."

Meisner nodded slowly at that, he'd heard rumours and he could see that Sean had finally made his mind up about who's side he was on. Revenge could only get so far and killing Eric Renard had helped settle Meisner's mind that little more. Watching as that monster's car had gone up in flames had given Meisner a moment of satisfaction. The birth of Adalind's baby was another, to bring a babe into the world when the Royal family had taken away that chance for him.

"I didn't offer my condolences on the death of your daughter," Meisner said softly.

Sean tilted his head in acknowledgement and Meisner could see the pain, a pain he understood well.

"What are you planning on doing now?" Sean asked. "After you finish breaking into my house."

"Always something to keep me busy," Meisner commented with a shrug. "Keep in contact, Sean."

"I will," Sean replied and stepped forward.

Sean held out a hand and Meisner clasped it. He was surprised when Sean tugged him into a hug and he returned it briefly before releasing him. He stepped back and looked at Sean before giving him a nod.

"You really don't look well, my friend." Meisner mentioned.

"It comes from being shot with a bullet proof vest on," Sean drawled and Meisner smirked.

"I've been there," Meisner muttered. "Good night, Sean."

"Good night," Sean countered.

Meisner was halfway down the hallway before Sean called out and he turned back

"Meisner," Sean said with a smirk. "Try using the front door next time."

"Where's the fun in that?" Meisner replied with a wave over his shoulder.

Sean just chuckled in answer.

xXx

Nick woke slowly with a pounding headache and blurred vision. He could tell that he was in a hospital room, more off smell then sight.

"Hey Nick," Trubel said from beside him. "How're you feeling?"

Nick looked over in her direction as his vision slowly came into focus and he took in the image of the young woman.

"Like I took a metal bar to the head," Nick replied, hoarsely. "What happened?"

"You took a bullet to the head," Trubel said mildly. "That's like a metal bar, I suppose."

"What?" Nick uttered in confusion as his headache kicked up. "Bullet to the head?"

"Side of the head," Trubel amended. "Fractured your skull."

Nick tried to remember what had happened without luck.

"I don't remember," Nick remarked.

"What do you last remember?"

"Someone pulled a bag over my head and threw me into the side of a van," Nick answered.

"That would have been the start of the kidnapping," Trubel said evenly. "It doesn't get much better from there."

Nick winced, reached up and touched on a bandage on the side of his head.

"Do you want me to get the doctor?" Trubel asked.

xXx

"Sean Renard?"

Sean turned to the nurse on the desk before he could reach Nick's room.

"Yes?" Sean questioned.

"The doctor would like to talk to you before you see Mr Burkhardt," the woman told him with a smile. "Just wait a minute and I'll call him up."

Sean tapped the desk impatiently as he waited. He hadn't slept well and he just wanted to see Nick. His eyes focused on Doctor Jackson Jones as the man hurried towards him.

"Sorry to hold you up, Captain Renard." The doctor said quickly and led him over to two chairs. "I wanted to catch you before you saw Mr Burkhardt."

"Did something happen?" Sean demanded.

"Nothing bad," Jackson assured. "Mr Burkhardt woke up but is having memories problems."

Sean felt a sinking in his stomach and his mind went to what had happened with Juliette.

"What kind of memory problems?" Sean questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"From what we have summarised," Jackson told him. "He remembers being attacked and thrown into a van then nothing after that."

Sean felt a chill.

"I wanted you to know," Jackson continued. "His mind is still fragile at this stage and we don't want to put him under any added stress."

"I understand," Sean agreed.

"Just take it slow," Jackson warned. "The memories may come back as the swelling goes down."

Sean nodded sharply.

"Anything else?" Sean pressed. "When is he being released?"

"In a couple more days," Jackson suggested. "Maybe a little longer, depends on Mr Burkhardt at this stage but he is healing quickly."

"Thank you," Sean stated and gave him a nod.

Sean walked down to Nick's room with the doctor's words in his head. He looked through the glass window to see Trubel beside Nick with a book in her hands. He opened the door and the woman looked up sharply with that dark presence around her before giving him a nod and a small smile.

"He woke up," Trubel told him. "He wasn't awake for long but he's woken up a few times."

"Yea," Sean said as he closed the door behind him. "The doctor spoke to me. Why don't you pick up Josh from the motel and go home?"

"Sure," Trubel said and clasped a hand to his shoulder on the way out.

Sean settled into the seat that Trubel had been in and started up his laptop.

"Hey," Nick whispered, some time later.

Sean looked into Nick's glazed eyes and gave him a smile.

"I was about to see if a kiss from a prince would wake the sleeping beauty," Sean remarked.

Nick frowned in confusion and Sean grew concerned until the look cleared and Nick quirked a smile.

"Did I miss that?" Nick whispered. "How about now?"

Sean chuckled, leaned forward and gently touched his lips to Nick's in an innocent kiss. He pulled back and Nick smirked.

"You call that a kiss, my prince?" Nick drawled and Sean laughed. "I would have slept through that one."

"Doctor's orders," Sean stated.

"What happened?" Nick questioned. "Trubel couldn't tell me much except that I was kidnapped and shot in the head?"

"That is correct," Sean told him. "You were kidnapped in an attempt to use you as leverage against me to help place certain people into positions of power."

Nick frowned at his answer.

"Something went wrong?" Nick questioned.

"I didn't agree to help them," Sean said carefully. "In the resulting confrontation you and I were both shot. My vest stopped the bullet aimed at me, you weren't so lucky."

"You are using 'press' talk," Nick pointed out with a frown. "What are you leaving out?"

"A fair amount," Sean admitted. "But the doctor warned me to not put you under added stress. How are you feeling?"

"Head is killing me," Nick confessed.

"Do you need more pain killers?" Sean asked, already on his feet.

"No, Sean." Nick said quickly. "They just send me back to sleep."

Sean settled back in his seat.

"The FBI have taken over this case," Sean told him. "I'm sure that Agent Chavez will be by to take your statement."

"The little I remember," Nick grumbled.

Sean just slipped his hand into Nick's and gave it a squeeze.

xXx

Nick sat up on his bed as the doctor asked him the same set of questions and he answered them. He still had a pounding headache but the doctor had told him that he was healing and that he may have headaches for a while. He looked over when Agent Chavez arrived at his door and he gave her a nod. She stepped in and the doctor wrapped his questions up and left.

"How are you feeling?" Chavez asked as she closed the door and walked over to his bed.

"Besides a pounding headache and memory loss," Nick drawled. "Not too bad."

Chavez gave him a small smile before pulling her notebook.

"Captain Renard filled me in from his side," Chavez told him.

"I'm not sure that you'll get much from my side," Nick remarked as he touched the side of his head.

"Do you know when you are getting released?"

"Tomorrow they said."

"Is Josh Porter a Grimm?"

Nick pulled back with a frown at the question.

"No," Nick replied. "I thought you had his file?"

"I do," Chavez confirmed.

"But not everything is in a person's file."

Chavez gave him a smile and a nod.

"Look, Nick." Chavez broached. "I should tell you that I am part of a group-"

"Stop," Nick ordered. "I know that you are more than you seem, Chavez. You don't need to tell me, we are working well together at the moment. I'm sure if it becomes an issue we can deal with it then."

Chavez nodded and slipped her notebook away.

"Keep in touch," Chavez offered with a nod. "Hope you are feeling better soon."

"Thanks," Nick said with a smile.

After Chavez left, Nick sat there for a while in thought.


	28. Chapter Twenty-eight

Nick eased himself out of Sean's car and stretched his back with a groan. He glanced around with his sunglasses on, his eyes had been a little sensitive to light but it was getting better as well as the headaches. He stepped around the car and looked at the garage door.

"You know," Nick said slowly. "One day, we'll have to use the garage or do something with the room."

"Knowing how we have been going," Sean drawled. "It will be filled with people before the year is out."

"If that happens," Nick countered. "We'll have to buy a bigger house."

Sean snorted and looked down at Nick fondly. He gently slipped his sunglasses up and Nick squinted his eyes.

"Still giving you trouble?" Sean questioned.

"The doctor said it should ease off," Nick replied.

Sean gave him a grin as he slipped the sunglasses off his head. He cupped his cheek as he ran his thumb over the stubble. Nick tilted his head up as Sean took him in a gentle kiss as he curled his arm around his back. Nick shuffled closer as he deepened the kiss and let his hands rest on Sean's hips.

"What will the neighbours say?" Nick uttered when they pulled apart.

"I had a dead man carted from the house a week ago," Sean muttered and Nick snorted. "Let them talk."

"Did you pick up chocolate?" Trubel yelled from the front door.

Both men looked over at her and she gave them 'the look.'

"Yes," Sean called. "Come and get the bags."

Trubel gave them a grin and hurried forward.

"Hey, Nick." Trubel greeted.

Nick stepped out of Sean's arms and pulled Trubel into a hug and the woman returned it tightly.

"Good to have you back," Trubel whispered in his ear. "Sean's not as grumpy when you're around."

Nick released her with a laugh and took his sunglasses back from Sean and slipped them on. Trubel gave him a small smile before walking to the back of Sean's car. Sean patted his shoulder before following the woman. Nick walked into the house and looked around and felt the tension drain from his shoulders. He may not remember much of what happened, even if the others had filled him in but he was home now.

"Hey, Nick." Josh greeted with a wide smile. "How're you doing?"

"A lot better," Nick replied as he walked forward and shook Josh's hand.

"Josh!" Trubel yelled. "Come get some bags."

Josh groaned and Nick smiled. Yep, he was home.

xXx

Sean rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling in the dark, he could hear Nick breathing softly beside him. He thought he would sleep soundlessly, with Nick beside him and yet he found himself having trouble falling asleep. He rolled towards Nick and placed his arm over him carefully. Touching on his skin and running his hand down his side to his hip. He kissed his shoulder softly as he ran his hand back up.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Nick mumbled.

"Yea," Sean answered. "Yes, just a little."

Nick wiggled back into him and tangled their legs together as he captured his hand and placed it on his stomach. Sean took in the smell and feel of the man before him but his mind still wouldn't settle.

"What's bothering you, Sean?" Nick asked softly.

"Nothing," Sean replied.

"If that were true," Nick drawled. "Your thoughts wouldn't be so loud that I can almost hear them."

Sean sighed and kissed the back of Nick's neck and the other man shivered. He kissed his neck again as he pulled Nick close and sniffed his hair.

"Did the bond break?" Sean uttered and Nick tensed.

"I don't think so," Nick replied. "My healing hasn't changed or my talent to see Wesen."

"I didn't feel the burn in my chest," Sean whispered and Nick shrugged a shoulder.

"Maybe you don't feel it that way," Nick reasoned. "We did fall into the coma at the same time."

Sean groaned, "Who told you that?"

"Hank," Nick answered mildly. "And Wu…and Monroe. Rosalee might have mentioned something-"

"I get the point," Sean cut in.

Sean lifted himself up on his elbow and looked down at Nick in the darkness. Nick rolled on to his back and Sean leaned down and took him in a kiss. Moaning at the taste of the man below him as he deepened the kiss. Nick gave him a push and Sean laid out on his back as Nick settled with his legs on either side of him.

"Doctor's orders," Sean reminded Nick.

"Really?" Nick muttered as he dipped down and kissed along his shoulder.

Sean's hands came up and grabbed Nick's sides as he tilted his head to the side. Nick kissed up his neck before taking his ear lobe in his mouth and he groaned. Nick placed one leg between his and Sean shifted over until Nick was settled between his legs. He felt no desire to dominate the situation as he took Nick in another lingering kiss.

He looked up at Nick as he knelt between his legs and slicked himself up before leaning over him. He wiggled slightly as Nick kissed his chest as he gently slipped a finger into him. All thoughts of doctor's orders went out the window as Nick braced himself and pushed forward into him. Sean groaned and wrapped his legs around Nick's waist and pulled him forward as he bucked his hips up.

"Not sure I'm going to last long," Nick groaned and Sean bucked his hips up in answer. "Not if you keep that up."

Sean just chuckled and pulled Nick down into a kiss as they moved together. They took it slow but Sean knew that Nick was on the edge quickly. He reached between them and wrapped his own hand around himself as Nick panted. Sean tugged himself quicker as Nick picked up the speed then groaned loudly as he bucked forward and came.

Nick braced himself above him before wrapping his own hand around Sean's and tugged him. Sean panted as Nick shifted around onto his side and stroked him as Sean released himself. Nick paused then wrapped his slickened hand around him again. Sean moved to his side and grabbed Nick's hip. He bucked his hips into Nick's hand until he tipped over and came.

They both lay there for a little while before Nick dropped a towel onto his waist and Sean chuckled.

"So romantic," Sean muttered.

Nick rolled onto his back with a chuckle as he placed his arm under his head.

"Do you still think that the bond isn't there?" Nick asked as he looked over at him.

"I may need more convincing," Sean said with a smirk and Nick groaned.

"Did you want to bite my neck instead?" Nick questioned. "I'm not up for round two."

Sean laughed and rolled on top of Nick, dipped down and bit his neck gently. Nick's hands grabbed his ass and Sean bit down a little harder. That salty taste of sweat making him pull back and lick up Nick's neck instead. He pulled back and looked down.

"Love you," Sean whispered.

"Regardless if there is a bond?" Nick countered.

"Regardless."

Nick pulled him into a lingering kiss before gently tilting his head and putting his lips close to Sean's ear.

"Love you," Nick whispered and kissed his neck. "Now, are you going to bite me or are we going to try to sleep?"

Sean chuckled and kissed Nick again; taking in his taste, smell and everything else about him.

xXx

Sean looked up when the station erupted into clapping and cheering to see Nick Burkhardt looking around with a grin. Sean was reminded of the last time that Nick had been shot as he stood and strolled over to his door. He opened it up as the other officers greeted the detective and gave him a little grief over the short hair. Sean watched him as he remembered the day that this had all started.

The day that he had unknowingly made a connection with the Grimm and saved his life. Nick looked over at him and gave him a grin with a glint in his eyes. Sean returned it, without caring what anyone around him thought.

"Welcome back, Detective," Sean intoned and Nick gave him an odd look.

"Thanks, sir." Nick replied. "Good to be back."

"Double murder," Wu announced as he walked over with a file. "Welcome back, Nick."

"It's feeling that way," Nick grumbled. "Life goes on."

"That it does," Sean agreed.

"But not for these two," Wu added as he flicked the file in his hand open. "That ship has sailed."

Sean and Nick shared a look before Hank wandered over with a big grin.

"About time you got back," Hank cried. "There's only so much paperwork that one man can pile up on his partner's desk."

Nick groaned and Sean's lips quirked up, it looked like everything was back to normal. Well, normal for them as Nick gave him a nod before Hank pulled him away. Wu turned to him with the file and wiggled it.

"Just you and I then, sir." Wu remarked with a small smile.

"Joy," Sean drawled as he took the file from the Sergeant's hand.

"I can offer coffee as an added service," Wu retorted and Sean snorted.

"Yes," Sean stated. "Life goes on."

The End.

A/N: I wish to thank everyone that has read, reviewed, commented and left kudos. I hope you have enjoyed the ride. :-) There is another story in the works, within this series, but it's giving me trouble at the moment.


End file.
